Verloren
by Morgenstern
Summary: Es geht um zwei Mädchen die sich in einer für sie neuen Welt zurechtfinden müssen. Es geht um Macht, Intrigen und ein wenig Liebe. Aber vorallem um einen Prototypen. Werden die beiden ihr neues Leben meistern und überleben?
1. Aufeinandertreffen

Diese Geschichte entstand als ich so um die 16 war. Jetzt fünf Jahre später liest sich vieles für mich nicht so zufriedenstellend. Vorallem die ersten Kapitel sind oft kurz davor von mir noch einmal komplett verändert zu werden. Da mir aber im Moment die Zeit fehlt und meine Muse sich mit unkooperativen Vampiren herumprügeln muss, muss dieser Teil wohl noch ein wenig warten. Vor allem meiner Schwester und einigen Lesern zu liebe gehen die Kapitel wieder on und hin und wieder wird sich wohl noch ein Teil dazu gesellen.

Also falls euch Ungereimtheiten auffallen scheut euch nicht mich darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

So aber jetzt erst mal viel Spass ...

**Verloren**

„Bombay, auf deiner Seite verlässt einer das Gebäude!" tönte es aus dem kleinen Funkgerät an Omis Gürtel, als er auch schon einen Schatten aus dem Gebäude stürmen sah. Kurzerhand griff er nach seinen Giftpfeilen und warf sie zielsicher auf die Person, die kurz nach dem Auftreffen der kleinen Darts in sich zusammensackte. Zufrieden zog der junge Assassin das Comgerät von seinem Gürtel. „Erledigt Siberian. Und jetzt macht, das wir nach Hause kommen. Hier außen ist es verdammt nass." Seufzend hob er seine Hand um wenigstens seine Augen ein wenig vor dem prasselnden Regen zu schützen. Als ein erleichterndes wir sind hier gleich fertig aus dem Lautsprecher drang, stapfte der Junge zurück zu ihrem Wagen. Als er dort ankam konnte er auch schon die Schritte der anderen sich nähern hören. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle vier, erschöpft und völlig durchnässt im Auto und freuten sich schon auf eine warme Dusche. Ich will mit

Am nächsten Morgen

„Hey Ken, hilf mir mal!" tönte es unter einer Ladung Blumen hervor. „Lieber nicht, was sollen die ganzen Mädchen denken wenn ich dir bei den paar Blümchen tragen helfen muss? Du Schwächling!" Grinsend lehnte sich Ken an die Kasse und sah dem fluchenden Yohji zu wie er die Blumen zu ihrem Platz schleppte. „Was sollen sie denken wenn ich frontal auf den Boden knalle und dabei auch noch die Blumen platt mache?" kam es schließlich zurück und Ken konnte sich gerade noch verdrücken als ein Eimer nach ihm geworfen wurde. Die ganze Szene wurde von Aya mit einem strengen Blick kommentiert, nach dem die beiden stillschweigend wieder an die Arbeit gingen und Yohji den Eimer aufsammelte. Als sich die Tür öffnete blickten die drei verwundert auf. Der Laden war noch geschlossen, obwohl sich außen schon eine Menge junger Mädchen die Beine in den Bauch stand, um wenigstens noch einen Blick auf die Floristen zu werfen bevor sie in die Schule gingen. Sichtlich genervt hatte sich Manx ihren Weg zum Laden gebahnt. Als sie die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss, ging ein beleidigtes Murren durch die Menge, das aber keiner weiter beachtete. Geschlossen folgten die jungen Männer Manx nach oben.

„Wo ist Omi?" fragte sie während sie ihren Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch legte und ein Videotape herausnahm. Sofort sprintete Ken los um seinen Teamkollegen zu holen. Irgendwie machte er den Eindruck heute ziemlich hyperaktiv zu sein. Wenige Minuten später zog Ken einen verschlafen wirkenden Omi im Schlafanzug hinter sich her, der sich dann auch sofort auf das Sofa fallen ließ und sich an ein Kissen krallte. „Gut, ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für euch. Persia wird euch alles genau auf diesem Tape erklären, es ist selbstverständlich das ihr es vernichten werdet wenn ihr es angesehen habt. Meldet euch wenn ihr den Auftrag annehmt. Ich bin mir sicher das ihr das tun werdet. Die Arbeit wartet leider auch auf mich, ich muss gleich wieder gehen. Wenn ihr noch Fragen habt meldet euch, aber sicher kann Omi das auch im Internet rausfinden." Ein leichtes Grunzen das hinter einem Kissen hervorkam schien ihre Aussage zu bejahen. „Gut. Viel Glück Jungs." Die junge Frau strich sich ihre Locken nach hinten und griff nach ihrem Aktenkoffer.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, sank die Stimmung auf den Tiefpunkt. Sogar Aya machte ein noch mieseres Gesicht als sonst als er sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machte um das Schild ´heute geschlossen´ aufzuhängen. Sie waren einfach überarbeitet. Das war jetzt schon der fünfte Auftrag in dieser Woche und sie kamen einfach nicht mehr hinterher mit ihrer Arbeit, schließlich hatten sie noch den Blumenladen zu führen, denn der leitete sich nicht von selbst. „Ich schlage vor wir ziehen uns das hier gleich rein!" grinsend hielt Ken das Tape in die Höhe. Es schien als konnte ihm wirklich nichts die Laune verderben. „Yep, dann mach mal." Yohji gähnte faul und ließ sich neben Omi auf das Sofa fallen. Erschrocken setzte sich das jüngste Mitglied auf und starrte dann mehr oder weniger gebannt auf den Bildschirm als dort das Tape zu laufen begann. Dieses Mal hatte Manx ihren Kommentar zur Mission mit auf das Tape gesprochen. Die Jungs waren beeindruckt. Naja, nicht wirklich „Ihr werdet diese Männer hier töten." Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen 2 elegant gekleidete Männer mittleren Alters. Der eine groß, schlank und dunkelhaarig, der andere kleiner und mit Glatze. „Das sind die beiden Bosse eines Drogenringes. Sie werden morgen Abend in diesem Casino - das sich im selben Gebäudekomplex wie das Einkaufscenter befindet - ein Treffen mit anderen Köpfen von kriminellen Organisationen haben. Es wird alles von Bodyguards abgeriegelt sein. Vorrang haben auf jeden Fall die beiden Zielpersonen. Wer euch gesehen hat wird ebenfalls zu eliminieren sein. Der einzige Weg durch den ihr hineinkommt ohne einen Alarm auszulösen ist diese kleine Luke am Dach des Centers. Omi wird sich hinein schleichen müssen und von innen den Alarm ausschalten." Abwechselnd erschien nun ein Bild des Einkaufscenters und ein Gebäudegrundriss auf dem alles genau eingezeichnet war auf dem Bildschirm. „Ihr schaltet den Alarm wieder ein wenn ihr alle drin seid, sonst kann jeder das Center betreten, da die Alarmanlage mit den Türschlössern kombiniert ist." Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und Ken nahm das Tape aus dem Recorder um es zu vernichten.

Als er in der Küche verschwand und kurze Zeit später ein schrecklicher Gestank aus gerade der Richtung in das Zimmer drang, sprangen alle kurzerhand auf. „Ken?" Besorgt drängten sich Omi und Yohji in die Küche. Dort stand Ken mit einem kritischen Blick auf die Mikrowelle, von welcher der aufdringliche Plastikgestank zu kommen schien. Das Licht im Inneren des Gerätes begann zu flackern.

„Ken!?!" ungläubig riss Omi die Mikrowellentür auf und hielt sich im nächsten Augenblick die Nase zu. „War wohl nicht meine beste Idee?" Ken fächelte sich frische Luft zu und warf einen vernichtenden Blick auf Yohji. Dieser hatte sich an die Anrichte lehnen müssen um nicht vor Lachen umzufallen. Aya hielt ihm wortlos einen Lappen und den Mülleimer hin. Na ja, wenigstens war das Band hinüber - genauso wie das Gerät.

Der Gestank hatte sich schnell verzogen, was sicherlich auch daran lag, dass sämtliche Fenster offen standen. Nachdem sich Ken dazu bereit erklärt hatte eine neue Mikrowelle zu kaufen und Yohji aufgehört hatte zu lachen konnten sie auch endlich daran gehen den Einsatz genau durchzuplanen. Omi hatte Manx Bescheid gegeben dass sie den Auftrag übernahmen. Diese Gelegenheit hatte er natürlich nicht ungenützt gelassen um Manx das tollpatschige vernichten des Tapes von Seiten Kens genau zu schildern. Das Resultat hörten alle noch Meterweit vom Telefon entfernt.

Als schließlich die Nacht hereinbrach und die Vier ins Auto stiegen, schienen alle leicht angespannt zu sein. Es war kein besonders leichter Auftrag. Es bestand das Risiko das sie sofort entdeckt wurden und das ganze Gebäude war voller bewaffneter Leute. Sie beschlossen sich zu trennen, wenn sie im Gebäude waren und getrennt zum Spielraum des Casinos vorzudringen. An ihnen zogen die Lichter der entgegenkommenden Autos vorbei. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Hätte ich auch, wenn Yohji fährt

Leise ließen sie Omi den Schacht an einem Seil hinunter. Seine Armbrust hatte er an seiner Hose befestigt und die Pfeile, wie seine Darts, in seine Jackentasche gesteckt. Als er am Ende des steil abfallenden Schachtes ankam, befand er sich in einem waagrecht verlaufenden Lüftungsschacht. Er löste sich vom Seil und kroch zum nächsten Ausstieg, unter dem sich auch der Sicherheitsschalter befand. Leise nahm er das Gitter vom Ausgang und ließ sich nach unten gleiten.

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Sicherungskasten und betätigte einige Schalter. „Abyssinian, ihr könnt rein!" gerade als er es durchgefunkt hatte und auf die Antwort wartete konnte er einen Schatten um die Ecke kommen sehen. Schnell schloss er den Kasten und zog sich wieder nach oben in den Schacht. „Verdammt!" flüsterte er leise als er sah wie sich zwei großgewachsene Kerle neben dem Sicherungskasten postierten. Langsam und möglichst leise versuche er sich von der Öffnung zu entfernen. „Balinese?" er lauschte in das kleine Gerät „Was denn Kleiner?" erleichtert eine Antwort zu bekommen kroch er weiter durch den Schacht. „Da sind zwei Gorillas aufgetaucht, ich konnte den Alarm nicht mehr einschalten, außerdem wimmelt es hier wirklich nur von diesen riesigen Kerlen." Leise öffnete er ein anderes Gitter und sah sich um. Hier konnte er vorerst keinen entdecken. „Gut, wir treffen uns dann in der Halle." Die Verbindung brach ab. Verdammte Batterien, fluchte Omi in Gedanken und rannte zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Als ihn drei Männer bemerkten griff er schnell in seine Tasche und streckte die Angreifer nieder. So viel zu ihrem Plan erst die Bosse zu erledigen.

Währenddessen schlichen Ken und Yohji gemeinsam durch einen hell erleuchteten, breiten Gang, der an beiden Seiten von Schaufenstern und kleinen Nischen gesäumt war. Sie waren aufeinander getroffen, als sie in diese Abzweigung eingebogen waren und hatten beschlossen gemeinsam weiter zu gehen. "Hörst du das auch?" Ken war stehen geblieben und drehte sich um. Jetzt lauschte auch Yohji und konnte leise Schritte hören. "Da kommt jemand in unsere Richtung!" Schnell zog Yohji seinen Teamkameraden in eine Nische und drückte sich eng gegen die Wand. Leise konnte er hören wie Ken seine Krallen ausfuhr.

Die Schritte hatten sich ihnen bis auf wenige Meter genähert und keiner der beiden gab einen Mucks von sich. Als sie die Person um die Ecke kommen sahen stürzte sich Yohji auf sie und Ken holte mit seinen Krallen aus. Beide starrten in zwei blaue, entsetzte und überraschte Augen. "Omi!" der dunkelhaarige Assassin senkte sofort seinen Arm und Yohji stellte den Jüngsten wieder auf die Beine, der immer noch nicht in der Lage war etwas zu sagen. "Musst du auch so durch die Gegend schleichen?" fragte Yohji scherzhaft und sah sich noch einmal um bevor er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr. "Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt, Kleiner!" erleichtert fuhr Ken seine Krallen wieder ein. "Gehen wir lieber weiter bevor doch noch jemand kommt der uns gefährlich werden könnte!" "Heißt das ich bin nicht gefährlich?" motzte Omi leicht beleidigt als er hinter den beiden Älteren herlief. Dafür ist er niedlich 

Regen prasselte ihnen ins Gesicht, lief ihnen schon ihre Haare hinunter und ihren Rücken entlang. „Verdammtes Wetter!" fluchte eine zarte Mädchenstimme. „Wir können uns ja irgendwo unterstellen!" Die Idee war gut, nur die Ausführung würde etwas schwerer werden. Weit und breit war keine Unterstellungsmöglichkeit zu entdecken. Selbst die umstehenden Bäume boten keinen Schutz mehr vor dem Wasser, das auf die Erde herabfiel. Erst als ein hell erleuchtetes Gebäude am Ende des Parks die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Mädchen erregte, hellten sich ihre Mienen ein wenig auf. Die Aussicht auf einen trockenen Unterstand war wirklich aufmunternd, obwohl sie schon völlig durchnässt waren. Schwer atmend erreichten sie die Tür und spähten nach Innen. „Siehst du was?" „Nein!" Als sie sich leicht gegen die Türe lehnten schwang sie auf und ließ die beiden Mädchen ein. Ein leiser Schreckensschrei entwich beiden. Eigentlich hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet das sie um die Uhrzeit noch geöffnet waren. Als sie dann noch Stimmen hörten beschlossen sie ihnen zu folgen.

Als Omi, Yohji und Ken zu Aya stießen, war dieser in einen erbitterten Kampf verwickelt. Doch hatte er alleine schon den halben Auftrag erfüllt, was die toten Körper auf dem Boden bestätigten. Es befanden sich weniger Männer im Raum als sie vermutet hatten und mit ihrer Hilfe waren die Gegner schnell an die Wand gedrängt und erledigt. Gerade als Ken seine Krallen in die Kehle eines öligen Kleincasinobesitzers rammte hörte er hinter sich einen spitzen Schrei. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und bemerkte das auch die anderen in die Richtung blickten in der sie zwei verstört dreinschauende Mädchen stehen sahen.

Gerade jetzt muss das passieren dachte Ken und ließ den toten Körper zu Boden sinken. „Verdammt!" Omi schien den selben Gedanken gehabt zu haben wie er. Sie konnten das Entsetzten in den Augen der Mädchen erkennen und sehen, wie es sich langsam in Panik wandelte. Plötzlich packte eine die andere am Arm, rannte los, das andere Mädchen mit sich ziehend. „Die hauen ab!" meinte Yohji unberührt. „Sie haben uns gesehen! Ihr wisst was das heißt!" Als Aya sich in Bewegung setzte um sie zu verfolgen rannten sie ihm hinterher. „Aber es sind nur junge Mädchen!" „Persia hat gesagt wir müssen jeden töten der sich im Gebäude befindet und uns gesehen hat!" die drei blickten ihn bestürzt an als er die Verfolgung wieder aufnahm. Als ihm auch die anderen folgten waren die Mädchen schon außer Sicht. Sie folgten dem hellen Klappern der Absätze das durch die Gänge hallte.

Als sie schließlich das Gebäude verlassen hatten konnten sie, sie schon wieder vor sich erkennen. „Verdammt schnell, für Mädchen." Meinte Ken keuchend. „Vor allem mit den Schuhen!" Yohji keuchte kurz. „Oder wir sind einfach außer Form!"

Zum Glück schüttete es immer noch wie aus Kübeln, so befand sich niemand auf der Straße, der sie hätte sehen können.

Die beiden konnten sie hinter sich rennen hören. Ihre Stimmen wenn sie sich etwas zuriefen das sie nicht verstanden. Die Lungen brannten von der ungewohnten Anstrengung und ihre Knie drohten bei jedem Schritt nachzugeben. Aber die Todesangst trieb sie voran. Eine Weile noch. Den Regen spürten sie nicht mehr und die Kälte war im Moment auch aus ihrem Körper verschwunden.

Sie rannten Richtung Internat und hatten die Abkürzung durch das Industriegebiet genommen. „Warum immer ich?" keuchte eine von den beiden leise und sah zum Himmel, der mit dicken Wolken verhangen war und noch schwärzer wirkte als sonst. „Das, frag ich mich auch ständig!" Antwortete die etwas größere und blickte über ihre Schulter nach hinten. Ihr entwich ein spitzer Schrei als sie ihre Verfolger schon so nah hinter sich erblickte.

Gleich hatten sie die beiden erreicht. Es trennten sie nur noch ca. 5 Meter von den beiden Mädchen. Sie konnten ihr Keuchen durch den Regen hören und einen entsetzten Schrei als sich eine der beiden umdrehte und die Verfolger knapp hinter sich erblickte. Aya setzte zu einem Spurt an und konnte nur wenige Sekunden später eines der beiden Mädchen fassen. Schmerzhaft riss er sie zu Boden und schlug neben ihr auf dem Boden auf. Entsetzt schrie das Mädchen auf, doch bevor er sie fest zu fassen bekam drehte sie sich und ihm wurde ein Absatz ins Gesicht gedrückt. Schmerzverzerrt wandte er sich kurz von ihr ab. Sie nutzte die Chance und rappelte sich wieder auf. „Verdammt!" Er stand wieder auf und konnte sehen wie die Mädchen in eine Gasse einbogen. Wütend fuhr er sich über seine schmerzende Wange, wischte sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht und nahm zur Kenntnis das die anderen noch neben ihm standen und auf ihn hinabstarrten. „Los jetzt!"

Die Gasse in die sie eingebogen waren, war nur spärlich beleuchtet und dunkle Schatten wurden an die Wände geworfen. An manchen Stellen hatten sich tiefe Pfützen auf dem zerstörten Asphalt gebildet.

Eines der Mädchen war zurückgefallen und humpelte stark. Ein Schnitt in ihrem Oberschenkel ließ Blut austreten. Jeder Schritt trieb den Schmerz durch den Körper und sie spürte das warme, rote Nass ihr Bein hinunterlaufen. „Rika! Alles ok?" Die kleinere der beiden stützte ihre Freundin während die sich an eine Mauer lehnte. „Geht schon! Es wird alles wieder gut werden, Amber!" Doch als sie ausgesprochen hatte sah sie drei ihrer Verfolger um die Ecke biegen und auf sie zurennen.

Mühsam folgte sie ihrer Freundin. Ein paar Meter konnte sie mithalten, bis sie erneut zurückfiel. „Hey, bleib stehen!" Noch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, prallte etwas gegen sie und riss sie erneut zu Boden. Sie spürte wie sich kleine Kieselsteine und Scherben durch ihre Haut schnitten. Entsetzt keuchte sie auf und hörte wie ihre Freundin ihren Namen schrie. "Amber, lauf doch!" Bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte sah sie in ihren Augenwinkeln, das ihre Freundin ebenfalls gefangen war.

Das Gewicht das sie zu Boden gerissen hatte, ließ nach und sie hatte genug Freiraum, um sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Sie sah in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes der ebenfalls nach Atem rang und über ihr kniete. Seine braunen Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" Omi kam hinter Yohji hergedackelt. "Mir gefällt die Idee gar nicht. Mir würden andere Dinge einfallen die man mit den beiden machen könnte!" ein Grinsen konnte Yohji sich nicht verkneifen als er das Gesicht des jüngsten Weiß Mitgliedes sah. "Yohji!" Omi sah ihn entsetzt an. "Ich meine ja nur." Beide wurden aus ihrem kleinen Streit gerissen als sie einen leisen Aufschrei von Ken vernahmen.

Mit einer Hand versuchte dieser das Mädchen unter ihm auch dort am Boden zu halten, während er sich mit der anderen die Nase hielt. "Verdammtes Mistst..." Es klatschte ein weiteres mal. "Hör auf, verdammt!" Es kostete ihn einige Mühe die Hände des Mädchens von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten.

Sie holte ein weiteres mal aus und gerade als sie ihre Hand ein weites mal gegen ihn verwenden wollte, konnte sie ein metallenes Geräusch wahrnehmen. Metall glitzerte im fahlen Licht und als sie die kurzen Klingen vor ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte, hielt sie inne und hielt die Luft an. "Bleib.jetzt. Sie sah ihn verängstigt von unten herauf an.

Er konnte spüren wie sich ihr Körper anspannte und sah wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Es war nicht richtig was er hier tat, das wusste er. Eigentlich war sein ganzes Leben nicht richtig. Alle die er je getötet hatte, waren schuldig, in jeder Weise. Es war entschuldbar. Aber die Mädchen hier waren unschuldig. Litten ihretwegen Todesangst, nur weil sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren. Er war nicht wie Aya, der es sicherlich fertig bringen würde ohne einen Wimpernschlag die jungen Mädchen umzubringen . Würde er das wirklich?

Das prasseln der Regentropfen nahm zu, soweit es noch konnte. Ken wurde plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er Aya hinter sich hörte wie er sein Katana zog. Kurz darauf hörte man das zischen des Metalls als es die Luft zerschnitt. Im letzten Moment wehrte Ken das Katana mit seinen Krallen ab, sodass es wenige Zentimeter neben dem Kopf des Mädchens auf den Boden schlug. "Verdammt, Aya! Was machst du?" nach einem raschen Blick auf das Katana blickte er nach oben in Ayas wütendes Gesicht. "Das was ihr nicht könnt, sie töten!" er deutete auf das jetzt bewusstlose Mädchen. Ich wäre auch bewusstlos wenn jemand versuchen würde mir den Schädel zu spalten

Gerade als Yohji in das Geschehen eingreifen wollte konnten sie Polizeisirenen näher kommen hören. "Shit!" Yohji begann zu fluchen. "Was jetzt?" "Wir nehmen sie mit!" Ken stand auf und hob den bewusstlosen Mädchenkörper hoch. "Aber wir können nicht...!" Bevor Aya noch etwas dagegen sagen konnte waren die drei anderen bereits mit den Mädchen in Richtung Auto unterwegs. "Ihr übernehmt die Verantwortung!"


	2. Ein neues Leben

So da hätten wir noch den zweiten. Ich schätze mal das die Kapitel ungefähr in dieser verhältnismäßigen kurzen Seitenzahl bleiben. Ich hatte sie damals so aufgeteilt das es im Word immer so drei bis vier Seiten waren. Warum auch immer. Viel Spass mit den nächsten Kapiteln

Ein neues Leben

"Ihre Namen sind Amber und Rika. Beide gehen auf das Chitara Mädcheninternat am Rand vom Stadtpark. Amber kommt aus den USA und Rika aus Deutschland. Beide wurden von ihren Familien abgeschoben." Omi legte ein paar Seiten Papier vor Manx auf den Tisch. "Das sind die genauen Daten." Manx nahm die Blätter in die Hand und studierte sie sorgfältig. Als sie wieder aufschaute sah Omi sie bittend an. "Wo sind sie jetzt?" Manx stand vom Sofa auf. "Oben in Yohjis Zimmer. Schlafen noch." Fügte Omi erklärend hinzu. "Fürs erste erlauben wir es. Sollte es Probleme geben oder sollten sie nicht dafür geeignet sein, dann wird sich Aya um die Sache kümmern." Sie lief zur Tür und drehte sich nochmals zu Omi. "Ach ja, Falls ihr mich noch einmal mitten in der Nacht hierher ruft, werdet ihr es bereuen. Ich brauche auch meinen Schönheitsschlaf." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Wohnung und stiefelte schlaftrunken die Treppen hinunter und hinaus zu ihrem Wagen.

"Und?" Yohji war hinter Omi getreten und drückte diesem eine Tasse Tee in die Hand. "Sie haben ja gesagt." Erleichtert ließ sich der Älteste auf das Sofa sinken. "Schlafen sie wirklich noch?" Omi lehnte sich an den Türpfosten und blickte Yohji amüsiert an. "Eine ja, die andere haben wir geknebelt und festgehalten bis sie kapiert hat das wir ihr wirklich nichts tun wollen. War gar nicht so einfach, ich wollte sie ja ans Bett fesseln aber Ken war dagegen. Hab mich so bald es ging verdrückt." Ungläubig blinzelte der Junge den älteren an "Was?" "War nur ein Scherz, sie hat zwar ein wenig geheult, aber das kann man ihr nicht verübeln. Ansonsten war sie relativ unhysterisch für ihre Lage." Er stellte seine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch. "Wo ist Ken?" Omi sah Yohji noch zweifelnd an. Er traute dem Älteren alles zu. "Er verarztet sie gerade. Schnitt im Oberschenkel, nichts was nicht wieder verheilen würde. Amber schläft noch." Er lächelte vergnügt.

"Habt ihr es ihr schon gesagt?" fragte Omi über den Rand seiner Tasse. "Rika ist dabei. Sie hat nur gefragt wie viel Geld sie bekommt und wie hoch die Chancen stehen dass sie noch was davon haben wird, wenn sie älter ist. Allerdings hatte sie ja auch keine andere Wahl. Das hat sie auch gewusst." Er stand auf und brachte seine Tasse in die Küche, bevor er wieder nach oben ging, mit Omi im Schlepptau und drei weiteren Tassen Tee. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte hatte er lange nicht so viel Tee auf einmal gekocht.

"Tee?" Yohji hielt Ken und Rika das Tablett mit den Tassen hin. Dabei musterte er das junge Mädchen. Eigentlich sah sie ziemlich süß aus. Lange, braune Haare die sie zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden hatte die ihr über die Schulter hingen und große Braune Augen die immer noch ein wenig verängstigt umher sahen. Lange Beine, ein sportlichen Körper und ihre Haut war leicht gebräunt. Man sah das sie aus Europa kam. Sie bemerkte seinen abschätzenden Blick. "WAS?" fragte sie nur unsicher und schob ihren Rock weiter nach unten. Süßes Lächeln, aber verklemmt in Gedanken notierte er sich das und drückte Ken die andere Tasse in die Hand, der ihn nur grinsend anschaute.

"Nein!" es klang endgültig. "Aber...," "Nein, ich kann das nicht!" Jeder Einwand wurde einfach überwalzt. Wie immer, wenn man mit ihr reden wollte, hörte sie einfach nicht auf sie, sondern wollte ihren Dickkopf durchsetzen. "Amber, bitte, du...," Rika wollte ihren Arm um die Schulter ihrer Freundin legen, die das aber ablehnte und vom Bett aufstand. "Lieber würde ich sterben!" wütend drehte sich Amber zu Rika um und blickte diese verzweifelt an. "Das wirst du dann auch." bittend sah Rika ihre jetzt stille Freundin an. "Bitte..." sie flüsterte nur noch "Amber, lass mich hier nicht alleine!" Sie stand auf und nahm das Mädchen in die Arme, als dieses begann zu weinen.

Draußen wurde es hell und die Sonne schien zwischen den Häusern hindurch.

Der Regen hatte sich verzogen, aber es glitzerten noch Regentropfen an den Fenstern in denen sich das junge Licht brach. Ein neuer Tag in einem neuen Leben hatte für die Beiden begonnen. Amber wand sich aus der Umarmung und strich Rika die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ich lass dich schon nicht hier bei diesen Irren allein zurück!" Beide wischten sich die Tränen ab und wandten sich zur Tür.

1 Woche später

"Wo sollen diese Blumen noch mal hin?" ein blonder Schopf lugte hinter einem Topf voll Blumen hervor und braune Augen blickten fragend zur Kasse hinüber. "Rechts neben die Tulpen, ich hab es dir vorhin sogar gezeigt!" Omi sah Amber kichernd an, deren Gesicht sich jetzt rot färbte. "Na, lass das mal den guten, alten Yohji machen!" er nahm ihr die Blumen ab und stellte sie an ihren Platz. "Meine kleine Lieblingsfloristin wird das schon noch lernen!" Er legte einen Arm um die Schulter des um zwei Köpfe kleineren Mädchens und lächelte sie charmant an. Was zum Ergebnis hatte, dass sich die Röte in ihrem Gesicht noch steigerte. "Hey, gleich haben wir Schichtwechsel, dann können wir ja ein Eis essen gehen, ich lad dich ein!" Yohji ging eindeutig auf Baggerkurs und setzte seinen Playboyblick auf.

"Okay!" "Gut, bis dann ich geh mal die Schlafmützen wecken, damit wir dann auch pünktlich weg können!" Auf dem Weg nach oben lief er Aya über den Weg und warf ihm ein fröhliches Grinsen entgegen. "Morgen!" er stiefelte weiter und bog oben Richtung Schlafzimmer ab. "Muss er so verdammt gut drauf sein?" mit diesen Worten verschwand Aya im Lager. Omi stand achselzuckend an der Theke.

"Aufstehen, Frühstück!" Yohji riss die erste Tür auf und drinnen die Vorhänge. Als ihm ein schlaftrunkener Ken etwas unverständliches entgegenmotze zog er ihm kurzerhand die Decke weg und schmiss sie auf den Boden. "Frühstück, du Penner!" Er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Plötzlich sprang Ken aus dem Bett "Frühstück! Echt?" "Nein, aber deine Schicht fängt in einer Viertel Stunde an." Yohji konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Ken stand mit zerstrubbelten Haaren, verpennten Augen und zerknitterten Boxershorts neben seinem Bett und blickte ihn verdattert an sabber.Draußen hörte man plötzlich eine Tür knallen und jemanden laut gähnen. Yohji sah auf seine Uhr. "Sehr pünktlich, Rika!" Er grinste. Blitzartig war der müde Ausdruck aus Kens Gesicht verschwunden und er riss ein paar Sachen aus seinem Schrank, während man außen jemanden hastig über den Flur tappen hörte.

Während die Schritte draußen schneller wurden suchte Ken verzweifelt sein T-Shirt. Als er es endlich unter seinem Bett hervorgezogen hatte, rannte er auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Kurz darauf hörte man ihn fluchen. Yohji grinste wieder, seit die Mädchen hier waren, war hier richtig was los. Vor allem hat sich sehr schnell ein normaler Tagesablauf eingebürgert und die Mädchen hatten sich schnell integriert. Der einzige Nachteil war das Bad, wie Ken gerade wieder schmerzlich festgestellt hatte. Vor einer halben Stunde lief da gar nichts.

Als Rika die Küche betrat sah ihr ein beleidigter Ken entgegen. "Noch hier?" Rika versuchte seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu übersehen als sie die Frage stellte. "Aya und Omi haben den Anfang unserer Schicht übernommen. Amber ist gerade mit Yohji weggegangen falls du sie suchen solltest." Er nahm zwei Müslischüsseln aus dem Schrank und drückte ihr eine in die Hand. "Milch steht schon auf dem Tisch, Cornflakes bring ich gleich mit." Den patzigen Unterton konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. "Ok. Danke." schnell verkrümelte sie sich auf ihren Platz am Esstisch. Während des Frühstücks sprach keiner ein Wort. "Ich geh jetzt erst mal ins Bad und dann lösen wir Omi und Aya ab." Immer noch in Boxershorts verließ Ken die Küche. "Und ich...?" sie sah skeptisch auf den riesigen Geschirrstapel der auf der Anrichte aufgetürmt war. "...spüle ab..." voller Elan mehr oder weniger und einem mürrischen Blick auf die kaputte Geschirrspülmaschine, griff sie zum Schwamm und ließ Wasser in das Spülbecken fließen. Die Welt ist so ungerecht.

Lautes Getuschel kam ihr entgegen als Rika wenige Minuten später, dicht gefolgt von einem wieder gut gelaunten und frisch geduschten Ken, die Treppen in den Verkaufsraum hinabstieg. Yohji hatte gerade Arm in Arm mit Amber den Blumenladen betreten und machte keinen Hehl daraus, das er die junge Blondine anziehend fand. Grinsend zog er sie hinter sich an Ken und Rika vorbei hinauf in die Wohnung. Die beiden schauten ihm verdattert hinterher und Rika sprach aus was wohl alle dachten „Wie jetzt?" sie wird doch nicht auf diesen Typen reinfallen? „Eifersüchtig?" Ken wuschelte ihr durch die Haare und holte sie so aus ihren Gedanken, während er sich an ihr vorbei nach unten drängte. „Du spinnst doch!" drohend hob sie ihre Faust und sprang die letzten Treppen hinunter. „Der Betroffene leugnet!" kicherte Omi. „Ach ihr seid doch alle..." ohne einen weiteren Kommentar stellte sie sich hinter die Kasse und funkelte Omi an. „Ich geh dann mal lieber!" lachend drängte sich der Junge durch einen Pulk von Mädchen.

Aya drückte ihr den Schlüssel für die Kasse in die Hand und murmelte, dass er seine Schwester besuchen gehe. Kaum waren alle Jungs aus dem Raum, trat Stille ein und alle starrten zu Rika. Hilft mir jemand? Einige blickten böse, andere eifersüchtig auf das junge Mädchen das jetzt verloren hinter der Kasse stand. „Wer nichts kauft, kann bitte gehen!" Überrascht drehte sie sich um. Ken stand hinter ihr und deutete auf die Tür. „Wir haben genug Arbeit und ihr steht nur im Weg herum." Einige drehten sich und gingen hinaus, es war ja eh nicht viel zu sehen. Andere schnappten sich einige Blumen und umstürmten Ken der sich genervt durch die Haare fuhr. So weit zu seinem Plan hier Ruhe einkehren zu lassen.

Gelangweilt saß Omi vor dem Fernseher und zappte durch die Programme. Es konnte ja nicht sein, das wirklich kein schöner Film kam. In sein Zimmer wollte er nicht, denn da musste er an Yohjis vorbei und aus dem kamen eindeutige Geräusche. Okay, der Ältere hatte schon öfter eine Frau mit in sein Zimmer genommen, die er nur ausgenutzt hatte. Diesmal war es seiner Meinung nicht anders, Obwohl es von Ambers Seite auch nicht besonders ernst rüberkam, aber dies war jemand aus ihrem Team. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm gar nicht. Wütend schmiss er die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch. „Nanana, so gut gelaunt." Neben ihm ließ sich jemand auf die Couch fallen. „Yohji ist oben mit Amber oder?" bohrte Ken nach und bekam als Antwort nur ein verächtliches Schnaufen. „Das ist es also."

„Was ist was?" Rika kam aus der Küche und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite von Omi auf die Couch plumpsen, öffnete ihre Cola und legte ihre Beine auf den Tisch. „Nichts." Der hellhaarige verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. „Omi ist verliebt." Meinte Ken nur beiläufig und angelte nach der Fernbedienung. Omi sank förmlich in sich zusammen. „Aha. In wen denn?" Rika wandte ihren Blick nicht vom Bildschirm ab, auf dem gerade ein kleines Kind mit seinem Spielzeugtelefon spielte. Vielleicht kennt ihr die Werbung von MC Donalds in der das kleine Mädchen versucht am Ende seinen kleinen Bruder umzutauschen? Faszinierend.„In niemanden." Omi nestelte an seinem Pulli herum. „Amber!" Ken griff in die Tüte Kartoffelchips die am Tisch stand und stopfte sich ein paar in den Mund. „Interessant. Gib mir bitte auch welche." Die Tüte wechselte über Omi den Besitzer, der rot angelaufen war und sich am liebsten in einem Loch versteckt hätte. Wie konnten die beiden auch seelenruhig über dieses Thema reden und dabei Chips essen und fernsehen? „Hast du es ihr schon gesagt? Du solltest ihr Blumen schenken, obwohl, ..nein die sieht sie ja jeden Tag." Nuschelte Rika, während einige feuchte Chipsbrösel nach außen drangen. „Wie wäre es mit Schokolade?" Ken starrte weiter auf die Mattscheibe. „Nein, sie hat diesen Schlankheitstick." Wieder wechselte die Tüte den Besitzer. „Oh! Hast du gehört Omi?" Ken nahm die Tüte in Empfang und sah seinen Freund an. Dieser stand schweigend auf und stampfte hinaus aus dem Zimmer, zwei verständnislos dreinblickende Teamkollegen hinter sich lassend.

„Was hat er?" Rikas Blick wanderte zu Ken. „Keine Ahnung, was machen wir jetzt?" beide sahen sich ratlos an. „Wir könnten uns gegenseitig unterhalten." Rika hatte ihren Blick wieder auf den Bildschirm geheftet, da sie keine Antwort erwartete. „Wir könnten auch in mein Zimmer gehen." Meinte Ken beiläufig. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Rika zu Ken und wandte ihm schließlich ihr Gesicht zu. Ken grinste sie an als er ihren empörten Blick sah. „Das war doch nur ein Witz!" „Haha, wie habe ich gelacht! Ich kann auch witzig sein." Meinte sie ironisch und griff sich ein Kissen, das dann auch wohlgezielt in Kens Gesicht landete. „Na warte!" drohend holte Ken mit dem Kissen aus und warf es zurück.

Nach kurzer Zeit war eine wilde Kissenschlacht entbrannt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Die Coladose hatte sich auslaufend auf den Boden gerollt und die Chipstüte wurde als Wurfmaterial missbraucht. Gerade als sich Ken auf Rika stürzte und ihr ein Kissen aus der Hand riss konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie jemand das Zimmer betrat. „Stör ich?" In seiner Bewegung innehaltend blickte Ken Aya an, der am Türrahmen stand und die Situation zweifelnd begutachtete.

Gut da lag Ken auf Rika auf dem Sofa, na ja diese Sach´lage´ konnte man ja auch falsch verstehen. „Äh, nein du störst nicht." Meinte Rika nur verlegen und bedeutete Ken von ihr runterzugehen, der plötzlich rot anlief und sich schnell auf die andere Seite des Sofas verkrümelte. „Es war nicht das nach was es ausgesehen hat." Rika sammelte die Coladose vom Boden auf und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand durch die Haare, deren Gummibänder sich gelöst hatten und welche ihr jetzt ins Gesicht hingen. „Ich habe nichts gesehen." Meinte Aya nur seelenruhig, zog seinen Mantel aus und verließ das Zimmer wieder. „Da gab es auch nichts zu sehen!" rief Ken ihm nach und fluchte noch leise, als er die Chips auf dem Boden erblickte.


	3. Sorgen

Zwei Tage später

Sorgen 

„Was ist denn los?" Omi sah Manx erschrocken an, als diese ihnen mitteilte ein ernstes Gespräch führen zu müssen. „Wir haben geheime Dateien im Chitara Schulcomputer gefunden." Die junge Frau setzte sich und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. „Gefunden?" Yohji sah sie zweifelnd an. „Gut, wir haben danach gesucht. Aber das spielt keine Rolle." Sie stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte bevor sie weiter redete. „Das Internat wird von Takatori inoffiziell gesponsert. Monatlich wird eine große Summe auf das Schulkonto gebucht. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund warum wir alles genauer unter die Lupe genommen haben. Es werden nämlich nur Mädchen aufgenommen, die von ihren Eltern in irgendeiner Weise verstoßen wurden." „Wenn sie verschwinden, fragt keiner nach ihnen, habe ich Recht?" Yohji zog an seiner Zigarette und sah Manx an. „Genau, manche sind sogar froh, wenn ihnen ihre Kinder nicht mehr auf der Tasche liegen." die junge Frau sah sich kurz um. "Wo sind Amber und Rika?" „Sie sind in ihrem Zimmer." Aya sprach ruhig, während sich die anderen verunsichert anblickten. Manx nickte kurz und fuhr fort. „Wir haben nämlich herausgefunden, dass Takatori unter der Schule ein Labor betreibt. Erzählt den beiden bitte nichts davon. Die Schulleitung stellt die Schülerinnen für Versuche zur Verfügung, kassiert dafür noch mehr Geld. Die Mädchen verschwinden oder sterben ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen für eine tödliche Krankheit. Wir sind über einige Akten gestolpert die euch sicherlich interessieren." Ihre Stimme klang ernst als sie in die Runde blickte. Ken stütze seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab und fuhr sich über seinen Nasenrücken und dann durch die Haare, ein deutliches Zeichen für die Anspannung des Jungen. „Von wem?" Es war eigentlich nicht nötig zu fragen, aber die Ungewissheit nagte an seinen Nerven. Manx seufzte kurz. „Amber und Rika gehörten zu einer zehnköpfigen Versuchsgruppe, von der nur noch drei am Leben sind. Wir wissen nichts genaues. Rikas Akte war unvollständig. Wöchentliche Termine, Medikamente, mehr nicht. Aber Amber, es ist ein Wunder dass sie noch lebt!"

„Was läuft jetzt eigentlich zwischen dir und Yohji?" Rika musterte ihre Freundin interessiert und folgte ihr auf ihrem Weg durch das Zimmer. „Nichts!" Nach und nach landeten einige Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden, die vorher aus dem Kleiderschrank gezogen wurden. „Nichts? Dafür machst du aber einen großen Aufwand!" Seufzend setzte sich Rika auf eines der Betten die im Gästezimmer standen. Hoffentlich hat sie sich nicht in ihn verliebt. Er ist ja sehr nett, aber er ist ein Weiberheld. Das kann nicht gut gehen. Schweigend wühlte Amber weiter in ihrem Kleiderschrank herum bis sie sich zu Rika umdrehte und diese ratlos ansah. „Wenn,... ich meine wirklich nur WENN, also wenn etwas zwischen uns wäre, wäre es auch ganz alleine meine Sache und ich hätte nicht die Verpflichtung dir etwas zu sagen!" Ein leiser Seufzer brach die aufkommende Stille zwischen ihnen. „Doch hast du, wir sind beste Freundinnen, wir erzählen uns doch sonst auch alles." Ein wenig enttäuscht von der Einstellung von Amber stand Rika wieder auf und hob eines der Oberteile vom Boden auf. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber es gibt wirklich nichts wichtiges zu erzählen. Wir sind nicht zusammen." Amber lächelte sie an. „Sonst würde ich es dir erzählen." „Ihr seid also nicht zusammen aber du machst dich so hübsch für ihn?" ihr Gegenüber zuckte nur mit den Achseln und schüttelte den Kopf als ob sie nicht wüsste was das hier eigentlich für einen Sinn haben sollte. „Du würdest es nicht verstehen." Etwas verlegen ließ die Blondine ihren Blick an den Vorhängen hinab zum Boden gleiten. „Oh, ihr habt nur, ähm, ... du schläfst mit ihm?" Ertappt drehte sich Amber um und zupfte an ihrem Top herum. „Wie gesagt es ist nichts ernstes, ich weiß es und er weiß es auch. Außerdem hat er so viele Freundinnen, da hätte ich gar keine Chance etwas festes mit ihm aufzubauen. Ferner sind wir Kollegen, da läuft so etwas nicht." Das traurige Glitzern ihrer Augen entging Rika nicht als sich Amber wieder zu ihr drehte und sie gespielt freundlich anlächelte. „Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, lass dir nicht wehtun!" Rika sah ihre Freundin noch einmal ernst an bevor sie das Thema wechselte.

„Du bist zu langsam!" zum wiederholten Male landete der mit Schaumstoff gepolsterte Stock in ihre Kniekehle und sie stürzte zu Boden. „Ja, ich weiß." Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ sich Amber auf die Matten gleiten und atmete beschwerlich. Jeder Knochen schmerzte. „Oder du bist zu schnell!" kicherte Rika und schlug Ken neckend in die Seite. „Nein, daran kann es nicht liegen!" äußerte sich Omi und ging gleich darauf lachend in Deckung. „Ihr beide stört mit euren Kommentaren. Außerdem, könnte Rika Schießtraining gebrauchen Omi!" wieder in Kampfposition stehend konnte Ken sehen wie Rikas Gesicht sich zu einer Grimasse verzog und musste lächeln .

„Ok. Komm Rika!" Hinter einem fröhlich grinsenden Omi verließ sie grummelnd das Zimmer. Schießtraining. Das bedeutete wieder in den Zeckenverseuchten Wald zu gehen. Sie hatte nicht wirklich etwas gegen die Natur draußen, aber von jedem Außentraining hatte sie bisher mindestens 2 dieser ekligen Viecher mitgebracht. Zudem schoss sie miserabel und Omi kannte da keine Gnade mit ihr. Seufzend stieg sie zu Yohji ins Auto, der sich bereiterklärt hatte sie beide zu fahren.

„So geht das nicht!" kopfschüttelnd stand Omi am Rand der Lichtung. „Du hältst den Bogen falsch!" Seufzend trat er neben Rika und erklärte ihr zum x-ten mal die richtige Haltung. „Ich kann das nicht. Außerdem werde ich wohl nie mit einem Bogen schießen müssen, oder?" Omi musste lachen als Rika ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Du sollst nur Disziplin lernen, na ja und eben zielen!" er reichte ihr einen neuen Pfeil und grinste noch einmal. Plötzlich sprang Yohji vor das Ziel und deutete auf den Ring in der Mitte. „Guck mal Rika. Da musst du hinschießen. Da schau in das Runde hier!" er fuhr die Linie mit dem Finger nach und brach in Lachen aus. „Ist doch ganz einfach!" Rika zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und wollte gerade etwas entgegnen als Omi ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm legte. „Lass dich von ihm nicht stören!" „Ok." Sie zuckte noch kurz mit den Achseln, legte an und schoss.

„Hey pass doch auf!" das aufgeregte Gezeter von Yohji und Omis Lachen hallten über die ganze Lichtung als der Pfeil nur wenige Zentimeter von Yohjis Kopf entfernt die Scheibe traf.

Am nächsten Tag

„Hey Omi wir brauchen neue Tulpen die reichen für morgen nicht mehr. Kannst du es einrichten das morgen neue geliefert werden?" Fragend lehnte sich Rika über die Theke und sah Omi an, der konzentriert einige Geldscheine aus der Kasse nahm. „Was machst du da?" interessiert beugte sich Rika noch weiter über die Theke und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. „Geld aus der Kasse nehmen." „Das seh ich auch, aber was hast du damit vor." Die Neugier stand ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Euch euer erstes Gehalt zahlen." Jubelnd stieß sich Rika vom Tresen ab und rannte um diesen herum um Omi um den Hals zu fallen. „Cool, danke." Fröhlich mit den Geldscheinen herumwedelnd wirbelte Rika durch den Laden. „Amber gehst du mit einkaufen? Wir haben gerade unser erstes Gehalt bekommen." Da sie keine Antwort von ihrer Freundin bekam, beschloss sie einen Blick in das Blumenlager zu werfen.

Als Omi den entsetzten Schrei von Rika vernahm, hechtete er durch den Verkaufsraum nach hinten. Entsetzt blieb er in der Tür stehen und blickte auf das junge Mädchen hinab, das verzweifelt neben ihrer Freundin kniete und ihn anstarrte.

„Ken! Ruf sofort den Arzt an. Los! KEN!" Der Junge stürmte nach oben während er immer wieder den Namen des älteren rief, bis dieser ihm schließlich entgegenkam.

„Es ist nichts schlimmes. Wir konnten nichts feststellen. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur ein Versagen des Kreislaufes, welches durch zuviel Stress hervorgerufen wurde. Zur Beobachtung sollte sie bis morgen früh hier im Krankenhaus bleiben. Danach kann sie wieder nach Hause." Mit ruhiger Stimme sprach der Arzt nun schon seit einer Viertel Stunde auf sie ein, das sie nichts gefunden hätten und lehnte strikt eine nähere Untersuchung ab. „Na gut, wenn sie es für richtig halten." Yohji schien als erster von ihnen wieder vernünftig zu werden, während den anderen noch der Schock in den Gliedern steckte. „Amber geht das für dich in Ordnung, dann gehen wir nach Hause?" Er sah zum Bett hinüber in dem Amber lag. Das Neonlicht, die weißen Wände und die weiße Bettwäsche ließen ihr Gesicht fahl wirken. Sie sah erschöpft aus und fast wirkte es so als wäre sie über ein bisschen Ruhe sehr glücklich. Ein kurzes nicken war das einzige was sie im Moment von sich geben konnte. Rika trat noch kurz an das Bett heran und nahm Ambers Hand. „Es wird schon wieder, Maus. Morgen kommen wir wieder her und holen dich ab. Bis dahin ruhst du dich schön aus und genießt die Ruhe ein bisschen." Ein schwaches Lächeln und ein Wort zum Abschied, mehr brachte Amber in ihrer Situation nicht mehr zustande.

Der Umzug vom Krankenhausbett auf das gemütliche Sofa vor dem Fernseher, war Amber nicht wirklich schwergefallen. Der zusätzlich von Aya verordnete Urlaub wurde auch dankbar angenommen. Während die anderen ihr hin und wieder während ihren freien Stunden Gesellschaft leisteten, überkam sie doch ab und zu ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eine Großbestellung hielt das Team schon seit zwei Tagen auf Trab und sie hätten ihre Hilfe gut gebrauchen können. Doch ohne die Medikamente die sie von Manx bekommen hatte, konnte sie sich nicht einmal fünf Minuten auf den Beinen halten. So konnte sie ihren Freunden keine Hilfe sein. Also versuchte sie so gut es ging ihre Schmerzen zu vergessen und so den anderen keinen Grund zur Sorge zu geben. Nach Außen wirkte sie fröhlich und guter Dinge bald wieder auf den Beinen zu sein. Aber in ihrem Inneren zweifelte sie an ihrer Genesung. Etwas in ihrem Körper veränderte sich und ließ sich auch durch die Medikamente nicht aufhalten. Machte es nur erträglich.

„Na, was macht meine Lieblings Bettlegerin?" das erschrockene Gesicht von Amber ließ Rika zu dem Schluss kommen, dass diese in Gedanken war. Musternd wanderte ihr Blick über das Gesicht der anderen, die sie fragend ansah. Das Lächeln das um ihre Lippen spielte wirkte aufgesetzt und unter ihren Augen konnte man dunkle Schatten erkennen. „Vielleicht bist du aber auch eine Sofalegerin." Das braunhaarige Mädchen deutete auf die Couch unter ihnen und kicherte leise. Nach einem weiteren einschätzenden Blick schob Rika die Erscheinung ihrer Freundin auf die Medikamente. „Ich dachte ich leiste dir kurz Gesellschaft. Aya hat mir eine viertel Stunde Pause gegeben." „Hast wohl besonders gute Arbeit geleistet? Obwohl ich mir das bei dir nicht vorstellen kann." Der Ausdruck in Ambers Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe einen Teil der Lieferung versaut und jetzt ist das betreten des Ladens für mich tabu." Große, ungläubige Augen blickten sie an. „Echt?" „Nein." Kicherte Rika und zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper. „Ich sollte nach dir sehen, damit du nicht vor Langeweile umkommst oder ob du etwas brauchst."

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn von seinem Buch aufschauen. „Ja, herein!" Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Rika steckte ihren Kopf hindurch. „Hi! Stör ich?" Sie deutete auf das Buch in Kens Hand. Der schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte es auf seinen Nachttisch. „Komm ruhig rein." Er lächelte sie freundlich an und bedeutete ihr neben ihm auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen. „Ist was passiert?" fragte er sie als sie keine Anstalten machte ihm den Grund zu nennen, wegen dem sie zu ihm gekommen war. „Ich mache mir Sorgen!" Sie ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett sinken und zog eines der Kissen zu sich. „Weswegen?" fragte Ken vorsichtig. „Amber." Rika seufzte leise und dreht sich dann zu Ken herum. „Sie sieht so unglücklich aus. Ich glaube ihr geht es schlechter als wir alle glauben und als es uns die Ärzte sagen." Sie zog das Kissen vor ihren Körper und umklammerte es fest mit ihren Armen. „Sie tut so als ob es ihr gut geht, aber ich Lächeln ist nur noch selten echt. Meistens sitzt sie nur da und starrt in die Gegend." In ihren Augen glitzerte es verdächtig. „Ich habe Angst Ken, Angst sie zu verlieren!" Langsam fanden Tränen ihren Weg die Wangen hinunter. Ken zog das Mädchen vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. „Hey. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben!" er lächelte aufmunternd und wischte einige der Tränen weg. „Sie ist bestimmt nur ein wenig gestresst. Das harte Training, die Umstellung die ihr in den letzten Wochen machen musstet, die Arbeit im Laden, das alles hat sie eben ein bisschen mitgenommen. Aber ich bin mir sicher das sie bald wieder fit ist, schließlich lässt sie sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen!" Rika schniefte noch einmal leise. „Sicher?" Er nickte und sie kuschelte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. „Du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen ist alles wieder gut!" Er fuhr ihr tröstend über den Rücken. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten, in denen Ken ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte. Sie seufzte erneut. „Ken...ich hab dich lieb." Sie lächelte und schloss ihre Augen als er ihr über ihre Haare strich. Nach einer Weile war sie eingeschlafen und Ken legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. „Ich dich auch. Vermutlich mehr als gut für uns ist." Als er sie zugedeckt hatte fuhr er ihr kurz über die Wange und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Eine Woche später

„Und du meinst wirklich das es dir schon wieder besser geht?" „Du kannst selber stehen, ja? Soll ich dich wirklich loslassen?" „Sollen wir vielleicht doch noch einen Arzt herbestellen der dich noch einmal durchcheckt bevor du hier wieder durch die Gegend rennst?"

Eigentlich hatte Amber nur versucht wieder etwas Selbstständigkeit zu zeigen und war zu den anderen hinunter in den Laden gegangen, als sie diesen öffnen wollten. Kaum war sie im Raum erschienen waren Ken, Omi und Rika auf sie zugestürzt.

„Mir geht es wieder gut. Ken lass mich bitte los. Ich kann auch alleine stehen!" fast ein wenig beleidigt reagierte Amber auf die Hilfsbereitschaft der anderen und wehrte alle Hilfsangebote energisch ab. „Ich bin wieder voll da. Wirklich. Außerdem ist doch bestimmt viel Arbeit liegen geblieben und mit dem Training bin ich auch im Rückstand. Es wird also allmählich Zeit das ich wieder aktiv werde!"

"Ich bin so froh das es dir wieder gut geht!" Strahlend stocherte Rika in ihrem Eisbecher herum während Amber sich bereits ihren zweiten bestellte. "Glaub mir, ich erst recht. Obwohl es auch sein gutes hatte." fragend wurde sie von ihrem Gegenüber gemustert. "Ihr habt euch alle rührend um mich gekümmert. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!" Sie begann zu lachen als sie den mürrischen Ausdruck auf Rikas Gesicht sah. "Jaja, als ob wir das freiwillig gemacht hätten." Rika lächelte verschmitzt. "Jetzt bin ich ja wieder in Ordnung. Aber eins interessiert mich doch." sie legte ihren Löffel auf die Seite bevor sie fortfuhr. "Was läuft zwischen dir und Ken?"


	4. Tod

Wenige Tage später

Tod

„Da es euer erster Auftrag ist, werdet ihr euch im Hintergrund halten. Ihr werdet keine Alleingänge unternehmen." Mit einem letzten mahnenden Blick drehte sich Manx wieder zu allen um. Ken schmiss sich neben Rika auf die Couch und drängte die Motzende ein Stück auf die Seite, während er spaßig etwas wie ´nicht mehr so viel Chips´ murmelte. „Es handelt sich um eine Autoschieberbande. Es sind ungefähr 8 Leute, die sich in einer Fabrik eingerichtet haben und auch von dort die Autos weiterverkaufen. Sie spritzen sie um, fälschen Papiere und Nummernschilder. Tuning gehört bei ihnen teilweise schon zum Standard. Die meisten Autos waren nicht wieder zu erkennen. Die Teile dazu sind ebenfalls gestohlen. Ihre Technik ist perfekt. Sie stehlen und verkaufen, ohne das es den Behören auffällt. Wenn es doch ans Licht kommt, werden die Beamten geschmiert oder aus dem Weg geräumt. Sie haben weder Wachposten, noch sonstige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, da sie denken das ihnen niemand zu nahe kommen wird. Ihr werdet da reingehen und die Verbrecher hochgehen lassen. Hier sind die Pläne." Zwei Papierrollen landeten mit einem dumpfen Ton auf dem Tisch und Manx schloss ihre Tasche wieder. „Es ist ein komplexer Bau. Zwei Stöcke die jeweils nur über ein Treppenhaus und einen Lastenaufzug erreichbar sind. Sollte etwas schief gehen, wisst ihr was passiert!" Sie drehte sich um und verließ die Gruppe. „Wow, die hat ja eine schlechte Laune wie Ken, wenn er Hunger hat!" Yohji grinste den braunhaarigen verheißungsvoll an. Mit einigen weiteren Kommentaren über seine Teamkameraden hatte er eine hitzige Debatte angefangen, die durch laute Lacher unterbrochen wurde. Alle scherzten und machten Witze über die Eigenheiten ihres Gegenübers. Nur Amber hatte das Zimmer unbemerkt verlassen und sank, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, am Türpfosten zu Boden.

Sie hatten sich in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Aya und Yohji wollten den zweiten Stock durchsuchen. Ken und Omi durchkämmten das erste Geschoss, während Amber und Rika am Eingang Wache schoben und jede Veränderung über die Funkgeräte weitergeben sollten. Bis jetzt war alles ruhig gewesen.

Der Mond schien hell vom dunklen Himmel. Die Gebäude warfen lange Schatten und es kühlte ein wenig ab. Konzentriert hielten sie Augen und Ohren offen. Als es jedoch im Inneren der Halle zu poltern begann, öffneten sie kurzentschlossen die Tür und traten ein. Nicht noch einmal wollten sie wegen einer Falschmeldung durch eine Katze die Jungs aufschrecken, wie sie es schon ein paar mal getan hatten. Drinnen war es heller als draußen. Vereinzelt brannten Lampen. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte hier drinnen noch kein Licht gebrannt, da waren sie sich sicher. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen doch Bescheid sagen?" Rika lief hinter Amber, die mutig durch die Halle stapfte. „Du kannst ja hier bleiben, wenn du Angst hast!" „Gute Idee, ich lass dich alleine in die Arme dieser Irren laufen!"

Rikas empörtes Gemurmel ließ Amber lächeln. Sie kannte ihre Freundin seit diese auf die Schule gewechselt hatte. Sie hatte sich sofort mit ihr gut verstanden und war nur noch mit ihr zusammen gewesen. Auch wenn diese den Leichtsinn ihrer Freundin nicht einsehen konnte, würde ihre Freundin sie nicht alleine lassen. Dass wusste sie und das gab ihr Mut und Kraft.

Als es hinter einigen Kisten noch ein weiteres Mal laut schepperte drückten sich die beiden in den Schatten einiger Transportcontainer. „Du bleibst hier, ok! Ich geh nur mal schnell zu den Kästen da drüben und schau mal nach. Wenn was passiert rufst du sofort nach den Jungs, bleibst aber hier in Sicherheit, ok?" Obwohl sie die kleinere der beiden war, strotzte das junge Mädchen vor Selbstbewusstsein. Als sie sich von Rika entfernte bekam diese ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und sah ihrer Freundin wehmütig nach.

„Siberian? Hier ist alles sauber!" Yohji tönte fröhlich durch den Lautsprecher an Kens Gürtel als er sich meldete. _„Hier auch. Ich denke wir können wieder gehen. Vielleicht haben die ihren Standort gewechselt." _Als Omi gähnte hielt er das Gerät von sich weg, damit Yohji ihn nicht mit seiner Müdigkeit aufzog.

„Ihr werdet euch im Moment nicht vom Fleck rühren!" Die Stimme kam ihnen bekannt vor, selbst Omi, der sie nur verschwommen durch das Comgerät hörte. Als sich Yohji und Aya umdrehten blickten sie in das ernste Gesicht von Manx. Ihre Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht, das müde und eingefallen wirkte. „Was ist los?" „Ihr könnt jetzt nicht nach unten gehen. Sag es den anderen auch Aya. Sie sollen an ihrem Platz bleiben." Ihre Stimme klang kühl. **„**_Was ist bei euch los?"_ „Wir sollen uns nicht von unserer jetzigen Position wegbewegen." _„Warum? Was ist los?"_ Yohji blickte Manx fragend an. „Ihr werdet sagen, dass es ein Unfall war!" Ihre Stimme war ohne jede Emotion gewesen und ihr Blick ruhte auf einem entfernten Punkt.

Zur selben Zeit

„Amber!" Wie erstarrt stand Rika da, als der Mann seine Waffe auf ihre Freundin

richtete. Amber kam rückwärts von den Kisten zurück und stand jetzt mitten in der Halle. Rika wollte zu ihr laufen und ihr helfen aber ihre Füße reagierten nicht.

„Nein," leise formten ihre Lippen dieses Wort immer wieder als sie mehrere Schüsse hörte und kurz darauf den Schrei des Mädchens, der in der Halle wiederhallte. Wie durch einen Schleier nahm sie wahr, dass sie losrannte, den Abstand schnell verringerte. Heiße Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinunter als sie neben Amber auf den Boden glitt und ihren Körper in ihre Arme schloss. „Du hast gelogen!" flüsterte Rika mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Du hast gelogen!" Sie wurde immer leiser und fuhr mit ihrer Hand zärtlich durch blondes Haar. „Du wolltest bei mir bleiben, mich nicht alleine lassen!" „Hey..." schmerzverzerrte Augen blickten zu Rika auf und versuchten die ihren zu erhaschen. Sie hielt inne als sie die schwache Stimme vernahm und schluchzte leise auf. „Glaub mir, so ist es besser!"

Ambers Körper wurde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt, Blut rann von ihren Mundwinkeln, die sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln verzogen. Sie wollte Rika so gern in den Arm nehmen, sie trösten, ihr sagen dass es ihr da oben bestimmt besser ginge. Doch sie fühlte sich zu schwach, außerdem verbreitete sich ein brennender Schmerz in ihrem Körper. Sie konnte spüren, wie Rikas Tränen auf ihre Wangen tropften und sich mit ihren eigenen vermischten. „Ich ... hab ... dich lieb." Ihre Kraft ließ nach und ihr Kopf kippte auf die Seite weg, ihre Lungen schmerzten und lechzten nach Ruhe. Es wurde dunkel und irgendwie war ihr warm ums Herz. Weit entfernt konnte sie Rikas verzweifelte Schreie hören, sie solle zurückkommen. Sie konnte nicht, wollte nicht. Es war so schön. So friedlich.

„NEIN!" schreiend brach Rika über dem toten Körper ihrer Freundin zusammen und wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Sie hörte nicht wie die anderen eintrafen und Omi einen entsetzten Schrei ausstieß. Erst als ein energischer Druck auf ihre Schulter Schmerz auslöste, richtete sie sich auf und blickte in die gehetzten Augen ihrer Teammitglieder. „Es sind einfach zu viele, es ist schief gelaufen. Los, wir müssen hier schnell weg!" die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. Weg? Sie sollte Amber hier ganz alleine lassen? So viele Gedanken auf einmal kreisten in ihrem Kopf.

Kens Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen, als er sich zu ihr hinabbückte und sie auf die Beine stellen wollte. Es war alles zu viel für sie. Als sie ihren Kopf leicht hob begann sich die Decke des Gebäudes zu drehen und dunkler zu werden. „Verdammt. Sie wird ohnmächtig." Ken sah sie verzweifelt an. „Mädchen, bleib da, mach nicht schlapp!" Yohji zog sie zu sich und schüttelte sie leicht. „Los, wir müssen hier weg." Omi deutete auf die Tür hinter ihnen, durch welche gerade ein halbes Dutzend bewaffneter Männer rannten und auf sie anlegten.

Sie beschlossen sich zu trennen. Ken packte Rika am Arm und zog sie mit sich nach draußen. Sie rannten einige Gebäude entlang und bogen schließlich in eine kleine Gasse ein. Gerade als er sich in Sicherheit wägte, riss ein Schuss ihn zu Boden. Blut lief aus einer Wunde an seiner Schulter. Rika war von ihm mit zu Boden gerissen worden, sie konnte sehen wie Ken sich schmerzerfüllt auf die Seite rollte. Als ein Schatten auf sie beide zukam, versuchte er noch sich zwischen Rika und den Mann zu stellen, als dieser erneut anlegte.


	5. Verlust

Verlust

Das verhallende Geräusch eines Schusses ließ die anderen aufhorchen. Das erste was sie sahen, als sie die Stelle erreichten, war Blut. Ein Körper wand sich in seinem Blut, seine lauten Schmerzensschreie riefen eine Gänsehaut hervor. Eine andere Person zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sich diese dem Verblutenden näherte. Durch das Mondlicht konnte man sehen wie sie ihren Arm in Richtung des Verblutenden senkte und mit ihrer Waffe anlegte. „Viel Spass..." die Stimme klang kalt und war tränenerstickt. Ein zweite Kugel bohrte sich in den Körper. Ein letztes Zucken, ein letztes kurzes Aufstöhnen. „...in der Hölle!"

Das Klappern der Pistole, als sie zu Boden fiel, riss die anderen aus ihrer Starre. Omi rannte zu Ken um seinem Kameraden auf die Beine zu helfen. Unter Schmerzen stand er auf wackeligen Beinen. Yohji war mit wenigen Sätzen bei Rika angekommen, die neben der Leiche und ihrer Waffe zu Boden sank. Der Blonde ließ sich neben ihr nieder und nahm sie in seine Arme, als sie keine Reaktion zeigte. Nach einigen Sekunden griff sie nach ihrer Waffe und löste sich aus Yohjis Griff. „Können wir nach Hause gehen?" Ohne einen Blick auf ihre Freunde schlug sie den Weg zum Auto ein.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie." Flüsternd standen Ken und Yohji auf dem Flur. „Lass sie einfach ein wenig in Ruhe, sie braucht Zeit." „Sie hat sich eingeschlossen und antwortet nicht!" Die Angst um Rika sah man Ken an. Es war früh am Morgen, die anderen schliefen noch. Beide standen in Boxershorts auf dem Flur und diskutierten seit einigen Minuten ob sie alle aufwecken sollten. Ken hatte einen Verband um seinen Arm, der zum Glück nur von der Kugel gestriffen worden war. Sie waren alle erst nach Mitternacht nach Hause gekommen. Gleich als sie zu Hause waren hatten sie Amber als vermisst gemeldet. Daraufhin zog sich Rika in ihr Zimmer zurück und ließ keinen Ton mehr von sich hören, außer einiger leiser Schluchzer. „Sie hat ihre beste Freundin verloren und jemanden getötet. Lass sie einfach. Sie muss damit zurechtkommen. Für uns ist es leichter. Wir sind es gewöhnt Leute zu verlieren oder zu töten." Mit diesen Worten und einem herzhaften Gähnen steuerte Yohji sein Zimmer an. Nach einem letzten, sorgenvollen Blick entschied sich auch Ken dafür, ein wenig zu schlafen.

Sie traute sich nicht den Vorhang zu öffnen. Sicher schien die Sonne außen und tauchte alles in ihr warmes, helles Licht. Sie wollte nicht sehen wie die Menschen glücklich über die Straße liefen, sich plappernd vor den Geschäften trafen und zusammen ein Eis essen gingen, wie es an warmen Tagen üblich war. All das würde sie mit Amber nicht mehr tun können. Sie konnte sich noch gut an das Gespräch mit Amer im Cafe´ erinnern. Auf die Frage was zwischen ihr und Ken lief, hatte sie sich an ihrem Eis verschluckt. Sie wollte es Amber nicht erzählen, jetzt würde sie es nie erfahren. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf die Türe zu, ihr war übel. Als sie den Weg zum Bad einschlug, konnte sie aufgebrachte Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hören.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!" Yohji strich sich wütend die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während die anderen nur schweigend auf den Boden starrten. Sie konnten nicht glauben, was ihnen gerade mitgeteilt wurde. „Sag das bitte noch einmal!" in seiner Bewegung innehaltend sah Yohji Manx auffordernd an. „Wir haben den Auftrag gegeben sie zu töten!" die junge Frau hatte ihre Augen auf den Boden gerichtet weil sie den empörten und wütenden Blicken nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

„Es war ein Killer, von uns angeheuert." Rika konnte eindeutig Manx Stimme erkennen. Neugierig sah sie durch den offenen Türspalt und konnte die versammelte Gruppe sehen, wie sie niedergeschlagen auf dem Sofa saßen. Wieso war sie nicht hergeholt worden, wenn es um einen Auftrag ging?

„Ihr habt sie getötet!" Omi war aufgesprungen und hatte wütend seine Fäuste geballt. „Sie war zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen!" schrie Manx den Jungen an und fuhr etwas leiser fort. „Wir haben ihr damit einen Gefallen getan!"

Rikas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie das Gespräch verfolgte und sie schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf als sie am Türrahmen hinabrutschte und ihren Kopf leise schluchzend dagegen lehnte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was in dem Raum gesprochen wurde. Warum hatten sie ihre beste Freundin umgebracht? Bin ich auch ein mal zu nichts mehr nutze und werde auch so enden? Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und mit zittrigen Händen wischte sie sie aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Wieso...wieso habt ihr das getan?" verständnislos sprach Ken dass aus, was sie alle beschäftigt hatte. „Ihr erinnert euch an unser letztes Gespräch? Sie war eine der Versuchspersonen für das Projekt Soldier-NINE. Als sie Schmerzen bekam, ist sie zu unserem Arzt gegangen, der sie nochmals gründlich untersucht hat. Auf ihren Röntgenbildern war deutlich zu erkennen warum sie so große Schmerzen hatte. Eine Metalllegierung war um ihre Knochen angelagert. Das Material wurde von ihrem Körper nicht akzeptiert. Als der Abstoßungsprozess begann, zersplitterte es in kleine Teile und gelangte in ihre Blutbahn." Manx hielt inne und blickte die Jungs an. „Sie wurde langsam innerlich zerrissen. Als die Schmerzmittel nicht mehr anschlugen gab Perser den Auftrag sie aus dem Weg zu räumen." Einige Sekunden herrschte schweigen. Omi drückte eines der Sofakissen eng an sich. „Wer war es? Wer hat sie getötet?" Ken sah Yohji an als dieser die Frage stellte. „Das darf ich euch nicht sagen. Ihr würdet ihn umbringen." „Ihr habt auch Kens Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt!" meinte Omi empört. „Das war nicht beabsichtigt. Wir wussten zwar das die Autoschieber ihr Quartier dort hatten, dachten aber sie seien ´umgezogen´. Dabei haben sie sich nur unter das Gebäude zurückgezogen und wurden durch die Schüsse nach oben gelockt. Es tut mir leid." Die junge Frau wandte sich zur Wohnzimmertür und blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stehen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, vor allem um Amber. Sie war ein nettes Mädchen. Wir haben wirklich versucht ihr zu helfen!" Als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, stand Yohji auf und war noch einen kurzen Blick auf seine niedergeschlagenen Freunde, bevor er seiner Vorgesetzten folgte.

Yohji lief ihr nach und trat vor ihr in den Gang hinaus. „Rika!" entsetzt bemerkte er das junge Mädchen, welches mit verheultem Gesicht auf dem Boden saß. „Mörder. Ihr seid alle Mörder!" plötzlich sprang sie auf die Beine und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihr ins Schloss. Hastig wurde der Schlüssel umgedreht. Manx brach die plötzlich eingekehrte Stille. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe ihr könnt das mit ihr klären. Ich muss jetzt gehen." Sie bekam keine Antwort. Alle waren in Gedanken versunken.

„Rika! Mach jetzt sofort diese Tür auf!" die aufgebrachte Stimme von Yohji hallte bereits mehrere Minuten durch die ganze Wohnung. Selbst auf der Straße blickten einige Leute fragend zu dem Blumenladen hinüber. „Ihr seid Lügner!" „Mach jetzt sofort diese verdammte Tür auf!" Yohjis Stimme zitterte vor Wut. „Nein. Lass mich in Ruhe!" „Rika..." „Lass sie. Dann beruhigt sie sich vielleicht!" Omi legte dem Älteren beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und sprach leise. „Mir tut es auch weh das sie nicht mehr da ist!" „Denkt ihr vielleicht mir nicht?" schnauzte der Größere den Jungen an. „Verdammt." Fahrig strich er seine Haare nach hinten und sah dann Omi entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir leid. Ich glaube ich solle mich vielleicht ein wenig hinlegen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er den Gang hinunter und ging in sein Zimmer.

Am Abend

Wo ist dieses verdammte Ding? Weitere Hosen und T-shirts verließen wahllos geworfen den Schrank. Blödes Teil! Getragen hatte sie es seit Wochen nicht mehr. Ihr Blick wanderte suchend zu den beiden frisch bezogenen Betten und schließlich zum Schreibtisch. Darauf stand ein Bild, dass sie kurz anstarrte. Es zeigte sie und Amber während eines Discobesuchs. Kurzentschlossen wurde der andere Schrank aufgerissen und durchsucht. Nach wenigen Sekunden zog Rika ein tiefausgeschnittenes, rückenfreies, silberglänzendes Top und einen kurzen, schwarzen Mini heraus. Gefunden.

Ein letzter Kontrollblick in den Spiegel. Ein leichtes, zufriedenes Lächeln unter dunkelbraunen Locken hervor. Sie hatte lange gebraucht um ihren Haaren die lockige Form zu geben und ihr Make-up aufzutragen. Aber das Resultat gefiel ihr. Rika machte einige unsichere Schritte in den hohen Lederstiefeln, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Heute Nacht werde ich alles einfach vergessen. So leise wie möglich schlich sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ warf sie noch einen Blick auf das Bild auf dem Schreibtisch, das sie und Amber während einer Party zeigte. „Ich wusste dass wir die selbe Größe haben!"

Ein lautes Poltern riss Ken aus seinem Schlaf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm dass es vier Uhr am Morgen war. Wer machte da noch so einen Krach? Schnell stand er auf und streifte sich noch eine Jeans über seine Shorts, bevor er die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und hinaus lugte. Alles war noch dunkel, nur das Licht der vor dem Haus stehenden Straßenlaterne warf etwas Licht in den Gang. Ein weiteres Poltern ließ ihn die Türe ganz öffnen und hinaustreten. Jetzt konnte er den ganzen Gang überblicken und auch erkennen, was ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Yohji hatte mal wieder eine Frau mitgebracht, die er gerade gegen seine Tür drückte und heftig küsste. Nebenbei versuchte er die Türe aufzubekommen und fummelte am Griff herum. Anscheinend hatte er wieder zu viel getrunken. Er schwankte, als die Tür sich schließlich nach innen öffnete und er mit dem Mädchen eintrat. Ken kam die Silhouette bekannt vor, er tat es aber als Einbildung ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Er war nicht mehr müde. Vielleicht konnte er nach einer warmen Tasse Milch wieder etwas schlafen.

„Yohji!" Ken konnte den Namen seines Teamkameraden nur leise hören. Trotzdem erkannte er die Stimme sofort. „Dieser...!" Er sprintete zur Tür, riss sie auf und stürmte ins Zimmer. Dort fand er vor, was er befürchtet hatte. „Yohji, du Hirnloser Idiot! Lass sie los." Er riss den Älteren von dem Mädchen herunter und stellte erleichtert fest, dass beide noch angezogen waren. „Was solln das?" nuschelte der Blonde und hatte Mühe nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Werde du erst mal wieder nüchtern!" brüllte Ken wütend, griff nach dem Mädchen und zog sie hinter sich her. Draußen angekommen knallte er die Türe hinter sich zu.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen?" er klang besorgt als er in Rikas Gesicht blickte.

„Ken, mir ist schlecht!" er seufzte kurz. „Das habe ich mir gedacht!" er fuhr ihr kurz durch die Haare und half ihr dann zum Bad. „Gleich geht's dir wieder etwas besser." Grinste Ken als sie sich über die Toilette hängte und sich erbrach. Langsam ließ sie sich auf den blauen Läufer zurücksinken und starrte an die weiße Decke. „Ist das nicht irgendwie unbequem?" zwei braune Auge schoben sich in ihr Blickfeld. „Hmm." Kraftlos versuchte Rika sich wieder auf die Beine zu stellen, was ihr zwar gelang, aber ziemlich wackelig wirkte. „Du bist echt ziemlich voll." Meinte Ken und stützte sie, als sie sich auf den kurzen Weg zur Dusche machte. „War das Yohji?" sie konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und stellte sich angezogen in die Duschwanne. „Wart mal." Ken lächelte sie an und hob sie an der Hüfte wieder raus. „So geht das nicht!" er sprach leise, als ob die anderen ihn hören könnten. „Du willst doch wohl nicht in voller Montur duschen?" Rika sah ihn nur mit verklärtem Blick an. Ken seufzte leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie bewegte sich nicht, als er ihr das Top über den Kopf streifte und seine Arme um ihre Hüfte legte um den Reisverschluss des Rockes zu öffnen. Als dieser zu Boden glitt, ließ Ken seinen Blick über ihren Körper huschen. Er schloss kurz seine Augen und lächelte sie an.

„So geht's!" er schob sie wieder unter die Dusche und wollte das Bad verlassen, als Rika nach hinten an die Wand kippte und dann nach unten in die Wanne rutschte, wo sie hilflos sitzen blieb. „Löder Alohol!" nuschelte sie leise und langte sich an den Kopf bevor sie Ken ernst ansah. „Ken, sag Barbie sie soll das Karussell abstellen." Langsam glitten ihre Hände nach unten auf den Duschboden und ihre Augen folgten ihnen wie in Trance. Als ob sie etwas besonders interessantes wären.

Barbie? Ken schüttelte nur seinen Kopf als er das hörte. Eigentlich wollte er sich

umdrehen und gehen aber als er noch einmal zur Dusche sah, saß Rika hilflos auf dem Boden. Er seufzte kurz und ging dann wieder zur Dusche zurück. Mädchen!

Erschrocken sah Rika auf als zwei kalte Hände sich um ihren Körper legten und sie nach oben zogen. Bevor sie sich vom ersten Schrecken erholen konnte, prasselte kaltes Wasser auf sie hinab. Quiekend wollte sie aus der Dusche springen, wurde aber sanft gegen sie Wand gedrückt und dort festgehalten. „So kriegst du wieder einen klaren Kopf" flüsterte Ken an ihrem Ohr und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn. Kurz innehaltend blickte er Rika in die Augen, die ihn irritiert ansahen, bevor er ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren konnte. Was zum ...?

Ihre Zunge fuhr über seine Lippen, bis er diese öffnete und ihr Einlass gewährte und sie mit seiner empfing. Sie schmeckte nach Alkohol aber irgendwie süß. Sie ist betrunken! Er trennte sich von ihr und stieg wortlos aus der Dusche. „Was ist?" Rika schwankte ihm hinterher, das Wasser auf dem Boden verteilend. „Nichts!" Ken drehte sich von ihr weg. „Willst du mich nicht?" Er konnte ihre Verwirrung und Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme hören.

Doch ich will alles in ihm schrie geradezu danach, nach ihr. Er wollte sie küssen, berühren. Glücklich machen. Sehen wie sie es genoss wenn er sie berührte, vielleicht sogar mit ihr schlief. Vor allem als er sie jetzt ansah. In ihrer durchnässten Unterwäsche und mit den traurigen Augen, wirkte sie so verloren. Er wollte sie, da gab es keinen Zweifel. „Ken!" sie machte eine kurze Pause und die Stille war unangenehm. „Sogar Yohji...," Ken wusste sofort auf was sie anspielte. „Er schläft doch mit allem was weiblich ist und in sein Blickfeld kommt!" Wütend über die kurz vorher verhinderte Katastrophe ballte er seine Fäuste und drehte sich wieder zur Tür. „Ich gefalle dir nicht?" Sie spürte wie Tränen begannen ihre Wangen hinabzulaufen. Ken seufzte kurz. Warum musste sie jetzt damit anfangen? „Doch, du bist...verdammt, natürlich finde ich dich anziehend, von der ersten Minute an, will ich dich. Aber nicht so! Du würdest nicht damit glücklich sein." Er marschierte zur Tür und ließ sie im Bad zurück.

„Ken!" sicher hatte er sie noch gehört, als er die Tür zugeknallt hatte, aber er antwortete nicht. „Wieso?" Blind vor Tränen versuchte sie ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Mit zitternden Händen hob sie ihr Top vom Boden auf und unterdrückte einen lauten Schluchzer. Wieso will er mich nicht lieben? Barfuss tappte sie durch das Badezimmer und steuerte ihren Rock an. Es gab ein kurzes quietschendes Geräusch, als ihre Füße auf den nassen Fliesen ausglitten. Sie konnte sich noch mit ihren Händen abfangen, ließ sich aber kraftlos auf den Boden sinken und begann lauthals zu schluchzen.

Der nächste Morgen begann ruhig. Sie hatten den Laden für eine Woche geschlossen um innerlich wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Die vier Jungs saßen am Esstisch über ihrem Frühstück, welches keiner so recht genießen konnte. Als Rika den Raum betrat erhob sich Yohji und verließ ohne ein Wort den Raum. Den fragenden Blick von Omi ignorierend schlurfte Rika zum Medizinschrank und holte sich eine Aspirintablette. „Warst du feiern?" ein eher schwacher Versuch von Aya ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Mmmh." Sie schnappte sich ein Hörnchen und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Als sie zur Milchtüte griff erhob sich auch Ken und verließ den Raum. Omi und Aya sahen sich ratlos an. „Was größeres?" „Nein, eigentlich nicht." Ohne rechten Hunger kaute das Mädchen auf dem Gebäck herum und ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch gleiten. „Wir haben heute einen neuen Auftrag, Manx hat ihn uns vorhin vorbeigebracht. Kommst du mit?" „Ja, warum nicht. Worum geht's?" Es klang nicht wirklich interessiert. „Nichts gefährliches. Wir sollen nur Informationen beschaffen. Dazu müssen wir in das Gebäude rein. Es ist nicht bewacht. Nur im Computerraum befinden sich Überwachungskameras, aber die kann man vom Stromkasten aus abschalten. Ich mache die Arbeit und ihr steht nur Schmiere." „Aha." Das letzte Stück Hörnchen verschwand in ihrem Mund und sie erhob sich vom Tisch. „Übrigens die Spülmaschine funktioniert wieder." Omi war sich nicht sicher ob Rika ihn noch gehört hatte als sie das Zimmer verließ. Fragend sah er Aya an. „Weißt du was da los ist?" der Rothaarige schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und begann schweigend den Tisch abzuräumen.

Natürlich. Es war eine einfache Mission. Da musste sie dem Kleinen schon Recht geben. Sie waren in das Gebäude reinmarschiert und hatten Omi im Computerraum abgeliefert. Der einzige Haken war, dass sie nicht so recht glauben konnte dass diese Mission einfach verlaufen sollte. Bei der letzten einfachen Mission hatte sie ihre beste Freundin verloren, gut es war Absicht gewesen, aber das machte die ganze Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher. Zudem war die Stimmung in der Gruppe nicht besonders gut. Yohji ging ihr aus dem Weg und redete kein Wort mit ihr. Ken verhielt sich wie immer, na ja den anderen gegenüber. Sie war für ihn Luft. Es tat weh ihm so nah zu sein und ihn doch nie erreichen zu können. Omi war auf die Mission konzentriert und Aya hatte sich noch nie besonders um sie gekümmert, aber das war seine Art.

Vielleicht sollte sie Amber einfach folgen und das ganze sauber zu Ende zu bringen. Aber dafür war sie zu feige.

Ein Schwall von Gefühlen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit als er sich dem Gebäude näherte. Er sah zu seinem Team hinüber, dass sich bereits ins Innere aufgemacht hatte. Vielleicht wird es heute doch noch ganz interessant. Das Grinsen des Deutschen wurde breiter als sich das Gefühlschaos verstärkte.

Vielleicht bin ich an allem Schuld? Ich hätte sie retten können, hätte ich nur schneller - hätte ich überhaupt reagiert. Ich habe mit angesehen wie Amber von der Kugel getroffen wurde und schließlich in meinen Armen starb. Ich habe nicht nur sie sondern noch einen anderen Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Der Anblick des sterbenden Mannes hatte sich in ihrem Kopf eingebrannt und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Der Augenblick in dem sie abgedrückt hatte und ihm das Leben nahm, hatte ihres für immer verdorben. Sie hatte sich in der Diskothek betrunken und es zugelassen das Yohji sich an sie ranmachte. Und dann schließlich in der Dusche, hatte nicht sie Ken geküsst? Hatte sie sich ihm nicht aufgedrängt? All diese Gedanken waren so verwirrend. Hatte sie denn alles falsch gemacht?

Rika stand blass in dem Raum, dessen Kälte in ihre Knochen kroch und sie zum zittern brachte. Nicht einmal die warme Stimme von Ken, die sie sonst so geliebt hatte, konnte die Kälte wieder vertreiben. Sie wollte ihn nicht hören, sperrte seine Worte aus ihrem Kopf aus. Als er nach ihrer Schulter griff, riss sie sich los, sah ihn noch einmal kurz an und rannte dann hinaus auf den Gang. Sie wusste dass er ihr nicht folgen würde. Verwirrt lief sie das Treppenhaus hinunter in die Tiefgarage und lehnte sich an den kalten Beton.

Kälte, war das ihr Lebensinhalt? Noch vor einigen Wochen war ihr Leben ziemlich in Ordnung gewesen. Sie hatte Freunde gehabt, war beliebt gewesen. Rika ließ sich zu Boden gleiten, zog ihre Knie an und legte ihre Arme darum. Als sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand legte, liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Warum war das alles so unerklärbar? Warum schmerzte es so? Warum war keiner da der sie in den Arm nahm um sie zu trösten? War das der Preis für ihr Verbrechen. Sie war eine Mörderin, hatte ihre Freundin verraten. Sollte sie allein sein?

Armes Mädchen+ Erschrocken hob Rika ihren Kopf und spähte ins Dunkel der Tiefgarage. Außer ein paar Autos konnte sie nichts erkennen. Trotzdem hatte sie die Stimme genau gehört. „Wer ist da?" Jetzt dreh ich auch noch durch+Armes Kätzchen.+ Wieder irrte ihr Blick durch den verlassenen Bau bis sie einen Schatten ausmachen konnte der sich ihr näherte „Wer bist du?" ihre Stimme klang brüchig und rau. „Ein Freund!" Etwas hämisches lag in der Art wie es gesagt wurde. Als wäre es ein Schimpfwort.

Die Tür wurde aus den Angeln gerissen und flog quer durch den Raum. „Verdammt!" Ken stürmte zu Omi und riss den jüngeren von seinem Stuhl. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Tür kam wie von Geisterhand zurückgeschwebt und fiel krachend auf den Platz, auf dem der junge Assasin gerade noch gesessen hatte. „Was machen die hier?" es klang wie ein wütendes Knurren. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog er das Funkgerät aus seiner Tasche. „Siberian an alle. Mission abbrechen. Schwarz ist hier. Habt ihr gehört?" „_Abyssinian verstanden. Mission abbrechen." _Ken schrak zusammen als Omi leise aufschrie als er zwei Personen den Raum betreten sah. _„Balinese verstanden!"_ Vergeblich wartete er auf die Rückmeldung von Rika. „Hey Bastet! Hast du mich gehört? Mission abbrechen. Verschwinde aus diesem verdammten Gebäude!" Ken fluchte leise als sich niemand mehr meldete. „Keine Sorge Siberian. Von euch wollen wir heute gar nichts, nicht wahr Nagi?" Omi musterte den in einen beigen Anzug gekleideten Mann und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Wir holen uns nur die Informationen und euer kleines Kätzchen! Bastet? Sie ist eine Rarität auf dem Forschungsmarkt, müsst ihr wissen! Wir schlagen zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe." Er lachte. Nichts hasste Ken mehr als dieses Lachen. „Ihr werdet sie nicht bekommen!" keifte Ken den größeren an. „Das ist wohl schon zu spät! Oder hat sie sich bei dir gemeldet?" Er lachte noch einmal. „Und wir sind in wenigen Sekunden hier fertig. Nagi?" „Noch eine Minute!" Omi sah schuldbewusst zum Rechner an dem Nagi gerade die letzen Daten auf die Diskette kopierte. Er hatte ihnen eine ganze Menge Arbeit abgenommen indem er die ganzen Passwörter geknackt und die Dateien entschlüsselt hatte. Schwarz brauchte sie nur noch herunterzukopieren. „Fertig!" Crawford nahm die Diskette an sich und ließ sie in seiner Jackettasche verschwinden. „Vielen Dank!" die Tür erhob sich wieder in die Luft und versperrte ihnen den Weg nach Außen.

„Hey Bastet! Hast du mich gehört? Mission abbrechen. Verschwinde aus diesem verdammten Gebäude!" Natürlich hatte sie ihn gehört. Hielt er sie für so taub. Aber sie konnte sich nicht von ihrem Gegenüber losreisen. Er versprach ihr Dinge, die sie aus ihrem dunklen Loch der Einsamkeit herausrissen, überzeugte sie davon dass sie keine Schuld hatte. Seine Worte vernebelten ihren Verstand, änderten ihre Sicht der Dinge. Gaben ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit in dieser großen Welt, die ihr nichts gutes wollte. Sie reagierte nicht als er ihr eine Spritze ansetzte und ihr deren Inhalt injizierte.

„Wir sind hier fertig." Crawford sah auf das junge Mädchen hinab, dass mit verklärten Augen immer noch auf dem Boden saß und den stummen Worten von Schuldig lauschte. „Ist sie das?" „Ja." Er antwortete nur knapp und streckte seine Hand Rika entgegen. „Komm Kleine. Hab keine Angst!" Sie zögerte kurz. „Alles wird gut." Als sie seine Hand ergriff zog er sie zu sich und hob sie hoch. „Wir können gehen!"

Als die Autotüren zuschlugen und der Motor angelassen wurde, fielen Rikas Augen zu und sie sank in einen ruhigen und traumlosen Schlaf.


	6. Die Lüge

Die Lüge 

„Verdammt! Wie konnten sie sie so einfach schnappen?" Ken gab einige ärgerliche Laute von sich. „Du meinst wohl eher warum wollen sie Rika? Wieso sollten die sie mitnehmen?" Yohji sah sein Gegenüber ratlos an. „Sie sagten dass sie wertvoll sei. Wo ist Manx wenn man sie mal braucht?" Im selben Moment klingelte das Telefon. „Ja? Manx!"

Yohji sah Ken zweifelnd an und ließ dann seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Manchmal glaube ich, dass sie hier irgendwo Wanzen versteckt haben!"

„Mmm, ist gut. Ich werde es ihm sagen. Nein, der ist im Krankenhaus, ok." Ken legte auf und sah sein Gegenüber bedeutend an. „Hol Omi runter, wir müssen mal schnell an den Computer."

„Und wo genau soll dass jetzt sein?" „Sie sagte sie hätte es uns mit einer Mail geschickt." Ken lugte über die Schulter des Jüngsten und starrte auf den Bildschirm. „Ich hab ihr nie meine Email verraten." Omi schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, als sich Yohji hinter ihm räusperte und sich an die Tastatur drängte. „Aber ich. Aus rein geschäftlichen Gründen natürlich!" den zweifelnden Blick seiner Kollegen überging Yohji einfach.

„Seht ihr da ist sie ja!" Omi öffnete die Mail. „Sie hat uns die gesamten Akten, Forschungsergebnisse und Projekte geschickt!" „Ist das nicht zu gefährlich, das über das Internet zu schicken?" Ken schaltete den Drucker an und legte Papier ein. „Ich habe mich auch schon gewundert. Wenn es ungefährlich wäre, würde sie es wahrscheinlich immer so machen." Yohji zuckte nur mit den Achseln und sah dann wieder auf den Bildschirm. „Willst du das alles ausdrucken lassen? Dann haben wir aber eine lange Nacht vor uns!" „Das haben wir. Du und ich wir werden die Akten durchsehen während Omi versucht alles über dieses Internat rauszufinden, was uns Manx noch nicht erzählt hat. Vor allem will ich wissen warum Schwarz Rika entführt hat. Es muss irgendwo in den Unterlagen stehen!" Er starrte auf den Drucker, während die ersten Seiten schon vor ihm auf die Ablage glitten. Ich werde sie da wieder rausholen.

„Sie sieht nicht wirklich gefährlich aus!" mit einem geringschätzigen Blick musterte Nagi das Mädchen das vor ihm auf der Couch lag. „Du kennst doch das Sprichwort ´das Innere zählt´. Und das ist bei ihr mehrere Millionen wert. Auf jeden Fall wird sie uns die nächste Zeit begleiten. Das ist ein Befehl vom Boss. Er will wissen ob sie funktioniert." Mit einem fragenden Blick sah der Junge noch einmal zu Rika hinüber. Auch Crawford wandte seinen Blick in die Richtung. Allerdings auf sein neues Ledersofa. „Sie kann hier nicht liegen bleiben, Schuldig. Bring sie woanders hin."

„Warum haben wir sie eigentlich nicht zurück ins Labor gebracht?" „Dort wird sicherlich Weiß als erstes nach ihr suchen, Nagi. Außerdem gehört sie ab jetzt zum Team. Und jetzt bringt sie irgendwo anders hin. " Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, als wollte er ein lästiges Insekt loswerden. „Wir haben keinen Anlass zur Sorge, das Mittel wirkt wunderbar. Sie wird keine Probleme machen." Ein schiefes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Deutschen. „Das ist nicht das Problem. Ich habe später noch ein Meeting mit einigen wichtigen Klienten. Ich will nicht das sie einen SOLDIER - NINE Prototypen auf meiner Couch liegen sehen!" ratlos sahen die Drei ihrem Boss hinterher als er das Zimmer Richtung Büro verließ. „Und wohin?"

Nachdenklich strich seine Hand über ihren Arm hinunter zu ihrer Hand. Sie war so klein, zart. Und doch konnte sie todbringend sein. Wenn er sich konzentrierte konnte er Metall unter ihrer Haut spüren. Nur leicht aber es lies ihn schaudern. Schuldig sah ihr in die Augen, die immer noch leer starr gerade aus blickten. Sicher würde die Wirkung der Droge erst am nächsten Morgen nachlassen. Es war ein Mittel, das sie in einen Zustand versetzte, in der sie leicht kontrollierbar war. Sie war nicht wach aber schlief auch nicht. Es war dasselbe, was die Forscher den Mädchen im Labor spritzten. Danach konnten sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern oder hielten es für einen Albtraum. Nur würde sie sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern wenn sie wieder aufwachte. Sein Blick glitt von ihren braunen Augen ihren nackten Körper hinab. Ihre Kleidung hatte er weggeworfen. Sie sollte nichts mehr haben, das sie an ihre Zeit bei Weiß erinnerte. So konnten sie das Mädchen ganz für sich gewinnen.

„Die Todesrate liegt bei über 90. Alle hatten die selben oder ähnlichen Symptome wie Amber. Plötzliche Müdigkeit, Schmerzen die kamen und gingen. Sie konnten es sich nicht erklären was mit ihnen los war. Wenn es denen im Labor zu aussichtslos war, brachten sie die Mädchen weg. Keines das bei Soldier-NINE verschwand ist lebendig wiedergefunden worden. Bei eventuellen Untersuchungen wurden die Gerichtsmediziner bestochen oder bedroht. Allerdings konnte man die meisten Leichen nicht mehr auffinden oder identifizieren." Ken hielt kurz inne. „Das wissen wir doch alles schon was uns Manx da geschrieben hat. Das einzig neue sind die Akten der verschiedenen Versuchspersonen, aber die helfen uns auch nicht wirklich weiter. Außerdem glaube ich nicht das Schwarz geschickt wurde um sie zurück ins Labor zu bringen!" Gähnend schob er einen Stapel Papier von sich und sortierte einen anderen, von dem er einige Seiten zusammenheftete. „Stimmt, dort würden wir zuerst suchen wenn wir nicht wüssten das Schwarz sie hat!" Yohji war ebenfalls müde und konnte gerade noch seine Augen offen halten. Der sonst so gut aussehende Playboy hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins fahle Gesicht. „Wir sollten eine Pause einlegen!" Aya stand auf und sah seine Kollegen auffordernd an. „Wir sollten uns ausruhen. Sonst übersehen wir vielleicht einige Dinge." „Aber!" Yohji wollte ihn unterbrechen als Omi ebenfalls aufstand und sich zu dem rothaarigen stellte. „Aya hat Recht. Es nützt ihr nichts wenn wir alle vor Übermüdung umkippen. Wir müssen klar denken können um sie zu finden und dazu brauchen wir jetzt erst einmal Schlaf. Ich kann schon die Buchstaben nicht mehr erkennen!" gähnend streckte sich der Jüngste und ging an Aya vorbei aus dem Raum. Die anderen folgten ihm genauso müde.

Das Zwitschern von Vögeln drang zuerst durch den dichten Vorhang des Schlafs an ihr Ohr und in ihr Bewusstsein. Als sie dann langsam ihre Augen öffnete konnte sie den blauen Himmel hinter dem Fenster sehen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein. Eigentlich konnte sie sich an gar nichts erinnern. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. Neben dem Fenster stand ein kleines Schränkchen das mit einem Vorhängeschloss gesichert war, daneben stand ein Schreibtisch mit einem Computer. Der allerdings unter einem Haufen Klamotten unterzugehen drohte. Auf dem Stuhl stapelte sich ebenso die Wäsche wie auf dem Boden und neben dem Bett. An der Wand ihr gegenüber standen drei Große Schränke aus hellem Holz. Einer war ein Kleiderschrank, dieser stand aber offen und leer. Das erklärte die Massen von Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden. Die anderen Schränke bestanden aus Bücher- und Stellregalen. Schubladen standen heraus und quollen über von kleinem Krimskrams. Ihr Zimmer war das sicherlich nicht. Nicht zuletzt wegen der ganzen Männerkleidung, sondern weil hier keine typischen Mädchendinge waren.

Während sie noch in Gedanken versunken das Zimmer musterte, öffnete sich die Tür. „Schon wach?" Überrascht sah Rika dem Eintretenden entgegen und schmiss sich zurück in die Kissen um ihren nackten Körper unter der Bettdecke zu verbergen. „Du...!" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Hat sie mich erkannt? Vor lauter Schreck trat Schuldig einen Schritt zurück. Verdutzt sah Rika den Mann ihr gegenüber an und fuhr fort, „Wer bist du?" Er seufzte erleichtert und setzte ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf. „Versuchst du witzig zu sein? In unserem Geschäft kommt man mit Witz nicht weit!" Unser Geschäft? Grübelnd biss sich Rika auf die Unterlippe und folgte dem Mann mit ihren Augen. „Was für ein Geschäft? Hab ich nen eigenen Klamottenladen?" Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihrem Gegenüber an. „Tsss, und du sollst ein Profi sein? Ich glaub wir haben dich umsonst hier her geholt und bezahlen dir zu viel!" Verwirrt starrte sie den rothaarigen an. Gerade eben hatte sie ja noch Bahnhof verstanden, jetzt glich es einer U-Bahn Station. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken und ihr Verstand suchte nach einer rationalen Erklärung. Natürlich, ich hab mir den Kopf gestoßen und weiß jetzt nichts mehr. Passiert so was nicht normalerweise nur im Film? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte noch einmal aus dem Fenster. „Ich versteh nicht ganz was du meinst! Wer bist du? Wer bin ich? Wo bin ich? Was bin ich? ...Und warum sieht es hier so verdammt unordentlich aus?"

Sie ist wirklich zu komisch, grinste Schuldig und näherte sich dem Bett. Er war beeindruckt wie ruhig sie nach Außen war, obwohl er in ihr alles nach einer Erklärung schreien hörte, sie Innerlich zittern spürte über diese unbekannte Situation. „Du meinst es ernst, hm? Na gut. Ich bin Schuldig. Du bist in meinem Zimmer!"

Während er sprach kam er auf sie zu, strich am Bettrand entlang und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Decke die ihren Körper verhüllte. Als er fast auf Hüfthöhe war beugte er sich nach vorn und griff nach der Bettdecke. „Du heißt Rika und das es hier so aussieht ist Farfis Schuld." Während sie spürte wie er langsam an der Decke zu ziehen begann, schlug ihr Herz schneller. Irgendetwas an dieser Situation war absurd. Falsch. Versteinert konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von den seinen lassen. „Ich hatte eine Haushälterin. Aber er hat sie umgebracht, er ist ein ...Killer." Sie fühlte seine Finger jetzt nicht mehr durch den schützenden Stoff der Decke, sie strichen über ihren Arm hinauf zu ihrer Schulter über ihren Hals. „Genau wie ich, ...wie du!"

„Wie ich?" Mit einem nervösem Kichern wehrte sie Schuldigs Hand ab und zog ihre Decke wieder in sichere Höhe. „Kann nicht sein. Seh ich aus wie ein Killer?" Der Mann lächelte breit als er sie musterte. „Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie einer?" Rika zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Nein." Aber verdammt gut. „Danke!" gelassen streckte er sich, wobei sein T-shirt ein Stück nach oben rutschte und den Blick auf seinen Bauch freigab. „Sonst noch Fragen?" herausfordernd lächelnd näherte er sich wieder dem Bett und dem darin liegenden Mädchen. Rika hielt die Luft an als er sich neben sie setzte und sich hinabbeugte, so seinen Kopf nahe an ihren brachte. Zu nahe für ihren Geschmack.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das du dich nicht an jungen Mädchen vergreifen sollst, Schuldig?" Der tadelnde Ton in der bekannten Stimme ließ ihn innehalten und das Mädchen erleichtert aufseufzen. Gerade rechtzeitig, dachte Rika und wollte sich nicht ausmalen was ohne diese Störung passiert wäre. „Du bist ein elender Spielverderber Bradley!" gespielt empört stemmte der Deutsche seine Hände in die Hüften. Crawford blieb unbeeindruckt und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Mädchen. „Entschuldige bitte sein schlechtes Verhalten. Er weiß nicht wie man mit jungen Damen umgeht!" Er warf Schuldig noch einen warnenden Blick zu und legte dann einen Stapel Kleidung auf den Nachttisch. „Das muss reichen bis wir für dich etwas anderes besorgt haben. Es ist von Nagi. Ich denke es wird dir passen. Zieh dich an und komm dann raus ins Wohnzimmer. Das ist die dritte Tür auf der linken Seite." Er lächelte noch einmal kurz und nichtssagend und bedeutete dann Schuldig ihm aus dem Zimmer zu folgen.

Als die Tür ins Schloss glitt stand Rika auf und begutachtete die Kleidungsstücke die ihr der Mann hingelegt hatte. Komische Typen Ihr Blick glitt noch einmal zur Tür und dann wieder auf den Stapel vor ihr. Vorsichtig hob sie ein T-shirt auf und warf noch einen skeptischen Blick auf die Hose die darunter lag. Unterwäsche war wohl zu viel erwartet! Dann musste es eben so gehen. Schnell schlüpfte sie in die schwarze Stoffhose und stellte fest das sie ihr ziemlich gut passte. Gut an Po und Oberschenkeln spannte der dünne Soff ein wenig aber es war ja auch nur eine Notlösung. Als sie sich auch noch das T-shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte suchte sie das Zimmer nach einem Spiegel ab. Aber dieser Kerl von vorhin schien sehr von sich überzeugt zu sein und so ein Einrichtungsstück für unnötig zu halten. Na gut. Dann eben nicht. Sie tapste zur Tür und hinaus auf den Gang.

Die dritte von... rechts oder links? Mit zweifelndem Blick wandte sie sich nach rechts und öffnete die nach ihrer Meinung richtige Tür. Ein Computer, ein Bett, ein Schrank, kein Wohnzimmer. Gut dann wurde die Türe eben wieder geschlossen und der Irrtum über die Rechts- Linksfrage zugegeben. Schnell wandte sie sich in die andere, richtige Richtung.

Das Gespräch verstummte als sich die Tür zögerlich öffnete. Erwartungsvoll richteten sich die Blicke auf den Eintretenden. „Setz dich ruhig, Rika." Ihr Retter von vorhin deutete auf einen freien Sessel neben sich. „Wie ich sehe passen dir Nagis Sachen." Er lächelte. Sie lächelte zurück und ließ sich in den tiefblauen Sessel sinken. Mhhh, schön weich. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Ihr Gegenüber deutete auf den kleinen Glastisch vor ihr, auf dem mehrere gefüllte Gläser standen. „Ja, danke!" Mit gehobener Laune nahm sie ein Glas entgegen und wunderte sich das ihr noch nicht früher aufgefallen war, wie durstig sie war. Nach einem tiefen Schluck sah sie wieder fragend in die Runde. „Also? Was mache ich hier?" „Also zuerst sollten wir uns wohl bekannt machen. Ich bin Brad Crawford, das sind Schuldig, den du ja bereits kennst und Nagi." Als er Schuldigs Namen aussprach warf er diesem noch einen kühlen Blick zu. „Farfarello wirst du erst in einigen Tagen kennen lernen. Wir sind eine Gruppe..., nun, ich sage es wie es ist, wir sind Auftragsmörder. Wir verdienen unser Geld indem wir für andere töten. Sicher willst du jetzt wissen was du damit zu tun hast!" Als er sprach schlug er die Beine übereinander und nahm einen geschäftlichen Ton an. „Du bist wichtig für uns. Eine große Hilfe. Wir haben dich aus einem wissenschaftlichen Krankenhaustrakt geholt. Dort wurdest du, ähm, sagen wir generalüberholt. Als die Wissenschaftler merkten das du perfekter wurdest als sie es wollten, hatten sie vor dich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Leider haben sie uns den Auftrag übergeben." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Nun, es war uns auch nicht verborgen geblieben, welche Möglichkeiten wir mit deiner Hilfe hätten. Deshalb haben wir dich am Leben gelassen und zu uns geholt. Wir wollen das du für uns arbeitest." Wieder machte er eine kleine Pause und griff neben sich um einen Aktenkoffer heraufzuholen. „Natürlich nicht umsonst. Du wärst ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Truppe und würdest auch so bezahlt werden." Er schob den Koffer zu ihr hinüber und fuhr fort. „Natürlich kannst du dir alles überlegen. Ich habe alles was du für den Anfang wissen musst in diesem Koffer. Du kannst in Schuldigs Zimmer gehen und dir alles in Ruhe durchlesen!" er endete und sah noch einmal in die Runde. „...Ookay..," Zugegeben es war etwas viel auf einmal und auch noch ziemlich unglaublich, aber wieso sollte es so was nicht geben? Wieso sollte sie diesem Crawford nicht glauben? Er sah vertrauenswürdig aus. Außerdem gab es im Moment nichts anderes was sie hätte glauben können oder das sie an der Geschichte hätte zweifeln lassen können. Zögerlich erhob sie sich und ging mit dem Koffer in der Hand hinaus.

Draußen auf dem Gang atmete sie noch einmal tief ein und starrte auf den schwarzen Kasten in ihrer Hand. Wieso ich?

„Du glaubst wirklich das du damit durchkommst? Sie wird früher oder später dahinter kommen und uns allen die Kehle aufreisen!" „Nana, sei nicht immer so pessimistisch Nagilein." Schuldig sah den Kleinsten grinsend an und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Beleidigt rutsche der Jüngste ein Stück weg und verschränkte seine Arme vor seinem Körper. „Das wird nicht passieren. Dafür werden ich und Schuldig schon sorgen. Ich habe genug von diesem Mittel. Sie wird ihre Vergangenheit nicht mehr zurück bekommen. Und wenn sie fragt wofür sie die Spritzen immer braucht denken wir uns eben etwas aus. Irgendetwas wird uns dann schon einfallen. Mach dir also keine Sorgen." Der Teamleader lächelte berechnend. „Sie wird uns alles glauben und Weiß wird bald ausgelöscht sein wie ihre Erinnerung an die Vier." Er lachte kalt. „Was ist mit Farfarello?" besorgt fragte Nagi nach dem Teamkollegen. „Er wird so lange im Keller bleiben, bis sie sich eingewöhnt hat!" „Genau, wir wollen doch unser Unschuldslamm nicht verschrecken!" lachte Schuldig und stand auf. „Ich denke ich werde noch eine Weile nach Außen gehen. Ich brauche etwas Abwechslung." Das sadistische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, machte klar welche Art von Abwechslung er meinte. „Gut, ich habe auch noch einiges an Arbeit zu erledigen." Crawford erhob sich ebenfalls und verließ nach Schuldig und Nagi das Zimmer.


	7. Vermissen

Vermissen 

„Verdammt!" wieder und wieder hämmerte Omi auf der Tastatur herum und starrte fluchend auf den Bildschirm. „Was denn Omittchi?" Yohji beugte sich interessiert über die Schulter des Jüngeren und blickte auf das Buchstabengewirr vor ihm. „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Das ist ja das Problem." Genervt stieß sich der Junge vom Tisch ab und stand auf. „Ich geh kurz nach oben." Yohji sah ihm fragend nach als Omi die Treppe hinaufhechtete und die Tür oben zuschlug. Schulterzuckend wandte er sich um und steuerte den schlafenden Ken auf dem Sofa an. Sich das Lachen verkneifend nahm er ein Stück Papier und fuhr mit dessen Spitze durch das Gesicht des Schlafenden, daraufhin begann der mit wilden Gesichtszuckungen. „Aufwachen du Schlafmütze!" kicherte er und stupste Ken in die Seite. „Nurnochnbischn...schlafen!" „Los wach auf. Wir müssen noch viel arbeiten!" immer noch grinsend warf sich Yohji neben Ken der sich inzwischen schlaftrunken aufrichtete. „Du bist ein Arsch Yohji!" meinte er mit krächzender Stimme und rieb sich die Augen. Als Antwort hielt ihm der Ältere einen Stapel Blätter hin.

Zur gleichen Zeit

Die Linien auf dem Papier sahen aus wie ein Bauplan. Ein Mensch der zu einem Ding wurde. Und so wurde sie auch in den Berichten genannt. Es, das Projekt. Wütend starrte sie auf die Zahlen und Daten die in den Testberichten standen. Sie verstand sie nicht. Das einzige was sie bisher wusste war, das sie nicht die einzige in der Testreihe gewesen war. Nur die Einzige die überlebt hat. Ich bin ein verdammtes Versuchsobjekt. dachte sie verbittert und starrte auf ihre Arme.

Sie sahen doch so normal aus und in ihrem Kopf hatte sie auch nie etwas bemerkt. Da konnten keine Computerchips drin sein. Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augen. Wie kann es sein das ich es nicht bemerkt habe? Als es klopfte sah sie kurz erschrocken auf. Mit zittrigen Händen wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und versuchte ihre Haare etwas zu ordnen. „Ja?" Sie legte die Ordner und Blätter beiseite und sah fragend zur Tür, in der Schuldig aufgetaucht war.

„Stör ich dich?" Er hatte ihre Aufgebrachtheit gespürt und war nicht außer Haus gegangen, für den Fall, das die Sache eskalieren würde. Jetzt hatte er von Crawford den Auftrag bekommen das junge Mädchen etwas abzulenken.

Rika schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Selbstsicher stolzierte der Deutsche in das Zimmer. „Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir einkaufen gehen möchtest. Du kannst nicht immer in Nagis Klamotten rumlaufen. Vor allem nicht ohne Unterwäsche, obwohl ich den Gedanken doch recht anziehend finde." Er lächelte schief als sie ihren Kopf verlegen senkte und rot anlief. „Also? Was ist, gehst du mit?" Er sah sie prüfend an als sie aufstand und ihm dann entschlossen in die Augen sah. „Nur wenn du mir mehr von euch erzählst." Schuldig nickte und sie folgte ihm nach draußen.

Es war schon komisch wie ruhig es hier war, seit die Mädchen weg waren. Der Laden war geschlossen und so drang auch von unten kein Laut nach oben in sein Zimmer. Omi sah verträumt an die Decke. Wie es wohl wäre wenn sie noch hier wäre? in den letzten Stunden hatte er sich immer wieder diese Frage gestellt. Vor allem dann wenn er am Computer saß und seine Recherchen keine Antwort auf all die Fragen gaben. Bei seinen Nachforschungen war er auch auf verschiedene Informationen über sie gestoßen. Schulakten, Forschungsakten, Urkunden alles was es eben im Internet über sie zu finden gab. Vielleicht hatte er auch mit Absicht danach gesucht und war nicht durch Zufall auf all das gestoßen. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur eines, sie würde ihm fehlen. Ach, Amber.

Während sie die Einkaufsstraßen entlang schlenderten ließ Schuldig immer wieder seinen Blick prüfend durch die Menge gleiten. Sollte jemand das junge Mädchen an seiner Seite erkennen, würde er ihn an ihr vorbeilotsen. „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?" „Ich dachte ihr Mädchen seid die Experten, wenn es darum geht einzukaufen?" Sie lächelte und spähte zu den Schaufenstern bis sie etwas entdeckte. „Ich hoffe du hast genügend Geld dabei!" Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich durch die Menge. Das wird heiter werden, seufzte er in Gedanken und warf einen Blick auf das Ladenschild, heiter und teuer. Als sie durch die Gänge der Boutique streunte, folgte er ihr brav und gab zu jedem Teil das sie ihm unter die Nase hielt seine Meinung ab. Das ist das Paradies! Klamotten bis zum abwinken! sie kicherte und lud ihrem Packesel (Schuldig) noch zwei Oberteile auf. Als sie sich mit dem ersten Stapel Klamotten in eine Umkleidekabine verzog, bezog er davor Posten, um ihr neue Kleidungsstücke hineinreichen zu können. „Wolltest du mir nicht etwas erzählen?" keuchte Rika aus dem Inneren als sie sich in ein enges, schwarzes Abendkleid zwängte. „Das wichtigste weißt du doch schon!" Schuldig grinste als ihr verwuschelter Kopf aus der Kabine auftauchte. „Das war nicht der Deal." Motzte sie beleidigt. „Also gut. Wir sind keine normale Gruppe." Das Wort normal sprach er gedehnt und verächtlich aus. „Wir haben spezielle Kräfte. Auch wenn es sich vielleicht komisch anhört."

„Ich hab heut schon so viel gehört, mich verwundert nichts mehr. Wahrscheinlich könnt ihr fliegen oder so!" Sie kicherte als ihr die Vorstellung eines fliegenden Schuldigs auf einem Besen kam. +Ich finde die Vorstellung eigentlich recht sexy. Fliegende Haare im Wind.+ schwärmte Schuldig in Gedanken zu Rika. +Das einzige was stört ist der Besen. Das kommt schwul+ meinte er noch sarkastisch. Im Inneren der Kabine war es schlagartig ruhig. Der Vorhang wurde zurückgezogen und Rika sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Sag das noch mal!" +Ich glaube du hast das eben schon richtig verstanden.+ Sie starrt ihn an.

Gut, vielleicht brauchte sie wirklich eine Auszeit. Sie konnte die Worte deutlich wahrnehmen, aber Schuldigs Mund hatte sich nicht bewegt. Vielleicht war dieser Chip in ihrem Kopf kaputt, man hörte ja öfter das diese Technik nicht so ausgereift sein soll. /Vielleicht war der Chip von Microsoft g/ Vorsichtig schlug sie sich gegen den Kopf, was Schuldig ein spöttisches Lächeln abrang. „Es liegt nicht an dem Chip." Meinte er dann nur knapp. Rika sah ihn verwirrt fragend an. „Oh, ... aber wie...," sie deutete verwirrt auf Schuldig. +Ich kann Gedanken lesen und manipulieren, folglich auch mit dir über diese Verbindung kommunizieren.+ meinte er geschwollen. Die Gedankenströme riefen in ihr ein unangenehmes Kribbeln hervor, wie wenn einen ein leichter Stromschlag durch einen hindurch fuhr. Unangenehm also. Genauso wie unglaublich. Bei Gelegenheit würde sie an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln beginnen, bis dahin würde sie es einfach akzeptieren, das ihre Welt ein Chaos aus unglaublichen Zuständen ist.

„Nach was suchen wir eigentlich?" Ken warf ein paar Seiten achtlos auf den Boden und schlug wütend mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch. Yohji sah ihn erschrocken an, während Aya nur kurz aufschaute und sich dann wieder auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte. Gefühle waren hinderlich, von dem wurde er gerade wieder überzeugt. Sie hemmten Konzentration und Einschätzung. Verwirrten den Blick für die Realität.

„Wir suchen nach Hinweisen. Über den Aufenthaltsort von der Zielperson." Meinte er dann nur kühl an Ken gewandt.

Dem platzte nun endgültig der Kragen. „Zielperson?" fuhr er den Leader an. „Nenn Rika nicht Zielperson. Sie ist unsere Kollegin, verdammt!" schrie er wütend als er sich auf den Älteren stürzte und ihn zu Boden riss. „Sie ist nicht einfach eine Zielperson. Verstehst du?" er packte Aya am Kragen, was diesen nur wenig beeindruckte. Kühl sah er seinen Überwältiger und Teamkollegen an. „Sie ist ein Auftrag!" Es dauerte keine Sekunde bis Ken ausgeholt hatte und ihm mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Ein paar Mal trafen ihn die Schläge bis Ken von ihm herunter und weggezogen wurde.

„Hör auf!" Yohji hielt den aufgebrachten Ken festumklammert, als dieser versuchte sich zu befreien und wieder auf Aya zu stürzen. „Das bringt doch nichts!" versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, während Aya aufstand und zur Treppe ging. Dort drehte sich der Leader noch einmal um und sah die beiden an. „Ich werde das Manx melden. Sie wird entscheiden ob das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird. Seid in einer halben Stunde im Laden. Wir öffnen morgen wieder. Es ist noch viel zu machen." Als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und die Treppen hinaufstieg, konnte er Ken hinter ihm herbrüllen hören. Tut mir Leid Ken.

„Dieser,... er versteht nicht, er ist so ein ...aargh!" Yohji hielt Ken noch vorsorglich fest. Dann hielt dieser kurz inne. „Sie ist doch meine Kleine. Verstehst du?" der wütende Unterton war einem zärtlichen gewichen. „Sie war so unschuldig...," Tränen standen in seinen Augen, die sich langsam lösten und ihren Weg seine Wange hinunter fanden. Er hörte auf sich gegen Yohjis Griff zu wehren. „Sie waren beide unschuldig, Ken." Meinte er mitfühlend und lies den jüngeren los. „Du verstehst nicht. Ich bin Schuld!" ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen entglitt ihm, als er an das junge Mädchen dachte und an seinen verletzten Blick als er sie abgewiesen hatte. „Ich hätte mich um sie kümmern müssen, als Amber starb. Ich bin Schuld!" er ballte seine Fäuste und starrte auf den Boden, auf dem sich seine Tränen zu kleinen Flecken zusammentaten. „Nur ich allein." Erst als Yohji seine Hände auf seine Schultern legte hob er den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wir alle hätten bemerken müssen das es ihr nicht gut ging. Und ich bin nicht gerade mit bestem Beispiel vorangegangen." Erklärte Yohji als er daran dachte, wie er beinahe mit dem jungen Mädchen im Bett gelandet wäre. Ken schwieg einen Moment. „Du weißt nicht alles von dieser Nacht." Meinte er dann noch leise. „Ich war noch mit ihr im Badezimmer. Sie war ziemlich betrunken." Er lachte kurz und leise. „Du hättest sie sehen sollen, als sie über der Kloschüssel hing." Er lächelte noch einmal gedankenverloren dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich habe mich nicht beherrschen können und sie geküsst. Ihre Lippen waren weich. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen. Und als sie mit mir schlafen wollte, habe ich sie abgewiesen." Er legte seinen Kopf schief, so dass seine Tränen kurzfristig ihre Bahn änderten. „Ich Idiot. Wie sie sich wohl gefühlt hat?" er sah Yohji fragend an. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist abgewiesen zu werden? Dann auch noch von der Person, die man liebt und gerne bei sich hätte? Kannst du es dir vorstellen, wie es ist alleingelassen zu werden wenn man jemanden braucht? Wenn aber dann niemand für einen da ist?"

Yohji schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah dann wieder zu Ken der wie verloren vor ihm stand und weinte. „Hast du ihren Blick gesehen als sie weg rannte, während unseres Auftrages. Er wirkte so leer." Ken sank zu Boden und schluchzte erneut. „Als sie hier ankamen waren beide so fröhlich. Jetzt sind sie weg. Und wenn wir Pech haben bekommen wir Rika nie wieder zurück. Nie wieder!" Yohji sah seinen Freund nur hilflos an.

Es klingelte. Als Crawford sich schließlich dazu durchrang die Tür zu öffnen konnte er erst nicht erkennen wer vor ihm stand. Ein Stapel von Tüten und Schachteln versperrte die Sicht. „Hi Bradley!" Ein fröhliche Mädchenstimme ertönte und kurz darauf drängte sich ihre neue Mitbewohnerin an dem Tütenträger vorbei in die Wohnung. Genervt machte er sich eine Notiz das es jetzt noch jemanden gab der ihn so nannte. „Hallo. Ihr seid schon zurück?" Die Verwunderung in seinem Gesicht war gespielt, das konnte sogar Schuldig durch die Tüten hindurch sehen. Schließlich waren sie auch über vier Stunden weg gewesen.

Vier Stunden voller Fragen, Kleidern, Schuhen, kurz Horror. Jetzt nicht das er nicht gerne einkaufen ging. Im Gegenteil er machte das sogar gern, solange er für sich einkaufen ging. Dann konnte er entscheiden wo er hinging und was er sich ansah. Hier war er nur jemand der Tüten trug, bezahlte und seine Meinung zu den gewünschten Kleidungsstücken abgab. Gut jetzt stand er hier mit dem Tageseinkauf und der Gewissheit das es nicht das letzte mal war.

„Schön das es dir gefallen hat." Lächelte Crawford und sah das junge Mädchen an, welches fröhlich vor sich hinplapperte und von ihrem Tag erzählte. „Wenn du möchtest kannst du sooft einkaufen gehen wie du möchtest. Leisten kannst du es dir ja jetzt!" Sie strahlte als er das sagte und kicherte. Crawford legte seinen Arm um die Schulter des jungen Mädchens.

„Schuldig willst du nicht langsam mal reinkommen!" Nagi lehnte an der Wand und sah den Deutschen skeptisch an. „Du siehst lächerlich aus!" meinte er dann nur noch kurz und verzog sich dann ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer. „Ha ha." Murmelte Schuldig ironisch und schob hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss um dann dem Jüngsten zu folgen.

„Hat dir Schuldig alles erklärt?" fragte Crawford väterlich, als er sich auf die Couch sinken ließ. „Du meinst die Sache über euch?" Rika lächelte unsicher und nahm ebenfalls auf dem Sofa Platz. Noch mehr Neuigkeiten die so unglaublich waren wie der Osterhase oder der Weihnachtsmann konnte sie heute nicht mehr verkraften. Auch ihre Auffassung war einmal überlastet und das war jetzt ohne Zweifel der Fall. Doch als der Mann nickte konnte sie erleichtert aufatmen. „Ich weiß alles. Auch das Nagi Probleme mit Mädchen hat." Sie kicherte als sie den Jungen ansah der erst rot wurde und dann einen tödlichen Blick auf Schuldig warf. Dieser immer noch mit den Tüten bepackt legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und grinste schief als auch Crawford ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. „Keine Sorge Bradley ich hab ihr nichts von deiner Leidenschaft von Tigertangas erzählt!" Der Deutsche prustete los und balancierte die Schachteln so schnell es ging hinaus. Kaum hatte er die Tür erreicht, stürzte Nagi ihm hinterher. Vom Gang hörte man noch das irre Lachen des rothaarigen und die Flüche des Jungen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starrte Rika noch auf die Tür, aus der die beiden vor wenigen Sekunden gestürmt waren. „Ich hätte das nicht erwähnen sollen, oder?" Sie sah fragend zu Crawford der sich erhoben hatte. „Ist schon gut. Geh jetzt lieber zu Schuldig, er soll dir helfen deine Sachen einzuräumen!" Der unterdrückte Zorn stand dem Mann förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben als er den Namen des Teamkollegen aussprach. Rika nickte nur stumm.

Die Straße war leer. Alles war ruhig. Nur hin und wieder war der Motor eines Autos zu hören. Die Laternen brannten bereits und die Nacht senkte sich über die Stadt. Geschäfte schlossen ihre Rollläden. Auch in dem kleinen Blumenladen an der Ecke wurde das alltägliche Arbeitschaos beseitigt. Blumen wurden gegossen, Töpfe weggeräumt, neue Blumen in Wassereimer gestellt. Alltag eben. Aya kehrte die Überreste von Blumen und Bindfäden in allen Farben vor sich hin. Yohji stand neben Omi, der die Einnahmen nachzählte und Ken, der starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Als ob er darauf wartete eine bestimmte Person würde gleich davor auftauchen.

„Wie es ihr wohl gehen mag?" Yohji und Omi sahen Ken bestürzt an. Jeder wusste von wem er sprach. „Sie wird das beste aus ihrer Lage machen." Meinte Omi und sah zu Yohji der sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. Seitdem die Mädchen weg waren hatte sich sein Konsum immens gesteigert. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und sah dann an die Decke als er zu reden begann. „Sicher wird sie das, soweit man das in ihrer Situation machen kann." Er nahm einen weiteren Zug. „Von Schwarz gefangen gehalten zu werden ist sicherlich kein Zuckerschlecken. Noch dazu ist sie für die ein Forschungsobjekt. Wer weiß was sie mit ihr machen?" Selbst Aya war von Yohjis kleinem Vortrag überrascht stehen geblieben und sah den Blonden für einige Sekunden an. „Sie ist stark." Meinte er dann nur kurz und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Die Diskussion war damit beendet.

„Gib das wieder her!" Rika stand empört vor Schuldig und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Es ist doch nur ein Stück Stoff." Meinte dieser grinsend. „Ein ziemlich teures Stück Stoff!" entrüstet beobachtete Rika wie der Telepath ihren Tanga hoch hielt um ihn aus ihrer Reichweite zu bekommen. "Dazu noch ein ziemlich kleines Stück Stoff." Er hielt ihn vor sich und begann so im Zimmer herumzustolzieren. „Ich werde es Brad sagen!" beleidigt zog Rika eine Grimasse und wandte sich zur Tür. Theatralisch seufzend fasste Schuldig sich an die Stirn. „Gut du kriegst ihn wieder." Triumphierend wirbelte das Mädchen herum. +Wenn du ihn für mich trägst!+

Plötzlich völlig desinteressiert drehte sich Rika um und begann den Inhalt der Einkaufstüten auf das Bett zu leeren. „Nana, nicht rot werden!" lachte Schuldig und warf das Kleidungsstück zu den restlichen auf dem Bett. Grinsend wandte er sich zur Tür und ließ Rika in ihrem Kleiderchaos allein.

Dieser Idiot, was bildet der sich eigentlich ein+Vorsicht, ich kann dich hören!+ Rika entwich ein kurzer Schreckensschrei. Mach das ja nicht noch einmal!


	8. Der Umzug

Der Umzug

1 Woche später

„Natürlich, ich werde Sie verbinden!" wieder ein leises Knacken und dann erneutes Tuten. Fast eine Ewigkeit schien es zu dauern bis sich am anderen Ende jemand meldete. _„Ja?"_ „Hier ist Manx! Ich sollte mich bei Ihnen melden?" _„Ja, richtig. Ich habe neue Informationen. Wir haben den Unterschlupf von Schwarz ausfindig gemacht!" _„Was sollen wir tun?" die junge Frau fuhr sich vorsichtig mit den Fingern durch ihre dichten Locken. „_Das Team wird den Prototypen aus den Händen von Schwarz befreien.!" _Noch bevor Manx ihre Verwunderung ausdrücken konnte fuhr ihr Gesprächspartner fort. _„Wir möchten sie wieder im Team sehen, sie kann nützlich sein!" _„Jawohl!" Klack. Er hatte einfach aufgelegt. Wenigstens hatten sie jetzt freie Bahn um das Mädchen zu suchen. Hoffentlich finden wir sie wirklich!

Lichter zogen an ihnen vorbei, Lichter von Autos und Laternen. Im Auto herrschte Stille. Die fünf Insassen starrten gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Ein leises Seufzen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Was ist wenn es eine Falle ist?" Ein Feuerzeug leuchtete auf und erhellte kurz das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Kurz darauf breitete sich der Geruch von verbranntem Tabak aus und stieg ihnen in die Nase. „Unser Informant ist sich absolut sicher!" die helle Stimme klang fremd, angespannt. „Ihr habt die Fotos gesehen!"

Ja die Fotos. Ken starrte auf sein Bild, welches sich im Glas der Fensterscheibe spiegelte und dachte an die Fotos die Manx ihnen gezeigt hatte. Fotos die ein junges Mädchen zeigten. Sein Mädchen. In den Armen des Schwarz Bastards. Den Kopf vertrauensvoll an dessen Schulter gelehnt. Lachend als er sie in einem Cafe´ auf seinen Schoß zog. Oder schmollend als er ihr ein Kleid nicht kaufen wollte. Konnten Bilder lügen? Erzählten sie immer die Wahrheit? Sollte er glauben das er so einfach ersetzt wurde? Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen als der Deutsche ihr durch die Haare fuhr. Konnte es sein das sie sich von dem Schwarz Mitglied das holte das sie von ihm nie bekommen hatte?

Auf einem der Bilder war deutlich das Gebäude zu sehen, zu dem sie sich jetzt aufmachten. Offiziell das Geschäftsgebäude einer Computerfirma. Inoffiziell der Unterschlupf von Schwarz. Wahrscheinlich. Aber das würden sie jetzt herausfinden.

„Wir halten uns genau an den Plan!" erinnerte Manx die vier Jungs. Aya nickte zustimmend und hielt nur wenige Sekunden später in einer Nebenstraße. „Ihr versucht erst rauszufinden ob sie wirklich dort ihr Versteck haben und ob Rika bei ihnen ist. Wenn keine Gefahr besteht holt ihr sie da raus!" Noch einmal nickte die Gruppe und schlich um die Ecke. Viel Glück, Jungs Manx ließ sich hinter das Steuer gleiten und ließ den Motor laufen. Im Notfall sollte alles schnell gehen.

Die Tür zum Treppenhaus war nicht abgeschlossen. Die Glastür öffnete sich nach innen als die Vier eintraten. Heller Parkettboden stach unter dem schweren, blauen Teppich hervor. Zwei Türen befanden sich links und rechts, aber beide waren abgeschlossen. Eine Holztreppe führte nach oben. Auf einen kurzen Wink von Aya hin, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins nächste Stockwerk. Vorsichtig und langsam stiegen sie die Stufen hinauf. Leise knarrte das Holz unter ihren Füßen als sie diese aufsetzten. Beim kleinsten Geräusch waren sie bereit ihre Waffen einzusetzen, aber bis jetzt war noch kein Laut an ihre Ohren gedrungen. Die Treppe machte eine Biegung. Leise spähte Yohji um diese nach oben und bedeutete ihnen dann das die Luft rein war. Oben befand sich noch eine Tür. Sie postierten sich rechts und links davon. Ken griff zur Türklinke und drückte diese vorsichtig nach unten. Ein leises quietschen, ein kurzes schrammen, als die Tür sich öffnete. Mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag stürmten die Vier hinein. Nichts. Absolut nichts! Konnte eine Falle sein. Immer noch vorsichtig teilten sie sich auf und durchsuchten die Zimmer. Doch auch diese waren leer. Bis auf ein paar Möbelstücke.

Als sie sich wieder an der Wohnungstür trafen, hielt ihnen Omi wortlos einen Zettel unter die Nase. Darauf waren in großen Buchstaben zwei Wörter geschrieben ´HA HA´. „Sie waren schneller als wir." Enttäuscht sahen sich die anderen an. „Jetzt wissen sie das wir ihnen auf der Spur sind." „Gehen wir nach Hause!"

Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Warum hatten sie hektisch ihre Sachen packen müssen? Außerdem gefiel ihr dieses Haus gar nicht. Es war ihr einfach zu groß. Sie fühlte sich verloren, als sie die große Halle durchschritt. +Kopf hoch Kleines!+ Ein Schauer durchlief ihren Körper und sie zuckte kurz zusammen. „Komm ich zeig dir unser Zimmer!" Grinsend schob sich Schuldig an ihre Seite und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Unser Zimmer?" Die Überraschung stand Rika förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ist dieses Haus nicht groß genug als das ich mein eigenes Zimmer haben könnte?" sie klang fast empört, ließ sich aber dann doch von dem jungen Mann mitziehen. „Doch, aber ich muss dich doch beschützen. Hier gibt es Krabbelviecher und andere kleine Hausbewohner!" Er fuchtelte mit seiner freien Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum und zog sie die breite Treppe nach oben.

„Übertreibt er nicht ein bisschen?" Nagi stellte seinen Koffer zu den anderen und sah Crawford fragend an. „Solange er ihr keinen Grund gibt uns nicht zu vertrauen, kann er alles tun was er für richtig hält!" Nagi schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint!" Der Junge strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sah noch einmal die Treppe hinauf. „Er findet sie gut..." Crawfords Mine blieb unbewegt, was dem jüngeren deutlich zeigte, das der den Zusammenhang nicht ganz mitbekommen hatte oder dies nicht zugeben wollte. „...Sexy...," Keine Regung seines Gegenübers. Er sollte nicht mehr so viel arbeiten! dachte Nagi und beschloss, dem anscheinend begriffsstutzigen Crawford das Ratespiel zu erlassen. „Er steigt ihr nach. Sie ist seit ungefähr einer Woche bei uns und immer war Schuldig um sie herum. Das ist auffällig!" Nagi stemmte empört die Hände in die Hüften als ein aufgeregtes Gekicher vom ersten Stock herunter klang. Auch Crawfords Blick wanderte nachdenklich zur Treppe. „Was hast du erwartet? Dachtest du er würde die Finger von ihr lassen? Er ist abgrundtief schlecht und sie ist für ihn die pure Unschuld. Außerdem will er Weiß damit ärgern!" Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Nagi der ihn verständnislos ansah. „Wie will er das machen?" Crawford verdrehte seine Augen. Diesmal schien der jüngere den Durchblick verloren zu haben. „Wenn Weiß das Mädchen wieder sieht, wird sie töten und es genießen. Schließlich wurde sie dafür gemacht. Und nur er wird sie kontrollieren können!" er legte seinen Hand auf den Kopf des Jungen und lächelte. „Für den Rest bist du noch ein bisschen zu jung!" Er drehte sich um, nahm einen seiner Koffer und ging ebenfalls nach oben. „Ich bin fast 16!" motzte der Junge. „Gut wenn du schon so alt bist kannst du ja die restlichen Koffer nach oben bringen!"

„Wow!" Rika starrte ungläubig in den großen Raum, oder besser, ihr neues Zimmer. Es war wirklich riesig. Eigentlich war alles riesig. Die Fenster, die Schränke, das Bett. Bei dem Gedanken an das riesige und bequem wirkende Bett, schlich sich noch ein anderer Gedanke in den Vordergrund. Schuldig. Genau dieser schob sich nämlich an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer, steuerte zielstrebig das Bett an. Das konnte heiter werden.

Eine aufgeregte Diskussion war im Gange als Manx den Raum betrat. Als sie von niemandem beachtet wurde setzte sie sich leise auf das Sofa und versuchte der Unterhaltung zu folgen.

„Wie haben sie davon erfahren?" „Sicher hat dieser Oracle Wind davon bekommen." Versuchte Yohji die Gemüter zu beruhigen. Seit längerer Zeit saß das Team im Besprechungsraum und diskutierte den momentanen Stand der Lage. Manx saß ratlos auf dem Sofa und starrte gedankenverloren auf das Display ihres Handys. Hoffentlich meldet sich Perser bald mit neuen Informationen sonst drehen die Jungs durch.

Als hätte der um Hilfe angerufene ihre Gedanken gelesen fing das Handy laut an zu klingeln, was die Jungs - welche die Junge Frau noch nicht bemerkt hatten - erschrocken zum Schweigen brachte. „Ja?" Manx erhob sich und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. „Natürlich sind sie bereit." Ihr Blick streifte die plötzlich verstummte Gruppe. „Wieso? Aber..." die Frau schnappte empört nach Luft bevor sie ein verächtliches ´Natürlich Boss´ schnaubte und auflegte. Gespanntes Schweigen lag im Raum. „Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag."

Braune Augen starrten skeptisch auf die vor ihnen ausgebreiteten Wäschehaufen. Wieder dieses nervenaufreibende aufgeräume schimpfte Rika in Gedanken während sie ihre Wäsche in die Schränke stapelte. Hoffentlich mussten sie nicht öfter plötzlich ihre Wohnung wechseln. Gerade erst hatte sie das alte Zimmer von Schuldig in Ordnung gebracht - unter starkem Widerstand des Inhabners - da wird man auch schon aus heiterem Himmel umgesiedelt. Obwohl der kleine Umzug auch seine guten Seiten hatte. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu der großen Badewanne im Nebenzimmer. Es klopfte und nur wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet.

Verwundert sah Rika auf und musste feststellen das es nicht wie gewöhnlich Schuldig war, der sie stören wollte, sondern Nagi. Der Junge hatte seinen Kopf an der Tür vorbeigeschoben und machte keine Anstalten das Zimmer weiter zu betreten. Es folgte eine peinliche Stille in der er sie verachtend musterte und seinen Blick über ihre Wäsche gleiten ließ. „Wir gehen essen, zieh dich ordentlich an." Meinte er dann nur knapp und wollte sich schon wieder davon machen. „Wir beide gehen aus?" belustigt sah Rika zu wie die Röte in das Gesicht des Jüngsten stieg. Doch nur kurz, denn dann kehrte die gewohnte Kälte in Nagis Augen zurück und ihr wurde klar das es wohl keine Freundschaft mit dem Jungen geben würde. „Nicht wir beide. Wir alle. Und leider gehörst du jetzt dazu." Meinte er dann kühl und schloss die Tür.

Was bildet sich diese doofe Gans ein? Erst machte sie ihm seinen Platz bei Crawford streitig, der das junge Mädchen seit ihrer Aufnahme in die Gruppe bemutterte und jetzt das. Meinte sie wirklich sie könnte jeden hier um den Finger wickeln? Sogar Schuldig lief ihr nach wie ein Küken der Mutter, obwohl er wohl anderes damit bezwecken will als ein unschuldiges Geflügelvieh. Was soll´s. Es war einfach ekelhaft wie die sonst so kalten Killer bei dem Hundeblick des Mädchens schwach wurden. Dabei sollten sie ihn beachten. Er war der Kleine! Alles nur weil sie ein Mädchen war, eine junge Frau. Pah! Männer sind so blöd. Aber er würde nicht so werden, dass schwor er sich. Er würde nie auf die Tricks der Frauen reinfallen. Er nicht. Nie!

Was zieh ich an? Super da hatte man - dank Schuldigs Kreditkarte - ganze Kleiderschränke voller Klamotten und fand doch nichts. Außerdem wusste sie noch nicht einmal wo sie hingehen würden. Kurzentschlossen zog sie ein schwarzes, figurbetonendes Kleid heraus und schlüpfte hinein. Gut, wahrscheinlich war sie total overdressed. Schnell steckte sie sich noch die Haare hoch, trug etwas Make-up auf und sah in den Spiegel. Gar nicht schlecht! meinte sie zufrieden zu sich und entschied sich noch für die schwarzen Riemchensandalen, die einen etwas erhöhten Absatz hatten. Hoffentlich hatten die anderen nicht allzu lange warten müssen.

Hatte er es nicht vorausgesehen? Nein. Aber er hätte es sich denken können. Kaum war das Mädchen im Raum, konzentrierte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf sie. Gut sie sah nicht schlecht aus in dem schwarzen Kleid. Trotzdem war sie für ihn eine Konkurrenz, also schob sich der Junge ins Blickfeld der Älteren die ihn aber nicht weiter beachteten, sondern sich erhoben und die Tür ansteuerten. Was sollte das Ganze? Murrend folgte Nagi den Älteren und dem ´Eindringling´ nach draußen zum Auto.

Es war schon komisch. Die Gegend kam ihr nicht im geringsten bekannt vor. Dabei soll sie doch hier aufgewachsen sein. Zumindest sagten das die anderen so. Warum erinnerte sie sich dann nicht daran. Nichts kam ihr bekannt vor. Kein Haus, keine Straßenecke, keine Bushaltestelle nicht einmal die Läden hier sagten ihr irgendetwas. Es konnte nicht alles einfach so weg sein. Vielleicht würde ihre Erinnerung ja auch irgendwann wiederkommen, irgendwann würde sie wieder ein Leben haben und nicht nur den Schatten ihrer Existenz. Solange musste sie den Männern vertrauen und ihnen glauben. Hoffentlich war das keine falsche Entscheidung. Rikas Blick wanderte von der schnell vorübergleitenden Lichterlandschaft zu Schuldig, der sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete. War er wirklich der, der er vorgab zu sein? Als er ihren Blick bemerkte sah sie schnell weg und bemerkte das sie angehalten hatten.

Die Empfangshalle war genauso beeindruckend wie das Äußere des Restaurants. Der Boden war aus Marmor und ebenso die Wände. An der Decke waren mehrere Kronleuchter angebracht, in deren Kristalle sich das Licht brach und sie zum funkeln brachte. Überall liefen Leute in teueren Anzügen und Kleidern herum. Jetzt war Rika doch froh das schwarze Abendkleid angezogen zu haben um so nicht weiter aufzufallen. Unauffällig schob sich das junge Mädchen zwischen die beiden Männer. Die Situation war ihr äußerst unangenehm. Sie hatte das Gefühl schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr unter so vielen Leuten gewesen zu sein und das rief in ihr ein ungutes Kribbeln hervor.

Als die vier das Restaurant betraten zogen sie sofort die Aufmerksamkeit einiger junger Menschen auf sich. Aufgeregt begann eine Diskussion und einer der fünf wollte schon aufspringen als er gerade noch von seinen Begleitern davon abgehalten werden konnte. Die Blicke einer jungen Frau und ihrer Begleiter folgten Rika als sie und die anderen zu ihrem Platz gebracht wurden.


	9. Rika

Rika?

„Du kannst bestellen was du möchtest." Meinte Brad großzügig und lächelte die Bedienung an als sie ihm und den anderen die Karten reichte. Schuldig schmunzelte nach einem kurzen Blick auf Nagi der schmollend in seine Karte starrte. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt was in dem Jungen vorging. Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen den Jüngsten ein wenig zu ärgern. „Du wirst immer noch billiger sein als Nagi. Der Kleine frisst zu viel für sein Alter. Wenn das so weiter geht müssen wir ihn zu den nächsten Aufträgen rollen." Meinte Schuldig und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen als Nagi ihn empört ansah.

Helles Lachen drang zu ihrem Tisch herüber. Die jungen Leute blickten zum Tisch von Schwarz und redeten leise miteinander. „Ich würde am liebsten da rüber gehen und diesen Arschlöchern so richtig eine in die Fresse hauen!" „Gewalt ist hier jetzt wirklich keine Lösung, Yohji!" meinte Manx beschwichtigend und schielte noch einmal zu der Gruppe hinüber. „Wir müssen uns unauffällig verhalten. Wir wissen nicht wie sie reagieren, wenn sie uns entdecken! Also schrei hier nicht so laut rum!" wisperte auch Omi und duckte sich hinter einer Sektflasche als Nagi zu ihnen herüberblickte. „Mich würde interessieren was sie mit Rika angestellt haben. Sie verhält sich so als würde sie schon immer mit diesen Bastarden rumhängen!" maulte Yohji so unauffällig wie möglich. „Vielleicht hat Schuldig sie manipuliert?" warf Ken ein und starrte bedrückt auf seinen Teller. Omis Blick hing an dem jungen Mädchen das anscheinend über einen Witz lachte. Sie machte nicht den Anschein als würde sie von dem Deutschen beeinflusst.

"Heute gibt es Katze." Bemerkte Schuldig plötzlich und betrachtete seine Karte mit hohem Interesse, als Rika ihn fragend ansah. Sofort nachdem Schuldig diese Aussage gemacht hatte huschte Crawfords Blick durch das Restaurant. Während Rika nur verwirrt auf die Speisekarte starrte, entbrannte bei den anderen eine hitzige Diskussion. +Was sollen wir machen?+ ratlos wanderte Schuldigs Blick noch einmal zu dem Tisch an dem die vier Weiß Mitglieder und eine junge Frau saßen. Erst einmal nichts. Solange sie nichts unüberlegtes tun, werden wir auch nichts unternehmen. Wieder einmal wusste der Deutsche nicht ob er den Vorgesetzten wegen seiner kühlen Gelassenheit verdammen oder bewundern sollte. Er würde jetzt am liebsten da rüber gehen und die ganze Meute kalt machen. „Ich geh mal kurz auf die Toilette." Als Rika sich erhob wollte ihr Schuldig schon aus Gewohnheit folgen, bis ihm einfiel das er wohl schlecht mit auf die Damentoilette gehen konnte. Grummelnd ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. „Beeil dich aber, bevor die Bedienung wieder hier aufkreuzt bist du zurück!"

„Da, sie geht alleine auf die Toilette." Yohjis Blick folgte dem jungen Mädchen, bis dieses hinter der Tür verschwunden war. „Einer von uns wird ihr jetzt folgen und sie fragen was los ist." Schlug Omi vor. „Ich gehe." Ken stand auf und bevor noch einer widersprechen konnte machte er sich auf den Weg zur Toilette. „Hoffentlich klappt das." Seufzte Manx und sah noch einmal zu Schwarz hinüber die von der ganzen Aktion anscheinend nichts mitbekommen hatten.

Das Rauschen des Wassers das in das Waschbecken lief hörte sich in dem Raum übermäßig laut an. Deshalb stellte Rika es schnell wieder ab und trocknete ihre Hände während sie noch einen Blick in den Spiegel warf. Als sich die Tür öffnete ignorierte sie die eintretende Person. Schließlich war es normal das Leute in einer Toilette ein und aus gingen. Als sie sich umdrehte um wieder zu den anderen zu gehen erschrak sie doch. Ein Mann in der Frauentoilette.

„Rika." Ken war so froh das junge Mädchen zu sehen. Aus der Nähe zu sehen. Wirklich zu sehen, das es ihr gut ging. „Rika?"

Erst als ihr Gegenüber das zweite mal ihren Namen aussprach wurde ihr bewusst das er sie meinte. Das er sie kannte. Sie musterte ihn genauer, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, ob und wo sie den jungen Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte. „Tut mir leid, Sie müssen mich verwechseln." Sie lächelte noch einmal und wollte den Raum verlassen.

Nein so wollte er sie nicht gehen lassen. Schnell griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich. „Rika, ich bin es Ken. Erkennst du mich nicht?" Das Mädchen sah ihn ängstlich an. „Nein es tut mir leid, Sie verwechseln mich sicher. Ich kenne Sie nicht." Rika versuchte sich aus dem Griff des, vermeidlich Fremden, zu befreien. „Bitte lassen Sie mich los." Ihre Stimme klang dünn und verängstigt. Ken war verwirrt aber er wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben.

„Du musst dich doch noch erinnern!" schrie er sie schon halb an. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind!" Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

Sie hatte Angst und deshalb war sie auch froh als sich die Tür öffnete. „Was zum Teufel! Hey lass sie los." Als sie die Stimme von Schuldig erkannte atmete sie erleichtert auf. Es entbrannte eine kleine Balgerei zwischen den jungen Männern, in welcher der Deutsche aber schnell die überhand gewann.

Nach einem gezielten Schlag lag Ken zusammengekrümmt am Boden und musste zusehen wie Schuldig das junge Mädchen beruhigte. Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen als er sah wie Rika sich in die Arme des Deutschen schmiegte und sich an ihn drückte. Der Schmerz dem ihm dieser Anblick zufügte war fast schlimmer als der, der ihm Schuldig zugefügt hatte. Er schluchzte auf als der Telepath ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab und sie noch einmal kurz an sich drückte. "Ist jetzt alles wieder ok?" Als sie nickte sah er den am Boden liegenden triumphierend an bevor er sie nach draußen führte. Sie warf ihm noch einen unsicheren Blick zu als sie die Toilette verließen. Rika.

„Was war denn los?" Crawford kam im Schlepptau mit Nagi bereits den Gang entlang. Sie hatten nur mitbekommen das einer von Weiß ebenfalls aufgestanden war, aber nicht wohin er ging. Kurze Zeit später war Schuldig aufgesprungen und hatte sich ohne weitere Erklärungen hastig auf den Weg zur Toilette gemacht. „Sie wurde von so einem Irren belästigt. Wir sollten nach Hause gehen!" Er warf einen hastigen Blick zu dem Tisch an dem der Rest von Weiß saß. Sie hatten bereits mitbekommen das etwas passiert sein musste und standen eben auf.

„Ihr geht nirgendwo hin!" Kens Stimme klang bestimmt als er plötzlich hinter ihnen stand. Schuldig drehte sich grinsend um und schlang seinen Arm demonstrativ fester um Rika. „Wie willst du uns daran hindern, Kätzchen." Flüsterte Nagi herausfordernd und gerade so laut das sein Gegner ihn hören konnte. Ken sah ihn kurz wütend an. „Hiermit!" Er zog eine Pistole aus seiner Jacke und legte auf ihn an.

„Tsss, du müsstest es besser wissen!" lachte Nagi und hob seine Hand um seine Kraft einzusetzen. „Bist du verrückt doch nicht hier!" raunte Crawford. „Gut, dann erklär mir wie wir ihn und die anderen los werden sollen!" Nagi deutete auf die anderen Weißmitglieder, die ebenfalls bereit waren, eine Waffe zu ziehen. „Das ist jetzt wirklich ein Problem." Crawford rückte seine Brille zurecht und musterte die anderen abschätzend.

„Gebt uns das Mädchen und ihr könnt gehen!" räumte Manx diplomatisch ein. Mittlerweile hatten auch einige Gäste die Auseinandersetzung bemerkt. Unruhiges Gemurmel wurde im Raum laut und einige verließen fast panisch das Hotelrestaurant. Ein Ober rannte an ihnen vorbei zur Rezeption um den Sicherheitsdienst zu verständigen.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, wir machen keine Geschäfte mich euch!" antwortete Schuldig und schob Rika hinter sich, als auch die anderen ihre Waffen zogen. „Ihr kennt die?" murmelte diese eingeschüchtert und verwirrt. „Das erklär ich dir wenn wir zu Hause sind, ok?" versprach der Deutsche beruhigend bevor er sich Siberian zuwandte.

Sirenen drangen von außen in den Raum und durch die Fenster konnte man bereits das Blaulicht von Polizei und Krankenwagen sehen.

Polizisten und Wachpersonal stürmten wenige Sekunden später in den Raum. „Auseinander!"

„Hände hoch!" Hektisch schrien alle durcheinander. Schwarz stürzte sich auf Weiß.

Schüsse hallten durch den Raum. Glas splitterte, verängstigte Gäste stürmten hinaus, stolperten über umgestürzte Stühle und Tische. Die Befehle der Polizisten mischten sich mit den panischen Schreien der Flüchtenden zu einem lauten Getöse. Rika versuchte den Leuten auszuweichen und gleichzeitig nicht in die Schusslinie zu kommen. Sollte ihr das alles nicht total leicht fallen? Schließlich war sie ein Killer. Warum hatte sie dann Angst. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie wurde von einem flüchtenden Angestellten angerempelt und fiel zu Boden.

Im Chaos der herumstürzenden Leute hatte er Rika aus den Augen verloren und in dem Gedankenwirrwarr konnte er sie nicht ausfindig machen. Hektisch glitt sein Blick durch die Menge, doch er konnte sie nicht finden. Außerdem musste er sich diesen Siberian vom Hals halten, der wie ein Irrer auf ihn losging. Was Wut und Eifersucht aus einem machen konnten war erstaunlich. Sonst war der Junge ein ernstzunehmender Gegner, aber im Moment ging dieser nur blindlings auf ihn los. Kontrolle, das war es was einen wirklichen Kämpfer ausmachte. Und in diesem Moment hatte er, Schuldig die Kontrolle. Er ließ ihn ins Leere laufen und verpasste ihm dann einen Schlag in den Magen, der Ken ins Wanken brachte. Die kurze Pause nutzte Schuldig sich noch einmal umzusehen und da entdeckte er das junge Mädchen. Sie hatte sich in eine Ecke verkrochen und kauerte am Boden. Ihr Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich. Shit! grummelte der Deutsche in Gedanken als er ihr verängstigtes Gesicht sah.

Den Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzend sprang Ken nach vorne und packte seinen Gegner an der Gurgel. Er hatte Rika ebenfalls entdeckt und fuhr Schuldig wütend an: „Du wirst sie nicht bekommen du scheiß Bastard!" Ein gehässiges Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Telepaten. „Vielleicht habe ich sie ja schon gehabt!" Er lachte triumphierend als er den Hass in den braunen Augen lodern sah. Im nächsten Moment spürte er einen harten Schlag, der ihn zu Boden beförderte. Immer noch leise lachend wischte er sich das Blut vom Mundwinkel und sah dann zu Siberian hoch. „Keine Angst. Ich habe sie nicht angerührt. Du weißt ja das man den Mädchen beim ersten Mal Zeit lassen soll." Der Unterton in der Stimme des Deutschen und sein Grinsen trieben Ken in den Wahnsinn. Die Vorstellung das dieser Bastard sich an Rika vergreifen könnte machte seine Situation nicht erträglicher. „Wage es nicht sie anzurühren!" blaffte er und trat nach dem am Boden liegenden. Dieser rollte sich zur Seite und stand wieder auf den Beinen. „Vielleicht will sie es ja selber. Ich habe ihr Vertrauen, ihre Zuneigung, warum also nicht auch ihren Körper?" Den nächsten Schlag konnte der Deutsche abwehren und konterte. Blut lief aus Kens Nase und für einen kurzen Moment verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Diesen Moment nutzte Schuldig aus und trat mit seinem Fuß in das Gesicht des Weiß Killers. Als der zu Boden ging setzte er noch ein paar Schläge hinterher. „Du wurdest aus ihrem Leben gelöscht. Du hast sie ja gehört. Sie kennt dich nicht!" außer Atem drehte sich Schuldig zu Crawford, der ihm andeutete, dass sie sich zurückziehen würden.

„Hey Kleine!" Ein Rütteln an ihrer Schulter riss Rika aus ihrer Starre. Verwirrt blickte sie auf Schuldig, der sie zu sich hoch zog. „Schu, können wir nach Hause gehen?" Ihre Stimme klang erschöpft. Es war zuviel Stress gewesen das konnte er auch in ihren verängstigten Augen sehen. „Natürlich!" Er legte einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Sein Blick wanderte von den am Boden liegenden Weißmitgliedern, die sich gerade wieder aufrappelten, zu den Polizisten die sich zwischen Tischtrümmern und Stühlen herausdrängten. Nagi dachte Schuldig und schickte dem Jungen sein gedankliches Lob, bevor er die Erinnerungen der Polizisten und der anderen Anwesenden, außer Weiß natürlich, löschte.

„Los wir gehen!" Yohji reichte Ken seine Hand und zog seinen Teamkollegen nach oben. „Diese Schweine." Wütend wischte sich Ken sein Blut vom Mundwinkel und starrte auf die Tür, durch die Schwarz vor wenigen Sekunden verschwunden war. „Wir werden die schon noch dran kriegen, keine Sorge!" Omi klopfte dem Älteren aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ich werde Kritiker Bescheid geben, das sie ihre Nachforschungen beschleunigen und intensivieren sollen." Manx hob ihre Waffe auf und steckte sie zurück in ihre Tasche. Wortlos wandte sich Aya zur Tür und die anderen folgten ihm.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Schuldig sah auf als Brad das Zimmer betrat und die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. Anscheinend würde sein Besuch länger dauern. „Gut, sie schläft jetzt." Er nickte in Rikas Richtung, die zusammengekauert unter der Decke lag. „Gut." Crawford rückte seine Brille zurecht und setzte sich dem Deutschen gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. „Ich muss dich loben, Schuldig." Meinte der dunkelhaarige zufrieden mit einem weiteren Blick auf das Mädchen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie eine direkte Konfrontation mit Weiß verkraftet, jetzt zumindest noch nicht. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Du hast bessere Arbeit geleistet als ich dachte." Er sah Schuldig immer noch zufrieden an, bevor er aufstand und zum Bett ging. Er ließ sich darauf nieder und strich dem Mädchen über die Wange. "Ich denke wir können die Medikamentendosis etwas verringern. Es funktioniert alles wie wir es geplant haben. Informier mich falls es Probleme geben sollte!" er wandte sich von Schuldig wieder zu Rika. „Es wird Zeit für dich." Bevor er aufstand strich er ihr noch eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Es wird Zeit, dich ... nun ja, sagen wir zu testen." Sein Lächeln wurde kalt doch in seinen Augen funkelte Vorfreude. „Ich werde alles vorbereiten, ich denke ich weiß schon wie wir das anstellen werden." Er ließ seine Hände in seine Hosentasche wandern und wandte sich zur Tür. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick über seiner Schulter zu Schuldig. „Du wirst dich weiter um sie kümmern, aber sorgfältig." Mahnte er noch kurz bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

Schuldig nickte und starrte noch auf die Tür als Crawford diese bereits von draußen geschlossen hatte. Was hat er jetzt schon wieder vor? Sein Blick wanderte zu Rika die sich unruhig umherwälzte. Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt, als ob sie einen Alptraum hatte. Ein Blick in ihre Gedanken bestätigte seine Vermutung. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Brust ließ ihn seufzen. Seine Augen ruhten weiter auf dem jungen Mädchen über dessen Wangen jetzt Tränen liefen. Sie weckte in ihm das Verlangen sie in den Arm zu nehmen, sie zu beruhigen. Nachdenklich öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und ließ es auf den Boden gleiten. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben Rika auf das Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. Was stellte dieses Mädchen nur mit ihm an?

„Sie hat dich wirklich nicht erkannt?" Yohji blickte bedrückt zu Boden, womit er dem Beispiel von Omi folgte der schon die ganze Zeit schweigend auf dem Sofa saß. Ken schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf. „Leider nicht." Er blickte traurig in die Runde. „Was sollen wir bloß machen?" Hilfesuchend blickte er von einem zum anderen bis er an Aya hängen blieb. „Manx kontaktiert gerade Perser und gibt ihm die neuen Informationen durch. Gleich wissen wir wie wir vorgehen müssen." Es war nicht beruhigend was Aya sagte, schließlich wussten sie nicht wie Perser auf das Verhalten Rikas reagieren würde. Nervös zupfte er an den Ecken eines der weißen Sofakissen herum. Amber hatte die Kissen gekauft, weil sie und Rika meinten das weiß am besten zu dem blauen Sofa passen würde. Der Gedanke daran versetzte Ken einen Stich. Wie würde Perser handeln? Schließlich gehörte sie zum Team. Obwohl, damals wurden sie und Amber nur unter der Bedingung aufgenommen, das sie keine Probleme verursachen durften. Die jetzige Situation war mehr als nur ein Problem!

Manx betrat den Raum und sah die bedrückten Blicke der Jungs und vor allem den von Ken, der gedankenverloren auf ein Kissen starrte und daran herumzog. Armer Junge seufzte sie in Gedanken. Und jetzt hatte sie auch noch schlechte Nachrichten für sie alle. „Manx!" Als sie Ken aufblicken sah konnte sie einen Hoffnungsschimmer darin erkennen und sie musste seufzen. „Ich habe keine guten Nachrichten. Vor allem nicht für dich Ken." Sie wollte nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden aber wie sollte sie einem verliebten Jungen erklären das seine Liebe keine Zukunft hatte. „Ich habe Anweisung von Perser erhalten." Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Es ist zu gefährlich Rika in den Händen von Schwarz zu lassen, aber ihre heutige Reaktion hat gezeigt das sie auch für Weiß keine Hilfe, sondern eine eventuelle Gefahr ist. Sie hat uns unbekannte Kräfte und Möglichkeiten, die für uns gefährlich werden könnten. Deswegen werdet ihr sie töten!" Sie konnte die umschwankende Stimmung in der Luft spüren. Kälte kroch durch ihre Kleidung und sie fröstelte. „Es tut mir leid." Warum musste eigentlich immer sie die Hiobsbotschaften überbringen? Erst die Sache mit Amber und jetzt Rika. Sie seufzte erneut, diesmal leiser. „Einer von euch wird morgen Nachmittag um 16 Uhr in die Bank am Park einbrechen. Wenige Minuten später wollen Schwarz einen Anschlag darauf verüben. Euer Ziel wird Rika sein. Ich würde Omi vorschlagen." Sie warf einen Blick auf den Jungen der sie entsetzt ansah. „Er kann sich leichter verstecken als ihr anderen und braucht nicht nahe an das _Ziel_´ heranzugehen. Klärt das unter euch." Sie warf noch einen traurigen Blick in die Runde.

Etwas warmes drückte sich auf ihren Mund und holte sie langsam aus dem Reich des Schlafes. Eine Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch und langsam drängte sich eine Zunge in ihren Mund. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. +Guten Morgen+ Rika erschauderte und drückte sich näher an den Körper neben ihr. Sie genoss die Wärme die von ihm ausging. +Gut geschlafen?+ Nein, aber gut aufgewacht Sie lächelte und er brach den Kuss ab um mit seinen Lippen ihren Hals hinunter zu fahren. Seine Hand ließ er über ihren Bauch hinunter zu ihren Oberschenkeln wandern, was bei ihr eine leichte Gänsehaut hervorrief. Sie kicherte als er über ihre Seite strich und versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen. „Ah, ich bin doch kitzelig!" „Ich weiß." Er grinste und fuhr noch einmal über die kitzelige Stelle. Ihr protestierendes Quietschen erstickte er mit einem weiteren Kuss.

Jede seiner Berührungen rief ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch hervor. Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihrem Körper brachten sie dazu mehr zu wollen. Mehr von ihm, mehr von diesen wundervollen Küssen und Berührungen. Sie stöhnte leise auf als er unter ihr Nachthemd fuhr und ihr dieses schließlich über den Kopf zog. Als er seine Hose auszog und sich wieder zu ihr legte genoss sie das Gefühl seiner Haut an ihrer. Warm und weich. Langsam ließ sie ihre Lippen über seinen Oberkörper wandern bis er sie zurück in die Kissen drückte. Er küsste sie erneut und ließ seine Hand tiefer wandern. „Schuldig, ich glaube ich will das nicht." Protestierte sie leise als er ihren Slip herunterzog. „Doch glaub mir, du willst es. Ich kann Gedanken lesen, oder hast du das vergessen?" Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich plötzlich in Rika aus. Es fühlte sich alles so falsch an.

Er, seine Küsse, seine Berührungen fühlten sich so falsch an. Es war nur ein Gefühl eine Ahnung, das sie nicht hier sein sollte. Es löste es eine ungeheure Panik in ihr aus. Etwas an ihrer Situation hier stimmte nicht. Sie konnte spüren wie ihr plötzlich kalt wurde, wie die Ungewissheit von ihr Besitz ergriff. Verzweifelt sah sie in seine grünen Augen. "Schhh, ist schon gut."

Er spürte ihre Veränderung, konnte die Angst in ihren Augen erkennen. Nein, sie durfte sich nicht erinnern. Vorsichtig drang er in ihre Gedanken ein und begann diese wieder auf andere Bahnen zu leiten.

Ein betäubendes Gefühl hüllte sie ein als er sie ansah und beruhigend begann auf sie einzureden. Ihr Angst verschwand, ihr Zweifel an ihrer Welt, wie sie diese kannte hörte auf zu existieren.

Grüne Augen. Sie waren so wundervoll. Weiche Lippen, die sich sanft auf ihre drückten. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist da wo du hingehörst." Ein weiteres Mal berührten sich ihre Lippen. „Bei mir." Beruhigend klang seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Trotzdem war sie sich nicht sicher ob ihre Angst von ihrer jetzigen Situation heraufbeschworen worden war. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden war selbst diese Überlegung aus ihren Gedanken verbannt.

Es zählte nur noch das sanfte Streicheln, die flüchtigen Berührungen seiner Lippen. Das sanfte Kribbeln, das seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrer Haut hinterließen breitete sich bald durch ihren ganzen Körper aus. Sie stöhnte leise auf als er über ihre Brust streichelte und genoss wie seine Hände vorsichtig über ihren Körper wanderten.

Seine Zunge strich liebevoll über ihre Lippen bevor er daran knabberte und ihr somit ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Vorsichtig wanderten seine Lippen über ihren Hals. "Ich werde dir nicht wehtun." flüsterte er bevor er sie küsste und dann vorsichtig in sie drang.

Crawford warf einen prüfenden Blick über den Rand seiner Zeitung als Schuldig und Rika die Küche betraten. Dann wanderte sein Blick zur Uhr und wieder zurück. Eine leichte Röte stieg in Rikas Gesicht, als sie entschuldigend lächelte und sich dann aus seinem Blickfeld drängte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lenkte er wieder auf Schuldig. Was ist passiert? fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und senkte die Zeitung noch ein wenig. Dem Deutschen huschte ein anzügliches Grinsen über sein Gesicht. +Das was schon früher hätte passieren sollen+. Er fuhr sich lässig durch die Haare. Sprich bitte nicht immer in Rätseln Genervt fuhr der Teamleader den Telepaten in Gedanken an, schon ahnend was sein Gegenüber mit seiner Anspielung meinte. +Ich habe mir genommen was dieser Versager von Weiß nicht geschafft hat.+ SCHULDIG Dieser seufzte theatralisch. +Ich hatte mit der Kleinen Sex. Du weißt schon, diese Sache mit den Blümchen und Bienchen.+ Crawford schnaubte verächtlich als der rothaarige, triumphierend in Rikas Richtung sah. Du bist unverbesserlich Crawford wollte schon wieder die Verbindung zu Schuldig unterbinden als er von diesem noch ein leises ´Sie ist stärker als wir denken´ vernahm. Wie meinst du das? Crawford wurde hellhörig. +Sie sucht nach ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie glaubt uns nicht alles was wir ihr erzählen. Ich konnte ihre Erinnerung gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder unterdrücken.+ Er ging zu Rika und umarmte sie vorsichtig. Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Crawford. +Aber keine Angst. Jetzt gehört sie wieder uns.+ Er fuhr ihr zärtlich durch die Haare und küsste sie auf die Wange. Unverbesserlich.

„Rika, wir werden heute Nachmittag einen kleinen Ausflug machen!" Rika drehte sich zu Crawford um und nickte freudig. Einen Ausflug? Das würde sicher lustig werden. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht als sie daran dachte das sie mit Schuldig und den anderen weggehen würde, vor allem mit Schuldig. Vielleicht würden sie wieder essen gehen, obwohl, das war ja das letzte Mal ziemlich in die Hose gegangen. Ihre Gedanken glitten zurück zum letzten Abend. Wer er wohl war? Er schien sich wirklich sicher zu sein, dass er mich kennt. Außerdem wusste er meinen Namen. Gedankenverloren strich sie Butter auf ihr Brötchen und starrte hinaus in den großen Garten. Vielleicht kennt er mich ja wirklich. Ich meine, was weiß ich von meiner Vergangenheit? Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu ihrem Frühstück. Ich kann ja wohl schlecht mein ganzes Leben in einem Labor zugebracht haben. Warum erzählten ihr die anderen dann aber nichts von ihrem früheren Leben. Entweder es existierte nicht oder sie verschwiegen es ihr mit Absicht. Ihr Blick glitt zu Brad und Schuldig. Nein, das würden sie nicht tun! Wie konnte sie nur so denken, schließlich hatten die drei sie bei sich aufgenommen, ihr das Leben gerettet. War sie undankbar?

„Wir könnten es mit Schere, Stein, Papier versuchen." Meinte Yohji spöttisch, wofür er sich sofort einen bösen Blick von Ken einfing. „Na klar, da könnten wir auch gleich Lose ziehen!" giftete der spöttisch. „Sicher, wer drei mal gewinnt darf über Los gehen und als Hauptgewinn Rika umbringen." Spöttelte der Blonde wieder und brachte sich vor einem jetzt keifenden Ken hinter Aya in Sicherheit. „Wir werden ziehen," meinte dieser ungerührt. „Wer den kürzeren Papierstreifen zieht wird gehen!" Er ging in die Küche, gefolgt von den zweifelnden Blicken der anderen und kam kurz darauf mit ein paar Streifen Papier zurück. „Los." Forderte er die anderen auf und hielt ihnen die Streifen hin. Zögernd griff einer nach dem anderen ein Stück heraus. „Und?" fragend blickte Aya in die Runde bis er Kens deprimierten Blick begegnete. Es brauchte keine Worte um zu wissen wer den Kürzesten gezogen hatte. „Ich kann das nicht." Traurig ließ sich der Junge nach hinten auf das Sofa fallen und starrte in die Luft. „Ich kann sie nicht..." Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und fuhr sich mit zittrigen Händen durch die Haare. „Verstehe." Ken sah überrascht auf als Aya ihn kurz verständnisvoll ansah. „Wir werden noch einmal ziehen!" Wieder zogen sie jeder einen Papierstreifen. Etwas ängstlich sah Ken auf seine Freunde. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden wer Rika töten würde. Wer diesen Auftrag erledigte. Er wusste das es den anderen ebenfalls schwer fallen wird und hoffte das Yohji es sein würde. Er würde es ertragbar machen für sie, würde ihr vielleicht noch einen Moment Sicherheit und Geborgenheit geben. Das konnte er einfach. Er konnte Frauen durch seine einfache Anwesenheit Sicherheit geben. Auch Rika hatte oft seinen Trost gesucht. Die Vorstellung das Aya zu ihr gehen würde ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sicher er war kein übler Kerl, aber er würde dort mit Eismine hinein gehen, sie töten und mit ebenso kaltem Blick ihre letzten Sekunden erleben. Ihm wurde übel. Sicherlich war Aya nicht der erste auf seiner Wunsch-Mörderliste. Ein Seufzen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erst nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich so weit gefasst, um das Seufzen einordnen zu können. Omi. Er atmete innerlich auf als er im Gesicht des Jungen Gewissheit fand. Es würde schnell gehen.

„Gut, ich werde gehen." Gefasst suchte der Jüngste Blickkontakt zu Ken. „Ist das in Ordnung?" dieser nickte nur und Omi richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Aya. „Ok, Omi. Du wirst dich um 15 Uhr auf den Weg machen. So kannst du auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen. Hier hast du noch einen Plan. Er zeigt Grundrisse des Gebäudes, die du..." Langsam drifteten Kens Gedanken wieder ab. Was sie wohl gerade eben machte? Langsam stand er auf und verließ unter den verwunderten Blicken der anderen das Zimmer. Er vermisste sie so. Er hätte sich nie zu ihr hingezogen fühlen dürfen. Wütend prallte seine Faust gegen das Holz seiner Türe.


	10. Der Prototyp

Der Prototyp

„Wo gehen wir jetzt eigentlich in?" Gelangweilt sah Rika aus dem Fenster des Autos. Sie fuhren jetzt schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, kreuz und quer durch die Stadt. Sie glaubte sogar an einigen Plätzen schon öfter vorbeigekommen zu sein. Als ihre Frage anscheinend ignoriert zu werden schien richtete sie ihren Blick auf Schuldig. „Wo fahren wir hin?" Als der ihren genervten Unterton wahrnahm sah er auf. „Eine Bank überfallen!" Grinsend antwortete er auf ihren verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Nicht wegen dem Geld, eher wegen einer bestimmten Person und einer kleinen Überraschung für Nagi. Ach ja, zieh das schnell noch an." Er hielt ihr eine Tüte mit Kleidung vor die Nase. Im Auto? Ihr seid doch alle gaga!

Super. Da freute man sich schon den ganzen Tag auf einen Ausflug und dann wurde einem eröffnet das man heute jemanden umbringen würde. Ganz toll. Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt das die Sache mit den Auftragskillern der Wahrheit entsprach. Schweigend sank sie tiefer in ihren Sitz zurück, während Crawford sie prüfend durch den Rückspiegel musterte. Jetzt stellt sich heraus was SOLDIER-NINE wirklich leisten kann.

„Nur rein gehen und so aussehen als würde man wichtig sein?" Skeptisch warf sie einen Blick auf ihre drei Begleiter. Gut Crawford sah immer wichtig aus. Nagi, wie immer in Schuluniform, würde sicherlich auch kein Problem werden. Aber Schuldig, wie er da so grinsend im Hawai-hemd stand, strahlte nicht wirklich Autorität aus. Sie selbst dafür doppelt so arg wie es ihr schien.

„Den Rest wird dir Schuldig mitteilen wenn es so weit ist!" tat Crawford mit einer Handbewegung ab und deutete ihr an sich in Bewegung zu setzten.

„Dort drüben, mein Herr." Höflich Lächelnd deutete der Bankdirektor zum Schalter hinüber. Er arbeitete schon seit über 20 Jahren in dieser Bank und war stolz darauf. Sein Blick glitt wie schon so oft über den hellen Boden um nach Verunreinigungen zu suchen, die er dann dem Personal melden konnte. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an einer jungen Frau hängen. Sie trug Geschäftskleidung, einen schwarzen Rock, weiße Bluse, schwarzes Jackett. Ihre Haare hatte sie nach oben gesteckt. Doch eigentlich war es nicht ihre Erscheinung, die ihn aufmerksam machte, sondern der Aktenkoffer den sie mit Handschellen an ihrem Handgelenk gesichert hatte. Sowie der dunkel gekleidete Mann der ihr folgte. Sicher ein Bodyguard fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Es schien auf jeden Fall etwas wichtiges in dem Koffer zu sein, also entschloss er sich, sich persönlich um diese Kunden zu kümmern.

Suchend glitt sein Blick durch den Raum. Außer den Kunden am Schalter und den dort Arbeitenden, konnte er vorerst niemanden ausmachen. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln als er Rikas staunenden Blick über die Wände und Emporen gleiten sah. Doch sein Lächeln erstarb als sich ein Mann zu ihnen gesellte und sich ihnen vorstellte. Hoffentlich lief alles wie sie es geplant hatten. Der Besitzer dieser und einiger anderen Bankfilialen hatte sich bei seinen Mitbeteiligten unbeliebt gemacht und sollte jetzt einen kleinen Dämpfer erhalten. Die Angestellten hier waren nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Szenarien wie diese Geiselnahme waren eigentlich nicht ihr Ding, aber sie suchten sich ihre Aufträge ja nicht aus. Außerdem befand sich noch etwas nützliches im Tresor. Er sah kurz zu Nagi und Schuldig, die sich im Hintergrund hielten und nickte ihnen kurz zu.

Gespannt blickten zwei Augenpaare zu Crawford herüber, der soeben das Zeichen gab. In wenigen Minuten würden sich auf Crawfords Befehl hin die Türen der Bank automatisch schließen (Nagi sei Dank g). Keinem würde der Zutritt zum Gebäude gelingen, aber auch keinem die Flucht.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" die eklig-schleimige Stimme drang zuerst an Rikas Ohr und riss sie aus ihrer Bewunderung für das Gebäude. Erstaunt blickte sie auf den Mann vor ihr, der gerade eben definitiv noch nicht dort gewesen war. Kleine Augen blickten sie aus einem viel zu großen Gesicht in die ihren. Interesse lag in den Blicken die er ihr zuwarf. „Ja, natürlich." Mit zittriger Hand deutete sie auf den Koffer in ihrer anderen und hoffte das ihr Gegenüber ihre Unsicherheit nicht bemerkte. Jetzt nur nicht nervös werden! versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Ich möchte das in ihrem Haupttresor unterbringen. Ich hoffe es ist dort auch wirklich sicher?" sie blickte ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille an und bemerkte das er seine Stirn in Falten legte. „Aber sicher. Sie können uns absolut vertrauen. Unser Tresor ist mit einem besonderen Sicherheitssystem ausgestattet. Bitte folgen sie mir. Ich werde mich persönlich um sie kümmern." Er lächelte sie kurz an, wobei sich seine wulstigen Lippen eher zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Rika würgte innerlich. Zum Glück würde sie diesen Mann nicht lange ertragen müssen. Etwas mutiger folgte sie dem Filialleiter mit einem kurzen Blick auf Brad der ihr aufmunternd zunickte. „Sie sagen sie hätten ein besonderes Sicherheitssystem installiert. Wie sieht es denn aus?" Neugierig sah sie den Mann jetzt an als er stehen blieb und sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht sagen." Er lächelte wieder. Doch dieses Mal war Rika entschlossen sich nicht von ihrem Gegenüber nervös machen zu lassen. „Ich bitte sie," ein verführerisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Dafür krieg ich aber eine Belohnung knurrte sie in Gedanken. +Sicher mein Mäuschen. Heute Abend wenn wir alleine sind!+ „Mir können Sie es doch verraten!" Während sie sprach hatte sie sich ein Stück nach vorn gebeugt, so das er einen besseren Blick auf ihren Ausschnitt hatte.

Glubschige Augen starrten auf die helle Haut die unter dem schwarzen Stoff zum Vorschein kamen. Schwer schluckend starrte der Filialleiter auf das junge Mädchen vor ihm. „A..aber nur weil sie es sind!" brachte er dann schließlich stotternd hervor und wendete sich ab. Als er weiterging zog er ein Tuch aus seiner Tasche und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Der Tresor wird durch 3 Sicherheitsschranken verriegelt. Nur ich und mein Stellvertreter sind in der Lage ihn zu öffnen. Ich habe also eine sehr wichtige Stellung hier, verstehen sie?" Aufdringlich drängte er sich an Rikas Seite. „Natürlich und ich finde es beeindruckend, wie viel Vertrauen die Bankleitung in sie setzt!" Schmeichelnd lächelte sie den untersetzten Mann an und brachte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihn. „Ja das ist es auch! Also als erstes muss man durch eine Art Augentest. Ich versuche es ihnen so einfach wie möglich zu erklären! Der Computer erkennt durch einen Laser meine Augen, dann öffnet er die erste Sicherheitsschranke. Als zweites braucht man einen Fingerabdruck und zuletzt einen 10 stelligen Code. Dann öffnet sich die Haupttresortür. Ziemlich sicher also."

Sie erreichten schließlich eine Tür auf der ein Schild mit der Aufschrift ´Nur für befugtes Personal. Der Mann streckte auffordernd seine Hand in ihre Richtung und verlangte den Koffer. +Versuch ihn zu überreden dass ihr mit hinein könnt!+ Kannst du das nicht erledigen? Natürlich, einmal wenn er seine Fähigkeiten einsetzen könnte um ihr ihre Arbeit zu vereinfachen ließ er sie sitzen. Toller Telepath. „Oh ich würde wirklich gerne einmal das Innere des Tresors sehen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen verstehen sie?" Sie zupfte aufreizend an ihrer Bluse herum und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. Man konnte sehen wie es im Kopf des Filialleiters zu arbeiten begann. Gutaussehende junge Frau - Sicherheitsvorschriften - Frau - Sicherheit. Sichtbar war auch wie es plötzlich ´klack machte und er zu grinsen begann. „Natürlich können sie den Tresor mit mir betreten." Männer ihr seid so leicht zu manipulieren! Als Rika sicher war das der Mann sie nicht sehen konnte verdrehte sie ihre Augen und warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu ihrem Teamleader. Sollte ich so etwas je wieder tun sollen, werde ich mich freiwillig... was auch immer. Leise schnaubend folgte sie dem Mann durch die nun geöffneten Sicherheitstüren.

Der Raum war vollgestopft mit Schließfächern aller Größen. Helles Neonlicht strahlte von der Decke und wurde von den hellen Wänden und Bodenfließen reflektiert. Der Geruch von abgestandener Luft brachte sie zum husten. Leises Surren drang an ihre Ohren. In jeder Ecke und an einigen anderen Stellen der Decke waren Überwachungskameras angebracht, die ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folgen. „Wirklich beeindruckend." Meinte Brad knapp als er seinen Blick ebenfalls herumschweifen ließ. „Wenn Sie mir die Frage erlauben, was befindet sich in dem Koffer?" „Ein Chip!" Der Mann blickte sie fragend an. „Ein Computerchip. Mehrere Millionen Dollar wert." Sie sah ihn nichtssagend an. „Verstehe. Wir haben hier übrigens noch einen Chip liegen." Plapperte er drauflos. „Er liegt gleich neben dem Fach das ich für sie gedacht hatte, ist das nicht ein Zufall?" „Ja, ganz toll." Rika öffnete das Schloss der Handschellen und reichte dem Mann ihren Koffer. Der legte ihn in ein Schließfach und schloss die Tür. „Schließen Sie denn nicht ab?" verwundert sah Rika auf das unverschlossene Schließfach. „Wozu denn? In diesen Tresor kann man nicht einbrechen." Unvermittelt musste sie grinsen und sah den Mann herausfordernd an. „Oh doch." Sie zog ihre Waffe aus ihrem Jackett und richtete sie auf ihr Gegenüber. Überrascht schrie dieser auf und wich einige Schritte zurück. „Ich habe Nagi bereits Bescheid geben lassen." Informierte Crawford Rika und wandte sich den Schließfächern zu. „Es war sehr dumm von Ihnen uns hier hereinzulassen. Aber es war einfach sie zu überzeugen." Crawford warf Rika einen zufriedenen Blick zu und öffnete das Schließfach hinter dem sie her waren. „ Sie haben einen großen Fehler gemacht! Ich rate Ihnen jetzt kooperativ zu sein, tun Sie einfach was meine Partnerin sagt!" Er lächelte kühl.

Krachend fielen die schweren Sicherheitsgitter an der Fensterfront zu Boden als sie gerade den Raum betraten. Schreiend liefen das Personal und die Kunden durcheinander. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlossen sich die Türen und wurden elektronisch verriegelt. Ein heilloses Durcheinander entstand und einige der ´Gefangenen rannten durch die Gänge in die höheren Stockwerke bis auch diese Fluchtwege von schweren Gittern versperrt wurden. Zufrieden sah Crawford zu Nagi und Schuldig die dem um sie herum ausgebrochenen Chaos wenig Beachtung schenkten. Nach einigen Sekunden griff er in seine Jackentasche und holte einen kleinen Revolver hervor.

Laute Schüsse hallten durch die riesige Halle und brachte die aufgebrachte Menge zum schweigen. Geängstigt drängten sich die Leute zusammen und warfen sich auf den Boden. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen gehört. „Na also geht doch!" Als die gebieterische Stimme Crawfords über die Köpfe der Menschen hallte wimmerten einige vor Angst.

Selbst Rika gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen würde und was mit den Menschen hier passieren sollte. Vielleicht würden sie alle lebend davon kommen. Aber irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr das sie nicht Recht behalten würde. Vielleicht war es die gestraffte und zu allem bereite Körperhaltung Crawfords oder der Blick Schuldigs den er einigen der Geiseln schenkte. Selbst Nagi hatte sich verändert. Obwohl man bei keinem der drei jemals sagen konnte was sie empfanden so hatten doch alle drei eine Veränderung durchgemacht. Etwas ging von ihnen aus, das selbst ihr nicht verborgen blieb. Vielleicht war es die Macht über Leben und Tod, welche sie jetzt in ihren Händen hielten und genossen oder vielleicht sogar ausnutzen wollten. Nervös lies sie kurz ihre Waffe sinken, was dem Filialleiter nicht unbemerkt blieb. Plötzlich rannte er los und riss Rika zu Boden. Vor Schreck ließ diese ihre Waffe los als der Mann nach ihr griff. Das kalte Metall plötzlich an ihrem Kopf zu spüren machte sie wahnsinnig. Wahnsinnig vor Angst. Dieser Typ würde sie jetzt mit Sicherheit umbringen. Zitternd schloss Rika ihre Augen und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Erschrocken fluchte Schuldig als er sah wie Rika zu Boden gerissen wurde. Selbst Nagi schauderte kurz als er den Lauf der Waffe an dem Kopf des Mädchens entdeckte. +Bleib ruhig liegen+ „Dieses Arschloch das wird er büßen!" gerade als er lossprinten wollte wurde er von Crawford zurückgehalten.

Das Gewicht des Mannes schien sie fast zu erdrücken nahm ihr die Luft, die Bewegungsfreiheit. „Es ist wirklich schade um so ein hübsches Ding wie dich." Säuselte er. Sie konnte hören wie er den Abzug langsam betätigte. Laut hallte der Schuss in ihren Ohren, ebenso wie das angstvolle Schreien der Leute. Dann war es wieder still.

Ein erschrecktes Keuchen entrang ihrer Kehle als Blut auf ihr Gesicht spritzte. Es roch ekelhaft und sie musste würgen. Wenige Sekunden später wurde der schwere Körper von ihr heruntergehoben und sie konnte erkenn wie Crawford seine Waffe wieder einsteckte. Zitternd kam sie auf die Beine und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht als ihr Retter auf sie zukam. „Danke." Sprach sie leise.

Der Schlag traf sie unvermittelt und mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Rika taumelte rückwärts und sah ihren Teamleader ungläubig an. Ein weiterer Schlag und sie ging wieder zu Boden. Keuchend blickte sie auf die hellen Fließen, auf die ihr Blut tropfte. Dieser Mistkerl hatte sie geschlagen. Hatte ihre Lippe aufgeschlagen. Arschloch. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und sah wütend auf Crawford der sich von ihr abwand und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Leute lenkte die das Geschehen ängstlich verfolgt hatten. „Los jetzt auf mit euch. Setzt euch dort hinten auf den Boden. Alle. Habt ihr verstanden. Los jetzt!" Wieder konnte man Schluchzen und leise Schreie hören als sich die Leute geduckt auf den ihnen angewiesenen Platz begaben. „Nagi! Hier das ist für dich!" Eine kleine Schachtel wurde in die Luft geworfen und flog wie durch Zauber in die geöffnete Hand des Jungen. Zufrieden steckte er sie in seine Jackentasche und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten. „Schuldig behalte die Leute im Auge. Rika nimm deine Waffe und pass diesmal besser auf, verstanden!" Das Mädchen nickte wiederwillig und kniete neben dem leblosen Körper des Filialleiters nieder um ihre Waffe aufzuheben.

Du hältst dich ganz gut, Kleines!+ Das aufmunternde Lob des Deutschen ließ Rika kurz Lächeln. +Lass dich nicht von Brady einschüchtern. Er hat das nur getan weil er selbst erschrocken ist als du die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten bekommen hast.+ Deshalb hätte er mich nicht gleich zu schlagen brauchen, dieser Mistkerl. Sie fuhr sich noch einmal kurz über die Lippe, die immer noch ein wenig blutete. Das wird er noch irgendwann bereuen. Plötzlich stoppte Rika in ihren Gedanken, als ein ungeheurer Schmerz durch ihren Körper fuhr.

Der Schuss traf sein Ziel. Routine. Wie jedes Mal wenn er jemanden anvisierte war dieser dem Tod geweiht. Doch war es hier etwas anderes gewesen. Das Ziel war einmal ein Freund gewesen. Ein Teammitglied. Omi stand am Geländer der Empore und ließ seine Armbrust wieder sinken. Die verwirrten Schreie unter ihm ließen ihn noch einmal nach unten blicken. Rika sah verständnislos zu ihm auf und hatte ihren Mund noch vom Schreck geöffnet. Fast dachte Omi er hätte doch daneben getroffen, bis das Mädchen vor Schmerz aufstöhnte und auf den Boden sank.

„Crawford!" Der erschreckte Schrei von Nagi hallte durch den Raum und über die Köpfe der sich am Boden duckenden Geiseln. Auch Schuldig drehte seinen Kopf in Nagis Richtung und musste mit Erschrecken feststellen das der Junge auf Rika deutete die eben zusammenbrach. In ihrem Blick lag Entsetzen und Angst als sie zu ihm sah. +Was ist passiert, Kleine?+ er suchte aufgebracht nach ihren Gedanken. Das einzige was er spürte waren Schmerzen. Ihre Schmerzen. Sein Blick glitt suchend durch den Raum und blieb an der Empore hängen. Weiß! „Du verdammter Bastard." Wütend schrie er diese Worte dem Jungen entgegen, als er losrannte.

Kälte. Dunkelheit. Einsamkeit. Die Gewissheit, kein Licht mehr zu sehen, keine Wärme mehr zu spüren. Sie war so stark. Machte einem Angst. Zog einen in einen Sog von wirbelnder Ungewissheit. Leises Pochen, das immer langsamer wurde. War das ihr Herz? Sollte es jetzt stehen bleiben? Für immer Ruhen? Sie lauschte auf das unregelmäßige Geräusch. Ihre Gedanken glitten noch einmal zurück. Sie konnte noch einmal Schuldigs Entsetzten spüren, Crawfords ungläubigen Blick sehen, und plötzlich schlich sich ein anderes Bild in ihre Gedanken. Ein Gesicht. Lächelnd. Mit sanften braunen Augen. Braunen, weichen Haaren. Wärme stieg kurz in ihr auf. Ein Stück Erinnerung. Wer? Das Bild verschwand wieder. Erneute Dunkelheit und dann nichts mehr.

Fast hatte er die Treppe erreicht, nur noch wenige Meter. Plötzlich spürte er eine Kältewelle durch seinen Köper strömen, sodass er innehielt und herumwirbelte. Er konnte den Tod fühlen. So stark, das dieser selbst nach ihm zu greifen schien. „Schuldig, kümmere dich um Rika. Der Prototyp ist wichtiger als der Kleine!" die befehlende Stimme von Crawford riss Schuldig aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell rannte er zu dem jungen Mädchen und ließ sich neben ihr auf den Boden sinken. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und er suchte nach einer Verbindung.

Leere. Absolute Leere. Schuldig starrte auf das Gesicht hinunter, das emotionslos gegen die Decke zeigte. Plötzlich schrak er auf. Etwas hatte sich geändert. Blitzartig öffneten sich die braunen Augen und starrten an die Decke. Ein Gewirr aus Zahlen und Daten schwirrte durch den Kopf des Mädchens und schwappte auf den Telepaten über, sodass er sich erschrocken den Kopf hielt. Schadensbericht: Linkes Schulterblatt durch Fremdeinwirkung beschädigt. Reparatur...eingeleitet. Versorgung von Organen...stabilisiert. Der Rest ging in einem unverständlichen Meer von Zahlen unter. Unsicher stand Schuldig auf und beobachtete wie auch Rika sich wieder erhob. Ihre Augen blickten kalt und abschätzend auf die Personen vor ihr am Boden. Schuldig sah fragend zu Crawford, der triumphierend lächelnd hinter Nagi stand und dem Jungen etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, dieser nickte.

Auftrag: ...keine Einträge gefunden... 

Crawford und Nagi kamen zu Schuldig herüber. Crawford stellte sich neben den Deutschen und blickte zu dem Mädchen, das zwei Meter vor ihm stand. „Was ist jetzt los?" fragte Schuldig als sich dieses nicht bewegte. „Ist sie kaputt?" er grinste schief und steckte seine Hände abwartend in seine Hosentasche. „Ich glaube das sind noch ein paar Entwicklungsschwächen." Meinte Crawford und blickte zu Nagi der seinen Blick abschätzend über den ´Prototypen´ wandern ließ. „Sie wartet auf einen Befehl. Ihr Chip ist noch nicht voll einsetzbar und so ist sie noch auf Befehle angewiesen. Es ist wie bei uns Menschen. Er muss erst lernen. Beim nächsten Einsatz wird er sich an den Körper gewöhnt haben und sie wird ihn schon lenken können. Bis dahin muss sie geführt werden." Erklärte der Junge und machte ein abwertendes Geräusch. Er war zwar beeindruckt von dieser lernfähigen Technologie, aber das sie so primitiv eingestellt wurde, minderte seine Begeisterung.

Crawford sah auf die Geiseln vor sich, die sich ängstlich zusammengekauert hatten. „Rika, bring sie alle um!" Stimmerkennung: ...positiv. Auftrag: ... aus ihren Händen fuhren Klingen, an denen ihr Blut hinablief, bis sich die Haut wieder geschlossen hatte. töten . Es war kurz und blutig. Als sich die langen Klingen mühelos durch das erste Opfer bohrten begannen die anderen panisch zu schreien und einige versuchten sich durch Flucht in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch keiner konnte entkommen. Mit einer kühlen Gelassenheit wurde das Metall in die Körper gestoßen und wieder herausgezogen. Erst als sich nichts mehr bewegte, verschwanden die Metallspitzen wieder.

„Ihr müsst mir glauben. Sie war tot! Ich habe sie hundertprozentig getroffen. Sie ist zusammengebrochen und plötzlich ist sie wie,.. ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll, es war unheimlich. Sie wirkte nicht menschlich." Omi flüsterte aufgeregt in das Funkgerät und hoffte das er vor Aufregung nicht zu laut sprach und doch noch die Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf sich zog. Er saß auf dem Boden, kauerte hinter einer Tür und hoffte das Schwarz schon abgezogen war. _„Was ist dann passiert Omi?" _Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Omi nach draußen lauschte antwortete er. „Sie hat alle Geiseln getötet. Ich konnte nichts machen." „_Das Wichtigste ist das du in Ordnung bist! Bleib wo du bist. Wir holen dich raus, wenn sie weg sind. Solange verhälst du dich ruhig!" _Es war beruhigend zu wissen das man bald von hier weg konnte. Das Jüngste Weiß Mitglied seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand kippen. Er ließ das Gerät wieder in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden, wobei es kurz rauschte. Erschrocken hätte er fast einen Schrei losgelassen, doch konnte er dies im letzten Moment verhindern. Er lauschte noch einmal, ob sich Schritte seinem Versteck näherten. Doch konnte er kein Geräusch von außen wahrnehmen.

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?" „Wir würden es sicherlich schneller tun, wenn du uns helfen würdest Brad...ley!" meinte Schuldig höhnisch als er zu seinem Anführer hinunterblickte, der es sich auf einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte. Doch dieser ignorierte ihn und so beschloss der Deutsche sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu widmen. Außerdem hatte er mit dem Bengel noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Man verletzte Rika nicht ohne den Preis dafür zu bezahlen.

Es war nur ein leises Rauschen und auch nur für kurze Zeit, doch fing der Chip dieses Geräusch auf und fing an es auszuwerten. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wusste sie, von was das Geräusch verursacht wurde und aus welcher Richtung es gekommen war. Leise schlich sie sich auf die ihr angezeigte Tür zu und lauschte. Eindeutig waren dahinter Atemgeräusche zu hören. Auftrag: ... aufspüren...erfolgreich. Nächste Stufe: ... eliminieren. 

Erschrocken keuchte Omi als sich die Türe öffnete. Verdammt er hatte doch gedacht das er hier sicher sein würde. Als er das vertraute Gesicht sah, war er erst kurz erleichtert, bis im das Blut auf der Kleidung des Mädchens auffiel und er sich wieder an das Szenario von eben erinnerte. Ängstlich kauerte er sich in die Ecke und überlegte fieberhaft wie er sich wieder aus dieser höchst gefährlichen Situation retten konnte.

Informationen rasten in ihrem Kopf. Er war es. Er hatte ihr den Pfeil in den Rücken geschossen. Er hatte versucht sie zu töten. Sie blickte auf den Jungen hinab. Seine großen, blauen Augen blickten sie ängstlich an. Wie ein Kaninchen das von seinem Feind in die Enge getrieben wurde. „Rika." In seiner Stimme schwang Angst als er ihren Namen aussprach. Für eine kurze Zeit setzten die Daten aus, mit welchen der Chip sie ständig versorgte. Ein kurzes Gefühl der Vertrautheit flammte in ihr auf und ließ sie ihren Hass kurz vergessen und in Verständnis übergehen. Ohne zu bereifen was sie tat und warum, wandte sie sich zum gehen.

Auftrag: ...löschen...gelöscht. 

Überrascht sah Omi wie sich Rika umdrehte und sich wieder der Tür zuwandte. „Das nächste Mal, werde ich dich nicht verschonen können!" Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte atmete er auf. Hatte sie ihn wiedererkannt?

Wie lange es gedauert hatte bis ihn die anderen geholt hatten, wusste er nicht mehr, er saß nur da und dachte über wenn und aber nach. Was wenn Rika sich wieder erinnern konnte und wieder zu ihnen zurückkam. Aber dann wäre sie trotzdem noch eine Gefahr für das Team. Sie war unberechenbar. Als er den anderen von dem Vorfall erzählte, folgte bestürztes Schweigen. Vor allem Ken sah ihn betroffen an. Er hoffte von ihnen allen am meisten, das Rika wieder zu sich finden würde. Das sie Omi verschont hatte, war nur ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung in einem Meer von Zweifeln.

„Gut das du so schnell kommen konntest!" erleichtert sah Yohji zu der jungen Frau die gerade den Blumenladen betrat. „Ihr wisst doch das ihr auf mich bauen könnt!" Sie zwinkerte dem Blonden zu und ging vor ihm die Treppen nach oben. Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten sah sie sofort Omi, der traurig auf den Boden starrte. „Omi holst du bitte Ken?" Leise ging sie zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Klar Manx." Seufzend erhob sich der Jüngst und ging aus dem Zimmer. „Es scheint nicht nur Ken ziemlich mit zunehmen!" Ihr Blick war voller Sorge. Sorge um ihre Jungs, die ihr mit der Zeit ans Herz gewachsen waren. Wenn sie nicht bald eine wirkungsvolle Lösung finden würde, würde ein Teil von ihnen unter der Last zusammenbrechen. In erster Linie dachte sie an Ken, er hatte seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gelacht und in seinen Augen konnte sie den Schmerz erkennen. Ebenso in Omis Augen. Der darunter litt seine Teamkameraden verloren zu haben. Auch in Yohjis Gesicht konnte sie den Schmerz über den Verlust und die Ungewissheit erkennen selbst Aya war noch schweigsamer geworden. Dabei waren alle noch mehr aufgeblüht als die Mädchen auftauchten. In Zukunft würde sie niemanden mehr in die Gruppe aufnehmen lassen. Das machte zu viele Probleme.

Sie sah auf als Omi mit Ken zurückkam. „Setzt euch!" Ken schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an den Türpfosten. Unter seinen Augen hatte er dunkle Ringe und sicherlich hatte er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geweint. Manx lächelte ihn aufmunternd an wofür sich der Junge einen eifersüchtigen Blick von Yohji einhandelte. „Ich habe gute Nachrichten für euch!" Alle blickten sie gespannt an, selbst Aya lugte über den Rand seines Buches. „Wir werden sie nicht töten. Allerdings unter einer Bedingung. Sie darf keine Gefahr für das Team darstellen und muss bei Aufträgen wieder voll einsatzfähig sein!" Ein Glitzern erschien in Kens Augen und ein Ausdruck von Erleichterung erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Freut euch nicht zu früh. Ihr müsst sie erst einmal wieder auf unsere Seite bekommen. Ken willst du dich vielleicht nicht doch setzten?" Sie deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Widerwillig setzte er sich in Bewegung und ließ sich in die weichen Kissen sinken. „Wir haben jetzt eine Theorie! Ich erkläre euch erst einmal was wir vermuten und was wir bereits herausgefunden haben."

Es dröhnte. In ihren Ohren rauschte es. Sie konnte fühlen wie ihr Blut an ihren Schläfen pochte. Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch. Als sie die Augen öffnete begann sich die Welt um sie herum zu drehen. Sie würgte. Etwas oder jemand betrat den Raum und hob sie aus dem Bett. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, alles war verschwommen. Bunte Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen, selbst als sie diese schloss flitzten die kleinen Farbtupfer vor ihr her. Sie versuchte danach zu schlagen. Sie sollten verschwinden. Jemand sprach zu ihr. Oder? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete erkannte sie das sie an einem anderen Ort war. Alles war weiß und blau. War sie vielleicht auch blau? Sollte das ein Rausch sein würde sie nie wieder Alkohol zu sich nehmen. Plötzlich begann sie erneut zu würgen und wurde leicht nach vorne gehalten als sie sich schließlich erbrach. Dann wurde es wieder dunkel.

„Was ist wenn sie sich nicht erholt?" Schuldig lief aufgeregt auf und ab während Crawford ihn kühl musterte. „Du hast Gefühle für sie?" Wütend schnaubend baute sich der Telepath vor ihm auf. „Natürlich nicht, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um den _Prototypen_!" Dies entlockte Crawford nur ein kühles Lächeln. „Du kannst es nicht vor mir verbergen!" wieder ein entrüstetes Schnauben des Deutschen. Crawford lachte kühl. „Und ich dachte du fickst sie nur zu deinem Spaß!" Obwohl er wie immer emotionslos sprach schwang doch ein wenig Hohn in seiner Stimme mit. „Sogar Nagi hat bemerkt das sie dir etwas bedeutet! Also versuch mich nicht für dumm zu verkaufen!" Wütend rauschte Schuldig aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Mit jeder Minute, kehrten Erinnerungen zurück. Erinnerungen des gestrigen Tages. Des Massakers. Aber auch vereinzelte Bilder aus einer Zeit davor. Waren es wirklich Erinnerungen? Vielleicht waren es nur Träume. Personen und Orte drängten sich in ihren Kopf. Personen die ihr bekannt vorkamen, denen sie etwas bedeutete. Hatte Schwarz ihr nicht erzählt, sie hätte keine schöne Vergangenheit? Warum begann sie sich danach zu sehnen? Zweifel keimten in ihr auf und unbekannte Gefühle die ihren Hals zuschnürten und Tränen in ihre Augen steigen ließen. Alles war so verwirrend. Beängstigend. Plötzlich war die Welt so groß und sie wusste nicht wo ihr Platz darin war.

Leise schluchzend zog Rika die Bettdecke über ihren Kopf. Das konnte doch alles nur ein übler Scherz sein. Sicherlich würde gleich jemand auftauchen und sie von ihren Qualen erlösen.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und sah ins Innere des Zimmers. Erst konnte er das junge Mädchen nicht entdecken, aber dann erkannte er sie unter dem Gewühl von Kissen und Decken unter denen sie sich versteckt hielt. Er konnte sie leise schluchzen hören. Sachte ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Matratze sinken und starrte eine Weile schweigend auf den Deckenhaufen der sich unter Rikas Atemzügen unregelmäßig hob und senkte. Erst nach einigen endlosen Minuten wie es ihm schien zog er die Decke langsam von ihrem Gesicht. Verwirrte Augen blickten ihn an. „Nagi?" Ihre Stimme klang heiser und ungläubig als sie ihn ansah. „Ich wollte nur noch einmal nach dir sehen. Als du mir vorhin vor die Füße gekotzt hast ging es dir nicht so besonders, glaub ich!" Sein Gesicht war wieder verschlossen, trotzdem konnte sie es in seinen Augen blitzen sehen. Sie warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick entgegen. „Tut mir leid, ich will mich nicht über die lustig machen." Schweigend ließ Rika ihren Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. „Ich gehöre nicht hier her oder?" Ihre Stimme klang dünn wie die eines ängstlichen Kindes. Als ihre Augen seine fanden, schüttelte der Junge seinen Kopf und stand auf.

„Was machst du hier?" unerbittliche Augen visierten den Jungen an so dass dieser zusammen zuckte. „Er hat nach mir gesehen!" Die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes richtete sich auf Rika die sich in ihrem Bett aufsetzte. „Ist das verboten?" fuhr sie ihn bissig an. „Nein natürlich nicht. Aber du musst jetzt deine Medizin nehmen. Nagi kann später noch einmal vorbeischauen." Sein Auftreten ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu und so verließ der junge Japaner den Raum. Nicht ohne Rika noch einen letzten Blick zuzuwerfen. Konnte es sein dass er sie warnen wollte?

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie Crawford wie er zu ihrem Nachtkästchen trat und ein paar Fläschchen herausnahm. Sorgsam riss er die Verpackung einer Spritze auf und begann sie mit verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten aufzuziehen.

„Was ist das eigentlich?" misstrauisch beäugte sie die Flaschen und versuchte die Aufschriften zu entziffern. Leider verstand sie nicht im geringsten was auf den verschiedenen Schildchen stand. Ihr Misstrauen wuchs noch als Brad ihr keine Antwort gab sondern sie nur schweigend musterte. Alles in allem wirkte die Situation bedrohlicher als sie es sich zugestehen wollte. „Nichts wichtiges!" bisher hatte sie sich nie getraut zu fragen, hatte alles was die Männer taten für richtig gehalten. Hatte ihnen vertraut. Aber da waren Bilder in ihrem Kopf die nicht zu ihrer jetzigen Welt passten. Panik stieg in ihr hoch als Crawford sich neben sie setzte und ihren Arm abband. Gleich wird sie alles wieder vergessen haben

„Wenn es nichts wichtiges ist können wir es ja heute einmal ausfallen lassen!" Ihre Stimme zitterte als sie sprach und auch ihr Gegenüber bemerkte das mit einem kalten Blick in ihre Augen. „Ich will das nicht!" Als sich Rika ihm entziehen wollte griff der Ältere blitzschnell ihr Handgelenk und hinderte sie daran das Bett zu verlassen. Eine kleine Rangelei entstand bei der Rika schnell die Unterlegenere war. Irgendetwas konnte da nicht stimmen, wenn er so darauf beharrte und ihr keine Erklärung gab. Als er sie in die Matratze drückte schien die Panik sie zu übermannen. Langsam senkte sich die Nadel der Spritze zu ihr hinunter. Das kühle Metall berührte leicht ihre Haut und rief in ihr eine Gänsehaut hervor. Leise wimmernd versuchte sie sich doch noch zu befreien, als sich der spitze Gegenstand seinen Weg in ihr Fleisch suchte.

Plötzlich schien etwas in ihr zu reagieren, es kam ihr bekannt vor. Ihre Sicht veränderte sich, die Umgebung wurde schärfer, ihre Gedanken begannen schneller zu fließen und es mischten sich ihr fremde Dinge dazwischen.

Es war spät geworden. Dieser verdammte Job war sehr zeitaufwendig. Sie hätte auf ihre Mutter hören sollen als diese ihr riet Krankenschwester zu werden. Da hatte man wenigstens geregelte Arbeitszeiten. Müde rieb sich die Frau die Augen und rappelte sich vom Sofa auf. Verdammt. Irgendwann würde sie noch dauerhafte Rückenprobleme bekommen, wenn sie es nicht endlich schaffte in ihrem Bett zu schlafen. Gähnend betrat sie das Bad und starrte mürrisch in den Spiegel. Ihre sonst so gepflegten roten Locken hingen ihr jetzt zerzaust um die Schultern und ihre Augen wurden von dunklen Ringen verziert. Zum Glück gibt es Make-up! Seufzend stellte Manx den Wasserhahn an und starrte noch eine Weile auf ihr Gesicht. Von dem ganzen Stress krieg ich sicherlich noch Falten. Wenn das alles vorbei ist nehme ich mir Urlaub. Irgendwo am Meer. Das aufgeregte Piepsen ihres Handys riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Nicht jetzt

„Ja?" _„Manx! Die Maus hat soeben die Falle verlassen, legen Käse aus!" _„Hallo?" Aufgelegt. Frechheit Warum mussten diese Leute noch dazu auch immer in Rätseln sprechen und das am frühen Morgen. Maus? Welche Maus Rätselnd verteilte die junge Frau Zahnpasta auf ihrer Zahnbürste. „Die Maus hat die Falle verlassen?" Waren jetzt alle total durchgeknallt? Egal, sie würde jetzt erst einmal in Ruhe Zähne putzen. Das Geräusch, welches die Zahnbürste bei ihrem Weg über die Zähne erzeugte klang laut in dem kleinen Raum. „Rika!" Lautes Husten und gurgelndes Fluchen klangen plötzlich aus dem Badezimmer, als sich Manx vor Schreck an dem Gemisch aus Zahnpasta und Spucke verschluckte. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Hetzend zog sie ein Handtuch aus einer Schublade unter dem Waschbecken hervor und trocknete sich schnell das Gesicht. Die Haare wurden nur schnell notdürftig gekämmt. Klamotten! Da reichten die von gestern, die lagen näher als der Schrank. Gott machte dieses Mädchen eine Hektik.


	11. Die Flucht

Flucht

Rennen. Das war seit einigen Minuten der einzige Gedanke den Rika hatte. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht eingeholt werden. Gehetzt warf sie immer wieder Blicke über ihre Schulter. Aber niemand schien sie zu verfolgen. Das sich die Leute auf der Straße nach ihre umsahen störte sie nicht. Es zählte nur so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden und nicht anzuhalten. Mögliche Hindernisse wie Passanten wurden einfach zur Seite gestoßen. Als sie auf die Straße zurannte dachte sie nicht einmal daran zu bremsen. Selbst die Tatsache das im Sekundentakt die Autos darauf vorbeirauschten ließ sie nicht langsamer werden. Einige Leute waren stehen geblieben und beobachteten das junge Mädchen besorgt wie es nur noch wenige Meter vor der Straße sogar noch schneller wurde.

Gut dann werde ich eben überfahren! Sie hatte die Straße erreicht. Das Quietschen der bremsenden Autos vermischte sich mit dem Aufschreien der Umstehenden. Ein Auto kam nicht zum stehen und rutschte unaufhaltsam und von ihr unbemerkt in ihre Bahn. Sie konnte nicht mehr reagieren, spürte nur noch wie sie von dem Fahrzeug erfasst wurde und über die Windschutzscheibe nach hintern geschleudert wurde.

Sie konnte das Poltern hören, welches ihr aufschlagender Körper verursachte, konnte spüren wie das Blech unter ihr nachgab. Rika kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen als sie endlich auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Alles drehte sich und jeder Körperteil schmerzte. Schadensbericht Nicht schon wieder Es fühlte sich komisch an, als sich der Chip aktivierte und der Heilungsprozess begann. Warum kann er nicht einfach mal funktionieren bevor ich mir wehtue? Sie wollte lächeln, konnte aber nur schmerzvoll das Gesicht verziehen. „Miss, Miss? Hören sie mich?" Eine störende Stimme mischte sich in das Datenchaos und sie öffnete gezwungen die Augen. Schloss sie aber gleich wieder. Es war als ob sie durch eines dieser hochentwickelten Fern- und Nachtsichtgeräte blicken würde. Ätzend „Miss?" Rika blickte zu der Person, der die nervende Stimme gehörte. Es war ein junger Mann, sicher der Fahrer des Wagens. „Ja. Es geht schon wieder." Fluchend setzte sich das Mädchen auf. „Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht einfach auf die Straße zu laufen?" Sein besorgter Unterton verschwand und wurde durch Wut und Unverständnis ersetzt. Gerade als sie antworten wollte erblickte sie auf der anderen Straßenseite ein ihr mehr als bekanntes Gesicht. +Erwischt!+ Triumphierend konnte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken hören. Allerdings nicht so laut wie normalerweise. Sicher lag es an dem Chip. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

Das Chaos hatte ihn zu ihr geführt. Er hatte die Leute schreien hören und kurz darauf eine kurze Verbindung zu Rika herstellen können, so dass er wusste wo sie war. Jetzt würde er sie wieder nach Hause holen.

Obwohl alles in ihr begann nach Flucht zu schreien, wurde sie in ihrer Bewegung plötzlich gestoppt. Eine andere Möglichkeit wurde ihr soeben eröffnet. Wozu hatte sie denn den Chip? Sie würde sowieso nicht weit kommen wenn er sie verfolgen würde und das war ganz sicher. Also musste sie ihn daran hindern. Entschlossen änderte sie ihre Richtung und stürmte auf den Deutschen zu. Sie stieß den nun völlig überrumpelten Unfallfahrer zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf das was der Chip ihr mitteilte. Geschwindigkeit, Entfernung, Zusammentreffen mit dem Zielobjekt.

Überrascht starrte der Telepath auf Rika die sich anscheinend kurzentschlossen herumwarf und auf ihn zurannte. Sicherlich nicht um mir um den Hals zu fallen! Ging es Schuldig durch den Kopf und er versuchte eine Verbindung zu dem Mädchen herzustellen um zu erfahren, was sie vorhatte. Es funktionierte nicht, das einzige was er wahrnahm, waren wirre Informationen, die er nicht verarbeiten konnte. Was hat sie vor? Sicher würde sie versuchen an ihm vorbeizukommen um dann die Flucht zu ergreifen, sich dann irgendwo verstecken.

Wenige Schritte trennten Rika noch von ihrem Gegenüber. Langsam breitete sich ein Kribbeln in ihren Armen aus und für einen Moment stutzte sie, als sich das Kribbeln in einen stechenden Schmerz verwandelte, lief dann aber unbeirrt weiter. Langsam bahnten sich die langen Metallspitzen einen Weg ans Freie.

Sie greift mich an. Schoss es Schuldig noch durch den Kopf als er auch schon von den Klingen durchbohrt wurde. Langsam sank er in sich zusammen und blickte auf die kleine Blutlache die sich bereits vor ihm zu bilden begann. „Du elendes Miststück!" presste er noch zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch als er sich mit seinen Händen abstützen musste um nicht hart auf den Beton zu knallen. „Ihr habt mich belogen! Du hast mich benutzt!" Mit geringschätzigem Blick sah Rika auf den Deutschen hinunter, dessen Gesicht sich vor Schmerz verzogen hatte. „Ich habe noch keine Ahnung warum und du wirst es mir sicher auch nicht erklären." Ihre Stimme begann zu zittern. „Verdammt ich hab euch vertraut," etwas leiser fügte sie noch hinzu, „ich habe dir vertraut!" Als er kurz aufblickte meinte sie etwas Traurigkeit darin zu erkennen. Rika drehte sich um und eilte auf eine kleine Gasse zu. Die Blicke der Passanten im Rücken. „Wir werden dich kriegen!" brüllte Schuldig ihr voller Wut nach. „Ich werde dich kriegen!"

Aufgeregtes Klingeln ließ sie alle vom Mittagessen aufsehen. Yohji stand auf und ging die Tür öffnen. „Guten Morgen!" ihre Stimme klang matt. „Guten Mittag, wäre wohl treffender." Erwiderte Yohji trocken und ließ die Frau herein. „Was führt dich hier her, hast du es dir doch noch einmal überlegt und gehst mit mir aus." Er grinste herausfordernd. „Dann solltest du dich aber erst noch mal frisch machen!" Grinsend schloss er die Tür und sah in die, vor Zorn blitzenden Augen seiner Vorgesetzten. „Halt die Klappe Yohji!" kam es von Omi der Manx verwundert ansah. Normalerweise reagierte sie auf solche Kommentare nicht, aber heute schien sie gleich aus ihrer Haus zu fahren. Überarbeitet. Entschied sein Gehirn und er machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Mittagessen.

Die anderen beiden blickten verwundert auf als Omi und Yohji zurückkamen. Mit einem Besuch von Manx hatten sie nicht gerechnet. „Ich habe eine wichtige Neuigkeit für euch." Seufzte sie und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Ich sollte mir angewöhnen sie bei solchen Dingen anzurufen. Weniger aufwendig. notierte sie sich in Gedanken bevor sie fortfuhr. „Rika wurde heute gesichtet, als sie durch die Stadt rannte. Sie war eindeutig auf der Flucht." Eine Gabel klapperte und zog die Blicke aller auf ihren Besitzer. „Was heißt das?" Ken sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Wissen wir noch nicht. Wir werden jemanden schicken, der sie zu uns bringt. Danach sehen wir weiter. Ihr werdet euch nicht einmischen!" Sie klang bestimmt und sah ernst in die Runde. „Es könnte eine Falle sein. Deswegen werdet ihr eure Finger da raus halten!" Sie stand auf und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. „Ich melde mich bei euch, wenn es was neues gibt."

Die Gegend kam ihr merkwürdig bekannt vor, obwohl sie nicht wusste wieso. Es war eine lange Straße, voller Geschäfte. Leute eilten an ihr vorbei oder standen mit einigen Freunden an einer der Eisdielen und Cafes. Sie drückte sich wieder in den Schatten der kleinen Seitenstraße als eine Gruppe an ihr vorbei lief. Ihr Blick huschte nochmals über die Gebäude und blieb dann an einem Laden auf der anderen Straßenseite hängen. Blumen? Gesichter tauchten in ihrem Kopf auf. Nur kurz aber lange genug um sie in Verbindung mit dem Blumenladen zu bringen. Vielleicht hatte sie früher dort eingekauft? Zögernd setzte sie sich in Bewegung und drängte sich zwischen den Leuten auf die andere Seite der Straße. Ihr Blick glitt über die Schrift auf den großen Fenstern. Kitten in the house?

"Vielen Dank für Ihren Einkauf!" Yohji lächelte der Kundin noch einmal zu, die daraufhin rot wurde. Er sah ihr noch hinterher als sie den Laden verließ, bis sein Blick an einem jungen Mädchen hängen blieb, das verloren auf den Laden starrte. „Hast wohl wieder eine neue Verehrerin bekommen?" lachte Omi als er Yohjis starren Blick bemerkte. Als er jedoch keine Antwort bekam folgte er Yohjis Beispiel und sah nach draußen. „Das...das ist doch...KEN!!!" Aufgeregt wirbelte der Junge herum und rannte zur Treppe. „Komm sofort her KEN!"

Rika bemerkte den plötzlichen Trubel im Laden. Ein weiterer junger Mann stürmte mit schuldbewusster Mine die Treppe herunter, sicher dachte er er hätte etwas angestellt. Einer von ihnen deutete nach draußen, auf sie. Also kennen sie mich? In ihrem Kopf schwirrten Fragen nur so durcheinander, als plötzlich etwas vor ihren Augen rot aufschimmerte. Gefahr leuchtete es deutlich und wieder begann der Fluss von Daten in ihrem Kopf.

Es war eindeutig das Mädchen, das sie suchten. Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte man sie deutlich durch das Visier erkennen. Auch sein Partner hatte sie bemerkt und gab eine Meldung an eine weitere Einheit durch. Jetzt würde die Straße unter ihnen gesperrt werden, genauso wie sie es geplant hatten. Danach würde der Übergriff stattfinden und das Mädchen wieder in das Labor zurückgebracht werden. Vorsichtig verließ der junge Mann seinen Posten als sein Partner ihm zunickte. Geduckt schlichen sie im Schutz der kleinen Mauer über das flache Dach zurück zum Treppenhaus. Unten würden sie zu den anderen stoßen.

Kens Blick folgte dem seiner Kollegen nach draußen. Erst erkannte er sie nicht. Sie sah blass aus. Ihr weißes Top zeigte die Spuren des Autounfalls und ihre schwarze Hose war an einigen Stellen aufgerissen. Ihr Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und ihre Augen blickten sie verstört an. Ihre Arme waren voller Blut was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ist das ihr Blut? Ken trat einen Schritt nach vorne und starrte Rika immer noch fassungslos an. Yohji hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Aya der oben auf der Treppe erschien. "Es wird keiner den Laden verlassen. Ihr habt Manx gehört. Es könnte eine Falle sein!" Kühl stieg er die Stufen hinunter und ließ seinen Blick nach Außen gleiten. Kurz konnte man Irritation in seinen Augen erblicken als er sich zu den anderen umdrehte. "Sind das unsere Leute da draußen?"

Immer noch surrte es in Rikas Kopf und nur schwer konnte sie das was im Laden geschah verfolgen. Die plötzliche Ratlosigkeit der vier Jungs entging ihr allerdings nicht. Sicher hatte deren Reaktion etwas mit ihrer Alarmmeldung zu tun. Ist da etwas hinter mir? Sie versuchte einen Blick auf ihre Umgebung zu erhaschen doch die ganze Straße war leer. Leer. Warum verdammt noch mal war eine Einkaufsstraße mitten am Tag leer? Gerade eben war alles hier noch von einer wuselnden Menge besetzt. Doch selbst die Eisdiele nebenan war leer. Seltsam? Ein nervöses Zittern ging durch ihren Körper.

Als sie ihren Kopf noch ein wenig zur Seite drehen wollte konnte sie etwas in ihrem Augenwinkel huschen sehen. Was sollte das jetzt? Eine schreckliche Vorahnung hatte sie überfallen. Hatten Schwarz sie eingeholt? Panisch warf sie sich herum und sah sich etwa einem halben Dutzend bewaffneter Männer gegenüber. Gut diese Männer waren zwar schwarz angezogen aber Schwarz waren sie nicht. Doch die Tatsache das sie bewaffnet waren machte die Sache nicht unbedingt beruhigender.

"Nimm langsam die Hände hoch!" Tsss, warum sollte sie? Gut, die sind in der Überzahl, ...ziehlen mit Waffen auf mich ...und sind für so etwas ausgebildet worden... Rika seufzte genervt und nahm vorsichtig ihr Hände in die Höhe. Warum immer ich? Konnten sich diese Kerle nicht jemanden in ihrer Gewichtsklasse suchen? Sie war doch nur so ein doofes Forschungsobjekt. Gut, das reichte anscheinend schon um sämtliche Organisationen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dabei hatte Rika es sich wirklich nicht ausgesucht. Wer würde schon gerne an sich herumbasteln lassen, nur um nachher herauszufinden das alle einen nur ausnutzen wollen? Nein, sie war sicherlich die Letzte die ´Hier geschrieen hat. Zudem fing ihr Kopf schrecklich an zu pochen und das aufgeregte flackern vor ihren Augen schien das noch zu verschlimmern. Die Umrisse der Umgebung wurden unscharf und es rauschte in ihren Ohren. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. Langsam ließ Rika ihre Hände wieder sinken und fasste sich an die Stirn. Was war das jetzt schon wieder? Es fühlte sich an als hätte sie zuviel Alkohol getrunken. Erst nach einigen Sekunden konnte sie ihre nähere Umgebung wieder einigermaßen scharf sehen. Langsam glitt ihr Blick über die Gruppe vor ihr.

"Ich glaube nicht das die zu uns gehören!" Unruhig stützte sich Yohji auf die Theke und musterte die bewaffneten Männer draußen etwas genauer. Auch ihm war nicht entgangen das die Straße plötzlich leer war. Das musste von einer Organisation der Regierung geplant worden sein. Nur so konnte er es sich erklären das es kein Blutvergießen gegeben hatte. Kriminelle hätten nicht darauf geachtet ob unbeteiligte verletzt oder getötet werden könnten. Aber wie hatte die Regierung davon Wind bekommen?

Langsam stieg Aya die Treppen wieder hinauf. "Was hast du vor?" entsetzt drehte sich Ken zu ihm um. Sicher würde Aya jetzt nach oben gehen und sich irgendeine Serie im Fernsehen ansehen, während Rika da draußen diesen Leuten gegenüber stand. "Aya!" rief er etwas lauter als sich der Ältere nicht umdrehte. "Ich hole meine Waffe! Ich glaube nicht das ihr die da draußen beeindrucken könnnt, indem ihr ihnen wild mit den Händen vor dem Gesicht rumfuchtelt!" ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, was die anderen noch mehr aus der Fassung brachte. "Ich dachte wir sollten uns da raus halten?" rief Yohji dem Leader nach als der schon oben verschwunden war. "Wenn wir noch länger nichts unternehmen wird es nichts mehr geben aus dem wir uns raushalten können!" meinte Omi leise und deutete nach draußen, wo bereits ein großes Durcheinander herrschte.

Ihr Körper reagierte auf das kleinste Zeichen und sie konnte jede Faser davon spüren. Konnte spüren wie unglaubliche Kraft in ihr floss. Rika genoss dieses Gefühl. Das Gefühl der Macht. Jetzt wusste sie warum alle versuchten sie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Sie hatte Macht. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wusste wie sie diese Macht aktivieren und benutzen konnte. Aber dieses Problem schien sich von alleine zu lösen. Denn gerade setzte sie sich in Bewegung und setzte zum ersten Gegenschlag an. Ihr Bein schnellte durch die Luft und schleuderte das Gewehr eines Gegners gegen die gegenüberliegende Hauswand. Geistesgegenwärtig duckte sie sich unter einer auf sie zuschnellende Faust und sprang einen Schritt zurück, um nur wenige Millisekunden später wieder zum Angriff überzugehen. Es war wie ein Tanz, dessen Schritte sie nicht kannte und doch in der Lage war sie auszuführen. Wieder musste sie sich unter einem Schlag wegducken konnte aber sofort selbst einen Treffer bei ihrem Gegner landen, der diesen außer Gefecht setzte. Doch kaum war dieser aus dem Weg stand ihr sofort ein anderer gegenüber und der Tanz begann von neuem. Sie spürte keinen Schmerz als sie ihre Faust in sein Gesicht schmetterte und ihm den Wangenknochen brach. Auch nicht als sich das Ende eines Gewehrs in ihre Magengrube bohrte. Da war nur dieser Drang weiterzumachen, nicht aufzuhören. Den Gegner ausschalten. Das war im Moment alles was sie interessierte. Es war ein aufregendes Gefühl die Luft zu spüren, wie sie ihren Widerstand aufgab und ihr ein ungeheures Maß an Schnelligkeit offenbarte. Auf einen gezielten Schuss auf ihren Oberschenkel antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen. Das die Kugel ihren Knochen schwer verletzt hatte merkte sie nur beiläufig als Meldung über die Beschädigung und der Heilungsprozess in ihren Augenwinkeln rot angezeigt wurden. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde schon bald auf den Schützen gelenkt der jetzt von einem roten Zielkreis umgeben war. Langsam setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung. "Ihr wollt jetzt mit Waffen kämpfen?" Es brauchte sie nur einen Gedanken und schon surrte es wieder in ihrem Kopf und sie konnte spüren wie sich das Metall in ihren Armen stabilisierte und schließlich ganz gehärtet war. "Gut!" Mit einem reisenden Geräusch schossen die langen Metallkrallen aus ihren Fäusten. Kamen erst zum stillstand, als sich ihre Enden in ihren Fingerknöcheln verankerten, oder besser bohrten. Weder ihr Blut noch die verunsicherten Gesichter der Männer interessierten sie wirklich. Jetzt war es nur wichtig dem inneren Drängen nach zu geben. Mit einer ungeheuren Kraft stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und schnellte nach vorne. Den Schwung und ihre Kraft nutzend stieß sie die Klingen tief in den Körper des Schützen. Mit einem Ruck zog sie sie wieder heraus und wirbelte zu einem anderen Mann herum. Diesmal konnte sie einem Schuss ausweichen, was sicherlich daran lag, dass sie jetzt darauf vorbereitet war. Klappernd fiel die Waffe des Mannes zu Boden und nur wenige Sekunden später folgte dessen toter Körper. Wieder hallte ein Schuss durch die Luft und nur knapp konnte sie dem Geschoss ausweichen, indem sie sich nach hinten fallen lies. Doch nur kurz weilte sie am Boden. Schnell hatte sie die Übersicht wieder gewonnen und stand wieder auf ihren Beinen. Adrenalin rauschte durch ihre Adern und sie hatte das Gefühl zerspringen zu müssen wenn sie dem Drang nicht nachgab den ihr Inneres forderte. Ihr Gegenüber blickte sie erstaunt an als er spürte wie sich die Klingen tief in seinen Körper bohrten. Es gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch als sie sie wieder herauszog und das Blut aus der Wunde quoll.

Sie konnten nicht glauben was sie sahen. Selbst auf Ayas Gesicht konnte man so etwas wie Unglauben erkennen als Ken, Yohji, Omi und Aya den Laden verließen. Blut war über einen großen Teil der Straße verteilt, vereinzelt die Personen, von denen es zu kommen schien. Mittendrin war Rika, die sich gerade den letzten beiden Gegnern näherte. Sie wussten nicht was sie mehr schocken sollte. Der Blick auf ihre Hände und die langen Metallspitzen die daraus hervorragten oder ihr Gesicht, welches leer zu sein schien. Sämtliche Emotionen schienen verdrängt worden zu sein. Selbst als sie einem der beiden ihren Fuß in den Unterleib rammte und in einer fließenden Bewegung dann die Kehle aufschlitzte zeigte sich keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht. Auch ihr letzter Gegner erlebte einen kurzen Tod. Aus einer schnellen Drehung heraus rammte sie ihm zuerst ihren Ellenbogen in die Magenkuhle um ihm danach die Krallen durchs Herz zu stoßen.

Als erster konnte sich Aya aus seiner Starre befreien und stürmte los, gefolgt von Ken der durch den plötzlichen Blitzstart seines Kollegen ebenfalls aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Fast hatten die Beiden das Mädchen erreicht als sich diese umdrehte und sie abschätzend anstarrte, bis auch die anderen beiden die kleine Gruppe erreicht hatten.

Würde das denn nie ein Ende nehmen? Kaum hatte sie den letzten erledigt konnte sie bereits eine weitere potenzielle Gefahr hinter sich wahr nehmen. Als sie sich umdrehte konnte sie tatsächlich vier Personen wahrnehmen. Sie erkannte sie nicht. Das sie mit einigem Abstand vor ihr zum stehen kamen irritierte sie kurz, doch die Waffen die sie trugen ließen sie wieder sicherer werden. Feinde. Sie löste sich aus ihrer Starre und stürmte nach vorne. Es war als wäre ihr Körper froh über diese plötzliche Entladung ihrer Energie. Als ob sich etwas das sich schon lange in ihr aufgestaut hatte endlich aus ihr heraus brechen konnte. Wieder stürmte sie los. Wie sie es in den letzten Minuten schon oft getan hatte. Wieder duckte sie sich unter einem Angriff hinweg und konnte zu einem Gegenschlag ansetzen. Erneut folgte sie den intuitiven Reaktionen ihres Köpers. Erfreute sich an der Kraft und Schnelligkeit des Geschehens. Unerwartet wurde sie durch einen Treffer zu Boden geschleudert. Hart konnte sie sich aufschlagen spüren. Selbst den Schmerz konnte sie spüren. Trotzdem rappelte sie sich wieder auf und stürzte sich auf den ihr am nähesten Stehenden.

Zu plötzlich kam ihr Angriff. Zu unvorhergesehen war die Reaktion des Mädchens auf ihr Erscheinen. Die entsetzten Schreie seiner Teamkollegen hallten noch in seinen Ohren. Immer noch ungläubig starrte Ken hinauf, in das Gesicht eines vertrauten Menschen. Immer noch wollte er nicht wahrhaben das sich drei scharfe Metallkrallen durch seine Schulter gebohrt hatten. Diese Situation war wirklich komisch. Normalerweise war er derjenige der anderen seine Waffe in den zum Tode verdammten Köper bohrte. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Es war einfach gewesen den jungen Mann zu Boden zu reißen, ihm das Metall in den Körper zu stoßen. Sie senkte ihren Blick um das Gesicht ihres Opfers zu betrachten. Braune Haare hingen dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht. Lautlos formten seine Lippen ein Wort, welches er immer wieder zu wiederholen schien. Als er dann die Augen mit einem Lächeln schloss schien dieses völlig fehl am Platz zu sein. Was habe ich getan? Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck als sie das Ausmaß ihres Aussetzers begriff.

Er war ein Freund. "Ken." Bestürzung lag in ihrer Stimme als sie ihren Blick noch einmal über das ihr bekannte Gesicht wandern ließ. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf und stolperte einige Schritt rückwärts. Was hatte sie getan?

"Nein. Verdammt!" Fluchend kniete sich Omi zu dem Verletzten hinunter und begutachtete die tiefe Wunde. "Es scheint nichts lebenswichtiges verletzt zu sein. Hol einen Verbandskasten." Der Junge sah zu dem Älteren auf der immer noch unbeweglich dastand. "Yohji!" Erst jetzt setzte er sich in Bewegung. Omi warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick hinterher. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das verletzte Teammitglied. "Hey. Das wird schon wieder, Ken!" Er zwinkerte ihm noch aufmunternd zu und erhob sich dann. „Aya, hilf mir ihn reinzutragen, gleich wird es hier vor Polizei wimmeln."

Sie war nicht weit gekommen. Mit letzter Kraft hatte Rika es geschafft und sich in eine kleine verlassene Gasse zurückzuziehen. Schwer atmend verkroch sie sich hinter einen Müllcontainer und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die kühle Wand. Selbst die schien die Hitze in ihr nicht vertreiben zu können. Auch nicht die Gedanken die ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf gingen. Wie konnte sie so etwas nur tun? Sie konnte sich an ihn erinnern, konnte sich an alle erinnern.

Ihr Blick glitt über das Blut das an ihrer Kleidung und an ihr klebte. Übelkeit ergriff sie. Wie hatte sie so etwas tun können? Ein Würgen erschütterte ihren Körper und in ihrer Kehle fing es an zu brennen. Ein bitterer Geruch begann den des Blutes zu überdecken als sie sich übergeben hatte. Was würde sie jetzt für einen Schluck Wasser geben um den ekligen Geschmack aus ihrem Mund zu verbannen. Oder eine Aspirin um dem schmerzhaften Pochen in ihrem Kopf Einhalt zu gebieten. Der Schmerz verstärkte sich in jeder Minute und schließlich wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen. Langsam sank sie in die beruhigenden Arme einer Ohnmacht.

„Du hast sie entwischen lassen?" Schuldig sah wie der unerbittliche Blick Crawfords über seine Wunde fuhr. „Wenigstens scheinst du es versucht zu haben." Schuldig nickte wütend und beobachtete wie Nagi zur Tür hereinkam und mit dem Verbandskasten auf ihn zusteuerte. „Ich habe gewusst das du versagen würdest. Deshalb habe ich ß davon in Kenntnis gesetzt. Sie sagten sie würden eine Einheit schicken um sie wieder einzufangen. Leider haben auch sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht." Nagi sah Crawford fragend an. „Was tun wir wenn Weiß sie zuerst findet?" In den Augen des Leaders blitze es kühl auf. „Sie wird die nächsten Tage sowieso nicht überleben!" Jetzt erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht das Schuldig einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Wie konnte der Mann dem jungen Mädchen nur mit so viel Gleichgültigkeit entgegenbringen?

Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Als sie aufgewacht war, war es bereits dunkel gewesen. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Also hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst einen Ort zu suchen den sie kannte. Sie war jetzt schon eine Stunde unterwegs. Sie bekam schlecht Luft, jeder Atemzug war eine Qual. Schwankend setzte sie ihren Weg fort, wenige Meter noch und sie würde den Stadtpark erreichen. Dort wäre sie wenigstens vor den neugierigen Blicken der Leute sicher, die sie schon die ganze Zeit verfolgten wenn sie eine belebtere Straße überqueren musste. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und das kühle Nass hatte einen Großteil des Blutes von ihr gewaschen. Trotzdem spürte sie die stechenden Blicke in ihrem Rücken. Außerdem breitete sich Angst in ihrem inneren aus. Sie wollte nicht alleine in einem dunklen Park vor sich hinvegetieren. Ihre Seele schrie nach Wärme und Geborgenheit und drohte sie in der Einsamkeit ertrinken zu lassen. Schwer keuchend schleppte sie sich den dunklen Kiesweg entlang. Sie wusste was sie jetzt tun musste. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür des kleinen beleuchteten Häuschens.

Ewigkeiten schien das tuten aus dem Hörer zu dauern, bevor endlich jemand abnahm und sich meldete. _„Hallo?" _Rika lauschte der vertrauten Stimme am anderen Ende. Nach kurzer Zeit schluchzte sie leise. Wie sollte sie das alles erklären? „Ich bin´s." Stille am anderen Ende. Schließlich eine Antwort. _„Bist du das Rika?"_ Beim Klang ihres Namens begannen ihre Tränen die bereits getrockneten Bahnen erneut zu benetzen. Würden sie ihr helfen? „Ich will nach Hause. Bitte, ...Ken..., hol mich hier weg! Es tut mir so leid." Sie glitt unter Schluchzen zu Boden und klammerte sich am Telefonhörer fest, als ob er ein rettender Strohhalm für einen Ertrinkenden wäre. _„Wo bist du?"_ Sie starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit und den Regen. „In einer Telefonzelle am Nordeingang des Parks." Sie schniefte und biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht erneut aufschluchzen zu müssen. _„Gut, ich bin gleich da._ _Bleib dort."_ „Ken..." ihr Kopf sank zur Scheibe und ihre Stimme war nur noch ein leises Schluchzen. „Bitte, beeil dich. Ich will hier weg. Ich habe Angst." Sie konnte noch ein Ja wahrnehmen bevor das Freizeichen ertönte.

„Wo willst du hin?" Yohji trat ihm in den Weg als er seine Jacke nahm und gerade die Wohnung verlassen wollte. „Ich will sie natürlich holen!" Ken versuchte sich an dem Älteren vorbeizudrängen. „Sie gehört nicht mehr zu uns. Es wurde bereits ein anderes Team geschickt um sie dort wegzubringen. Sie haben sie bereits gefunden." „Sie hat Angst. Was ist wenn sie ausrastet? Du weißt was sie anrichten kann, wenn sie Panik bekommt." Er konnte sich noch zu gut daran erinnern, was sie am Nachmittag bei ihrem Zusammentreffen getan hatte. Sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Er erinnerte sich noch an das Geräusch als das Metall das Fleisch der Männer durchschnitt. An die Kälte in ihren Augen als sie auch ihn fast in den Tod geschickt hatte. In dem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass sie zu einer Killermaschine gemacht wurde. Es schien als hätte sie in diesem Moment keine Gefühle gehabt. Keinen Schmerz. Kein Mitleid. „Perser und Manx werden ausrasten wenn sie hören das du dich ihnen wiedersetzt." Demonstrierend versperrte ihm der Ältere den Weg. „Ich werde gehen!" Bestimmt drängte er sich an Yohji vorbei der ihn aber am Arm zurückhielt. „Gut, aber nicht alleine." Verblüfft beobachtete Ken wie sein Gegenüber nach seiner Jacke griff und ihn dann nach draußen zog. „Wo geht ihr hin?" Ken verdrehte seine Augen als er Omi auf dem Gang stehen sah. Der nächste der einen Aufstand machen würde. Der Ansicht schien auch Yohji zu sein. Der schenkte dem Jüngsten nämlich nur kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit und erklärte das er noch ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen könnte und Ken ihn begleitet. Das nächste das Ken wahrnahm war das zuschlagen der Autotür.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sie die Telefonzelle im Park entdeckt hatten. Doch wünschten sich beide ihnen wäre der Anblick erspart geblieben. Das junge Mädchen lag zusammengekauert neben der Zelle und gab kein Anzeichen das es bei Bewusstsein war. Während Yohji misstrauisch die Umgebung im Auge behielt ließ sich Ken erleichtert neben Rika auf die Knie nieder und zog ihren Körper eng an seinen. „Endlich hab ich dich gefunden!!" Ein besorgter Ausdruck erschien plötzlich auf dem Gesicht seines Begleiters, den er aber nicht bemerkte. Erst als wenige Sekunden später ein lautes Rascheln an sein Ohr drang hob er seinen Kopf und konnte sehen wie Yohji sich zu einigen Personen gewandt hatte die sich aber im dunklen hielten. „Ihr könnt wieder gehen!" meinte Yohji nur kühl und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden als er hörte wie Waffen entsichert wurden. „Wir haben den Befehl das Mädchen mitzunehmen. Kritiker hält sie für eine Gefahr!" er schnaubte wütend und warf einen Blick auf Ken der Rika jetzt in seinen Armen hielt und aufstand. Er war sich sicher das sein Freund das junge Mädchen nicht mehr gehen lassen würde. „Gefahr?" Yohji schnaufte verächtlich und warf noch einmal einen Blick zu den beiden bevor er sich wieder an die Fremden wandte. „Selbst wenn, wäre es nicht euer Problem. Und jetzt verschwindet oder _ich_ werde eueres sein!" Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich als er nach dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers suchte, in der Dunkelheit allerdings nichts ausmachen konnte. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später konnten er und Ken hören wie die anderen wieder abzogen. Da sollte noch einmal jemand behaupten er hätte keine Autorität! Tsss.

„Sie hat starkes Fieber." Omi beugte sich besorgt über das junge Mädchen das zitternd auf dem Bett lag. Immer noch konnte er es nicht fassen das Yohji und Ken sie hier her gebracht hatten. Aber offensichtlich hatte Perser nichts gegen deren eigenmächtige Aktion. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Manx die mit überschlagenen Beinen auf einem Stuhl am Fenster saß und Rika nicht aus den Augen ließ. Außer ihnen befand sich niemand mehr in dem Zimmer. Aya hatte sich bereit erklärt etwas Kaffee zu kochen, während Yohji versuchte den aufgedrehten Ken in sein Bett zu bringen. Omi musste bei dem Gedanken an Ken den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte sich aufgeführt wie eine Glucke. Ständig ist er zwischen ihnen herumgewuselt, schleppte literweise kaltes Wasser und frische Handtücher an. Der gesamte Vorrat an Kissen befand sich mittlerweile in Rikas Bett. Sowie sämtliche Kuscheldecken, zu seinem Leidwesen auch seine eigene. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über den zitternden Körper des jungen Mädchens gleiten. Viele Wunden waren bereits verheilt doch die schwereren hatten sie verbinden müssen. Sie litt an einem hohen Blutverlust, von dem sie nicht wussten ob ihr Körper den Verlust bald wieder ausgleichen konnte. Ohne den Chip hätte sie sicher nicht überlebt, schoss es Omi durch den Kopf. Er lauschte dem leisen Plätschern als ein Tuch aus einer Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser nahm. Allerdings wäre sie ohne diesen Chip auch nie in diese ganze Sache geraten. Als er den gekühlten Stoff vorsichtig auf Rikas Stirn legte, bemerkte er das sich Manx erhoben hatte. Fragend blickte der junge Assassin auf. „Ich werde mich später noch einmal bei euch melden. Seid vorsichtig. Perser wird ihr nicht noch eine Chance einräumen!" Sie trat an das Bett heran und strich ein paar nasse Strähnen hinter Rikas Ohr. „Und du, werde mal schön gesund! Dann kann ich vielleicht auch endlich mal wieder ausschlafen und ein eigenes Privatleben haben." Sie lächelte Omi noch einmal aufmunternd an bevor sie ihre Jacke von einem Stuhl nahm und das Zimmer verließ. Erst jetzt schien Omi zu registrieren was Manx eben gesagt hatte. Schnell drehte er sich ebenfalls zur Tür, riss diese auf und stürmte auf den Gang. „Manx!" die junge Frau hielt inne und drehte sich zu dem jüngeren um. „Danke Manx. Für alles!" das breite Grinsen auf Omis Gesicht schien ansteckend zu sein, denn auch der Blick seines Gegenübers hellte sich auf. „Dafür hab ich noch was bei euch gut! Glaubt bloß nicht das ich euch so davon kommen lasse. Wegen euch bekomme ich noch Falten und graue Haare!" sie lachte leise bevor sie weiterging.

Ein schwaches, dumpfes Pochen drang zu ihr durch. Doch als sie sich umblickte konnte sie nur die einsame Dunkelheit erkennen, in der sie gefangen war. Selbst in ihr schien diese Dunkelheit zu sein, ihr Körper war erfüllt von einem unangenehmen Kribbeln. Was war passiert? Selbst als sie diese Frage in die unendliche Leere um sie herum geschrieen hatte, bekam sie darauf keine Antwort. Sie begann zu laufen, versuchte irgendwo einen Lichtstrahl zu finden, der sie hier herausführte. Wieder in Sicherheit, in die sichere Wärme eines Zuhauses. Hier fühlte sie sich so alleine, niemand war hier um sie zu beschützen. _Beschützen?_ Es war als würde sie jemand verhöhnen - hatte sie nicht selbst gesagt das sie hier alleine war? Vorsichtig schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper und versuchte noch einmal die Dunkelheit zu durchblicken. Wenn sie hier tatsächlich alleine war, dann konnte hier auch niemand sein, der ihr weh tun konnte? Oder? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach hier sitzen bleiben, bis jemand kam um sie zu holen! Ja, das war sicher das Beste.


	12. Gefunden

Gefunden

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, in denen eine hektische Suche entbrannt war. Mittlerweile hatten sämtliche Einheiten von ´ß´ die ganze Stadt auf den Kopf gestellt. Wie erwartet hatten sie den Prototypen nicht gefunden. Was Schuldig nicht unbedingt verwunderte. Rika hatte ihr Gedächtnis bestimmt soweit zurückbekommen, das sie irgendwie bei den Kittens gelandet war. Sicher lachten sich die jetzt eine ins Fäustchen, während Brad langsam dabei war endgültig zum Diktator zu werden und ihnen allen den letzten Nerv raubte. Doch seit einigen Minuten wusste Schuldig mehr als sein Leader von ihm erfahren würde. Genussvoll zog der Telepath an der Zigarette die er in der Hand hielt und ließ seinen Blick wieder zu einem der höher gelegenen Fenster gleiten. Schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtete er die Schatten die darin vorüberhuschten. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach gewesen sie zu finden. Ihr Geist schrie förmlich aus der Dunkelheit geführt zu werden. Er konnte die Angst fühlen, die sie lähmte und noch tiefer in die Einsamkeit zog. Er seufzte leise als er beobachtete wie der Rauch aus seinen Lungen in die Luft strömte. Rika, du bist schon immer gut darin gewesen, dich in die tiefste Scheiße zu setzen. dachte er mit einem leichten Grinsen. Achtlos warf er die Zigarette zu Boden, wo sie mit einem letzten Aufglühen erlosch. „Wegen dir werde ich noch meinen guten Ruf verlieren!" meinte er leise mit hochgezogener Augenbraue in Richtung Fenster, während er in Gedanken noch einmal seinen Plan durchging.

Leise öffnete sich die Zimmertüre, fast hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Doch als leise Schritte hinter ihm ertönten, blickte der junge Mann sich fragend um. „Du solltest schlafen gehen!" eine Hand legte sich freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter und gab ihm einen kurzen Moment Trost. Er sah zurück zum Bett und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Vorsichtig setzte Ken sich neben Rika und zog die verrutschte Decke wieder über ihre Schultern. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht schlafen gehen. Solange sie nicht aufgewacht ist, hatte er sich geschworen, würde er an ihrer Seite bleiben. Yohji schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so ein Dickkopf sein? „Du kannst ihr im Moment nicht helfen. Aya und ich werden uns um sie kümmern, solange du schläfst!" der Blonde versuchte einen strengen Blick aufzusetzen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte, als Ken ihn ansah. Dessen Augen waren mit dunklen Ringen unterlegt und Sorge überdeckte die sonst so strahlende Lebensfreude. „Hör mal, wenn sie dich so sieht, rennt sie freiwillig zurück zu Schwarz!" Dafür erntete der Ältere einen bösen Blick, aber auch das gewünschte Ergebnis. Seufzend erhob sich der Jüngere, aber nicht ohne noch einmal über Rikas verschwitztes Gesicht zu streicheln und beruhigende Worte zu flüstern. Schließlich sah er Yohji ernst an. „Wenn es Probleme gibt, hol mich bitte!" Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das Zimmer.

Als das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür zu ihm durch drang, lugte Omi kurz auf den Flur. Ein müder Ken machte sich offensichtlich erschöpft auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Omi seufzte erleichtert und wandte sich wieder um. „Ist er jetzt endlich ins Bett?" Aya blickte ihn mit unbewegter Mine an. Omi nickte nur und ließ sich dann wieder auf seinen Sessel sinken. Er wusste das sich Aya genauso wie sie alle um Rika sorgte. Doch hatte sich ihre Sorge jetzt auch noch auf Ken ausgeweitet. Seit sie das junge Mädchen gefunden hatten, schlief er nicht mehr regelmäßig und wenn dann nur wenige Minuten an ihrem Bett. Auch das Essen rührte er nur an, wenn einer von ihnen es ihm förmlich aufzwang. Omi versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernseher zuzuwenden, um seine trübsinnigen Gedanken zu vergessen.

Ken hatte darauf verzichtet, das Licht in seinem Zimmer anzuschalten. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. In Gedanken war er immer noch in Rikas Zimmer, als er ans Fenster trat und auf die erleuchtete Straße hinunter sah. Immer wieder schlichen sich Bilder des jungen Mädchens in seine Gedanken, was er nicht verhindern konnte – wollte. Er wollte nicht sehen wie sie litt. Lieber sah er sie wenn sie lachte oder sie alle unschuldig ansah, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte. Langsam glitt sein Blick zur anderen Straßenseite. Im Halbdunkel blieb sein Blick an einer Person hängen, die zu ihm heraufsah. Tsss, ein Spanner unmerklich schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Verächtlich musterte er den Mann genauer. Er war fast nicht zu erkennen, doch seine Haare stachen förmlich aus der Dunkelheit heraus. Rötliche Haare? Irgendwo her kannte er diesen Mann, doch konnte er ihn nicht so genau einordnen. +Na, kommst du alleine drauf+ erklang schließlich eine verächtliche Stimme in seinem Kopf. Noch bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte er sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht, sein Zimmer durchquert und war mit großen Schritten über den Flur gestürmt. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Das Knallen einer Tür riss ihn aus der Faszination für die Spezial Effekte des Films. Verwundert erhaschte er noch einen Blick auf Ken der wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn nach draußen stürmte. Wenige Sekunden konnte er schon hören wie er die Treppe nach unten polterte und schließlich wie die Tür unten erst geöffnet und dann weniger freundlich wieder geschlossen wurde. Fragend blickte Omi zu Aya der ebenso verwirrt wie er noch auf die Stelle schaute an der Ken eben kurz erschienen war. „Was war das?" „Ken!" antwortete Aya auf Omis Frage nur trocken. Woher sollte er das wissen? „Was ist denn mit dem los?" Fragend streckte Yohji seinen Kopf durch den Türstock. „Sollten wir ihm nach gehen?" Als Aya merkte das die beiden ihn fragend anstarrten, hob er abweisend ein Buch vor sein Gesicht. „Er will bestimmt nur ein paar Minuten alleine sein." Nuschelte er dann hinter den dicken Seiten hervor. Darauf zuckte Yohji nur mit den Schultern und machte sich wieder auf Richtung Rikas Zimmer, während Omi versuchte wieder auf den Film zu achten. Es war verständlich das Ken einmal einen klaren Kopf brauchte und den bekam der Fußballe eben nur wenn er draußen durch die Gegend hetzte.

Das dieser Fußballer eben über die Straße hetzte, weil Schuldig dort seelenruhig auf ihn wartete, schien keiner von ihnen auch nur für möglich zu halten.

Der erste Kontakt zwischen den beiden war Kens Faust in Schuldigs Gesicht. Tsss, und ich habe ein freundliches Hallo erwartet. maulte dieser in Gedanken als er einen Schritt zurücktaumelte. Warum hatte er das auch nicht kommen sehen. Ach ja er war ja nicht Brad. „Was willst du hier du Bastard?" vorsichtig wich der Telepath noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück, als ihn Ken anschrie und seine Fäuste ballte. Das sie dabei weiter in das Dunkel der Seitengasse eintauchten, war dabei ein nützlicher Nebeneffekt. Seelenruhig zog er seine Zigarettenschachtel aus der Manteltasche und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal zum Fenster nach oben wandern. „Sie hat nach mir gerufen!" sagte er mehr beiläufig als er schließlich eine neue Zigarette anzündete und seine Schachtel wieder wegsteckte. Ken sah ihn verblüfft an. Was sollte die ganze Sache hier überhaupt? Anscheinend - na ja eher wahrscheinlich - hatte Schuldig diesen Gedanken aufgeschnappt und hob kurz eine Augenbraue. „Sie findet den Weg zurück nicht mehr!" Jetzt war es Ken der den anderen zweifelnd anschaute. Hatte der sie nicht mehr alle? Von was redete er? „Rika, findet nicht mehr zurück. Sie ist zu sehr geschwächt." Als der rothaarige einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm, musterte er den Kleineren. Wie konnte das Mädchen diesen Zwerg ihm vorziehen?

Versuchte dieser Schwarz Bastard ihn zu verarschen? Rika lag da oben in ihrem Bett, war also da wo sie hingehörte, fand aber nicht nach Hause? Hatte er irgendwo nicht mitgeschnitten? Langsam kochte die anfängliche Wut wieder in Ken auf. „Bist du hier um mich zu ärgern?" Klar was sonst, schließlich ist er einer von Schwarz. „Dann kannst du getrost wieder abziehen, denn genau das werde ich jetzt auch tun."

Als Ken Anstalten machte sich umzudrehen, packte ihn Schuldig plötzlich an der Schulter und zog ihn zu sich herum. Mussten diese Weiß Kätzchen auch immer so schwer von Begriff sein? Es funktionierte immer nur wenn man ihnen in ihren Wiskas-Hintern trat. Mit einem Ruck hatte er den anderen gegen die Wand gedrückt und sah ihn bedrohlich von oben an. „Hör mir jetzt mal zu, anders scheinst du es ja nicht zu verstehen. Rika braucht Hilfe, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest." Er festigte seinen Griff als Ken versuchte sich zu befreien. „Sie befindet sich in einer Art Koma. Nur wir können ihr helfen, zugegeben, nicht ganz ohne Eigennutz. Wenn ich ihr helfe will ich das du deine kleinen Fingerchen von ihr lässt. Verstehst du?" Der Telepath konnte sehen das Ken dieses Geschäft nicht eingehen würde, dazu brauchte er nicht einmal die Gedanken des Jungen zu lesen. Sein Gesicht zeigte deutlich die Verachtung und Abneigung die er ihm entgegebrachte. „Denk über mein Angebot nach!" Damit lockerte er seinen Griff, ließ Siberian schließlich ganz los und trat zurück. Dieser funkelte ihn nur böse an und verließ ohne ein Wort die Gasse.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon hier war, es könnten Minuten, Stunden aber auch Tage oder Monate gewesen sein. Sie wusste es nicht, hier schien Zeit nicht zu existieren. Nur die unendliche Dunkelheit und Leere. Einsamkeit und Kälte. Das war das einzige das ihr begegnet war. Niemand der ihr half, aber auch niemand der ihr weh tat. Vielleicht war das der Preis den sie dafür zahlen musste. Der Preis dafür von allen in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Nicht mehr zwischen Gut und Böse unterscheiden und wählen zu müssen. Denn hier gab es nur Dunkelheit. Langsam schien sie sich in diesem Gefühl zu verlieren. Eigentlich war es ganz gut so. Vielleicht war sie aber auch schon längst tot. Ob sie die Ewigkeit so verbringen würde. In dieser dunklen Einöde. Fühlte sich so wirklich der Tod an+Was du immer denkst meine Süße!+ Eine Stimme. Sie war so weit weg, aber doch berührte sie ihr Inneres. Wer war das, war hier doch noch jemand außer ihr+Hey denkst du du wirst mich so schnell los?+ Die Stimme klang amüsiert doch auch Sorge lag darin. Sorgte sich etwa jemand um sie+Sehr viele sogar. Ich muss zugeben das die Kittens einen ganz schönen Aufstand machen.+ Kittens? Wer war das+Dein Gedächtnis ist wirklich beachtlich.+ Die Antwort klang spöttisch, wollte diese Stimme sie etwa verhöhnen. Plötzlich sehnte sie sich wieder nach der stillen Einsamkeit. +Rika du wirst lange genug allein sein, wenn du so weitermachst. Wach endlich auf. Ist ja schlimm dein Selbstmitleid mit anzuhören+ Bekannt, so bekannt. Aber wer...Schuldig+Frau Schnell von der Firma Langsam?+ Sein trockener Kommentar weckte einen Funken Hoffnung in ihr, hier wieder herauszukommen. Schuldig? Bist du gekommen um mich hier heraus zu holen? Zeigst du mir den Weg+Den kannst nur du allein finden. Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen+ Nein, er sollte hier bleiben, er durfte sie nicht hier wieder allein lassen. Schuldig!!! Plötzlich war es egal was er ihr angetan hatte, das er sie belogen hatte. Er war der einzige den sie im Moment hatte und jetzt wollte er gehen. Schuldig? Ihr antwortete nur die alles umfassende Stille. Dann musste sie es eben alleine schaffen.

„Wo warst du?" Ken sah auf als er die Stimme von Omi vernahm. „Kurz draußen, frische Luft schnappen." Er konnte dem Kleinen ja wohl schwer sagen das Schuldig vor der Tür stand. Außerdem war es ja keine Lüge, er war schließlich an der frischen Luft gewesen. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Bin plötzlich müde." Er versuchte den jüngeren freundlich anzulächeln als er dessen besorgtes Gesicht sah, doch irgendwie schien das nicht zu funktionieren.

Die Kälte ließ nach und wich einem brennenden Feuer das sie zu verzehren drohte. Die mittlerweile gewohnte Stille wurde durch ein unangenehmes Rauschen und wirre Stimmen unterbrochen. Sie merkte wie ihre Lider zu flattern begannen und sträubte sich innerlich dagegen, jetzt die Augen zu öffnen. Doch siegte der Wunsch zu wissen woher diese Stimmen kamen, die sie aus ihrer Einsamkeit zu locken schienen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen einen Spalt weit, doch konnte sie nichts erkennen. Das helle Licht schmerzte sie. Plötzlich fühlte sie wie zwei Hände nach ihr griffen und wie sie wenig später an einen Körper gezogen wurde. „Rika, du bist wach?" Die Stimme klang seltsam verzerrt und ihr Kopf schien zerbersten zu wollen. Wenn sie jetzt doch nur wüsste wer das war? Doch konnte sie nichts erkennen, als sie erneut einen Blick riskierte. Nur verschwommen nahm sie die Konturen ihrer Umgebung war. „Rika, ich bin es!" diese Stimme - seltsam vertraut. „Ken?" Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme nicht mehr. Sie klang rau und war nicht mehr als ein brüchiges Flüstern. Die Hände ihres Gegenübers begannen zu zittern uns sie konnte spüren wie ein leichtes Beben durch seinen Körper ging. Dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrer Stirn, seltsam kühl fühlten sie sich an. Ob das an der Hitze lag, die sie gefangen hielt? Kühle Tropfen fielen auf ihr Gesicht und kühlten es als sie daran herabflossen. Weinte er etwa? „Ken?" Doch antwortete er nicht. Ein leises Flüstern drang flüchtig an ihr Ohr, doch konnte sie nicht verstehen was geredet wurde. Vorsichtig lösten sich Kens Hände von ihr und für einen Moment spürte sie wieder die Einsamkeit nach ihr greifen. Wo ging er hin?

„Ken?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig ängstlich, als sie erneut seinen Namen aussprach. Yohji legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Kens Schulter. „Ken, beruhige dich erst einmal. Es ist nicht gut wenn sie sich jetzt aufregt. Du kannst nachher wieder kommen." Seine Hand übte einen leichten Druck auf die Schulter aus um ihm die Wichtigkeit seines Anliegen zu verdeutlichen. Rika spürte Kens innerliche Aufgewühltheit und es schien ihr Angst zu machen. Es war besser wenn sie erst einmal richtig zu sich kommen konnte. Geduldig sah Yohji zu wie sich Ken langsam von ihr löste und sich schließlich erhob. Kraftlos sank das junge Mädchen wieder in ihre Kissen zurück als sie keinen Halt mehr fand.

Die Umrisse begannen deutlicher zu werden, doch ihr Verstand schien sich noch nicht mit der neuen Situation angefreundet zu haben. Ihre Gedanken flossen zäh, als hätte jemand einen Eimer Kleister darüber geschüttet. Sie versuchte alles was um sie herum passierte in sich aufzunehmen, doch verschwamm die Realität immer wieder in wirren Träumen. Immer wieder spürte sie wie ihr Gesicht mit einem kalten Lappen gekühlt wurde, oder wie Hände sanft über die ihren strichen. Sie wusste das jemand für sie da war. Selbst wenn es dunkel war, wenn sie ihre Augen öffnete, konnte sie einen der vier an ihrem Bett sitzen sehen. Und langsam wich die Hitze aus ihrem Körper und machte der Ungewissheit den Weg frei. Was würde jetzt geschehen?

Sie wusste das sie unglaublichen Mist gebaut hatte, auch wenn sie es nicht wirklich mit Absicht getan hatte. Sie hätte die vier getötet wenn sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen hätte. Sie hatte sich manipulieren und für anderer Pläne missbrauchen lassen. Sie war schwach, zu schwach für Weiß. Sie würde immer eine Gefahr sein, nicht nur weil sie ein Wissenschaftsprojekt war, sondern weil sie leicht beeinflussbar war. Schwarz könnte sie jederzeit wieder auf ihre Seite ziehen, vielleicht nicht mehr so leicht wie damals, aber sie würden einen Weg finden.

Solche und andere Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf während sie die fürsorgliche Behandlung der Jungs über sich ergehen ließ. Rika fühlte sich schlecht, nicht unbedingt körperlich, eher seelisch. Keinem der vier hatte sie bisher in die Augen sehen können und als Manx einmal aufgetaucht war, hatte sie so getan als würde sie schlafen. Aber so konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Das wusste sie. Vor allem Ken gegenüber war es unfair. Er hatte sich am meisten u sie gekümmert und gesorgt, das hatten ihr die anderen erzählt, wenn sie wieder in einem ihrer Dämmerzustände war. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick als sie hörte das sich die Tür öffnete und jemand eintrat. Sie wusste sofort wer es war. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie gelernt die Geräusche zu unterscheiden, wenn sich ihr jemand näherte. Vorsichtig senkte sie ihre Augen auf die Bettdecke und vermied es den Eingetretenen anzusehen. Leise murmelnd schüttelte er ihre Kissen auf und richtete ihre Bettdecke, bevor er sich neben sie setzte. Ken. Sie schauderte als er vorsichtig über ihre Hand strich, wie so oft in den letzten Stunden und Tagen. „Rika, Kritiker haben über dein Schicksal entschieden." Nach diesen Worten hatte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Hieß ihr Urteil doch das sie ihr vergaben oder sie verdammten. Egal, was. Wenigstens hatte sie danach Gewissheit was mit ihr geschehen würde. Sie versuchte ihre Aufregung nicht zu zeigen, drehte ihm aber den Kopf zu um zu zeigen das sie ihn hörte. Seine Finger hörten auf über ihre Hand zu streichen und er sah sie lächelnd an. „Sie wollen einige Änderungen an deinem Programm vornehmen, aber du darfst bleiben."

Ken fühlte sich erleichtert als er Rika die frohe Botschaft überbringen konnte. Seit Tagen hatte er sich danach gesehnt wieder Freude in ihren Augen zu sehen und als sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte konnte er nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Es war als fiele ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, dessen Existenz er schon gar nicht mehr wahr genommen hatte. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen hatte er sich an das schwere Gefühl in seinem Herzen gewöhnt und jetzt da er ihr aufrichtiges Lächeln sah, schien es ihm als wäre alle Last von ihm genommen. Er lächelte immer noch als er sich zu ihr hinabbeugte und seine Lippen leicht auf ihre Wange drückte. Wie oft hatte er es in den letzten Tagen getan, ohne eine Reaktion von ihr zu bekommen? Er spürte das sie erneut lächelte und seine Hand ergriff. Vorsichtig tasteten seine Lippen nach den ihren, um sie vorsichtig zu berühren. Ja, jetzt war alles wieder in Ordnung. Vielleicht würden die nächsten Tage ein wenig chaotisch werden, aber sie würden wieder von Licht erfüllt sein.


	13. Der Rückschlag

Der Rückschlag

„Es ist beschämend, dass keiner von euch das Mädchen gefunden hat!" zum x-ten Mal hörten sie diese Worte und wussten auch welche folgen würden. Gelangweilt begann Schuldig die Bretter der Holzdecke zu zählen während er es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlicher machte. Ein kurzer Blick zu Nagi bestätigte ihm, dass selbst der sonst so aufmerksame Junge einen gedanklichen Aussetzer hatte. Seine Augen klebten förmlich an einem kleinen Obstmesser, das bedrohlich hinter Crawfords Rücken hin und herschwang. Der Telepath musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als er das sah und versuchte den Jungen gedanklich zu ermutigen. Nur Farfarello schien den Reden des Chefs gebannt zu lauschen. Sein eines Auge ruhte wie auch die letzten male gebannt an den Lippen Crawfords und er schien seine Worte richtig in sich aufzusaugen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er so lange im Keller eingesperrt war und er nun über jegliche Abwechslung froh war. „Wie kann ein Mädchen, das zudem noch verwirrt und höchstwahrscheinlich schwer verletzt ist, einer Gruppe von Killern entwischen? Die außerdem noch übersinnliche Fähigkeiten besitzen? Könnt ihr mir das erklären?" Er war wirklich wütend und so klang er auch. Während er wild um sich gestikulierte – was er sonst eigentlich nie tat – entging ihm das Desinteresse seiner Zuhörer nicht. Vielleicht sollte er diesen Job einfach hinschmeißen und Pfarrer werden. Genau, das würde er machen, das würde sich bei weitem nicht von seiner jetzigen Situation unterscheiden. Leuten predigen, die ja sowieso nicht zuhören und nur mal vorbeischauen weil es ihre Pflicht ist oder sie gerade nichts anderes zu tun haben. „Ihr seid alle unfähig!" „Hey, mal langsam Brad. Wir sind Killer, keine Babysitter die dir dein entlaufenes Spielzeug wieder einfangen. Wir töten wichtige Personen nach einem gut durchdachten Plan und rennen nicht einfach ziellos durch die Gegend um ein Mädchen wieder einzufangen. Sie taucht wieder auf und dann werden wir zuschlagen. Bis dahin wirst du geduldig sein müssen." Schuldig hatte sich bei seinen Worten erhoben und steuerte nun auf die Tür zu. Das ganze hier war so wieso zu nichts gut. Er wusste wo Rika steckte, aber das würde er den anderen ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. Ganz sicher nicht. Er schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und schlenderte durch den Flur. Bevor er sein Zimmer erreicht hatte konnte er hören, das die Tür hinter ihm erneut geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Als er sich umsah entdeckte er Nagi der ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwarf. Er weiß Bescheid, fuhr es dem Telepathen durch den Kopf. Doch bevor er seine Vermutung bestätigen konnte nickte ihm der Jüngere zu und schlenderte die Treppen nach unten.

Der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich gegen das Fenster und bildete kleine Rinnsale, in die weitere Tropfen fielen. Das monotone Geräusch war das einzige was sie im Moment wahrnahm. Sie blickte hinaus und fand ein Ebenbild ihrer Seele und ihres Herzens. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf das Fensterglas und lehnte ihre Stirn dagegen. Kühl, ja schon fast kalt fühlte es sich an. Wie sie selbst. Wie froh war sie gewesen, als die unerträgliche Hitze aus ihrem Körper gewichen war und jetzt wünschte sie fast sie würde wieder zurückkehren um sie ein wenig zu wärmen um ihr zu zeigen das sie noch fühlen konnte. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln glitt bei diesem Gedanken über ihre Lippen. Fühlen? Natürlich konnte sie noch fühlen. Erst gestern Abend war es ihr wieder schmerzlich bewusst geworden, als sie mit den anderen in der Küche stand und an die heiße Herdplatte gekommen war. Schmerz. Es war körperlicher Schmerz gewesen, hatte nie ihre Seele oder ihr Herz erreicht, genauso wenig wie alles andere in den letzten Tagen. Es war immer das gleiche einschläfernde Gefühl der Leere. Selbst die fürsorgliche Bemutterung der Jungs konnte an ihrer inneren Kälte nicht sonderlich viel ändern. Als sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete blickten ihr traurige Augen entgegen, sie seufzte. Nur Ken war in der Lage ihr ab und zu einen kleinen Lichtschimmer ins innerste ihrer Seele zu schicken und ihr so die Hoffnung für die Zukunft zurückzugeben. Auch wenn solche Momente viel zu selten vorkamen, gaben sie ihr doch einen gewissen Halt. Sie beobachtete wie die Scheibe langsam begann zu beschlagen und ihre Sicht milchig wurde. Vorsichtig löste sie sich vom Glas und warf noch einen letzten Blick hinaus bevor sie sich umdrehte und ihrem Bett zuwandte. Vielleicht würde sie dort etwas Ruhe finden.

Der nächste Morgen begann mit dem morgendlichen Ritual. Das erste das Rika bemerkte als sie aufwachte, war das leise Getuschel vor ihrer Tür. Murrend zog sie ihre Decke noch ein wenig höher und kontrollierte in Gedanken ob ihr Nachthemd nicht mehr zeigte als sie verantworten konnte. Im nächsten Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf und ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt stolzierte Yohji herein. Kurz darauf stürmte Omi zum Fenster und riss mit einem fröhlichen ´Guten Morgen´ die Vorhänge auf, während Yohji mit einem übermütigen Grinsen nach ihrer Decke griff und sie herunterzog. Ein beleidigtes brummen kommentierte das ausbleiben der geliebten Wärme. Als Rika ihre Augen öffnete, grinste der Playboy anzüglich und brabbelte einen seiner mehr oder weniger Jugendfreien Kommentare vor sich hin. Sie warf ihm einen ihrer bösesten Blicke zu der ihn aber nur noch breiter grinsen ließ. Vielleicht sollte sie sich einmal unbekleidet ins Bett legen? Dann wäre diese morgendliche Aktion sicherlich schnell gestoppt. Ken würde das schon regeln. Eben dieser trappelte gerade zu ihrem Schrank und begann darin herumzusuchen. Das Yohji seinem Beispiel folgte und begann in ihrer Unterwäsche zu wühlen, war ein Umstand an den sie sich nicht gewöhnen konnte. Wer wollte auch schon von zwei Typen angezogen werden, die es gerade einmal fertig brachten sich selbst ordentlich anzuziehen? Rika seufzte genervt und schlich sich schnell aus dem Zimmer, während Ken und Yohji über ihre Unterwäsche diskutierten und Omi mit rotem Kopf daneben stand.

Als sie nach einigen Minuten das Bad wieder verließ und ihr Zimmer wieder betrat, waren die anderen verschwunden. Dafür stand Aya am Fenster und sah sie ernst an. „Zieh dich an, wir haben etwas wichtiges zu erledigen!" seine Stimme klang kühler als sonst, als er ihr ihre Klamotten zuwarf und sich dann zum Fenster drehte. Grübelnd legte Rika ihr Handtuch beiseite und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Kleidung. Schnell schlüpfte sie hinein und räusperte sich dann kurz. „Fertig?" Sie nickte nur als Aya ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Zimmer und erwartete wohl das sie ihm folgte. Achselzuckend setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Was er wohl jetzt wieder vorhatte? Seiner Stimmung nach schien der Weltuntergang bevor zu stehen – obwohl – diese Stimmung schien er meistens zu haben. Sie hatten die Garderobe erreicht und er schlüpfte in seinen Mantel. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen die Stimmen der anderen. Als Aya ihr in ihre Jacke half und sich schließlich zur Treppe wandte zögerte Rika kurz. „Willst du den anderen nicht Bescheid sagen?" „Nein, das ganze geht sie nichts an." Ein komisches Gefühl beschlich sie als sie ihm hinunter und schließlich aus dem Laden hinaus zum Auto folgte.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sie schweigend durch die Stadt fuhren. „Wohin fahren wir denn nun eigentlich?" fragte das junge Mädchen schließlich und versuchte sich an ihrer Umgebung zu orientieren. „Das wirst du schon noch sehen." Antwortete Aya ohne sie anzusehen. Sie seufzte leise und ließ ihren Blick wieder nach draußen gleiten. Die Häuser wurden kleiner und immer mehr Grünflächen durchzogen das Stadtbild. Schließlich hielten sie vor einem großen Eisentor, das eine hohe Steinmauer unterbrach. Wieder glitt ihr Blick fragend zu ihrem Fahrer, der ihr aber nur andeutete auszusteigen.

Das Tor quietschte als sie es öffneten und hindurchtraten. Der Weg war mit Kopfsteinen gepflastert und auf beiden Seiten wurde er von großen Feldern gesäumt. Von Grabfeldern. Schwere Grabsteine deuteten von der letzten Ruhestätte vieler Menschen. Einige waren neu, andere bereits verwittert und mit Moos bewachsen. Rika vergrößerte ihre Schritte als sie bemerkte das sie hinter Aya zurückblieb. Was zum Teufel sollte sie hier? Ihr Blick glitt umher, konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen. Hier und da waren Blumen auf den Gräbern niedergelegt worden, manche frisch und andere schienen an den Zustand der Begrabenen erinnern zu wollen. Ein Schauer lief Rikas Rücken hinunter und sie war froh das sie in einen Teil des Friedhofs vordrangen, an dem fast keine Gräber mehr zu finden waren. Überrascht sah sie auf als Aya den Weg verließ und einen großen Baum ansteuerte. Verwundert betrachtete sie die große Eiche und bemerkte erst nach einigen Sekunden den Grabstein, der darunter stand. Langsam trat sie näher und eine leichte Unruhe breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie betrachtete das bearbeitete Gestein und las die Inschrift.

Hier ruht in Frieden

Amber

Gute Freundin und

Kollegin

Aya beobachtete das junge Mädchen wie es langsam auf die Knie sank und sich schließlich am Grabstein abstützen musste. Er war sich sicher gewesen, das dies hier wichtig für sie ist. Aber vielleicht war es noch ein wenig zu früh gewesen? „Warum hast du mich hier her gebracht?" Er konnte ein Zusammenzucken nur knapp unterdrücken als er ihre Stimme hörte. Sie war voller Schmerz, Leid und Verzweiflung. „Du hast nie von ihr gesprochen seit du wieder wach bist." Es klang wie ein Vorwurf als diese Worte seinen Mund verließen. „Hätte sie das zurückgebracht?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sie fuhr fort. „Worte können den Schmerz über einen Verlust nicht ausdrücken, können ihn nicht verschwinden lassen. Vielleicht lassen sie uns uns besser fühlen, doch ist das alles nur eine Illusion." Bei diesen Worten hatte ihr Körper angefangen zu zittern. Leise Schluchzer durchbrachen nun die eingekehrte Stille. „Sie war der einzige Mensch der für mich eine Art Familie war. Amber war meine Freundin und irgendwie auch meine Schwester." Vorsichtig legte Aya ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter die sie nach einiger Zeit dankbar ergriff. Als sie sich schließlich erhob, waren ihre Augen gerötet und Tränen rannen immer noch über ihr Gesicht. Verlegen wandte sie sich ab als sie seinen Blick spürte. Sie war dankbar das er auf der Heimfahrt schwieg. Langsam kamen sie vor dem Blumenladen zum stehen und saßen noch eine Weile schweigend neben einander. Schließlich brach Aya die Stille zwischen ihnen. „Wenn du möchtest können wir jetzt deine Familie sein!" Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu als er schnell ausstieg. War das sein Ernst gewesen? Aber na ja. Wer hatte schon vier chaotische Killer in der Familie? Mit einem kleinen Lächeln verließ schließlich auch sie den Wagen und folgte Aya nach drinnen. Als sie die Treppe erreicht hatte, befiel sie plötzlich ein seltsames Schwindelgefühl. Vielleicht war das heute einfach zuviel für sie gewesen? Zitternd versuchte sie nach dem Treppengeländer zu greifen, doch fassten ihre Hände kein halt bringendes Holz. Schnell ließ sie sich nach unten auf die Stufen sinken um nicht hinzufallen. Sie hätte noch nicht so lange auf den Beinen bleiben sollen heute. Sie war eindeutig noch zu schwach, vorsichtig lehnte sie sich nach hinten an die Wand und versuchte wieder Klarheit in ihren Blick zu bringen. Doch anstatt besser zu werden, verschwamm alles noch mehr vor ihren Augen, bis schließlich jegliche Farbe aus der Welt gewichen war und zum Schluss auch noch das Licht.

Flüsternd gestikulierte Ken wild vor dem Gesicht eines genervten Ayas herum. Seit geraumer Zeit musste sich der Leader die Vorwürfe von Ken über sich ergehen lassen. Yohji und Omi kannten die Rede bereits auswendig und waren deshalb bereits dazu übergegangen Löcher in die Luft zu schauen.

„Wie kannst du nur so verantwortungslos sein? Hast du denn völlig vergessen, das sie noch nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften ist? Du weißt doch das sie eine solche psychische Belastung noch nicht aushält!" schweigend ließ der rothaarige alles über sich ergehen. „Du hättest uns wenigstens mit nehmen oder uns Bescheid geben können!" eine Augenbraue des Leaders schnellte nach oben. „Ihr uns begleiten? Was hätte das gebracht? Das hätte nur in einer kollektiven Rumheulerei geendet." Kurzes Schweigen trat ein, das Yohji und Omi wieder aus ihrem fraglichen Zustand holte. Kens Blick hatte sich verdunkelt. „Womöglich hätte es einer von euch noch verraten nur um ihr vielleicht ein wenig Hoffnung zu machen!" Ken atmete zischend ein als sich Yohji alarmiert zu Wort meldete. „Du hast doch wohl hoffentlich nichts gesagt?" „Nein." Allgemeine Erleichterung legte sich jetzt auf die Gesichter die aber schon nach kurzer Zeit von einer gewissen Traurigkeit abgelöst wurde. Mit Scham dachte jeder an das Grab in dem nicht Ambers Körper ruhte, sondern nur die Erinnerung an das junge Mädchen. Die Polizei hatte nie die Leiche gefunden.

Es waren nicht die Sonnenstrahlen die sie weckten, sondern eine drückende Übelkeit, die sich langsam aus ihrem Bauch nach oben arbeitete. Würgend setzte sie sich auf, als ihr auch schon ein Eimer unter ihr Gesicht gehalten wurde. Gerade rechtzeitig, schoss es ihr noch durch den Kopf, bevor sie sich erbrach. In letzter Zeit scheinbar eine neue schlechte Angewohnheit von ihr. Während einer kleinen Atempause konnte sie von der Tür her ebenfalls leise Würgegeräusche und ein leises Kichern vernehmen. Als sie kurz aufsah, konnte sie nur noch einen mehr als bleichen Yohji hinausstürmen sehen. Lange konnte sie sich über diesen Anblick aber nicht erfreuen.

Das es nicht das schönste ist vor versammelter Mannschaft zu kotzen, dürfte wohl jedem klar sein. Dementsprechend begegnete Rika auch ihrer Umwelt. Alle Fragen nach ihrem Befinden wurden mit einem übelgelaunten Fauchen beantwortet. Wie sollte es einem auch gehen, wenn man alles das man zu sich nimmt im nächsten Moment dem Koch zurückschicken konnte? Grummelnd und mit einem schwummrigen Gefühl im Kopf verkroch sich das Mädchen unter ihre Decke. Wenigstens musste sie jetzt nicht mehr irgendwelchen Gedanken hinter her hängen. Das einzige woran sie jetzt hang war dieser blöde Plastikeimer. Während sie mit einem Ohr den Mutmaßungen über ihren Zustand lauschte, versuchte sie mit dem anderen das unangenehme Gurgeln in ihrem Bauch zu überhören.

Später am Tag führte sie zitternd einen Löffel der vor ihr stehenden Suppe zu ihrem Mund. Irgendwie schien ihr Körper total verrückt zu spielen. Nicht das alles das sie aß sie wieder auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder verließ. Nein, jetzt waren da noch dieses seltsames Zittern, aber vielleicht rührte das nur von ihrer Schwäche her. Mit besorgtem Blick saß Ken neben ihr und beobachtete sie. Er war nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen und versorgte sie ständig mit frischer Suppe und anderen Kleinigkeiten. Eigentlich sollte sie es genießen so umsorgt zu werden, aber ständig von jemandem umgeben zu sein, der einen daran erinnerte wie schlecht es einem doch eigentlich ging, war irgendwann nervtötend.

„Ich habe Manx gebeten jemanden vorbeizuschicken!" informierte Aya die beiden anderen, die es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten. „Wir sollten sie mal durchchecken lassen." Entgegnete Aya auf den fragenden Blick von Yohji. „Eine gute Idee." Alle sahen überrascht zur Tür als Ken dort erschien. Hatte er sich tatsächlich losreisen können? Dem eingetretenen waren die Blicke der anderen nicht entgangen. „Sie ist eingeschlafen." Erklärte er deshalb kurz und ließ sich dann in einen Sessel sinken. „Wenn wir nur wüssten was sie hat." Meint er dann seufzend und ließ dann seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern. Ratlosigkeit war in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen, bis sich Omis Gesicht plötzlich erhellte. „Wisst ihr noch als Yohji diesen Tick entwickelte das er aufhören wollte zu rauchen?" Ken schnaubte kurz, während Yohji seine Augen zur Decke drehte, als er daran dachte. „Natürlich, so ein Theater vergisst man nicht so schnell!" „Hey, was kann ich dafür das auf den blöden Kippenschachteln plötzlich stand das rauchen Impotent macht? Weißt du was für einen Schreck ich bekommen hatte?" Der blonde fasste sich empört an die Stirn. „Anscheinend war der nicht groß genug." Kicherte Ken schließlich und deutete auf eine Zigarettenschachtel, die vor dem Playboy auf dem Tisch lag. Omi sah die beiden strafend an. „Damit wollte ich eigentlich sagen, dass Rika sich ähnlich verhält. Sie war die letzten Tage sehr depressiv, dann noch dieser Schwächeanfall, die Übelkeit und letztendlich dieses Zittern. Natürlich könnte das alles auch von anderen Faktoren ausgelöst worden sein. Aber es können genauso gut Entzugserscheinungen sein." Die anderen waren still geworden und sahen ihn ernst an. „Ja aber wovon?" fragte Ken schließlich und legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Wir haben ihr nie etwas gegeben." „Wir nicht," Der Blick des Jüngsten glitt unsicher um her. „Aber vielleicht Schwarz. Schließlich wissen wir fast nichts, von dem was dort vorgefallen ist! Sie könnten ihr sonst was gegeben haben!"

Klirrend landeten die kleinen Fläschchen in einem Müllbeutel. Immer darauf bedacht von jeder Sorte eines aufzuheben, räumte Schuldig die kleinen Glasflaschen aus dem kleinen Schränkchen. Sicher Brad würde irgendwann davon Wind bekommen, das er nicht alle weggeworfen hatte, aber immerhin waren sie ein wichtiger Bestandteil seines Planes. Ohne sie würde es sicherlich schwerer werden. Zum Glück hatte sich im Gewirr der Mittelchen noch eine Notiz befunden, in welchem Verhältnis die verschiedenen Chemikalien vermischt werden mussten. Gut irgendwann hätte er es sicherlich auch allein rausgefunden, aber so ging es doch wesentlich schneller und sicherer. Zufrieden grinsend beförderte er den Müllbeutel in den Abfalleimer und bunkerte den Rest in einem sicheren Versteck in seinem Zimmer. Jetzt musste nur noch der richtige Moment kommen um den Kätzchen einen Deal vorzuschlagen. Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er wusste dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Sicher rannten die Weiß Jungs bereits völlig Kopf- und Planlos durch die Gegend und versuchten herauszufinden, was denn dem armen Mädchen fehlen würde. Bei dem Gedanken an Rika verdunkelt sich ein Blick allerdings. Sie würde leiden, da war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. Aber das war ein Opfer das er bringen musste, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel. Langsam glitt sein Blick zu seinem Bett. Bald würde er nicht mehr allein darin liegen müssen.

Ein paar Tage später

Ihre Absätze klapperten auf dem Pflaster. Es war noch früher Morgen und so kamen ihr nur wenige Leute entgegen. Gähnend kam sie vor dem ihr wohlbekannten Gebäude zum stehen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung waren die Fensterläden bereits geöffnet und im Inneren brannte Licht. Schulterzucken öffnete sie die Glastüre und trat ein. „Guten Morgen!" Nach einigen Sekunden streckte ein noch müde wirkender Omi seinen Kopf durch die Lagertür. „Oh, guten Morgen Manx!" „Manx?" Sofort erschien neben dem Jüngsten ein fröhlich grinsender Yohji. „Na was macht eine so hübsche junge Frau so früh hier bei uns im Laden? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?" Sein übliches Aufreiserlächeln strahlte der Frau entgegen. „Lass den Unsinn, ich werde nicht mit dir ausgehen. Außerdem ist das geschäftlich verboten!" Entgegnete Manx mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Dann werde ich eben kündigen!" „Yohji, Manx hat uns sicher etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen, würdest du dir deinen sprühenden Charme für jemanden anderen aufheben?" Omi quetschte sich zwischen dem Älteren und dem Türrahmen hindurch und sah ersteren mit einem mahnenden Blick an. Yohji sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an. „Aber natürlich." Er warf einen verführerischen Blick auf den Jüngeren als er mit süßer Stimme weiter redete. „Omi-Schätzchen? Habe ich dich schon gefragt was du heute Abend vor hast?" die Augenbrauen des Angesprochenen schnellten in die Höhe, bevor er sich hektisch umdrehte und zur Treppe rannte. „Ich gehe den anderen Bescheid sagen das Manx hier ist!" Grinsend setzte sich Yohji in Bewegung und deutete Manx an als erste nach oben zu gehen. „Nach Ihnen hübsche Frau!" Diese konnte nur ihren Kopf schütteln, vermied aber jeglichen weiteren Kommentar. Wahrscheinlich würde sich der Playboy nie ändern.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer traten, verkrümelte sich Omi in die Ecke des Sofas und versuchte so gut wie möglich von Aya verdeckt zu werden, was Yohji ein erneutes Grinsen aufs Gesicht rief. „Also gut, ich habe noch einmal mit dem Arzt gesprochen der vor zwei Tagen hier war." Die Vier sahen sie gespannt an. „Omis Vermutung hat sich bestätigt. Die Laboruntersuchung von Rikas Blut hat tatsächlich ergeben dass sie über längeren Zeitraum bestimmte Substanzen verabreicht bekam. Was genau konnten wir nicht herausfinden. Die Entzugserscheinungen werden nach einiger Zeit nachlassen." Ein kollektives Aufatmen ging durch die Gruppe. „Allerdings, habe ich auch noch eine schlechte Nachricht für euch. Der Arzt hat verschiedene Werte mit denen von Amber verglichen." Manx schloss kurz ihre Augen, um das Bedauern daraus zu vertreiben. „Bevor sie gestorben ist." Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen wie Yohji sie böse anfunkelte. „Ihr wisst das es ihr damals sehr schlecht ging, eben wegen der diversen Implantate in ihrem Körper. Bei Rika konnten wir Anzeichen finden, dass bei ihr der Abstoßungsprozess ebenfalls eingesetzt hat. Was uns zugegebener Maßen noch ein Rätsel ist, ist der Entwicklungsverlauf. Während bei Amber der Prozess langsam und über einen längeren Zeitraum einsetzte, waren es in Rikas Fall nur einige Stunden vor dem Eintreffen des Arztes. Davor waren keine Aktivitäten nachzuweisen. Ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich in 3 Tagen schneller als er es bei Amber in einigen Wochen getan hatte." Sie wagte es nicht in Kens Gesicht zu sehen und senkte deshalb ihren Kopf. Warum musste im Moment auch alles schief laufen? „Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis ihr Körper versagen wird."

Sanft berührten seine Lippen die ihren, ein kaum wahrnehmbares Zucken ging durch ihren Körper bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus als er in ihre braunen Augen sah. „Guten Morgen, oder wohl eher guten Mittag!" erneut senkten sich seine Lippen auf ihre für einen sanften Kuss. Er konnte sehen wie sie ihre Augen schloss als er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr und diese schließlich teilte. Zärtlich umspielte seine Zunge mit ihrer. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt sie wieder so nah bei sich zu haben? Als er den Kuss beendete fiel es ihm schwer sich ganz von ihr zu trennen, aber es war Zeit für sie ihr Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen. Außerdem wollte Manx auch noch mit ihr sprechen und hatte deswegen den ganzen Vormittag bei ihnen gewartet. Das sie Yohji für genau diese Zeit in den Lagerraum hatten sperren müssen, war eine Maßnahme, die anscheinend Omi besonders wenig ausgemacht hatte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, wofür ihn Rika fragend ansah. „Worüber lachst du?" Ihre Stimme klang schwach und die Lebensfreude die sonst immer darin mitgeschwungen hatte war deutlich geringer geworden. Kens Lächeln verschwand. „Nichts, mein Engel." Er konnte nicht mehr ihren Blick auf sich ertragen und wandte sich schnell ab. „Ich habe dir dein Mittagessen mitgebracht. Extra von Omi und mir gekocht!" vorsichtig stellte er das kleine Tablett auf das Bett. Er versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken als Rika die dampfende Suppe vor sich düster musterte. „Du musst etwas essen." „Ich weiß." Lustlos griff das Mädchen nach dem Löffel und tauchte ihn in die Suppe. Kens Herz wurde schwer als er bemerkte mit welchen Schwierigkeiten sie den Löffel schließlich zu ihrem Mund führte. Ihre Hand zitterte fürchterlich, so das am Ende nur noch die Hälfte der Suppe ihren Mund erreichte. Für einen Moment spürte er eine eisige Kälte in sich als Manx Worte ihm wieder in den Sinn kamen. Er wollte nicht mit ansehen wie Rika dahin siechte, wie ihr Körper langsam den Dienst verweigerte. Wie sehr hatte er sich gefreut sie wieder bei sich zu haben? Wie sehr hatte er sich auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft gefreut, in der sie ihre Liebe füreinander erforschen konnten? Ihre Körper. Und jetzt war das was er so sehr begehrte dem Untergang geweiht!

Ein Scheppern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er überrascht aufblickte, sah Rika ihn mit müden Augen an, der Löffel den sie bis vor kurzen noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, war auf den Teller geplumpst. Der Aufprall hatte die Suppe aus dem Teller spritzen lassen, sodass sie sich über das Tablett und auch einen Teil des Bettes und zu seinem Verdruss auch über einen Teil seines Beines verteilt hatte. Er versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln als er versuchte die heiße wässrige Mahlzeit mit einem Tuch von seiner Hose zu wischen. Als er wieder aufschaute bahnte sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg an Rikas Wange hinunter. Kens Herz schien sich zusammen zu ziehen. „Nicht weinen. Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Komm ich helf dir!" Vorsichtig fischte er den Löffel aus dem Teller und säuberte ihn schnell.

Leise schloss Omi die eben geöffnete Türe wieder ohne eingetreten zu sein. Mit traurigem Blick wanderte er den Gang zurück. Das Bild von Ken der Rika beim Essen helfen musste wollte nicht mehr so schnell aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden. Er hätte es seinem Teamgefährten gegönnt mit ihr glücklich zu werden. Und jetzt musste der ihrem Untergang beiwohnen.

Ken hatte sein Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt, während er grübelnd vor dem Laden stand. Er hatte eine Auszeit gebraucht. Nachdem Rika zusammengebrochen war hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Während sich die anderen um sie kümmerten versuchte er seine Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen. Er hatte bereits nach Manx Besuch eine wahnwitzige Vermutung gehabt. Rikas Krankheitsbericht hatte ihm du denken gegeben. Er fand es seltsam das sich ihr Leiden von dem Ambers so gravierend unterschied. Außerdem war alles so plötzlich gekommen, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung. Dazu kamen noch diese merkwürdigen Medikamente, deren Spuren sie in ihrem Blut gefunden hatten. Er wusste das sie bei Schwarz regelmäßig Spritzen bekommen hatte, vielleicht hatte ja eine dieser Substanzen etwas mit ihrer Krankheit zu tun? Vielleicht hatten Schwarz es geschafft ein Gegenmittel zu finden, das sie ihr verabreicht hatten, denn bis vor kurzem ging es ihr ja noch gut. Es war eine nagende Ungewissheit die in ihm aufstieg.


	14. Verschleppt

Verschleppt

Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu dem jungen Mann auf der anderen Straßenseite, der seit einigen Minuten still auf einem Fleck stand und nachdenklich in die Luft starrte. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Deutschen, als er die Gedanken eben dieser Person aufschnappte. Während er den Gedankengängen lauschte, huschten seine Augen immer wieder zu dem Fenster im ersten Stock in dem, wie er wusste, sich Rika aufhielt. Wie immer wurde sie von einem der feindlichen Killer umsorgt. Er musste aufpassen das ihn niemand von dort oben entdecken konnte.

Kens Blick wurde hoffnungsvoller. Was wenn Schwarz ihr helfen konnten+Auch endlich auf diese Idee gekommen, Siberian?+ Ein Ruck ging durch den Körper des jungen Mannes als er die fremden Gedanken in seinem Kopf vernahm. Sofort suchten seine Augen die nähere Umgebung ab, bis sie schließlich die Ursache in einer kleinen Nebenstraße entdeckten. Ken setzte sich sofort in Bewegung, es war die selbe Gasse wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen, fiel es ihm ein als er sich dem rothaarigen Schwarzmitglied näherte. Was hatte dessen Kommentar bedeuten sollen? Konnten sie ihr vielleicht wirklich helfen? „Tss, denkst du ich würde so etwas sagen, wenn es nicht wirklich möglich wäre?" vernahm es Ken plötzlich und war etwas erschrocken die Worte aus Schuldigs Mund zu hören, als er bei ihm angekommen war. „Warum bist du diesmal hier?" „Mein Ziel ist das selbe wie bei unserem letzten Treffen." Schuldig wandte seinen Blick von Ken ab und ließ ihn wieder zu dem Gebäude zurückwandern. Ken tat es ihm nach. „Du wirst wohl nie aufgeben?" entkam es dem jüngeren als er erkannte wer sich in dem Zimmer hinter dem Fenster befand. Er bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage sondern nur ein herablassendes Lächeln. Ken überlegte kurz, während er nervös von einem Bein auf das andere trat, bevor er weiter sprach „Wie lautet dein Vorschlag?" „Es ist alles beim alten geblieben. Du händigst sie mir aus, dafür werden wir ihr das Leben retten. Danach kann sie entscheiden." Bei den letzten Worten des Telepathen sah Ken überrascht auf und ein zorniges Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Du bist ein verdammter Bastard, Schuldig. Also warum solltest du mir die Wahrheit sagen? Denkst du ich bin wirklich so naiv und glaube dir das du sie wieder gehen lässt? Wieso sollte ich dir glauben?" sprudelte es aus dem braunhaarigen heraus. Ein spöttisches Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Weil sie sonst stirbt!"

Immer wieder gingen ihm Schuldigs Worte durch den Kopf als er neben Rikas Bett saß und ihren unruhigen Schlaf überwachte. Die anderen hatte er hinausgeschickt um eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Er hatte ihnen nichts von seinem Treffen mit dem Schwarzmitglied erzählt, sie würden ihn sonst nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen und seine Entscheidung vielleicht für verrückt erklären und versuchen ihn daran zu hindern. Er ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Rika gleiten die ihren Kopf unruhig hin und herwarf. Sicher verfolgten sie ihre Schmerzen bis in ihre Träume, erst der Tod würde sie davon erlösen, aber so weit wollte er es nicht kommen lassen. Nein, er konnte es verhindern. Konnte verhindern sie weiter leiden zu sehen, sie sterben zu sehen, auch wenn das bedeutete sie vielleicht nicht mehr zu sehen. Er seufzte traurig. Auch wenn es bedeuten würde das er bei ihrer nächsten Mission auf einer anderen Seite als sie stehen würde. Vorsichtig strich er die Konturen ihres hübschen Gesichtes nach. Er beugte sich langsam über sie so das sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Millimeter von dem ihren entfernt war. Warum musste er sie wiederfinden um sie erneut zu verlieren? Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre, nur kurz und flüchtig streiften sie sie, doch viel zu lange für sein verzweifeltes Herz. Schnell wickelte er die Laken um ihren abgemagerten Körper und hob sie an seine Brust. Ihre Wärme tröstete ihn ein wenig als er schließlich mit ihr zusammen das Haus verließ und in die kalte Nacht schritt. Sie wachte nicht auf, worüber er sehr froh war. Er hätte es nicht ausgehalten sich vor ihr rechtfertigen zu müssen, das würde er schon vor den andern zur genüge tun müssen. Sein Blick glitt suchend umher, hier irgendwo müsste der Treffpunkt sein. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich durch die dunklen Straßen, bis ihn ein Geräusch zum halten brachte. War das Schuldig? Eine Gestalt löste sich aus den dunklen Schatten einer Gebäudeansammlung und trat vor Ken. „Du bist spät!" Er ignorierte den Vorwurf und betrachtete noch einmal Rikas Gestalt in seinen Armen. Was tat er hier eigentlich? „Es ist zu spät dich das zu fragen." „Und auch zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen!" Drei weitere Personen lösten sich aus der Dunkelheit. Kens Blick glitt geschockt zu den anderen Schwarzmitgliedern. „Ich dachte das wäre ein Deal unter uns! Wir hatten vereinbart die anderen nicht davon in Kenntnis zu setzten!" Ein fieses Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Telepathen als er zu Crawford blickte. „Ich habe es ihnen nicht gesagt. Sagen wir einfach das es jemand geahnt hat." Durch die lauten Stimmen und die aufsteigende Kälte schien Rika langsam wach zu werden. Ein ungehaltenes Murren kam über ihre Lippen. Alarmiert richteten sich die Blicke auf das junge Mädchen. „Los gib sie mir." Schuldig sah ihn auffordernd an und streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus. Ken zögerte. Tat er denn wirklich das richtige? Hätte er sie vielleicht vorher fragen sollen was sie wollte? Durfte er wirklich so über ihren Kopf weg die Entscheidungen treffen? „Siberian, es ist zu spät für solche Fragen. Das hättest du dir auch früher überlegen können." Er spürte wie Rika ihm förmlich aus den Armen gerissen wurde.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck riss sie aus dem Schlaf. Es war kalt und sie hörte laute Stimmen. Verwirrt öffnete sie ihre Augen. Was war hier los? Sie erkannte eine dunkle Gasse und spürte das sie von jemandem in den Armen gehalten wurde. Es kam ihre seltsam bekannt vor. Schnell richtete sie ihren Blick auf das Gesicht der Person. „Schuldig?!" sie hätte sich am liebsten sofort von ihm befreit, aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. Schließlich begann sie sich angsterfüllt umzublicken. Ein fast panischer Schrei entkam ihrer Kehle als sie die anderen drei von Schwarz neben Schuldig stehen sah. Was...Wie? Ihr Blick glitt weiter umher bis er an einer am Boden zusammen gesunkenen Gestalt hängen blieb. Ken? Was sollte das alles hier schon wieder? Sie wollte etwas sagen doch der Schreck saß im Moment noch zu tief. Sie sah wieder hoch in das Gesicht des Telepathen, der versuchte sie beruhigend anzulächeln. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mein kleines Kätzchen!" Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, was die Person auf dem Boden wieder dazu brachte sich aufzurappeln. „Wag es nicht sie irgendwie anzufassen!" Rikas Kopf schoss in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen gekommen war. „Ken?" ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern als sie sprach. „Was ist hier los?" Er ignorierte ihre Frage und schien Schuldig mit seinen Blicken förmlich aufzuspießen. „Was hast du erwartet Siberian? Das ich sie nur mit mir nehme um den braven Samariter zu spielen? Denkst du ich würde etwas tun wenn ich nicht einen persönlichen Nutzen daraus ziehen könnte?" Ein spöttisches Grinsen zog sich wie so oft über das Gesicht des Deutschen. Rikas Gedanken schienen auf einer Autobahn zu rasen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie konnte keinen Grund finden warum das hier gerade alles passierte.

Ken schlug sich gedanklich gegen die Stirn. Wie konnte er nur so kurzsichtig gewesen sein? Er war so darauf eingefahren gewesen das Schwarz den Prototypen haben wollte und nicht Rika als Person. Gut, der Rest von Schwarz würde sicherlich so denken aber Schuldig wollte das Mädchen als seine Bettgefährtin. Warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen? Warum sonst hätte der Deutsche ihm solche Vorschläge unterbreitet? Und er hatte sie direkt in seine Arme gebracht. Wortwörtlich. Natürlich hatte er eine Vermutung gehabt, warum sonst hätte Schuldig seine Abmachungen immer so auf ihn bezogen? Aber er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Plötzlich spürte er wie er von einer fremden Kraft in die Luft gehoben wurde und wenige Sekunden später prallte er hart gegen eine Wand. Stöhnend ging er zu Boden. Als er wieder aufsah, hatten sich die anderen bereits von ihm abgewandt und waren schon fast aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. In der abendlichen Stille klangen Rikas verzweifelte Hilfeschreie unnatürlich laut. Was hatte er getan? Was verdammt noch mal hatte er getan? Ein lautloser Schrei ging über seine Lippen als er seine Fäuste gegen den Boden schlug. Jetzt hatte er sie wieder verloren.

Sie hatte aufgegeben zu schreien. Selbst wenn sie jemand hören würde, würde ihr niemand helfen wollen oder es können. Nicht einmal sie selbst konnte sich helfen. Ihr Körper war schwach und nicht in der Lage sich zu wehren. Langsam ließ sie ihren Kopf an Schuldigs Schulter sinken und atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein. Es hatte etwas tröstliches. War sie die Wochen die sie bei ihnen war doch immer glücklich mit ihm gewesen. Das er sie belogen und ausgenutzt hatte verdrängte sie und versuchte sich an das vermeindliche Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu klammern. Sie wusste das dass Wort Geborgenheit für sie keinen Sinn ergab. Gab es doch anscheinend keinen Ort an dem sie diese bedingungslos einfordern konnte. Ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern und sie schloss ihre Augen bevor sich ihre Tränen hervorstehlen konnten. Verzweifelt drückte sie ihr Gesicht gegen Schuldigs Schulter. Sie spürte wie er vorsichtig versuchte ihre Gedanken auf andere Bahnen zu bringen. Spürte die aufkommende Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung. Sie bemerkte nur noch am Rande wie sie in Crawfords Auto stiegen um nach Hause zu fahren.

Er wagte nicht in den Laden zurückzukehren. Wie würde er es ihnen erklären? Ihnen begreiflich machen warum er das getan hatte? Sie würden ihn nicht verstehen. Würden seine gutgläuberische Blindheit nicht begreifen. Aber konnte er das selbst? Nein sicherlich nicht. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären was ihn zu dieser Tat hingerissen hatte. Aber die Aussicht auf Rikas Genesung hatten ihn alles vergessen lassen. Natürlich hatte irgendetwas in ihm versucht diesen Plan auszureden, aber er hatte diese kleine Stimme gewlissentlich überhört und jetzt saß er in dem größten Schlamassel den er sich je selbst eingebrockt hatte. Was würde Kritiker sagen? Manx? Würden sie ihm vergeben? Sie hatten alle so viel Verständnis und Arbeit in Rikas Rettung vor Schwarz gesteckt und nun hatte er sie frei Haus an eben diese geliefert. Oh, das würde Ärger geben. Verzweifelt strich er sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und zog sich an der Mauer nach oben. Es war bereits morgen. Den Rest der Nacht hatte er hier gelegen und sich selbst den Tod gewünscht. Denn etwas anderes hatte er nicht verdient, für das was er ihr angetan hatte. Ihr Anblick ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Hatte sich in seinem Gehirn eingebrannt. Ihre vor Angst geweiteten Augen und wie sie verzweifelt seinen Namen gerufen hatte. Und er? Er hatte nicht einmal versucht ihr zu helfen. Mit zitternden Beinen machte sich Ken auf den Nach hause Weg. Immer wieder die Szenen der vergangenen Nacht durchspielend. Er hatte sie betrogen. In dieser Hinsicht war er nicht besser als Schwarz selbst. Er hatte egoistisch gehandelt und nicht nach ihren Wünschen gefragt. Ob sie ihm das jemals verzeihen könnte?

Ihr Blick glitt immer wieder vom Fenster zur Decke und zurück. Schon seit geraumer Zeit konnte nichts ihr Interesse halten. Und wenn, dann nur kurz. Einmal war es ein Vogel gewesen der sich singend auf einem Ast vor dem Fenster niedergelassen hatte. Doch nur kurze Zeit hatte er dort verweilt und war dann weitergeflogen. Einige Male waren Crawford oder Nagi zu ihr gekommen. Aber sie hatte die beiden ignoriert oder so getan als würde sie schlafen. Irgendwann hatte sie entgeistert bemerkt das sie in Schuldigs Bett lag, aber bis jetzt hatte sich der Telepath noch nicht blicken lassen. Gut für ihn! schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie sah zur Tür hinüber. Allerdings würde ihr jemand all das hier erklären müssen und die anderen beiden hatten irgendetwas von Schuldigs Plan gefaselt. Folglich war er der Übeltäter der ihre Lage zu verantworten hatte. Der wird sein blaues Wunder erleben! Sie sank ein wenig tiefer in die Kissen. Sie fühlte sich immer noch sehr schwach, obwohl sich ihr Zustand verbessert hatte. Es musste wohl an den Medikamenten liegen die sie regelmäßig verabreicht bekam. Vielleicht war ja auch das der Grund warum sie hier war? Vielleicht hatte Ken keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen als sie an Schwarz auszuliefern? Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu dem jungen Weißmitglied. „Denkst du also schon wieder an ihn?" Erschrocken sog Rika die Luft ein und blickte zur Tür. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt das jemand hereingetreten war und offenbar schon eine Weile dort stand und sie beobachtete. Ihre Gedanken beobachtete! Eine Woge von Wut brach plötzlich über sie herein. Da war ja der Übeltäter. Allein war Ken bestimmt nicht auf diese blöde Idee gekommen! „Da schätzt du den Jungen falsch ein. Er ist ganz allein auf die Idee gekommen das wir dir helfen könnten. Ich habe letztendlich nur noch den Rest dazu beigesteuert." Er glitt neben sie und ließ sich auf die Matratze nieder. „Wie geht es dir?" Er sah wirklich besorgt aus stellte Rika fest. „Nun ja wenn ich von der Tatsache absehe das ich gegen meinen Willen hierher verschleppt wurde, Teil eines Handels war von dem ich nichts wusste und noch dazu bei den Leuten festsitze denen ich am wenigsten vertraue, geht es mir relativ gut." Ihre Stimme klang kratzig als sie sprach. Sie bemerkte das bei ihren Worten ein kurzer Schatten auf Schuldigs Gesicht erschienen war. Doch so schnell er kam verschwand er auch wieder. „Du willst Antworten denke ich?" Sie nickte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Ein unwohliges Kribbeln durchfuhr sie als sie seine Hände spürte, die versuchten ihr zu helfen. „Aber bevor du versuchst mir das hier zu erklären, brauche ich etwas zu essen. Ich fühle mich als hätte ich tagelang nichts gegessen!" Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Hast du ja auch nicht." Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank hinüber. „Du hast fast eine Woche in einem komaähnlichen Schlaf gelegen." Währenddessen begann er einige Sachen hervorzukramen und brachte sie zurück zum Bett. „Wir dachten schon das du nicht mehr aufwachst." Wäre wohl auch besser gewesen sinnierte sie in Gedanken und musterte die Sachen die er ihr gebracht hatte. Sie wusste das er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, aber das war ihr egal. Er sollte ruhig wissen das sie nicht gerne hier war und das sie ihm nicht verziehen hatte. „Es sind deine Sachen. Ich habe alles aufgehoben." Er klang etwas kühler als er die Bettdecke zur Seite schlug und Rika auf die Beine half. Sie stand wackelig und ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl ergriff sie, das aber schnell wieder verging. Entsetzt sah sie ihn an als er begann ihr die Knöpfe des Nachthemdes zu öffnen. „Was soll das denn?" entfuhr es ihr bissig. „Ich helfe dir beim umziehen!" Seine Augenbrauen glitten nach oben als sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. „Bitte was?" Jetzt ging dieser Kerl aber wirklich zu weit. Sie war ja nun wirklich alt genug um sich selbst an- beziehungsweise auszuziehen. Außerdem wollte sie wirklich nicht nackt vor ihm stehen. Das war das letzte wonach ihr jetzt der Sinn stand. „Ich weiß wie du nackt aussiehst!" meinte er nur trocken und wolle bereits weiter seiner Tätigkeit nachgehen als sie ihn unsanft von sich schob. „Nachdem du mal wieder in meinen Gedanken geschnüffelt hast, hast du sicher auch den Teil mitbekommen in dem ich mich allein umziehen kann!" „Wie du meinst!" ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Deutsche das Zimmer.

Schwankend begann Rika die restlichen Knöpfe des knielangen, dunkelgrünen Nachthemdes zu öffnen. Schuldig hatte sie dazu überredet es zu kaufen, da es ihre Augen unterstrich. Angeblich. Sicher hatte der freizügige Schnitt ihn dazu verleitet. Zittrig öffnete sie den letzten Knopf. Vielleicht war das ganze doch anstrengender als sie gedacht hatte. Langsam sank sie am Bett hinunter auf den Boden. Vielleicht brauchte sie doch Hilfe. Seufzend zog sie das Nachthemd enger um sich und sah zur Tür. „Schuldig!" Keine Antwort. „Schuldig, bitte!" immer noch keine Antwort. „Schuldig verdammt noch mal ich weiß das du vor der Tür stehst. Beweg deinen Arsch hier rein!" Sie hatte kaum ausgeredet als sich die Tür auch schon öffnete und der Deutsche breit grinsend eintrat. „Ich habe es ..." „Ach sei ruhig. Hilf mir lieber." Sie streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen mit der anderen hielt sie immer noch das Hemd. Anstatt ihre Hand zu ergreifen bückte er sich zu ihr hinunter und umfasste ihre Hüfte um sie hochzuheben. Vorsichtig löste er ihre Hand vom Stoff und streifte das Hemd über ihre Schultern. Sofort senkte Rika beschämt ihren Kopf und stierte an die Wand. Es war ihr unangenehm als seine Hände ihre nackte Haut streiften. Sie bemerkte kaum das er versuchte sie so wenig wie möglich zu berühren. Auch wenn er andere Gründe hatte als sie. Er wollte nicht das sein Verlangen nach ihr die Überhand gewann. Er wollte sie nicht drängen, nicht erschrecken. Er hatte Zeit. Zumindest hoffte er das. Er wollte sie nicht mit Gewalt halten. Langsam glitt sein Blick über sein fertiges Werk. Rika stand nun fertig angezogen vor ihm und vermied es immer noch ihn anzusehen. Er wusste was in ihr vorging und beließ es bei dem Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie stützend nach draußen.

Ihr war es als wäre der Gang mit dem hellen Holzboden und dem in der Mitte verlaufenden, flauschigen weichen Teppich länger geworden. Es war anstrengend auch wenn Schuldig sie stützte. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen und tat so als müsste sie sich dringend eines der hier aufgehängten Bilder betrachten. Das leichte Lächeln auf Schuldigs Gesicht entging ihr dabei, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Als sie schließlich die Treppe erreicht hatten gab sie auf und ließ sich in die Arme des Telepathen sinken, der sie nach unten trug. Als sie die Küche betraten und sie von Schuldig wieder abgesetzt wurde fiel ihr der Anwesende erst gar nicht auf. Erst als Schuldig ein ärgerliches Brummen von sich gab lenkte sie ihren Blick Richtung Tisch. Sie erschrak und wäre beinahe umgekippt wenn der Deutsche sie nicht noch rechtzeitig gehalten hätte. „Rika, darf ich vorstellen. Farfarello. Unser viertes Mitglied. Ignoriere ihn, er ist verrückt." Sie versuchte sich wirklich an seinen Vorschlag zu halten. Aber unter dem musternden Blick des anderen fühlte sie sich unwohl. Zumal sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild nicht besonders ansprechend aussah. Nun ja so konnte man es nun auch wieder nicht ausdrücken. Sicherlich war er früher einmal ein hübscher junger Mann gewesen. Aber nun war seine Haut von Narben übersät, das linke Auge von einer Augenklappe verdeckt. Doch das war nicht das ausschlaggebende das ihn unheimlich erscheinen ließ. Rikas Blick blieb an dem rechten Auge des Mannes hängen. Es glänzte golden und die Pupille war unnatürlich verkleinert. Er folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen und in seinem Auge erschien ein irres Schimmern. Sie erinnerte sich daran das Nagi einmal von ihm gesprochen hatte und sie glaubte ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Schnell wandte sie sich ab als Farfarello begann an seinem Frühstücksmesser herumzuknabbern. Das er sich dabei die Lippen aufritzte schien ihn nicht zu stören. „Ich sagte doch das er nicht ganz dicht ist. Kümmer dich einfach nicht um ihn." Tsss, wie stellte der sich das vor? Sie saß in einer Küche mit einem Verrücken. Wie sollte man den bitteschön ignorieren. Vor allem wenn er einen scharfen Gegenstand in der Hand hielt der einem gefährlich werden könnte? „Er wird dir sicher nichts tun. Denn sonst landet er wieder im Keller mit seiner Zwangsjacke. Und das will er sicher nicht! Oder Farf?" Schuldig sah den Irren mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. „Nein." Erwiderte der nur kurz und machte sich wieder an seinem Messer zu schaffen. „Ich glaube ich habe keinen Hunger mehr!" „Ach mach keine Witze. Los setzt dich. Ich mache dir was Leckeres. Damit du nicht verhungerst." Rika sah den Deutschen entgeistert an. War denn nun auch er völlig durchgedreht. Sie sollte sich zu diesem ... Irren setzten, der nur so nebenbei mal den ganzen Tisch mit seinem Blut vollgesaut hatte? Zögernd ließ sie sich auf dem entferntesten Stuhl sinken und ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen. Erst als ihr Essen vor ihr stand und Schuldig sich zu ihr setzte entspannte sie sich ein wenig. Vorsichtig stocherte sie in den Rühreiern herum. „Du kannst sie ruhig essen." Meinte Schuldig mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung und wandte sich dann Farfarello zu. „Musst du immer wieder so eine Sauerei machen? Und dann auch noch wenn wir Gäste haben?" Er erhielt keine Antwort und wendete sich seufzend ab. Gast? Schuldig überging ihren sarkastischen Gedankengang und grinste sie breit an. „Weißt du er ist eben ein Ire!" Was hatte das mit der Herkunft zu tun? Sie selbst war Deutsche und nicht einmal halb so abgedreht wie der Telepath. Also was sollte das bitte darüber aussagen? Darüber nachdenkend begann sie die Rühreier in sich hineinzustopfen. Sie schmeckten sogar, was sie von Schuldigs Kochkünsten eigentlich nicht erwartet hatte. Als sie fertig war ließen sie den irren Iren wieder allein. Schuldig war der Meinung das sie sich dringend ausruhen und ein wenig schlafen sollte. Als ob sie die ganzen letzten Tage nicht genug desgleichen getan hätte. Kaum war sie aber im Bett fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete war es bereits später Nachmittag. Allerdings hatte Schuldig Recht gehabt. Sie hatte Ruhe gebraucht um wieder einigermaßen klar denken zu können. Erst langsam dämmerte es ihr wo sie hier überhaupt war. Dies hier war kein netter Besuch den man alten Bekannten einmal abstattete. Diesmal würde sie nicht mehr so einfach hier wegkommen. Noch während sie in ihren Gedanken über eine eventuelle Flucht nachdachte, hörte sie es plötzlich neben sich rascheln. Das erste das sie erblickte waren grüne Augen die sie nachdenklich fixierten. „Guten Morgen mein Engel." Rika zog ihre Stirn kraus und sah Schuldig verärgert an. „Ich bin nicht dein Engel. Und es ist schon lange nicht mehr Morgen." „Das du nach dem aufwachen schon so finstere Gedanken hast ist schlecht für deine Gesundheit. Du solltest dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen!" Jetzt schlechter gelaunt als vorher zog sie die Decke über ihren Kopf und versuchte Schuldigs Stimme aus ihrem Kopf zu sperren. +Engelchen sei doch bitte nicht böse.+ und ähnliche Dinge schallten immer wieder durch ihr Unterbewusstsein. „Böse? Ich bin nur wütend. Ihr seid böse. Ja genau. Ihr seid gnadenlose Killer und Entführer und weiß was sonst noch. Weiß ist nicht unbedingt besser als ihr! Seid ich euch und sie kenne steht mein Leben Kopf. Ich weiß nie wo ich als nächstes lande oder was ihr hinter meinem Rücken ausheckt. Jeder dem ich vertraut habe, hat mich hintergangen. Habe ich da nicht allen Grund wütend zu sein?" Ihre Augen funkelten als sie unter der Bettdecke hervorlugte und ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. „Aber..." „Kein aber! Raus jetzt. Ich will keinen mehr von euch sehen!"


	15. Farf und eine Party

Farf und eine Party

Es waren fast sieben Tage vergangen seit er Rika erneut verloren hatte. Die Stimmung im Haus war gedrückt. Nicht zuletzt wegen Kritikers Drohung, sie alle auszuschalten, sollten sie noch einmal solch einen Fehltritt begehen. Manx war seit sie Rikas ´Verschwinden gemeldet hatten nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Sicher war das jetzt eine Art Strafe. Die hervorragend funktionierte. Vor allem Yohji schien darunter zu leiden. Aber auch die anderen fühlten sich von der jungen Frau ausgeschlossen und hatten sich von ihr ein wenig Hilfe erwartet. Doch statt dessen kam nur die Anweisung ab jetzt die Füße still zu halten und nichts mehr zu unternehmen, bis Kritiker seine offizielle Erlaubnis geben würde. Das hieß die nächste Zeit würden sie keine Aufträge bekommen und auf jeden Schritt achten müssen den sie zu tun gedachten.

In der Gruppe selbst hatte sich die Lage wieder einigermaßen entspannt. Nach einiger Zeit, und viel Gebettel von Seiten Kens, hatten sie die Beweggründe des Brünetten verstanden und sich auf seine Seite geschlagen. Auch wenn es trotzdem ein großes Donnerwetter gegeben hatte. Bei dem Gedanken daran dröhnte Ken immer noch der Kopf. Als er nach Hause gekommen war hatten die anderen bereits eine panische Suchaktion gestartet und als er ihnen erklärte wo Rika war war die Situation eskaliert. Omi hatte noch versucht die ganze Sache realistisch zu sehen, während Yohji ihn brüllend durch das ganze Haus gejagt hatte, gefolgt von Aya mit seinem Katana. Zum Glück hatte er als Fußballer eine gute Kondition.

Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Blick durch den überfüllten Raum gleiten. Es war Freitag und die Mädchen versuchten vor dem Wochenende noch einen Blick auf die vier Jungs zu ergattern und vielleicht einen zu einem Date zu schleppen. Wenigstens ging das Geschäft gut und die Arbeit lenkte ihn ein wenig ab. Trotzdem hoffte er jeden Tag auf eine Nachricht wie es Rika ging. Doch bis jetzt hatte sich niemand gemeldet und langsam zweifelte er auch daran. Wenigstens war er sich sicher das es ihr besser ging. Sie würde leben. Doch zu welchem Preis wollte er sich nicht ausmalen.

Immer wieder ging ein Beben durch ihren Körper gefolgt von leisen Schluchzern die ihr über die Lippen kamen. Mit zittrigen Fingern versuchte sie ihre Haare ein wenig zu ordnen bevor sie ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser benetzte. Sie wollte die Spuren ihrer Schwäche entfernen bevor einer sie sehen konnte. Warum war sie schwach? Gerötete Augen blickten sie verängstigt aus dem Spiegel an. Es war nicht mehr ihr Gesicht das zurückblickte. Eigentlich war alles an ihr nicht mehr wie es sein sollte. Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Unterarm, an dem eine große Schnittwunde klaffte. Ein erneutes Zittern überkam sie als sie an die vergangen Minuten dachte und sie musste sich an die Wand lehnen. Sie dachte sie wäre allein zu Hause gewesen und hatte deswegen an eine Flucht gedacht. Schnell hatte sie sich umgezogen und war zur Haustüre geeilt, hatte es sogar bis auf den Hof geschafft. Sie hätte dort nicht verharren dürfen, hätte nicht langsamer werden dürfen. Denn das hatte er ausgenutzt. Hatte sich von hinten auf sie gestürzt und sie zu Boden gerissen. „Das wird Gott verletzten!" Das hatte er immer wieder gemurmelt während er sie ins Haus zurückzerrte. Er hatte dies in ihr Ohr geflüstert als er ein Messer in ihr Fleisch trieb und sie glaubte das nicht überleben zu können. ´Kleines Mädchen!´ Ja diese Worte waren es gewesen die er immer wieder unter irrem Kichern zu ihr geflüstert hatte als er sie auf den Bauch drehte. Als er ihr T-shirt zerriss und ihren Rücken mit dunklen, roten Schnitten überzog glaubte sie nicht mehr schreien zu können. Aber am schlimmsten war es gewesen seine Zunge auf ihrer Haut zu spüren als er von ihrem Blut kostete. Ein erneutes Schluchzen kam über Rikas Lippen als sie sich daran erinnerte, langsam ließ sie sich an der Wand nach unten gleiten und zog ihre Beine an. Erst als Crawford und Nagi nach Hause gekommen waren ließ Farfarello von ihr ab. Wieder erschauderte sie bei der Erinnerung an das erregte Blitzen in dem goldenen Auge und wie er das restliche Blut von seinen Lippen geleckt hatte. Nie wieder wollte sie diesem Monster begegnen. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihr als die Wunden auf ihrem Rücken zu schmerzen begannen, schnell verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht nach vorne um den Druck von den Schnitten zu nehmen. Es störte sie nicht das sie überall Blutflecken hinterließ. Warum konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach bei Ken und den anderen sein?

„Brad? Nagi? Ich bin wieder zurück!" Als Schuldig das Wohnzimmer betrat sah ihn Crawford missmutig entgegen. „Das habe ich bemerkt!" Er wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Fernseher zu in dem gerade die neuesten Börsenkurse durchgegeben wurden. „Wo ist denn der Knirps? Der weicht dir doch sonst nie von der Seite." Lässig lehnte sich der Telepath gegen den Türrahmen und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Sogar der Laptop des Jüngsten stand auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und den ließ er normalerweise nicht so herumstehen. „Er versucht den Teppich im Flur zu retten." Schuldigs Augenbraue wanderte fragend nach oben doch bevor er eine Frage an seinen Leader richten konnte begann dieser bereits mit einer Erklärung. „Farfarello hat dein Engelchen von einer Flucht abgehalten und sich danach noch ein wenig amüsiert. Du solltest wohl besser nach ihr sehen." Mehr brauchte er nicht über das Geschehene erfahren. Er kannte den Irren und konnte sich in etwa vorstellen was geschehen war.

Als er in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam, fand er es leer vor. Sie war nicht hier. „Rika?" Als er das Zimmer schon wieder verlassen wollte stachen ihm einige Blutflecke an seiner Wand ins Auge. „Rika?" er wandte sich zu seinem Badezimmer. Er war nicht verwundert als er die Tür verschlossen vorfand. „Rika bist du da drin?" er lauschte einen Moment konnte aber keinen Laut von drinnen hören. Nein, der heilige Geist ist hier reinmarschiert und hat die Tür hinter sich verbarrikadiert! er musste lächeln als er ihren sarkastischen Gedanken aufschnappte. „Rika, bitte mach die Tür auf!" „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Ihre Stimme klang schwach und zitterte leicht. Er seufzte kurz bevor er zu seinem Schrank ging und eine der vielen Schubladen öffnete. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er gefunden was er brauchte. Mit schnellen Schritten kehrte er zur Badtür zurück. „Engelchen nach dieser Aktion schuldest du mir eine neue Tür." Mit diesen Worten setzte er das eben geholte Brecheisen an der Tür an, bevor er diese mit einem Ruck aufbrach. Was er dann aber sah ließ ihn seine kaputte Tür vergessen. Alles war voller Blut, der Boden, die Wände. Einige Handtücher und Waschlappen lagen blutig auf dem Boden und mittendrin kauerte Rika. „Du bist verletzt!" Sie hob eine ihrer Augenbrauen und blickte ihn skeptisch an. „Es hat bereits aufgehört zu bluten." Er musste sich anstrengen um sie überhaupt zu verstehen, denn sie sprach leise und ihre Stimme klang brüchig. Als er in ihre Augen sah zuckte er kurz zurück. Sie wirkten teilnahmslos und matt. „Es hat bereits angefangen zu heilen." Als sie versuchte aufzustehen drückte er sie sanft wieder nach unten auf den Boden. „Bleib erst mal hier sitzen, ich hol was zum verbinden." Als sie nicht widersprach sondern sich kraftlos nach hinten kippen ließ sah er sie kurz verwundert an. Sie musste unter Schock stehen, sonst hätte sie ihn zeternd von sich geschoben und sich wieder irgendwo eingesperrt.

„Du solltest die nächste Zeit wohl lieber hier drin bleiben." Schuldig warf noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick auf die Verbände die er angelegt hatte, zumindest soweit das möglich war. Manche der Verletzungen, besonders die Auf dem Rücken, hätten einer ganz Körper Bandagierung bedarft, was sich Rika aber nicht gefallen hatte lassen. Sie nickte nur und ließ sich nun ganz auf das Bett sinken. Sie spürte das sein Blick auf ihr ruhte und sah ihn fragend an. „Es tut mir leid." Er strich noch einmal nachdenklich über ihren Arm und erhob sich dann. Es tat ihm Leid? Ja, natürlich! Was denn nun eigentlich? Das er sie hierher verschleppt hatte, mal wieder? Das er sie hier gegen ihren Willen festhielt? Oder das sie verletzt war? Konnte er sich vielleicht noch ein bisschen genauer ausdrücken? Rika stoppte in ihren Gedankengängen als sie bemerkte das sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete. Kriegte sie jetzt etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen? Wegen ihm? Noch schöner. Sie schnaubte kurz und schloss dann ihre Augen, wobei sie sofort eine starke Müdigkeit überfiel. Die Bettdecke wurde über ihren Körper gezogen und spendete Wärme und Trost. Sie merkte nicht mehr wie ihr der Telepath einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte und dann das Zimmer verließ.

Nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall ging es ihr von Tag zu Tag besser. Letztendlich hatte sie sich auch damit abgefunden das sie das den Medikamenten zu verdanken hatte. Anfangs hatten sie sie schon fast an das Bett oder einen Stuhl fesseln müssen damit sie die Spritze überhaupt in ihre Nähe ließ. Mittlerweile ließ sie es kalt wenn das Metall ihre Haut durchdrang und die Flüssigkeit in ihren Körper wanderte. Sie brauchte es um zu leben. Also wenn das kein Grund war das ganze über sich ergehen zu lassen!

Ihre Mitbewohner versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Sie sollten ja nicht auf die Idee kommen das alles in Ordnung sei. Der einzige Grund warum sie noch hier war, war das sie die Zusammensetzung des Medikamentes nicht kannte und diese kleine Nebensache, dass sobald sie sich nur dem Ausgang näherte einer auftauchte und sie zurück in ihr Zimmer beförderte. Die Fenster schlossen auch aus. Nagi war eben doch schlauer als er für sein Alter sein sollte und hatte neben der Sache mit den Fenstern auch noch ihren Chip irgendwie ausgeschaltet. Verdammtes Kind!. Sie seufzte innerlich. Dazu kam noch das Schuldig sie fast nicht aus den Augen ließ. Zwar hielt er einen gebührenden Abstand ein, aber er war nie weit genug weg um auch nur mal einen Gedanken an Flucht zu verschwenden. Verdammte Telepathie. Dass da natürlich auch noch Farf war, wollte sie so weit wie möglich verdrängen. Seit dem kleinen Unfall wie Crawford das ganze Desaster nannte hatte sie den Iren erfolgreich gemieden. Was natürlich auch daran liegen konnte, das sie Schuldigs Zimmer nur noch wenn unbedingt nötig verließ. Ansonsten war ihr Tag erfüllt von Langeweile.

Jetzt war wieder einer dieser Momente in dem sie sich am liebsten eine dieser hinlosen Fernsehsendungen reingezogen hätte, nur um etwas Ablenkung zu bekommen. Aber nein, der Fernseher und wohlgemerkt der einzige im ganzen Haus, stand natürlich im Wohnzimmer. Im Moment außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Wieder glitt ihr Blick zu der dunklen Holztür. Wie oft war sie in den letzten Stunden dort hingelaufen und hatte versucht sie aufzubekommen? Zehnmal? Vielleicht auch mehr. Immer das selbe Ergebnis. Abgeschlossen. Tsss, und Schuldig hatte noch nicht einmal Bücher in seinem verdammten Zimmer. Nach einiger Zeit war es ihr sogar langweilig geworden an ihren fast verheilten Wunden herumzufuzeln - die waren zu ihrem Ärger ziemlich langsam verheilt, was nur daran liegen konnte das Nagi ihren Chip auf Eis gelegt hatte Verdammtes Kind - also hatte sie sich damit abfinden müssen aus dem Fenster zu starren. Es war aber auch verdammt interessant gewesen zu beobachten wie die Dunkelheit langsam heraufzog. Hatte allerdings auch einen Nachteil diese Dunkelheit. Sie konnte fast nichts mehr erkennen und damit war die einzige Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit baden gegangen. Gelangweilt begann sie im Zimmer auf und abzugehen. Wie lange brauchten die denn auch für so einen blöden Auftrag? Grübelnd begann sie einige Schubladen zu öffnen und auf ihren Inhalt zu untersuchen. Einige davon waren mit ihren Klamotten gefüllt, die sie in der letzten Zeit durchkombiniert hatte. Mittlerweile wusste sie genau in welchem Top sie am besten aussah und welcher Rock dazu am besten passte. Es hatte also auch seine guten Seiten hier eingesperrt zu sein. Wenigstens würde sie in der nächsten Zeit keine Modesünde begehen. Als ob das hier jemand bemerken würde. Grummelnd schloss sie die Schublade wieder und wandte sich an ein kleines Schränkchen aus dunklem Holz. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Schlüssel der sich im Schloss befand und kurz darauf schwang die kleine Türe auf. „Ha!" Triumphierend griff sie hinein und holte eine Flasche Sekt heraus. Nach einem ausgiebigeren Blick konnte sie noch Champagner und verschiedene Schnapssorten entdecken. „Dann mach ich eben meine eigene Party!" Breit grinsend öffnete sie den Sekt und tapste zur Stereoanlage hinüber. Sie konnte sehr wohl auch allein ihren Spaß haben! Sollten die anderen doch schauen das sie auf ihrer langweiligen Jobtour versauerten. Gut gelaunt über ihren Einfall legte sie einige CDs in die Anlage und begann zu den Takten von Korn und Marilyn Manson durchs Zimmer zu hopsen. Gut es war nicht wirklich ihre Musik aber es war gut zum abreagieren und nach ein paar Schluck aus der Flasche spielte das sowieso keine Rolle mehr.

Das erste das er vernahm als er durch die Tür trat war laute Musik die von oben herunter kam. Er warf Crawford einen fragenden Blick zu der daraufhin nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Schnell machte Schuldig sich auf den Weg nach oben und umso näher er kam umso lauter schallte es ihm entgegen. Als er vor seiner Tür angekommen war konnte er Rikas Stimme vernehmen die versuchte den Text mitzugrölen. Irgendwie klang sie... anders. Unruhig begann Schuldig nach dem Schlüssel in seiner Jacke zu kramen und lauschte weiter angestrengt. Sie klingt betrunken! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er endlich die Tür öffnete. Was er sah verschlug ihm im ersten Moment den Atem. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke und Flaschen verteilt und mitten in dem Chaos saß Rika. In der einen Hand eine Flasche Bacardi, in der anderen eine seiner Zigaretten. „Was zum ... ?" Jetzt fielen ihm auch die unzähligen Brandflecken auf seinem geliebten Flauschteppich und die Rauchschwaden auf. „Was machst du?" Er konnte nicht fassen das seine Stimme vor Entsetzten zitterte. Sie hatte sein Zimmer ruiniert. An den Wänden zeugten wüste Lippenstiftmalereien von ihrem Unmut über ihren eingesperrten Zustand. Einige seiner Kleidungsstücke lagen entstellt neben dem Schrank, welcher ebenfalls stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Die sonst glatte Oberfläche war von Kratzern durchzogen, die anscheinend von den Glasscherben herrührten, die von seinem über alles geliebten Spiegel stammten. Dieses verdammte Weibsstück! Am liebsten hätte er ihr üble Kopfschmerzen bereitet, was ihr in ihrem Zustand aber wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich aufgefallen wäre. Um Fassung ringend stapfte er zu seiner Stereoanlage und drehte die Lautstärke herunter. Als er sich wieder umdrehte hatte sich an Rikas Haltung nichts verändert. Sicherlich hatte sie ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Ein kurzer Blick in ihre Gedanken gab ihm Recht. Sie sinnierte gerade darüber ob sie zuerst an der Zigarette ziehen oder einen Schluck vom Alkohol trinken sollte. Innerlich kochend kam er vor ihr zum stehen und sah zu ihr hinunter. „Rika, was soll das ganze hier?" froh darüber das er die Kontrolle über seine Stimme zurück hatte beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter.

Verschleierte Augen blickten ihn fragend an. Erst als er sie erneut ansprach schien sie ihn zu erkennen. Ein unschlüssiges Flackern lag in ihrem Blick der auf ihn gerichtet war. „Alloo Schuuuldig!" Sie wedelte ein wenig mit der Flasche in ihrer Hand und hielt ihm die Zigarette entgegen. „Schön das du au mal vobeischausd!" Seinen eisigen Blick schien sie nicht zu bemerken, als er ihr – unter großem Protest – die Flasche und die Zigarette abnahm und zur Seite räumte. „Du hast mein ganzes Zimmer ruiniert!" flüsterte er kühl und unterdrückte den Drang sie dafür zu schlagen. „Du hast meine Lieblingsklamotten zerrissen und in meinen Sachen rumgewühlt." Wieder musste er einen Wutanfall unterdrücken als er einige Dinge zur Seite räumte um wenigstens ein bisschen Ordnung zu schaffen. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag hinter ihm ließ ihn sich wieder umdrehen. Rika lag der Länge nach auf dem Boden und starrte mit leerem Blick an die Decke. „Außerdem bist du total betrunken!" Er trat neben sie und zog sie unsanft auf die Beine. „Ich glaube wir reden morgen darüber. Zieh dich um. Du brauchst dringend Schlaf!" Sie kicherte als er sie losließ und sie zu schwanken begann. Trotzdem begann sie an ihrem T-Shirt zu ziehen und versuchte es über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Immer wieder hielt sie kichernd inne und kämpfte um ihr Gleichgewicht während sie mit dem Knopf ihrer Hose kämpfte.

Irgendwann reichte es ihm. Mit schnellen Schritten war er zu ihr getreten, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf das Bett. Unter Protest öffnete er ihre Hose und zog sie von ihren Beinen. „Du hast deine Kompetenzen heute wirklich überschritten!" fauchte er sie an als sie versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben und begann ihn zu beschimpfen. In ihrem Zustand entging es ihr leider das sie ihn ziemlich an seine Nervenbelastbarkeit getrieben hatte. Das sie ihm jetzt noch ihren ganzen Gossen Wortschatz an den Kopf warf machte das nicht unbedingt besser.

Sie quietschte kurz auf als er sie plötzlich an ihren Handgelenken packte und nach hinten drückte. „Vielleicht empfinde ich etwas für dich, aber das hält mich noch lang nicht davon ab dir etwas anzutun!" Ein herausforderndes Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen und ihre Augen blitzen kurz klar auf. Sie begann sich unter seinem Griff zu winden. „Oh, du böser Killer!" Ihre Worte klangen rau und wackelig und trieften vor, für ihren Zustand, beträchtlichen Sarkasmus. Er wollte ausholen um sie zu schlagen, aber dazu hätte er ihre Hände loslassen müssen. Stattdessen trafen seine Lippen hart auf ihre und entlockten ihr ein überraschtes Keuchen. Fordernd drängte seine Zunge gegen die weiche Barriere und verlangte Einlass. Als sie es ihm verwehrte verstärkte er den Druck auf ihre Handgelenke bis sie vor Schmerz aufstöhnte und ihren Mund leicht öffnete. Verlangend drang er zu ihrer Zunge vor und drückte sich enger an ihren Körper. Wie hatte er sich danach gesehnt! Er brachte ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen um sie mit einer Hand halten zu können. Mit der anderen begann er ihre Konturen nachzufahren. Er brauchte sie, wollte sie. Jetzt. Auch wenn er es die letzten Tage immer vor sich selbst verleugnet hatte. Als er ihre Hände losließ wehrte sie sich nicht. Auch als er sie aus ihrer Unterwäsche befreite blieb sie ruhig liegen. Er wusste das sie das nicht über sich ergehen lassen würde wenn sie nüchtern wäre. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper und erkundeten ihn wie beim ersten Mal. Ein überlegenes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht als sich ihr Atem beschleunigte und sie begann halbherzig an seinem Hemd zu zerren. Ja, in diesem Zustand waren sie alle gleich! Sie unterschied sich nicht von den anderen Mädchen und Frauen die bereits mit ihm hier gelegen hatten. Zumindest in diesem Punkt nicht.


	16. Der Morgen danach

Der Morgen danach

Das erste das sie wahrnahm war ein dröhnendes Pochen in ihrem Kopf kombiniert mit erdrückender Übelkeit. In letzter Zeit wirklich nichts neues. Vielleicht sollte sie sich mal was anderes ausdenken. Stöhnend griff sie an ihren Kopf als sie sich aufrichtete. Was zum Teufel hatte sie angestellt? Vielleicht würde eine kalte Dusche ihr Gehirn wieder ein wenig auf Trab bringen. Die Übelkeit unterdrückend kroch sie unter der Bettdecke vor und taumelte Richtung Bad.

Als die ersten Tropfen des kühlen Nasses auf ihre Haut fielen entwich ihr ein leises Seufzen. Hatte sie gestern wirklich so viel getrunken? Während sie versuchte sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern drehte sie das Wasser bereits wieder ab. Irgendwie war ihr doch nicht nach duschen zu mute. Das einzige das sie wohl im Moment brauchte war eine Aspirin und noch ein wenig Schlaf. Leicht schwankend griff sie nach einem Handtuch und wickelte es sich um ihren Körper. Es fühlt sich an als hätte ich ein richtiges Alkoholgelage hinter mir! Während sie in Gedanken versunken die Tür zu Schuldigs Zimmer öffnete blieb ihr ihm nächsten Moment fast das Herz stehen. Chaos. Totales Chaos. Warum war ihr das nicht schon vorhin aufgefallen? Eigentlich hätte sie ja direkt darüber stolpern müssen. Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippe als sie die Schriftzüge an den Wänden entdeckte. Eindeutig ihre Schrift. Ein paar obszöne Bemerkungen über Schuldig stachen ihr besonders ins Auge. Er wird mich umbringen! „Nein, wird er nicht." Rika fuhr erschrocken zusammen als sie Schuldigs trockenen Kommentar vernahm. „Glaube aber nicht das ich nicht daran gedacht hätte!" Ein lautes Gähnen lenkte ihren Blick zum Bett auf dem sich der Telepath genüsslich räkelte. War er vorhin schon dort gewesen? Sie hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt. Das ist wirklich nicht mein Tag. „Na los komm wieder her. Das Bett ist so leer ohne dich." Er hob einladend die Bettdecke ein wenig an. Gerade weit genug das sie sehen konnte das er nackt war. Moment!? War sie nicht auch nackt gewesen als sie aufgestanden war. Irgendetwas in ihr zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen während sie ihr Gesicht zu einer ungläubigen Grimasse verzog. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein? „Sag bitte nicht das...das wir...ich meine ich und...DU????" Er gab ihr keine Antwort allerdings brauchte sie diese auch nicht mehr. Sein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck und das blitzen in seinen Augen verrieten ihr mehr als sie wissen wollte. „Wieso?" „Du warst betrunken, hältst du mich wirklich für so edel das ich das nicht ausnützen würde? Außerdem hatte ich eine Widergutmachung verdient!" Mit einer dramatischen Geste deutete er auf die Unordnung – Zerstörung - in seinem Zimmer. Gut was jetzt? Am besten nicht daran denken. Vor allem nicht wenn dieser Gedankenschnüffler direkt vor ihrer Nase saß. Es gab wirklich besseres als von ihm beim denken beobachtet bzw. abgehört oder was auch immer zu werden. Rika warf dem Deutschen noch einen wütenden Blick zu während sie über ein paar Flaschen zu einem Kleiderhaufen stieg um ein paar Kleidungsstücke daraus hervorzuziehen. Damit zog sie sich dann in das Badezimmer zurück. Wenige Minuten später konnte Schuldig daraus würgende Geräusche vernehmen. Anscheinend war das ganze ihr nicht wirklich gut bekommen.

„Schuldig du sollst zu Crawford kommen!" Schuldig sah verwundert zu dem jüngsten Schwarzmitglied. Er hatte ihn gar nicht klopfen gehört. „Was will er denn?" Als er sah wie Nagi nur mit den Achseln zuckte erhob er sich seufzend und kramte nach einer Hose und einem Hemd, die nicht zerstört waren. „Hast du wirklich keine Ahnung?" er sah noch einmal prüfend zu ihm hinüber während er ein Hemd zuknöpfte. „Nein, aber er sah sehr zufrieden aus!" Noch einmal zuckte der Jüngere mit seinen Schultern und verließ wieder das Zimmer. Schuldig trat schnell zur Badezimmertür. „Ich muss nur mal schnell rüber zu Brad! Bin gleich wieder da!" Ihm schwappte ein wütendes ´Auf dich kann ich verzichten entgegen, worauf er sich umdrehte und seinem Teamkollegen folgte.

Er verzichtete darauf anzuklopfen und trat in Crawfords Büro. Nagi und Farfarello waren bereits anwesend und hatten es sich auf Stühlen bequem gemacht. „Was ist?" er folgte dem Beispiel der anderen und ließ sich ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Dir auch einen schönen guten Morgen Schuldig!" Crawford grinste herablassend. „Ich habe eine gute Nachricht – eigentlich zwei." Er faltete seine Hände und blickte die drei über den Rand seiner Brille an. „Die erste wäre, das ich heute Morgen einen Anruf von einem guten Freund bekommen habe. Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen Besuch bekommen der eine Weile bei uns bleiben wird. Ich habe den Auftrag bekommen mich dieser Person anzunehmen." Während er sprach bemerkte er wie Schuldig immer wieder versuchte einen Blick in seine Gedanken zu werfen. „Näheres werdet ihr noch erfahren wenn es soweit ist." Seine Augen suchten die Schuldigs und blickten ihn durchdringend an. „Keine Angst ich werde euch über alles informieren das ihr wissen müsst." Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Fenster. „Und was ist jetzt die zweite gute Nachricht?" Crawford drehte sich wieder um und fixierte den Telepathen. „Rika wird gehen!" Eine kurze Stille trat ein, während der man deutlich erkennen konnte, wie es in dem Deutschen zu arbeiten begann. „Was?" „Ihr wird freigestellt zu gehen. Natürlich kann sie bleiben, wenn sie möchte. Aber nach der Sache heute Nacht –es ist kein Geheimnis, wir haben es gehört – wird sie sicher froh sein gehen zu können." Während Crawford sprach war Schuldigs Kiefer Stück für Stück nach unten gewandert, so das er jetzt mit offenem Mund da saß und Brad ungläubig ansah. „Aber...", „Kein aber, du wirst ihr helfen zu packen. Sie kann alles mit nehmen was ihr gehört oder besser das du ihr gekauft hast." Er kramte kurz auf seinem Schreibtisch und reichte dem Telepathen einen kleinen Zettel. „Das ist die Zusammensetzung des Gegenmittels. Gut, das müsste alles gewesen sein. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen." Nagi und Farfarello erhoben sich sofort und verließen das Zimmer während Schuldig sitzen blieb und auf den Zettel in seiner Hand starrte. Das war doch alles nur ein Scherz. Ein übler Scherz. Was war denn jetzt bitte in Brad gefahren? „Was soll das?" Crawford sah zu ihm und schien überrascht zu sein das er noch da saß. „Was?" „Wieso schickst du sie jetzt plötzlich weg? Ich dachte wir brauchen sie." Crawford schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie behauptet sie zu brauchen, wir brauchen den Prototypen. Glaub mir wir werden bekommen was wir brauchen, nur sie ist es nicht mehr. Rika ist für uns zu gefährlich geworden, sie weiter hier festzuhalten würde früher oder später in einer Katastrophe enden. Sei froh das ich sie gehen lasse. Ich hätte sie auch töten können, aber damit wärst du wohl nicht allzu glücklich gewesen. Geh jetzt. Pack ihre Koffer und bring sie zu ihren Freunden. Sollen die sich mit ihr rumschlagen!" Schuldig erhob sich zögernd und verließ das Büro.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat bemerkte er sofort das Rika noch im Badezimmer saß, also beschloss er schnell ein wenig Ordnung zu machen. Als er das gröbste beseitigt hatte und Rika immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war wühlte er unter seinem Bett nach einem Koffer und stopfte alles das ihr gehörte hinein. Was tu ich hier überhaupt! Er musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln während er die Verschlüsse schloss. Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal das sie gehen konnte und er packte bereits ihre Koffer. Er könnte ihr einfach verheimlichen was Brad gesagt hatte. Könnte sie noch eine Weile bei sich behalten. Mittlerweile war er dabei einen zweiten Koffer zu packen, hatte er denn wirklich so viel für sie gekauft? Zweifelnd ließ er noch einmal seinen Blick über die Kleider schweifen ehe er eines davon wieder aus dem Koffer zog und diesen dann schloss. Nachdenklich strich er über das Kleid. Es war weiß und die rechte Seite zierte ein aufwendiges Kirschblütenmuster. Rika war ihm damals um den Hals gefallen als er es ihr gekauft hatte. Er seufzte kurz bevor er an die Badezimmertür klopfte. „Komm raus Engelchen. Du musst dir was anderes anziehen, wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug." Er klopfte noch einmal bis er schließlich resigniert seufzte. „Bitte." Er sah verwundert auf als sich die Tür daraufhin plötzlich öffnete. Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet das sie herauskommen würde. Schnell drückte er ihr das Kleid in die Hand und wandte sich ab. Ihm gefiel nicht wie sie ihn ansah. Ein Anflug von Bedauern machte sich in ihm breit, das er aber schnell wieder unterdrückte. Er bereute nichts, vor allem nicht die letzte Nacht. Als sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte machte er sich daran die Koffer hinunter zu tragen.

Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie das getan hatte, ihm die Tür zu öffnen war eigentlich das letzte gewesen, das sie tun wollte. Und jetzt stand sie hier in dem Kleid das er ihr gegeben hatte und versuchte ihre Haare zu bändigen. Die braunen Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht und ließen sie zerbrechlich aussehen, genau so wie sie sich jetzt fühlte. Aber gerade das wollte sie Schuldig nicht zeigen. Wütend griff sie nach einer Haarspange und steckte ihre Haare nach hinten. Was auch nicht viel besser war, da man jetzt ihr Gesicht besser sah und dieses vom vergangenen Abend und dem morgendlichen Schock noch viel zu mitgenommen war. Aber wofür gab es denn bitte Make-up? Eine viertel Stunde später stand sie relativ zufrieden vor dem Spiegel. Jetzt sah sie wieder einigermaßen normal aus. Keine verheulten Augen mehr, darunter keine dunklen Ringe, ihre Haut hatte nicht mehr die Farbe einer Alkoholleiche. Was wollte man mehr? Wenigstens würde Schuldig an ihrem Äußeren nicht mehr erkennen wie schlecht es ihr eigentlich ging. Sie hatte sich genug von ihm demütigen lassen müssen.

Am liebsten hätte Schuldig seinen Plan wieder über Bord geworfen als er Rika die Treppe herunter kommen sah. Sie sah wunderschön aus in dem Sommerkleid. „Wohin gehen wir?" Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fragend blickte sie die beiden Koffer an die neben ihm standen. „Zu Leuten die ich nicht mag." „Ah, ja." In ihrer Stimme lag Wut und Unverständnis. Schnell nahm er mit jeder Hand einen Koffer und trat nach draußen. „Schuldig, sag mir jetzt sofort wo wir hingehen!" Er hatte bemerkt das sie stehen geblieben war ging aber weiter zu seinem Wagen und lud das Gepäck in den Kofferraum. „Schuldig!" Sie hatte wütend geklungen und begann mit ihrem Fuß nervös auf dem Boden herumzutreten. Er seufzte und schloss den Kofferraum. „Du gehst nach Hause." „Was?" Sie klang immer noch genervt. „Da gibt's so einen naiven Fußballer der dich wiederhaben möchte, denke ich." Wenigstens starrte sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr wütend an. Eigentlich sah sie jetzt nur noch total verwirrt aus. Was ja auch irgendwie verständlich war. „Also los, steig ein oder ich überlege mir das ganze noch anders!" Er deutete gespielt ungeduldig auf seinen roten Sportwagen. Im Grunde hätte er noch eine Ewigkeit hier stehen und sie ansehen können. Vor allem jetzt da ihre Augen zu leuchten begannen, als sie zu verstehen begann, sehnte er sich danach selbst der Grund für dieses Leuchten zu sein. Fast hätte er Crawfords Befehl über Bord geworfen und hätte sie wieder nach drinnen ins Haus geschleift, aber dann hätte sie ihn wohl für immer gehasst. Er bemerkte am Rande wie sie an ihm vorbei hastete und auf den Beifahrersitz sprang. „Kommst du Schuldig?" Am liebsten hätte er seine Ohren verschlossen vor dem fröhlichen Klang ihrer Stimme der stets sein Herz hatte höher schlagen lassen. Ihn aus seiner einsamen Kälte gerissen hatte. Wie in Trance ging er um das Auto herum und stieg ebenfalls ein. Erst als er beim losfahren fast Crawfords Lieblingspflanzfigur mitgenommen hatte, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Rika, die jetzt mit strahlenden Augen und geröteten Backen neben ihm saß. „Was meinst du, können wir vorher vielleicht noch ein Eis essen gehen?" Sie nickte vergnügt und schenkte ihm ein fröhliches Lächeln.

Es war viel zu schnell gegangen. Viel zu schnell hatten sie das Eiscafé erreicht und viel zu schnell war die kurze Zeit vorübergezogen. Er hatte den Gedanken verdrängt das sie nur so glücklich war, weil sie auf dem Weg zu IHM waren. Trotzdem hatte er diese kurze Zeit genossen, die ihn um so viel glücklicher gemacht hatte als die letzten Tage mit ihr, in denen ihr Leid ihn fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Ja, er hatte viele Fehler gemacht. War es aus seiner grenzenlosen Dummheit geschehen, seinem Egoismus? Oder einfach nur aus der Blindheit der Liebe? Er konnte es nicht verstehen wie er sie hatte so unglücklich machen können, obwohl ihm so viel an ihr lag. Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über sie gleiten, als er in die Straße des Blumenladens einbog. Nachdem sie das Eiscafé verlassen hatten, hatte sie ihm als Dank einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Als Dank wofür? Für das Eis? Für ihre Rückkehr? Es war nur ein Hauch gewesen, doch trotzdem brannte seine Haut noch als wäre ein Feuer darüber gefegt. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl überkam ihn als sie vor dem Laden hielten, sie ihn noch einmal ansah und dann den Wagen verließ. Er versuchte noch einen kurzen Blick in ihre Gedanken zu werfen wurde aber von so heftigen Emotionen überrollt das er die Verbindung sofort wieder unterbrach. Mit versteinerter Mine öffnete er den Kofferraum und hob Rikas Koffer heraus. „Also dann. Das wars dann wohl?!" Er konnte selbst nicht glauben wie unsicher seine eigene Stimme klang als er Rikas Koffer neben ihr abstellte. „Ja, ich denke schon." „Gut, also dann. Bye." Er traute sich nicht sie zu sich zu ziehen um sie ein letztes Mal zu umarmen, also drehte er sich rasch um und verschwand wieder in seinem Auto. Schnell fuhr er los, er wollte nicht mehr sehen wie sie diesem Kerl in die Arme rannte. Wie sie ihm gab, wonach er sich selbst sehnte. Er bemerkte nicht wie sie ihm einen verwunderten Blick nachwarf als der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen davonraste


	17. Alles anders

Alles anders?

Die Ladentür klingelte plötzlich und Yohji sah verwundert auf. Um diese Uhrzeit kamen normalerweise keine Kunden vorbei. Die Schülerinnen waren noch in der Schule und die meisten anderen waren jetzt noch auf der Arbeit. Was er dann sah ließ ihn kurz die Augen schließen. Anscheinend wurde er jetzt verrückt, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Immer noch starrte er auf die eben eingetretene Person, die fröhlich grinsend zurück starrte. „Hi Yohji!" Jetzt sprach seine Erscheinung auch noch. Anscheinend ging es mit seinem Verstand jetzt wirklich zu Ende. „Oooomiii! Bring mir sofort meine Zigaretten. Nikotinmangel!" Er drehte sich in Richtung Lager aus dem sofort ein blonder Wuschelkopf erschien. „Was? Oh, wir haben eine Kundin...aber...das ist doch...Keeeeen!" Yohji hielt sich erschrocken die Ohren zu als der jüngere nach Ken schrie. Gut, wenigstens schien Omi die selben Halluzinationen zu haben wie er selbst. Seit wann rauchte Omi? Irgendwie wurde er immer verwirrter. Als schließlich noch Ken die Treppe herunterhechtete und plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, zog er es vor nach oben zu gehen und seinen Nikotinspiegel wieder auf ein normales Level zu bringen. Vielleicht sollte er Omi eine Kippe mitbringen?

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Fast hätte er sich einfach wieder umgedreht und wäre wieder nach oben gegangen. In letzter Zeit waren sie eben alle ein wenig mit den Nerven am Ende. Aber das hier konnte einfach keiner seiner geistigen Aussetzer sein. Dafür schien ihm einfach alles zu real zu sein. Das irre Geschreie seiner Freunde im Hintergrund. Ihr warmes Lächeln und ihre Stimme als sie ihn leise ansprach. „Rika!" Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Oh, Rika!" Immer noch ungläubig fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar und drückte seine Wange gegen ihre. Er konnte nicht glauben das er sie endlich wieder in seinen Armen halten konnte. Diesmal würde er sie sicherlich nicht mehr hergeben. Seine Meinung änderte er allerdings als Omi sie eine gute halbe Stunde später zum Essen rief. Immer noch ungläubig klebte sein Blick an ihr während er versuchte Omis Auflauf in seinen Mund statt auf die Tischdecke zu befördern. Durch seine benebelte Freude schlich sich allerdings langsam eine ernste Frage. Wie war sie von Schwarz geflohen? War sie überhaupt geflohen?

„Nun sag mal Rika, warum haben sie dich gehen lassen?" Ken sah verwundert zu Yohji als der seine Frage aussprach. „Geflohen bist du sicherlich nicht, ansonsten hättest du wohl kaum Koffer mit dir mitgeschleppt." Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Rikas Lippen, als sie sich vorstellte wie sie mit den beiden schweren Koffern die Flucht antrat und von einem vor wutschnaubenden Schuldig verfolgt wurde. „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Heute Morgen packte Schuldig einfach meine Koffer und fuhr mich anschließend direkt hierher. Warum weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht hat Crawford irgendetwas in der Zukunft gesehen, das ihm nicht gefallen hat!" „Hmm." Stimmte Yohji grummelnd zu und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu. „Das schmeckt echt gut Omi." Rika sah den jüngsten lächelnd an bevor sie sich noch einige Löffel auf ihren Teller lud. „Bei denen hast du wohl nichts zu essen bekommen?" Ken sah ihr skeptisch dabei zu. „Doch schon. Schuldig hat immer etwas für mich gekocht." „Er hat was?" Ihm gefiel nicht wie sie das eben gesagt hatte. Irgendwie stieg ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm auf. „Er hat für mich gekocht. Nichts großartiges, aber es war eigentlich immer ganz gut." Sie plapperte fröhlich drauf los, nicht darauf achtend das Kens Gesicht immer verschlossener wurde. „Obwohl Nagi besser kocht als er. Das scheint irgendwie ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz zu sein, das die Jüngsten am besten in der Küche sind. Nicht wahr Omi?" „Wenn du meinst." Brachte er kauend hervor und sah Yohji entschuldigend an, weil ein paar Essensstücke auf seinem Teller gelandet waren. „Doch mein ich vollkommen ernst. Als Crawford einmal versucht hat etwas zu kochen gab das eine Katastrophe. Na ja eigentlich war es ganz witzig wie er anschließend aufgescheucht durch die Küche gerannt ist." Klirrend landete Kens Gabel auf dem Teller. „Wenn es dir dort so gut gefallen hat, kannst du ja gern dahin zurückgehen!" „Was?" Verwirrt sah Rika Ken nach, als dieser den Tisch verließ und zur Tür hinaus marschierte. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

Immer wieder lief er vor seinem Fenster auf und ab und warf ab und zu einen unruhigen Blick nach draußen. Warum war er nur so ausgerastet? Nur weil sie ein paar gute Worte über Schwarz verloren hatte? Erneut blickte er auf die Straße hinaus, als ob er gleich einen von Schwarz dort unten entdecken könnte. Er hatte nicht erwartet das sie ein gutes Wort über die Feindliche Truppe verlieren würde. Das sie jetzt für ihre Kochkünste schwärmte und Crawford für lustig hielt, fand er nicht wirklich zum lachen. Warum eigentlich? Er könnte doch froh sein. Sie war anscheinend wieder wohlauf und die Zeit bei Schwarz war für sie wohl nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie er es gedacht hatte. Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken und starrte auf seinen Teppich. Warum machte er jetzt schon wieder alles falsch? Rika war wieder da und er saß alleine in seinem Zimmer wegen einer Nichtigkeit die ihn eigentlich nicht interessieren sollte. Er hatte die Möglichkeit neu anzufangen. Ihr zu zeigen das sie ihm vertrauen konnte und nun brachte es ihn schon zum ausrasten wenn sie über Schwarz redete. Wie sollte sie sich ihm je anvertrauen können, wenn sie ihm nicht alles erzählen konnte? Grübelnd raufte er sich die Haare und ließ seinen Blick dann zur Decke wandern, bevor er sich nach hinten auf die Decke fallen ließ.

„Weißt du die letzten Tage waren für ihn sehr schlimm." Yohji war aufgestanden und hinter Rika getreten die immer noch verwirrt zur Tür starrte aus der Ken eben verschwunden war. „Er hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen." Sollte er wohl auch haben. Langsam schienen seine Worte bis zu ihr durchzudringen. „Ja aber was habe ich gesagt, das er so reagiert?" Sie konnte erahnen wie der Blondschopf mit den Achseln zuckte. „Vielleicht hat er damit gerechnet das du ihm heulend in die Arme fällst und ihm erzählst was für ein Arschloch er doch ist, dir so etwas anzutun." „Yohji!!" Omi sah den Älteren mahnend an und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. "Kann doch sein, oder nicht? Es hat ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen das du gut von Schwarz gesprochen hast." Wendete er sich schließlich wieder ihr zu. „Gut von ihnen gesprochen? Ich habe lediglich gesagt das Nagi gut kocht. Deswegen rastet der so aus?" Plötzlich tauchte Yohjis Gesicht in ihrem Blickfeld auf und er sah sie fast hilflos an. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht. Am besten ist du gehst zu ihm und sprichst mit ihm darüber. Derweilen versuchen Omi und ich, Manx deine Rückkehr einigermaßen schonend beizubringen. Oh Gott, Aya kommt ja auch noch. Ich denke ich werde im Krankenhaus anrufen und ihn vorwarnen." Vor sich hingrummelnd verschwand Yohji in das Wohnzimmer, während sie zweifelnd auf ihren Teller starrte. „Yohji hatte mal eine gute Idee. Geh und sprich mit ihm." Omi grinste sie aufmunternd an während er ihr den Teller vor der Nase wegzog und in die Küche davon rauschte. Seufzend erhob sie sich schließlich doch von ihrem Stuhl und schlug den Weg zu Kens Zimmer ein.

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn vor Schreck fast vom Bett springen. Während er über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelte, wurde erneut fast zögernd geklopft. „Ja herein." Ein brauner Haarschopf schob sich durch einen Türspalt und braune Augen blickten ihn fragend an. „Kann ich mit dir reden?" Er nickte nur und wartete bis Rika ganz eingetreten war, bevor er neben sich auf das Bett deutete. Als sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte kehrte Stille ein, die niemand bereit war als erster zu brechen. „Es tut mir leid." Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt und unsicher. „Ich hätte nicht so ausrasten dürfen. Aber ich habe mir so große Sorgen gemacht und Schwarz in den letzten Tagen so oft verflucht das ich es nicht ertragen konnte das es dir dort anscheinend gefallen hat." Rika zog ihre Stirn in Falten und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Wie kannst du so etwas denken? Mir hat es dort wahrscheinlich keine einzige Minute gefallen. Immer war da der Gedanke an euch. An Dich. Wie hätte es mir dort gefallen sollen. Lauter Irre. Vor allem der eine Ire. Fällt mich mit einem Messer an. Danach haben sie mich in ein Zimmer gesperrt. Oh ja sehr lustig. Da will ich wieder hin." Sie musterte ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue. „War das das einzige das dich gestört hat?" Sie musterte ihn immer noch und bemerkte wie er fast verlegen auf den Teppich starrte. „Also nicht! Worüber machst du dir noch Gedanken?" Er wand seine Hände und vermied es sie anzusehen. Schließlich begann er nervös mit den Zähnen an seiner Lippe zu nagen und suchte Blickkontakt. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht das er dir weh tun könnte, das er dich falsch ansehen oder anfassen würde. Das er dir ach weiß was ich alles antun könnte. Ich wollte nicht das er dich anrührt. Ich konnte nicht einmal den Gedanken ertragen das er mit dir spricht." Rikas Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen. „Du warst eifersüchtig? Auf ihn?" ein ungläubiges Lachen entkam ihr, woraufhin er sie ängstlich musterte. Machte sie sich über ihn lustig? Ihr Seufzen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie. „Glaub mir das brauchst du nicht." In ihren Ohren klang es fast unglaubwürdig. Hatte er denn wirklich keinen Grund auf den deutschen Gedankenverdreher eifersüchtig zu sein? Sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken aber schnell ab. „Weißt du in den letzten Tagen ist mir sehr viel klar geworden." Seine braunen Augen sahen sie voller Hoffnung an als er ihre Hände in seine nahm und sie näher zu sich zog. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten hielt er inne. „Ich liebe dich." Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch und doch jagte es ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, bevor sie die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen endlich überbrückte.

„Hörst du was?" Angestrengt lauschend blickte Yohji fragend zu Omi der ihn seufzend und mitleidig ansah. „Du sitzt jetzt schon fast eine halbe Stunde vor der Tür. Das ist alles andere als erwachsen." Der jüngere lehnte sich an die Wand und beobachtete wie Yohji jetzt versuchte durch das Schlüsselloch etwas zu erspähen. „Aber die sind jetzt schon über vier Stunden da drin. Du könntest doch mal schnell die Tür aufmachen und reinschauen. Auf dich sind sie bestimmt nicht böse." Omi sah den Älteren zweifelnd an. „Und dabei meint Aya immer du musst dich so verhalten, das ich zu dir aufschauen kann um dich als Vorbild zu nehmen. Mittlerweile zieht er diese Aussage allerdings immer häufiger zurück. Mir würde das zu denken geben. Übrigens müsste Aya gleich wiederkommen. Willst du das er dich so erwischt?" Leise lachend stieß er sich von der Wand ab und verschwand Richtung Küche. „Ja aber...," Yohji warf einen verzweifelten Blick Richtung Tür und dann in die Richtung in die Omi verschwunden war. „Hmpf." Er strich sich seine Haare nach hinten und drückte sein Ohr noch einmal angestrengt lauschend gegen Kens Zimmertür bevor er sich erhob und ebenfalls Richtung Küche davon trottete.

Zerknirscht half er Omi den Tisch für das Abendessen zu decken und warf immer wieder einen neugierigen Blick auf die Uhr. „Was hast du für ein Problem Yohji?" kam es schließlich genervt von Omi als Yohji sich zum x-ten Mal raus auf den Gang schleichen wollte. Dieser zuckte zusammen und sah den Jüngsten entschuldigend an. „Ich will doch nur wissen was sie da oben so lange machen." „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" „Doch denken schon, aber ob es wirklich so ist? Ich meine denkst du das Ken tatsächlich so lange kann?" „Yohji!!" rot anlaufend drehte sich Omi wieder dem Tisch zu und begann hektisch das Besteck darauf zu verteilen. "An so was denk ich doch nicht." „Siehst du und deswegen muss ich nachsehen!" „Yohji!"

„Was musst du nachsehen?" mit kühlem Blick war Aya in der Tür erschienen und musterte Yohji fragend. „Tja...ob wir noch genügend Tulpen im Lager haben?" Fast schon panisch verließ er das Zimmer und stürzte zum Treppenhaus. Nur eben in die falsche Etage. Ayas Blick wanderte zu Omi. „Frag lieber nicht." Meinte dieser nur kopfschüttelnd bevor er wieder in der Küche verschwand und Aya allein im Esszimmer ließ. „Ach ja und in einer halben Stunde gibt's Abendessen. Du solltest Ken und Rika Bescheid sagen und vorher lieber mal Yohji von deren Tür loseisen." Omis Kopf erschien kurz im Türrahmen bevor er wieder davon huschte. Aya blickte ein bisschen verwirrt dem Jungen hinterher bevor er sich auf den Weg nach oben machte. Heute schien ein seltsamer Tag zu sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später erschienen ein glücklich strahlender Ken mit Rika im Arm, ein scheinbar um einen Kopf kleinerer Yohji und Aya am Tisch. Scheinbar hatte er den allzu neugierigen Yohji zurechtgewiesen und ihm eine Ansprache über Benehmen gehalten, denn während des ganzen Essens hörte man von diesem keinen Mucks mehr. Aya äußerte sich zu Rikas Erscheinen ebenfalls nicht. Anscheinend nahm er es einfach hin. Im Gegensatz zu Manx. Als Aya nach dem Essen die junge Frau informierte, schien über dem Blumenladen ein Gewitter aufzuziehen. Welches sich allerdings relativ schnell wieder legte, nachdem Aya ungefähr eine halbe Stunde auf Manx eingeredet hatte. Schließlich war sie auch bereit noch ein gutes Wort bei Perser für Rika einzulegen. Danach kehrte endlich Ruhe im Haus ein. Zumindest für kurze Zeit.

Am nächsten Morgen

Die Sonne kroch bereits aus ihrem Versteck als Rika wach wurde. Allerdings war sie nicht die erste gewesen. Grinsend sah Ken zu ihr hinunter als er sich über sie beugte um ihr einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Sie lächelte als sich sein Gesicht dem ihren näherte. „Ich bin so froh das du hier bei mir bist." Flüsterte er und strich über ihre Wange. „Bin ich auch." Gab sie zurück und bemerkte erstaunt das er begann ihr Schlafanzughemd aufzuknöpfen. Anscheinend hatte er seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung über Nacht verloren, nachdem er gestern nicht mehr als einen Kuss gewagt hatte. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie du mir gefehlt hast." Ein leises Keuchen entwich ihren Lippen als er ihre nackte Haut berührte und über ihren Bauch streichelte. „Es tut mir alles so leid." Seine Lippen verschlossen ihre und seine Zunge verlangte Einlass um nach ihrer zu tasten, während er das Hemd langsam von ihren Schultern zog. Seine Berührungen hinterließen ein angenehmes Kribbeln und ließen sie genießerisch ihre Augen schließen. Plötzlich hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und sie konnte ihn scharf einatmen hören. Verwundert öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah in das völlig entsetzte Gesicht Kens. Fragend folgte sie seinem Blick auf ihren Oberkörper. Scheiße, das hab ich völlig vergessen „Ken, bitte." Plötzlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis das Hemd wieder an sich zu reisen und ihren Körper zu verbergen. „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht." „Ach ist es nicht?" Wütend schnaubend erhob er sich und deutete zur Tür. „Ken. Bitte hör mir zu." „Das habe ich gestern bereits. Erinnerst du dich? Wir haben gestern die ganze Zeit geredet! Und ich habe dir die ganze Zeit zugehört. Aber glaub mir, davon hast du nichts erwähnt! Los verschwinde!" „Aber ... Ken?" Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert und seine Augen blitzten sie wütend an. „Du bist seine verdammte Hure!" Tränen standen in ihren Augen als sie sich das Hemd überstreifte und ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei in den Gang floh. Hinter ihr wurde die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss geworfen.

Schluchzend ließ sich Rika an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Was hatte sie jetzt wieder angestellt? Kaum war sie glücklich, schon zerbrach dieses Glück wieder. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht merkte wie jemand an sie herantrat und sich zu ihr herunterbückte. Erst als jemand begann die Knöpfe ihres Hemdes zu schließen sah sie auf. „Aya." Erstaunen ersetzte für kurze Zeit die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen. „Ich hab euch gehört. Naja nicht alles gehört. Aber genug. Komm mit." Damit fasste er sie an den Hüften und stellte sie auf ihre Beine und schob sie in die Küche. Dort setzte er sie auf einen Stuhl und machte sich daran Teewasser aufzusetzen. Die ganze Zeit sprach keiner ein Wort. Jeder versucht im Stillen seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Erst als der Tee fertig war drehte sich Aya zu ihr um und drückte ihr eine Tasse in die Hand. „Rooibush Vanille. Ist doch dein Lieblingstee oder?" Sie nickte. „Weißt du, Ken ist manchmal sehr impulsiv. Er ist der Hitzkopf in unserer Gruppe, was du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast." Während er sprach nahm er den Blick nicht von seiner Tasse, was Rika ziemlich Recht war, da ihr die Tränen bereits wieder in den Augen standen. „Eigentlich ist er aber von uns derjenige der Menschen am ehesten durchschaut, der, der die Gefühle anderer Leute leicht wahrnimmt." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Nur bei dir führt er sich auf, wie der letzte Trampel." Nach einer Weile setzte er wieder an etwas zu sagen. „Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?" „Ich dachte du hättest es gehört?" „Ich habe gehört das ihr euch gestritten habt, aber wie es dazu gekommen ist, weiß ich nicht." Rika seufzte leise und stellte ihre jetzt leere Tasse zur Seite. „Blaue Flecken." Aya zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ja schon gut. Knutschflecken." „An sich ja nichts schlimmes." „Wenn sie von Schuldig sind dann wohl schon." Sie hatte bissig geklungen und starrte jetzt auf den Fußboden. „Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Spätestens in einer Stunde fällt ihm auf, was er angerichtet hat und dann wird er sich bei dir entschuldigen." Sie sah ihn kurz zweifelnd an. „Hoffentlich wird es so sein." Langsam erhob sie sich und sah Aya dankend an. „Ich denke ich gehe noch eine Runde spazieren." „Tu das. Ach und sag den anderen nicht das ich mit dir geredet habe. Ich meine so viel geredet." „Klar." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, um sich etwas anzuziehen.

„Aber das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen!" Als Rika an Kens Tür vorbeikam hörte sie aus dem Inneren laute Stimmen. „Ach ja? Kann ich nicht? Sie hat mit ihm geschlafen." „Na und." „Na und? Sie hat mit unserem Feind geschlafen und taucht danach hier auf als wäre nichts geschehen." „Rede doch wenigstens noch einmal mit ihr!" „Da gibt es nichts mehr zu reden. Sie ist seine Hure und damit basta." „Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu hart?" Die Antwort wollte sie schon gar nicht mehr wissen. Erneut traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie in ihrem Zimmer und öffnete einen ihrer Koffer, die sie gestern nicht mehr ausgeräumt hatte. Blind zog sie ein paar Teile heraus und schlüpfte hinein. Wie es aussah war ihr relativ egal. Hauptsache sie ging nicht nackt. Obwohl das jetzt wahrscheinlich auch schon egal wäre. Nun ja wenigstens hatte Yohji versucht sie zu verteidigen. Aber selbst den Rat eines Freundes schien Ken in diesem Fall nicht annehmen zu wollen. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und verließ aufgewühlt den Laden.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt

„Was hast du vor?" Nagi warf einen verwunderten Blick über seine Schulter zu Schuldig, der gerade dabei war sich seine Jacke überzustreifen. „Ich muss was dringendes erledigen." „Wird es uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen?" „Was?" „Nun ja als du das letzte mal was erledigen wolltest hatten wir plötzlich dieses verrückte Weib im Haus." "Keine Sorge." Der Jüngere schien scheinbar aufzuatmen. „Also geht es nicht um sie?" „Doch. Aber ich werde sie nicht mit nach Hause bringen. Das ist alles. Sag Crawford das ich bis zu Mittag wieder da bin." Und schon fiel die Türe hinter dem Deutschen ins Schloss. „Na toll. Sag Crawford das ich bis Mittag wieder da bin." Er äffte Schuldigs Stimme nach und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken. „Und wie soll ich das bitte machen?"

----------------------------------------

Rika achtete nicht auf die anderen Menschen die an ihr vorbei zu ihrer Arbeit eilten. Neben ihr wurden die Rollläden der Geschäfte geöffnet. Vor den Cafes stellte man Stühle und Tische auf. Schließlich sollte heute einer der letzten schönen Tage in diesem Jahr werden. Da wollten die Besitzer noch einmal viele Gäste anlocken. Nur noch mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten und beschloss in der nächsten Seitengasse zu verschwinden, um sich erst einmal zu beruhigen.

Die Gasse war anfangs noch breit, verwinkelte sich dann allerdings in immer kleiner werdende Gassen. Diese waren oft so mit Abfalltonnen und anderem Müll so zugestellt, das sie fast keinen Durchweg fand. Zumindest würde sie hier ungestört sein. Ihr Blick glitt an den abweisenden Mauern nach oben. Nur selten zeigten Fenster auf die trostlose Gasse hinaus. Vereinzelt führten Türen hinaus, aber oft waren diese mit einem Vorhängeschloss gesichert oder sogar mit Brettern vernagelt. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einem Stapel von alten, schon angemoderten Holzlatten nieder und lehnte sich an die kalte Backsteinwand eines alten Hauses. Warum tut er mir das an? immer wieder war ihr dieser Gedanke gekommen und immer wieder konnte sie für sich keine Antwort darauf finden. Dabei schien gerade alles wieder in Ordnung zu kommen. Fast wäre es so gewesen wie sie es sich schon vor ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Schwarz gewünscht hätte. Aber immer schienen diese verdammten Bastarde einen Weg zu finden ihr Leben ins Chaos zu stürzen. Sogar wenn keiner von ihnen in der Nähe war, glitt alles aus den Fugen. Warum? Ja, das war eine wirklich gute Frage. Warum? Warum hatte er ihr nicht mehr zugehört? Sie hätte das ganze sicherlich aufklären können. Sie hätte ihm ... ja, was hätte sie ihm eigentlich erzählen sollten? Das sie zu betrunken war um die ganze Sache richtig zu begreifen? Hätte er ihr das wohl geglaubt? Oh entschuldige, aber ich war zu betrunken um zu merken das ich mit Schuldig schlafe! Die älteste Ausrede der Welt. Auch wenn es bei ihr vielleicht der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte, glaubte sie nicht das Ken die ganze Sache gelten lassen würde. Aber wie hätte sie ihm die ganze Sache sonst erklären sollen? Wie hätte sie ihm erklären sollen das es nicht das einzige mal gewesen war? Tja und das andere Mal war sie auch nicht betrunken gewesen. Sie zog ihre Stirn kraus und musterte den an manchen schon aufgerissenen, ungleichmäßig geteerten Boden. Ja und warum zur Hölle hatte es ihr nichts ausgemacht von ihm als Schuldigs Hure beschimpft zu werden? Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ sie aufschrecken und sie bemerkte, das sich ihr jemand unbemerkt genähert hatte. „Tja das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren!"


	18. Auseinandersetzungen

**Auseinandersetzungen**

„Tja, das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren!"

Erschrocken erkannte Rika wer da vor ihr stand. „Was willst du hier?" Der Deutsche sah sie mit seinem überheblichen Grinsen an und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach seinen Zigaretten. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich trösten, nachdem Siberian seine Krallen ausgefahren hat." Er zog eine Kippe aus der Schachtel und zündete sie sich an. „Aber anscheinend kommst du ganz gut allein zurecht. Darf ich mich setzten?" Ohne auf ihren wirklich umfangreichen Protest zu achten ließ er sich neben ihr auf den Latten nieder. „Weißt du ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht als ich gemerkt habe das du so aufgewühlt bist, also habe ich mir gedacht ich sehe mal nach dir." Er konnte sie verächtlich Schnaufen hören. „Ach ja, so ganz ohne Hintergedanken wahrscheinlich auch noch. Vielleicht denkst du ja das ich mich jetzt verzweifelt an deinen Hals werfe und mich noch einmal von dir ins Bett zerren lasse!" Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich und sie zog verärgert ihre Stirn in Falten. „Das nicht. Nein. Aber wenn du das vorhast, lass dich nicht aufhalten!" er grinste sie frech an und hätte es im nächsten Moment fast bereut. „Du bist echt das allerletzte!" Schneller als er reagieren konnte spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Wange, die ein brennendes Ziehen hinterließ. „Weißt du, wegen dir hab ich erst den ganzen Ärger hier bekommen! Ständig mischst du dich ungefragt in mein Leben ein!" Vorsichtig tastete er sich in ihre Gedanken vor um herauszufinden, wie er sie wieder beruhigen konnte. „Weißt du anfangs dachte ich noch dass das ganze mit deinem Job zu tun hat. Aber mittlerweile glaube ich das bei dir irgendein Zahnrädchen nicht mehr ganz rund läuft!" In ihrer Rage war sie aufgesprungen und hatte sich vor dem Telepathen aufgebaut. Inzwischen hatte Schuldig beschlossen sie einfach reden zu lassen. Das war das allerbeste, wenn es um Frauen ging. Reden lassen. Ab und zu nicken, einen Schuldbewussten Blick machen, aber ja nicht unterbrechen. „Ich glaube du findest das witzig! Ständig bringst du mich in Schwierigkeiten! Du setzt dich über meine Gefühle hinweg machst dich jetzt auch noch über mich lustig!" „Ich mach mich nicht über dich lustig." Dafür erntete er nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein schnippisches ´Ach ja?´. Rika verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust und sah ihn abfällig an. „Weißt du was, du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch!" Damit wand sie sich um und ging langsam die kleine Gasse zurück.

„Irgendwas ist da gerade schief gelaufen." Meinte Schuldig leise und sah ihr nach, bevor er aufstand und ihr mit raschen Schritten folgte. Seiner Meinung nach hätte das Gespräch etwas anders verlaufen sollen.

An der nächsten Ecke hatte er sie eingeholt und drückte sie harsch gegen die harte Mauer. „Was soll das?" Ihre blauen Augen funkelten ihn böse an. Weitere Proteste erstickte er mit seinen Lippen, die er auf ihre drückte. Doch so schnell er sie überrumpelt hatte, zog er sich von ihr zurück. „Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, mein Engel." Mit seinen Fingern strich er noch einmal zärtlich über ihre Wange bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.

Das war eindeutig zuviel! Ratlos ließ sich Rika an der Wand nach unten gleiten und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Was hatte das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten? Dieser Kerl war einfach ein Rätsel. Aber wenigstens war er weg und hatte nicht noch mehr versucht. Eigentlich konnte sie darüber froh sein. Trotzdem gab ihr sein Verhalten genug Stoff zum nachdenken als sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Dort wollte sie noch einmal mit Ken sprechen, falls er sich bereits beruhigt hatte.

„Bin wieder da!" Gut, falls sie das Glöckchen der Ladentür nicht gehört hatten wussten spätestens jetzt alle Bescheid. Von oben hörte sie plötzliches poltern und aufgeregtes Murmeln. Was ist jetzt schon wieder los? Auf dem oberen Treppenansatz erschien Omi, besser er wurde von Yohji dort oben postiert, der hinter ihm Stellung bezog. „Was habt ihr denn gefrühstückt?" Es war doch seltsam anzusehen, wie Yohji Omi immer wieder auf seinen Platz zurückschob und ihm immer wieder einen kleinen Stoß in den Rücken versetzte. Omi dagegen schien keine Worte für diese Situation zu finden. „Ähm, hi. Was machst du denn schon wieder zurück?" Mehr schlecht als Recht kamen ihm diese Worte über die Lippen. „Ihr seid sicher das es euch gut geht? Ich wollte noch einmal mit Ken reden." Gar kein Anschiss weil sie plötzlich verschwunden war. Und wieso eigentlich schon zurück? Sie war fast zwei Stunden weggewesen. „Ach Ken. Ja Ken. Hm der ist nicht da." Ein erneuter Schubs von Yohji brachte Omi fast zu Fall. „Wo ist er denn hin?" Irgendwie war die ganze Situation total unreal. „Ähm weg." War das ganze Absicht? Ließ sich Ken etwa von den beiden verleugnen? Dann hatte er sich aber die falschen Leute ausgesucht. Das ganze war ja wirklich leicht zu durch schauen. „Er hat seine Sachen gepackt, bei Manx Urlaub beantragt und ist gegangen. Keiner weiß wo hin." Alle Köpfe flogen zu Aya herum der anscheinend schon länger in einer Ecke des Raums stand und das ganze beobachtet hatte. Rika hielt das ganze erst für einen dummen Scherz aber als sie Ayas ernstes Gesicht sah ließ sie sich auf die Treppenstufen sinken. Erst nach einigen Minuten erhob sie sich und war den drei Männern ein zaghaftes Lächeln zu. Danach verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer. „Was sie wohl sagen wird wenn sie erfährt das das erst die erste schlechte Nachricht ist?"

Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es zaghaft an ihrer Tür. Als sie nicht antwortete wurde sie geöffnet und Omi trat ein. „Es ist jetzt vielleicht kein geeigneter Zeitpunkt. Aber wir haben ein Problem und ich denke du solltest es wissen." Er trat ans Fenster und deutete nach außen. Seufzend erhob sich Rika und folgte seinem Blick. An verschiedenen Stellen der Straße unter ihnen standen anscheinend seit geraumer Zeit Männer die das Haus beobachteten. „Sie sind seit heute morgen da. Sie waren die letzten Tage öfter hier. Allerdings nur für ein paar Minuten weil sie dich nicht gesehen haben." Er trat vom Fenster zurück und sah sie ernst an. „Anscheinend wusste Takatori nicht das du in den letzten Tagen bei Schwarz warst. Er hat immer wieder nach dir suchen lassen." Hinter Rikas Stirn begann es zu arbeiten. Der Chef der Organisation hatte nicht gewusst das sie bei seinen Leuten war? Dann hatte Schuldig das ganze anscheinend auf eigene Faust unternommen. Und Crawford? Das würde nicht zu ihm passen. Aber...das ganze wurde langsam kompliziert. Als ob sie nicht schon genug Schwierigkeiten hatte. „Wir haben noch etwas sehr beunruhigendes herausgefunden." „Oh toll, noch eine schlechte Nachricht." Omi sah sie kurz betreten an. „Auf dem Konto des Internats gehen immer besonders Hohe Spenden der Eltern ein, kurz bevor deren Kinder verschwinden oder tot aufgefunden werden." Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Sie lassen ihre Kinder töten?" „Ja es sieht ganz danach aus." Rika wandte sich zum Fenster und sah noch einmal hinunter in die Straße. Die Männer waren immer noch da und einige schienen sie bemerkt zu haben. „Ich glaube das da unten ist ein größeres Problem als Eltern die ihre Kinder umbringen lassen." Sie zog den Vorhang zu um wenigstens ein wenig Schutz vor den Blicken zu haben. „Gestern ging eine Hohe Summe ein. Von deinen Eltern." Rika wirbelte herum und sah ihn entsetzt an. „WAS?? Das kann nicht sein. Wieso sollten sie das tun wollen. Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur eine Spende. Ich meine sie haben viel Geld und sie spenden dauernd für irgendetwas." Warum musste er eigentlich immer die scheiß Aufgaben kriegen, fragte sich Omi als er versuchte Rika zu beruhigen. „Wir sind uns ganz sicher."

Rika schwieg und sank auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl. Als sie nach einigen Minuten immer noch nichts sagte wollte Omi schon den Raum verlassen, als sie plötzlich ansetzte zu reden. „Ihr habt recht. Es gibt gar keinen Zweifel. Warum sollte das alles ein Zufall sein? Erst werde ich in irgendwelche Internate gesteckt. Jedes weiter von zu Hause fort als das andere. Und schließlich lande ich hier. Weiter weg von zu Hause geht es ja schon fast nicht mehr. Tja und jetzt wollen sie mich ... das ist nicht gerecht! Was für Eltern tun das? Ich meine eigentlich sollten Eltern ihre Kinder lieben. Aber damit scheine ich ja sowieso ein Problem bei jedem auszulösen. Die die mich lieben sollen hassen mich die, die ich liebe hassen mich auch und die, die mich am Arsch lecken können sind hinter mir her. Irgendwas mach ich wohl falsch." Resignierend seufzte sie. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Ein dankbares Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen. „Danke Omi. Lässt du mich bitte allein?" „Klar. Wenn was ist, wir sind für dich da." „Ich weiß." Flüsterte sie als er bereits gegangen war.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl das sich in ihr ausbreitete. Erst war sie tief traurig doch dann begann das ganze in Hass umzuschlagen. Nicht in Hass gegen Ken oder einen der anderen. Sondern gegen die Verursacher ihrer jetzigen Situation. Die die von Anfang an Schuld daran waren. Weiß und Schwarz waren nur durch dumme Zufälle in ihr Leben geraten. Nun gut, mehr oder weniger Zufall. Aber zerstört hatte ihr Leben jemand anderes. Ruckartig stand sie auf und kramte unter ihrem Bett, bis sie einen schwarzen Aktenkoffer hervorzog. Gut das Schuldig wirklich alles eingepackt hat das mir gehört. Entschlossen öffnete sie die Schnallen und sortierte die wichtigsten Akten heraus, bevor sie sie wieder schloss und unter dem Bett verstaute. Jetzt hatte sie endlich einen Grund zu erfahren was sie wirklich war und wie sie es steuern konnte. Zum Glück hatte Schwarz das alles für sie zusammen getragen. Nur hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht die Kraft gehabt.

Bei Schwarz

„Und geht's ihr wieder besser, nachdem du sie getröstet hast?" „Musst du immer an der Tür lauern wie ein Wachhund? An dir kommt nicht mal ne Milbe vorbei!" Grummelnd ignorierte Schuldig den Jüngsten und steuerte die Küche an. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Hunger. Aber Crawford hatte gestern Hähnchen gekauft und die jetzt mit einem Messer zu zerstückeln war eine erfreuliche Ablenkung. Nagi sah ihm nur fragend hinterher. Schien wohl nicht alles so gelaufen zu sein wie sich der Telepath das vorgestellt hatte.

„Omi!" Lautes Geschrei und gepolter auf der Treppe ließen Omi aufschrecken. Gerade war er vertieft über einer Computerfachzeitschrift gesessen und jetzt riss ihn jemand aus seinen Träumen. „Omi! Schnell!" „Was ist denn los?" Eine scheinbar wütende Rika stapfte ins Wohnzimmer und zerrte Omi von seinem Sessel. „Los du musst mir helfen!" „Aber was ist denn überhaupt?" „Dieser verdammte Bastard hat meinen Chip irgendwie ausgeschalten! Dieses scheiß Kind, darf man in dem Alter überhaupt schon mit Computern spielen?" Überrumpelt ließ sich Omi von ihr nach unten zerren. „Du musst das Scheiß Ding wieder irgendwie hinkriegen! Hast du gehört. Oh wenn ich den erwische." Endlich kam Rika zum stehen und sah Omi an. „Und kannst du das?" Mit großen Augen sah er sie fragend an. „Na den Chip wieder in Gang setzten. Irgendwie hat Nagi ihn deaktiviert." „Und das merkst du erst jetzt?" Rika ließ ihn verdattert los. „Nein, aber bis jetzt hab ich ihn ja auch nicht gebraucht." Jetzt schien Omi langsam zu begreifen was Rika von ihm wollte. Er schob die letzten Gedanken an den Zeitschriftenartikel beiseite und ließ sich vor seinem Computer nieder. „Wie hat er das gemacht?" „Das frag ich ja dich. Du musst doch wissen wie man so was macht." Omi zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah sie skeptisch an. „Klar ich mach das ja auch ständig. Jeden Tag kommt bei mir ein Mädchen vorbei und möchte das ich einen Neurochip in ihrem Gehirn wieder aktiviere, nachdem irgendein krankes Kleinkind das Gegenteil gemacht hat." „Seit wann wirst du sarkastisch?" „Schon gut, setz dich erst mal. Gut, weißt du noch was er gemacht hat als er ihn deaktiviert hat?" Angestrengt dachte Rika darüber nach. Hatte sie heute schon öfter, aber das Ergebnis war immer das selbe. „Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich war weggetreten." „Hattest du danach irgendwelche Schmerzen?" Sie rollte mit ihren Augen. „Wie soll ich das bitte jetzt noch wissen? Ist schon lange her." „Versuch es wenigstens!" „Naja, mein Nacken war ziemlich verspannt." Was natürlich auch daran liegen könnte das sie immer auf Schuldigs Arm geschlafen hatte. Ziemlich unbequem. Aber das war sicherlich keine Sache die sie dem Jungen auf die Nase binden würde. „Gut das ist doch schon mal ein Ansatzpunkt." Er stand auf und trat hinter Rika. „Lass mich mal sehen." Gehorsam strich sie ihr Haar zur Seite und neigte ihren Kopf nach vorne, damit er bessere Sicht hatte. Vorsichtig tastete er den Nacken ab, bis er plötzlich auf eine kleine harte Stelle stieß. „Ich glaub ich habs." Er ging zu einem der Schränke und holte aus einer Schublade ein steril verpacktes Skalpell heraus. „Ihh, so was habt ihr bei euch zuhause rumliegen? Ok, wer von euch steht auf Doktorspielchen?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam schwieg sie lieber und harrte der Dinge die noch kommen mochten.

„Es könnte weh tun. Aber wir haben Glück das er gleich unter der Haut sitzt." Ein nervöses Kichern ertönte. „Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht den Hals aufschneiden oder so?" „Es ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt. Außerdem du willst doch wissen was deinen Chip beeinträchtigt, oder?" „Bete zu Gott das es das Richtige ist." Grummelte sie noch bevor sie sich an die Stuhllehne klammerte und vor sich hin jammerte als Omi den Schnitt setzte.

Nach wenigen Minuten hielt er das Übel in der Hand. „Ein Störsender. Selber gebastelt. Er scheint auf jedenfall viel Freizeit zu haben." „Ha, was du nicht sagst. Zum Glück ist das Ding draußen." „Hätte sowieso in ein, zwei Tagen den Geist aufgegeben." Rika drückte sich ein Tuch auf die gerade einmal zwei Zentimeter große Wunde. „Aha. Und warum?" „Die Batterie hält nicht mehr länger." „Toll und deshalb hab ich mich hier fast köpfen lassen. Oh Gott tut das weh. Ich glaube ich verblute." Omi verdrehte seine Augen und zog Rikas Hand von der Wunde weg. Tatsächlich schloss sich diese bereits wieder. „Du bist geheilt." „Danke Onkel Doktor." Seufzend ließ sich Rika nach hinten in den Stuhl sinken und sah Omi dankend an. „Wie siehts aus mit der Praxisgebühr?" „Für dich mach ich ne Ausnahme!" Er sah sie schief grinsend an und steckte den Minisender in eine Plastiktüte. „Und was machst du jetzt damit?". „Ich habe auch viel Freizeit." Er grinste noch breiter, als Rika daraufhin nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Wenn ich euch das erzähle werdet ihr versuchen mich aufzuhalten." „Wir könnten dir helfen." Rika erhob sich und schien zu zögern. „Ja das könntet ihr. Aber es ist ganz allein meine Sache. Ich will euch nicht noch weiter mit reinziehen!" Sie versuchte ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln, was ihr aber nicht ganz gelang und Omi mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zurückließ.

Immer noch ruhte sein Blick auf dem Flugzeug das am Horizont immer kleiner wurde. Um ihn herum herrschte hektisches Treiben und das Starten der Turbinen der Flugzeuge drang bis in die Halle zu ihm durch. Unentschlossen glitt sein Blick zwischen dem Schalter der Fluggesellschaft und dem Weg zum Ausgang hin und her. Sollte er jetzt wirklich gehen? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal wohin. Außerdem schlich sich langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen den anderen gegenüber ein. Er hatte sie ohne eine richtige Erklärung Zuhause sitzen lassen. Sicher ging Zuhause gerade das große Chaos um. Und Rika? Vielleicht sollte er doch noch einmal mit ihr reden. Aber der Schmerz saß tief. Wie hatte sie ihm das Verschweigen können? Wie hatte sie sich überhaupt darauf einlassen können? Wenn er nicht durch Zufall die Spuren jener Nacht entdeckt hätte, hätte er wohl niemals davon erfahren! Er sah verstohlen zu einem jungen Paar das sich gerade tränenreich von einander verabschiedete. Vielleicht erwartete er auch einfach zuviel von ihr. In letzter Zeit war ihr Leben mehr als turbulent. Nicht zuletzt durch sein eigenes Zutun. Ein Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen als er seine Tasche griff und Richtung Ausgang marschierte. Ja er hatte nicht gerade wenig Schuld an ihrem letzten Aufenthalt bei Schwarz. Eigentlich konnte er froh sein das sie ihn überhaupt noch ansah. Nun ja, spätestens jetzt konnte er das wahrscheinlich wirklich sein.

Schon seit geraumer Zeit betätigte jemand die Ladenklingel. Genervt sah Omi von seinem Computerspiel auf und blickte sich nach den anderen um. Yohji lag schnarchend auf dem Sofa von Aya keine Spur. Toll. Blieb es wohl wieder mal an ihm hängen. Mitten in der Nacht musste er hinunter in den dunklen Laden und die Türe öffnen. Was wenn es ein betrunkener Schwerverbrecher war? Er warf einen weiteren Blick zu Yohji während die Klingel erneut sturmgeläutet wurde. Tss, wahrscheinlich würde diese Schlafmütze noch nicht einmal seine Schreie hören. Und das schimpfte sich dann auch noch Erziehungsberechtiger oder Aufsichtsperson. Ja ganz toll. Murrend erhob sich Omi und schlurfte zur Treppe, noch einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu Ayas Zimmer werfend. Aber dort regte sich ebenfalls nichts. Vielleicht sollte er Rika wecken gehen? Diesen Gedanken verwarf er lieber wieder. Das Mädchen hatte genügend Probleme, da brauchte er auch nicht noch mit seinen kindischen, aber berechtigten, Ängsten kommen. Lauschend bewegte er sich durch den dunklen Laden und versuchte einen Blick durch die Jalousien nach draußen zu erhaschen. Er schreckte zusammen als die Klingel ein weiteres Mal erklang und sich noch ein energisches Klopfen dazu mischte. Langsam zog er die Jalousien hoch und entriegelte die Türe. Draußen war es zu Dunkel als das er erkennen könnte wer so spät noch störte. Die Straßenlaternen waren bereits ausgegangen und der Himmel mit dunklen Wolken zugezogen. Bevor er die Türe jedoch öffnen konnte wurde sie auch schon aufgestoßen und er taumelte überrascht einige Schritte zurück. Gerade als er aufschreien und sich auf den Eindringling stürzen wollte vernahm er eine bekannte Stimme. „Man, hat das lang gedauert. Hab meinen Schlüssel vergessen." Mit offenem Mund stand Omi da und beobachtete wie Ken die Türe wieder schloss und verriegelte. Während er die Jalousien wieder herunterließ sah dieser ihn forschend an. „Ihr habt nicht wirklich damit gerechnet das ich so schnell wieder hier bin oder?" „Nein." „Wo sind die anderen?" Endlich löste sich Omi aus seiner Starre. „Aya und Rika sind in ihren Zimmern und Yohji pennt auf der Couch." „Lass ihn schlafen. Ich geh hoch. Gute Nacht." Immer noch ein wenig bedröppelt sah Omi dem Älteren nach wie er die Treppe nach oben ging. Am Absatz drehte er sich noch einmal um und grinste Omi müde an. „Wir sagen den anderen erst morgen Bescheid." Omi nickte nur und folgte ihm dann schließlich nach oben. Na wenn das nicht eine schöne Überraschung geben würde. Und das ganze schon so früh am morgen. Na zum Glück würde er in der Schule sein und nichts von alledem mitbekommen. Apropos Schule! Vielleicht sollte er jetzt auch mal ins Bett gehen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm zwar das sich das nicht mehr wirklich lohnte, aber zwei drei Stunden waren wohl besser als nichts.


	19. Versöhnung

Versöhnung

Das erste das er spürte war sein Rücken. Stechende Schmerzen zogen langsam nach hoben bis in seine Halswirbelsäule. Wenn das kein schöner Weg war geweckt zu werden. Stöhnend drehte sich Yohji in eine andere Position. Durch seine geschlossenen Lider drang gedämpftes Licht. Schon so spät? Seine Beine streckend gähnte er herzhaft und versuchte grummelnd eine Haltung zu finden, in der seine Wirbelsäule nicht protestierte. Plötzlich schoss ein kribbelnder Schmerz in seinen rechten Fuß und breitete sich langsam bis zum Oberschenkel aus. Er stieß einen wütenden Fluch aus sprang auf die Beine. Während dieser Aktion stolperte er über ein am Boden liegendes Kissen, das er wohl in der Nacht dort hinunter geworfen hatte. „Verdammte Scheiße." Langsam kämpfte er sich wieder zur Couch hoch. Das war wirklich keine Art um einen Tag zu beginnen. Am besten wäre es, wenn er sich wieder hinlegte, noch eine Runde schlief und das ganze dann noch mal versuchte. Gerade als er es sich wieder gemütlich gemacht hatte, vernahm er ein verhaltenes Kichern hinter sich. Toll, jetzt hatte auch noch jemand seinen peinlichen Auftritt gesehen. Wütend starrte er über die Rückenlehne der Couch und zog erst einmal eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Gut, wahrscheinlich träumte er noch. „Guten Morgen, Yohji." Gut, jede Hoffnung wurde gerade zerstört. „Was machst du hier?" „Frühstück." „Mhm." Warum war ihm nicht gleich aufgefallen das es hier nach Kaffe roch? Er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und hing seinen morgendlichen Gedanken nach. Kaffee. Kaffee war wirklich gut. Kens Kaffee allerdings war Scheiße. Ken? Ruckartig richtete er sich wieder auf und starrte Ken an. „Was machst du hier?" „Frühstück." Ken sah ihn völlig ernst an. „Ja das weiß ich mittlerweile auch. Aber warum bist du hier?" „Er ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, das es kindisch wäre wegzulaufen." Yohji sah überrascht auf als er Ayas Stimme vernahm. Etwas verschlafen seufzte Yohji uns strich sich seine Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ich sollte wirklich wieder in meinem Zimmer schlafen. Das sind ja richtige Volksaufläufe hier." Er schob seine Beine über den Couchrand und erhob sich. „Weiß Rika schon das du da bist." Ken nickte. „Sie ist mir vorhin auf dem Flur entgegengekommen." Gähnend sah ihn Yohji an und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und?" „Nichts. Nur ein Guten Morgen ein unsicherer Blick." „Mehr kannst du auch nicht erwarten. Ich geh jetzt in mein Bett" Entgegnete Yohji und schlurfte hinaus. Als Aya Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen warf Ken ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Bin im Krankenhaus." Kam es knapp, bevor er auch schon verschwand. „Und wer ißt jetzt mein Frühstück?" Seufzend blickte Ken auf den gedeckten Tisch.

Eine halbe Stunde später

Schweigend saßen sich die beiden gegenüber. Immer wieder glitt Rikas unsicherer Blick zu Ken hinüber der so tat als wäre sie nicht da. Kurz bevor Ken den Tisch abräumen wollte war sie heruntergekommen und hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt. Das war jetzt schon etwa eine viertel Stunde her und noch keiner hatte ein Wort gesprochen. „Meinst du nicht das das ganze ein wenig kindisch ist?" Gut, jetzt war es mit der Stille vorbei. Er wagte es nicht sie anzusehen, wollte den Vorwurf in ihrem Blick nicht sehen. Warum musste sie ihn auch unbedingt fragen? Bisher war das Frühstück doch wirklich gut verlaufen. Konnte sie ihn nicht einfach ignorieren? Er wollte nicht zugeben das er sich falsch verhalten hatte.

„Weglaufen wäre kindisch gewesen." Punkt aus. So war es. Und er war zurückgekommen. Jetzt sollte sie ihre Vorwürfe erst einmal aufrechterhalten.

„Du hast versucht wegzulaufen."

„Aber ich bin wieder gekommen." „Um mich anzuschweigen." Ihre Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch nach oben. „Beim Essen spricht man nicht." „Du hast nichts angerührt." Ken drehte nervös sein Frühstücksmesser zwischen den Fingern. „Aber du hast gegessen." „Ich bin aber nicht die jenige die sich entschuldigen sollte!" Sie hatte lauter und barscher geklungen als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich hatte aber auch allen Grund dazu auszurasten!"

Empört sprang Rika von ihrem Stuhl auf und schmiss dabei ihre Tasse um. Aufgebracht folgte ihr Blick den Kakaospuren die sich langsam der Tischkante und damit auch Ayas neuem hellem Teppich näherten. „Du bringst immer alles durcheinander!" „Selber Schuld. Du hast es doch allein geschafft deine blöde Tasse umzuwerfen!" Böse funkelte Rika ihn an während sie nach einer Serviette griff und begann dem Kakaodesaster Einhalt zu gebieten. „Darum geht es doch eigentlich nicht. Nicht das ich das selbst gemacht habe, sondern das du dafür verantwortlich bist!" „Klar, ich hab die Tasse mental zum umfallen gebracht!" „Was?!?" Riks Stimme klang schrill als sie ihn verwirrt musterte.

Jetzt war auch Ken aufgesprungen und schlug hart mit seinen Händen auf den Tisch „Du vergisst aber eine ganz wichtige Sache! Wir sind hier nicht bei Schwarz. Auch wenn du dort vermutlich wieder gerne wärst. Ich kann keine Dinge bewegen ohne sie zumindest anzufassen!"

„Du bist so dumm. Musst du immer alles falsch verstehen?" „Klar die blauen Flecken auf deinem ganzen Körper waren was anderes." „Du wechselst das Thema!" „Na und. Ich kann so viele Themen wechseln wie ich will." „Jetzt bleib doch mal bei der Sache!" „Klar, damit du mir wieder erzählen kannst das ich an allem Schuld bin." Jetzt war Rika langsam wirklich sauer. „Natürlich warst du an allem Schuld. Du hattest die Idee mich und Amber mit zu nehmen. Du hattest ständig grandiose Ideen die dann außer Kontrolle geraten sind. Wenn ich dich an deine letzte tolle Idee erinnern darf?"

Ken hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken als Rika ihm bei ihren letzten Worten näher kam. „Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen." „Gut gemacht, wirklich toll." Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie jetzt vor ihm und musterte ihn abschätzend. „Du warst halbtot. Der Arzt hat dir nicht mehr viel Zeit gegeben!" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und sein Stimme fing an zu Zittern. „Ich war so erleichtert als wir dich gefunden hatten. Und dann hast du diese fantastischen gesundheitlichen Fortschritte gemacht. Aber...," er hielt einen Moment inne und ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich über seine Züge. „Plötzlich ging es dir so schlecht. Man konnte zusehen wie du wieder abgerutscht bist und dann das Urteil von dem Arzt. Er meinte das du nur unnötig Leiden würdest. Irgendwas von einem langen, qualvollen Tod, was weis ich was er noch alles erzählt hat. Für mich ist die Welt zusammengebrochen." Er legte das Messer das er die ganze Zeit in den Händen gedreht hatte beiseite und sah sie verzweifelt an. „Du musst mich verstehen. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Nicht nach so kurzer Zeit. Vor allem nicht so. Und dann kam Schuldig und machte dieses verlockende Angebot, dich zu heilen. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Nicht wirklich. Ich wollte nur das du lebst!" Er schloss kurz die Augen um einigen Tränen den Weg zu versperren. Er fuhr leiser fort. „Als du dann plötzlich im Laden standest. Oh Gott, du sahst so verdammt hübsch aus, in diesem Kleid. Ich stellte keine Fragen warum sie dich gehen gelassen haben. Alles war egal. Du warst bei mir. Und ich wollte das du mir gehörst, ich wollte dir zeigen wie groß meine Liebe ist." Er stockte. „ Ich konnte es nicht ertragen das er dich berührt hat. Ich war enttäuscht." Seine Augen suchten ihre. „Es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe. Alles tut mir leid."

Seine Hände griffen nach ihren. „Das musst du mir glauben." Sein Blick wurde bittend fast flehend und erhellte sich als sie leicht lächelte und nickte. Erleichtert zog er sie zu sich und verschloss ihre vor Überraschung geöffneten Lippen mit den seinen.

„Na bei euch scheint ja wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein." Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander. Yohji stand breit grinsend in der Tür und hatte die Szene schmunzelnd beobachtet.

„Ich dachte du wolltest schlafen gehen?" Ken zog Rika auf seinen Schoß und sah Yohji etwas säuerlich an.

„Schlafen? Bei eurem Geschrei?" er fasste sich seufzend an seine Stirn. „Kinder, sogar neben einem startenden Jumbo hätte ich besser geschlafen."

Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und beäugte das Nahrungsangebot. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis er endlich nach einem Vollkornbrötchen griff und es mit Butter bestrich.

„Und wollt ihr jetzt nicht lieber nach oben gehen?" Zwei entsetzte Augenpaare starrten den immer noch zerzaust aussehenden Yohji an.

„Ach schaut nicht so. Ihr werdet doch wohl nach eurem ersten riesen Streit ein bisschen Versöhnungssex haben, oder?" Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Nein, werden wir nicht." Ken schob Rika ein Stück von sich weg und sah ihr liebevoll in die Augen. „Ich denke wir werden die ganze Sache jetzt etwas langsamer angehen lassen."


	20. Tod und Vertrauen

Es war einfach gewesen in das große Gebäude einzudringen. Es war einfach gewesen das Labor zu finden. Aber was ihr noch unerklärlicher war, es war einfach die Menschen dort zu töten. Die Menschen zu töten dir ihr einen Teil ihres Lebens genommen hatten. Die für so viel Leid verantwortlich waren.

Sie hatten nichts anderes verdient als den Tod. Und der war in Form eines mordenden Racheengels über sie gekommen. Ihrer eigenen Kreatur. Sie hatten schreien können so viel und so laut sie wollten. Nichts war zu ihr durchgedrungen. Kein Flehen und Betteln hatte sie erhört. Hatte nur noch schrecklicher in den Reihen der Organisationsmitgliedern gewütet. Bis sich niemand mehr bewegt hatte, bis sie sicher sein konnte das keiner dieses Massaker überlebt hatte.

Rika schloss ihre Augen. Schloss sie vor den schrecklichen Bildern die sich für immer in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt hatten. Die sie für immer in ihren Träumen verfolgen würden. Ihr Blick glitt über eine zerbrochene Glasscheibe. Dahinter ein weißer Raum. In der Mitte eine Liege. Darauf ein Mädchen. Nicht älter als sie. Tot. Nicht durch ihre Hand.

Sie sah sich in den noch intakten Resten des Glases. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform. Die Schuhe hatte sie während des Kampfes verloren. Ihre nackten Füße und Beine waren voller Blut. Ihr schwarzer Rock zerrissen. Ihre weiße Bluse hatte sie bereits weggeworfen und trug nur noch ein schwarzes Trägertop, das noch nahezu verschont war. Ihre Arme konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen.

Überall waren tiefe Schnitte. Sie hatte durch einige Glasscheiben springen müssen und sich dabei ihre Unterarme zerfetzt. Es kribbelte bereits. Bald würde man davon nichts mehr sehen.

Sie würde nur noch das Blut abwaschen müssen das ihre Arme hinunterlief und von ihren Krallen tropfte. Ihr Blut vermengt mit dem ihrer Erschaffer.

Ein sarkastisches Lächeln glitt über ihr Blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Von diesem Labor würde man auch bald nichts mehr sehen. Nie würde jemand außer Takatoris Arschkratzer ihr Werk zu Augen bekommen. Vielleicht war es auch besser so.

Sie ließ die letzte Sicherheitstür – die ihren Namen sicher nicht verdient hatte – hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg über die Flure zum Ausgang. Das sie mitten durch Schülergruppen lief die auf ihrem Weg zum Abendessen waren störte sie nicht. Ihre Blicke störten sie nicht. Ihre Schreie störten sie nicht.

Die Lehrer störten sie nicht die gehetzt los rannten und den Alarm auslösten. Sie setzte ihren Weg unbeirrt fort. Als sie an einigen Klassenkameradinnen vorbei ging warf sie ihnen einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

Diese Institution würde untergehen. Mitsamt ihren Insassen. Wie viele Leben dabei zerstört wurden interessierte niemanden. Sie erschrak als sie die Erkenntnis traf das es ihr auch egal war. Es war ihr egal wenn dieses verdammte Gebäude mit all seinen Bewohnern in die Luft ging. Wahrscheinlich würde es das auch tun. Sie kannte Schwarz, wusste Bescheid über die Methoden von Takatori. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal herumschweifen. Sie alle würden sterben.

Als sie den Hof betrat, begann sie zu rennen. Sie rannte die Kieseinfahrt hinunter. Die spitzen Kiesel stachen in ihre Fußsohlen. Egal. Sie hatte heute so viel Schmerz gesehen. Da war das nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Sie erreichte das Tor, passierte es bevor sich die eisernen Türen schließen konnten. Als sie in die nächste Seitenstraße einbog sah sie nicht mehr wie mehrere schwarze Wagen vor dem Tor zum halten kamen und schwarz gekleidete Personen das Gelände betraten. Die Mühlen der Organisation mahlten schnell.

Rika rannte. Rannte minutenlang. Egal wie schnell sie ihre Beine trugen. Sie spürte keine Müdigkeit. Egal wie dunkel es schon war, sie sah jeden noch so kleinen Stein. Doch egal wie weit sie rannte ihre Tränen versiegten nicht. Tränen der Erleichterung? Der Schuld?

„Geh doch mal bitte die Tür aufmachen!" die kühl berechnenden Augen ließen keinen Zweifel daran das das eben keine Bitte war. Trotzig schob er seine Unterlippe nach vorn. Eigentlich eine untypische Geste von ihm. „Wieso? Hat es geklingelt?" Er drehte sich demonstrativ um. „Also ich habe nichts gehört." Er griff nach einem Teller und nahm sich noch einen Schöpfer von der dampfenden Suppe.

„Schuldig!" Crawford sah ihn drohend an. „Bradley kennst du den Sinn einer Türklingel? Man klingelt damit einem geöffnet wird. Man öffnet wenn es klingelt. Klar soweit?" Er löffelte betont gelangweilt seine Suppe. „Hast du nicht gehört?" „Soll ich dirs noch mal erklären?" Schuldig setzte zu einem weiteren Versuch an als es plötzlich klingelte.

Crawford sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue herausfordernd an. „Es klingelt Schuldig. Wenn es klingelt muss man die Tür öffnen. Schon vergessen?" erläuterte er zynisch und räumte seinen Teller zur Spüle.

Schuldig erhob sich, warf dem kichernden Nagi einen warnenden Blick zu und ging zur Tür. Als er öffnete erstarrte er.

„Du?" Er starrte auf die Person vor ihm. Er bemerkte nicht wie es begann zu regnen und der Besucher nass wurde. Erst als Crawford aus der Küche rief er solle nicht so trödeln die Suppe würde kalt fuhr wieder Leben in ihn.

„Bei allen Göttern was hast du getan?" Sorge machte sich in den Augen des Telepathen breit und er griff zögernd nach Rikas Schultern. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden!" Sie wandte ihren Kopf ab und ließ sich gegen seinen Griff fallen. Ließ sich in seine Arme fallen, in der Hoffnung das er ihr vergeben würde. Denn kein anderer würde es tun. Würde für sie vergessen was sie getan hatte. Würde sie vergessen lassen.

„Schuldig. Wollt ihr an der Tür stehen bleiben bis sie sich erkältet?" Als immer noch keine Antwort von Richtung Tür kam erhob sich Crawford seufzend.

„Schuldig geh in die Küche!" Er zog ihn von dem Mädchen weg und legte Rika väterlich den Arm um die Schulter. „Möchtest du etwas Suppe. Sie wärmt dich ein wenig." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog er sie ins Haus, schloss die Tür und führte sie in die Küche.

Als Nagi das junge Mädchen sah hielt er kurz inne löffelte dann aber seelenruhig weiter. Keine Fragen. Kein seltsamer Blick. Ebenso Crawford. Er fragte nicht, stellte ihr nur einen Teller mit dampfendem Inhalt vor die Nase drückte ihr einen Löffel in die Hand und griff nach seiner Zeitung. Selbst Schuldig bekämpfte seine Neugier und setzte sich wieder, nicht aber ohne ihr ab und zu abschätzende Blicke zu zuwerfen.

Vielleicht war sie deswegen zu Schwarz gegangen und nicht zu Ken und den anderen. Schwarz waren Profis. Auf der falschen Seite. Sie urteilten nicht, da sie selbst verurteilt waren. Sie fragten nicht weil sie es selbst nicht mochten wenn alles hinterfragt wurde.

Plötzlich erhob sich Crawford und ging hinaus zum Telefon. Als er es erreicht hatte klingelte es kurz bevor er abhob. „Ja." ..."Ich verstehe."..."Nein, ist nicht hier."..."Natürlich."

Schuldig warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu als er auflegte und sich wieder in die Küche setzte.

„Das Labor wurde überfallen. Sämtliche Mitarbeiter tot aufgefunden. Das Internat gesprengt. Gasexplosion. Undichtes Rohr. Rauchender Hausmeister." Er griff wieder nach seiner Zeitung.

„Es tut mir leid, Crawford." „Was?" „Ihr bekommt doch jetzt sicher Ärger nach dem was alles passiert ist?" Der Amerikaner zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Falls es dich beruhigt, alles war geplant. Das Unternehmen Soldier-Nine war untragbar geworden. Zu hohe Kosten, zu wenig Ergebnisse. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit wann du dich an den Leuten im Labor rächen würdest. Die Zeit haben wir dir gegeben und auch die Möglichkeiten. Weißt du es kann verdammt geschäftschädigend sein wenn jeder weiß das man die eigenen Leute umbringt. Also hat Takatori das jemand anderen erledigen lassen. Wie du siehst alles eine Sache des Images."

Rika hielt kurz die Luft an. Das alles war geplant? Jemand war von Anfang an davon ausgegangen das sie morden würde? Ihr Leben war schon wieder von anderen in die falschen Bahnen gelenkt worden. „Wieso?"

Crawford seufzte leise. „Wieso ist keine Frage die du uns stellen solltest. Wir haben schon lange aufgehört nach dem wieso zu fragen. Immer passiert irgendwo etwas. Manchmal ist man daran beteiligt, manchmal nicht. Hin und wieder erfährt man einen schrecklichen Verlust oder man gewinnt etwas fürs Leben. Und hin und wieder denken andere, sich in das Leben von anderen einmischen zu müssen, weil ihr eigenes zu langweilig ist."

„Ich denke wir gehen jetzt nach oben. Ich habe noch ein paar Klamotten von dir da." Sie war zu müde um ihn deswegen schief anzusehen. „Und dann solltest du schlafen." Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, hielt dann aber inne. „Vielleicht solltest du zuerst duschen?" Sein Blick war entschuldigend als er sie an der Hand nahm und mit sich zog.

Es tat gut als das warme Wasser über ihren Körper lief, es trug die letzten Spuren des Abends mit sich fort. Rika ließ sich stärker gegen Schuldig fallen der hinter ihr stand und Shampoo in ihren Haaren verteilte. Der Duft von Honig und Milch stieg ihr in die Nase als er auch begann ihren Körper einzuseifen. Ein Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen als seine zärtlichen Berührungen intensiver wurden.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das jetzt kann." Hauchte Rika leise. „Du musst auch nicht. Wir trocknen uns jetzt ab und dann gehen wir schlafen!" Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln lag auf Schuldigs Gesicht als er sie aus der Duschkabine zog und in ein flauschiges Handtuch wickelte.

Rika beobachtete wie er begann ihre Füße und danach ihre Beine abzutrocknen. „Wird es immer so bleiben?" Schuldig sah sie irritiert an. „Das ich vor dir knie? Sicher." „Nein das es wehtut." Sie wurde in eine warme Umarmung gezogen.

„Es geht vorbei. Ich weiß noch wie verstört ich war. Doch mit der Zeit wird es leichter!" „Ich will nicht das es leichter wird. Ich will das es aufhört."

„Weißt du ich war früher unglücklich weil ich nicht wusste warum meine Eltern mich nicht bei sich haben wollten. Das war meine einzige Sorge. Jetzt würde ich gerne wieder so denken!" Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augenwinkeln und liefen über ihre Wange.

„Och bitte, nicht weinen." Schuldigs Stimme nahm einen leichten verzweifelten Ton an. „Ich zieh dir jetzt meinen Lieblingsschlafanzug an. Den kuscheligen den du so liebst. Dann steck ich dich ins Bett, fahr zu nächsten Tankstelle die jetzt noch aufhat und besorg dir deine Lieblingsschokolade. Dann setzten wir uns zusammen unter die kuscheligste Decke die ich hier finde, auch wenn ich sie Farf abnehmen muss und dann kuscheln wir ein bisschen. Wenn du magst können wir auch diese schreckliche Musik hören die du so toll findest. Aber jetzt bitte nicht mehr weinen!"

Er hatte einen so ernsten und flehenden Gesichtsausdruck das Rika innehalten musste und leicht lächelte.

„Ha, siehst du es funktioniert schon."

Gesagt getan. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die beiden unter der kuscheligsten   
Decke im ganzen Haus, aßen Nuss-Nougat Schokolade und hörten Infinity.

Einige Zimmer weiter

„Du schläfst immer noch nicht Nagi?" Crawford sah ratlos zu dem jungen Teenager der mit halb geschlossenen Augen vor seinem PC saß und sinnlose Wortzusammenstellungen eintippte.

„Kann nicht schlafen." „Du siehst aber verdammt müde aus."

„Kann nicht schlafen." „Das hast du bereits gesagt. Aber jetzt ist Schluss, junger Mann. Es ist schon spät. Morgen ist Schule. Ab ins Bett."

Plötzlich schwammen die Augen des 15 Jährigen unter Tränen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen... SIE HABEN MEINE KUSCHELDECKE GEKLAUT!"


End file.
